Bajo los cascos
by Darkroy
Summary: Hay una poni misteriosa que porta el atuendo de Mare Do Well y su propósito es derrocar a cierta gobernante de Equestria.
1. La yegua en el libro

La yegua en el libro

Entrada de diario. Me reservare los motivos que me movieron a escribir estas páginas; pero no tengo interés en pasar por excéntrica, diré la verdad, de todos modos me es bastante simple, lo tengo en mis venas después de todo, pero pensé que podrían ser leídas como una pista, por si algo me llegase a pasar, y aunque no me hago muchas ilusiones de que estas páginas tengan un lector, me anima la débil esperanza de que lleguen a los cascos de un equino.

Diario de Mare, primavera. La estación estaba por terminar, no obstante no había dejado de llover, pero no habia la suficiente agua para que la ciudad se inunde y limpie la inmundicia de sus calles, entonces como relámpago, empiezo a recordar que ya no había muchos pegasos y nadie quiere hablar sobre eso, ni siquiera mi abuela.

La verdad se sabría, la verdad llegaría y los mentirosos caerán. Esa yegua debía pagar, pero no estoy preparado para hacerle frente. Una de mis "sensaciones" me decía que tenía que buscar en el pasado de Equestria.

La ciudad de Manehattan rara vez dormía, igual que yo, los rascacielos permanecían brillantes, las calles estaban mugrosas y había una gran pestilencia en el aire por las cloacas, que estaban al tope por toda el agua que se acumulaba. No obstante no había un solo poni a la vista, es obvio decir que por la lluvia, pero realmente es la angustia y el temor. Uno de los edificios más bajos de la ciudad era el de la biblioteca central de Manehattan. La verdad estaba aquí, podía sentirlo en mis cascos, aunque me tuviera que valerme solo de rastros o pisadas para saber sobre la vida de esa maldita yegua.

Un candado absurdo me obstruye la entrada, nada que una patada no arregle y sin embargo entrar fue fácil, tan fácil. Tomo una linterna de mi cinturón e ingreso a la obscuridad, y noto todos esos libros y rollos; todos estaban apilados y amontonados, todo el papel reclamaba ser leído, pero alguien había sometido ese deseo, pues todo el material de lectura estaba inundado de polvo, ¿porque nadie quiere saber su historia, sus orígenes?, todos los ponis tenían miedo ¿pero a qué?, mientas hacia estos pensamientos estuve de frente con algunos tebeos viejos como: Los caballos zodiacales, Derpeye el hipocampo, El poni del pantano, The Wonderbolts Adventures, Rainbow Dash 100% cooler.

Los dos últimos eran de cuando Cloudsdale seguía en los aires, pero siempre me cuestiono de ¿cómo se derrumbo la ciudad entre las nubes?, ¿la derrumbaron?, ¿por qué? ,rayos, tendré eventualmente las respuestas a estas preguntas, en eso me llamo la atención un tebeo que estaba a la izquierda de Colt Strong, el cual tenía el titulo de The Mysterious Mare Do Well, la abuela Apple me contaba historias de ella.

A primera vista parecería que me había distraído en historias amarillentas y tebeos viejos, pero lo cierto era que esto se hallaba en la sección de historia antigua, debía buscar la no-ficción y los libros de historia, pero la biblioteca era enorme y nada de lo que estaba ahí me servía de algo, en eso uno de los libros cayó en seco e hizo un gran eco en la biblioteca acompañado de un estallido efímero, alguien estaba adentro, mis sentidos se activaron al cien, entonces varios libros comenzaron a ser lanzados, me vino a la mente un unicornio, pero no había indicios de magia, puesto que todo estaba en tinieblas, debía haber visto un cuerno brillando.

De repente todos los estantes empiezan a caerse, uno de ellos me viene encima y puedo reaccionar,moverme a tiempo en mis patas cae un libro, la portada era de color café con un caballo dorado en la portada y sin título, mi curiosidad me hace tomarlo y hacerme con él. En eso una luz golpea mi cara y dejo caer mi linterna y el libro sobre otro montón que yacían en el suelo. No pude reaccionar al instante y en mi desesperación tome todos los libros que pude del suelo y los metí en el interior de mi traje.

-¿Quien está ahí?- pregunto un poni y con esta pregunta se rompió el gran silencio.

Maldición, alguien les aviso, puesto que cubrí mis cascos para que nadie me molestase, tenía que moverme y le tire encima un estante para distraerlo. Corro y solo alcanzo a escuchar: "solicito apoyo, la loca disfrazada de Mare Do Well se halla en la biblioteca."

Manzanas, vendrán más ponis, salgo de la biblioteca por un gran salto por la ventana y noto que hay varios unicornios listos para recibirme en el suelo, súbitamente me tenían rodeado, en eso empiezan a iluminar sus cuernos y comenzaron a dispararme, pero su magia solo rosaba mi capa mientras abandonaba el edificio, salte por encima de esa fila de los unicornios solo para ver de qué hay como una docena de ellos y un par de pegasos en los cielos. La "ley" me había rodeado y uno de los unicornios uso su magia para tomar de mi capa y tirarme en el asfalto, sentí que las pesuñas se me quebraban.

-Te tenemos rodeado Mare Do Well- dijo el unicornio que me había sometido, mientras me daba de patadas en la cara.

La sangre me caía de la máscara en esa liberación de sangre pude pensar mejor mi situación y note que solo me quedaba una opción, pero no había horneado lo suficiente y solo me quedaba uno, me llevara un buen tiempo hacer otro de estos pero ni modo, tomo una sorpresa de mi cinturón.

-¿No gusta un postre oficial?- le pregunté.

-Todo aléjense de ella- respondió.

Este incauto intento huir cuando estallo mi sorpresa y rompí mi capa para deshacerme de él. Amateurs, no atraparían un resfriado ni siquiera al exponiéndose a esta lluvia. Galope sin descanso, pero escuchando a los perros que mi pisaban los cascos, y el galopes de los otros ponis que me perseguían. Me escondo en un almacén. Por mucho que me hayan lastimado, no tengo la intención de tener una riña en su contra. El "panque" solo era mi última utilería distractora, me quedaban tres herraduras y una cuerda.

Al escapar, rasgue pedazos de mi traje y lo dispersaba por todos lados, puesto que tenían perros que olfatearían mi aroma. Luego fui por las intersecciones de dos edificios y me escondí en la zona obscura, viendo que el lugar estaba despejado use mi cuerda y subí por las escalera externas del rascacielos, esto para tener una mejor visión y tal vez dormir en un techo, pero no podía, no aun, los pegasos, siendo solo dos estos podrían hallarme.

El cielo empezó a despejarse y la luna empezaba a brillar, aproveche ese brevísimo instante para ver los libros que había tomado, decidí comenzar con el libro misterioso. Abrí el libro y empecé a revisarlo, en sus páginas pude ver lo siguiente:

"Había una vez, en el reino mágico de Equestria, dos nobles hermanas que creaban armonía en la región para todos sus súbditos…

Pero con el tiempo la menor fue corrompida dando lugar a un ser de nombre Nightmare Moon, la cual termino encerrada en la luna por la princesa Celestia…"

Esto era el prologo del libro, nada de esto me resultaba familiar y había varias hojas en blanco, además de faltaban algunas líneas y letras de pagina en página, pero aun así pase mis ojos a lo que seguía:

"Discord se libero de su prisión de piedra, pero seis valientes ponis, que portaban los elementos de la harmonía…

Rainbow Dash portadora del elemento de la lealtad, Rarity portadora del elemento de la generosidad, Apple…, Flu…, Pinkie Pie el elemento de la risa y por ultimo Twilight…

Discord fue vencido, pero las amenazas a Equestria estaban muy lejos de terminar, pues lo que aconteció despues fue la invasion de los Changellings y su reina...

Los ponis viajaron a los confines del mundo, sitios como Glascow, Germane, Zebrica, el reino de cristal.

Enfrentándose a seres poderosos como Horseidón,emperador de los mares y desafiando los límites de sus propias voluntades y poniendo a prueba la amistad que se tenían entre ellas. Pero las seis portadoras salían adelante de los retos a los que se enfrentaban, salvando a otros ponis cuando la situación lo requería. Paso el tiempo en Equestria y las ponis ignoraban una nueva amenaza.

Surgieron de la nada los cuatro caballos: Un caballo blanco, le fue dada una corona… Otro caballo, rojo; se le concedió quitar de la tierra la paz… Un caballo Negro... y por ultimo un caballo bayo…

La ciudad de Cloudsdale caía a los suelos y como medida desesperada la princesa Celestia…

En la hora más oscura de toda ecuestria tres pequeñas ponis, una pegaso, un unicornio y una poni de tierra se alzaron nuevamente con los elementos de la harmonía.

Se alcanzo de nuevo la paz, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho. Pero los ponis salieron adelante y reconstruyeron sus formas de vida, a pesar de la terrible situación. Ahora solo quedan las cicatrices de ese terrible evento, y ahora dos nobles Yeguas reinan juntas, y la armonía se ha mantenido en Equestria."

-¡Maldición!- esto fue lo único que podía concebir, pues todo era extraño y vago.

Sentía ira y la sensación de que todo había sido en vano, si ya de por si los libros de esta clase tienden a una escritura criptica y barroca, menos podría comprenderlas con la falta de letras y paginas. Solo algunas palabras y nombres se me hacían familiares.

Pero un poni sabe algo de estos libros, un poni lo sabe. Pero como pensé antes no todo fue en vano, esta noche tuve en cuenta tres cosas: La primer era que alguien más estaba en la biblioteca esta noche, alguien contacto a la policía y alguien borro sus pisadas.

En cuanto al libro tengo solo dos teorías en mente: la primera es un ataque de parasprites tipo dos, reconocidos por comerse cosas y entre estos se hallan las letras; la segunda es un unicornio, este borro deliberadamente las letras. De seguro fue uno de lacayos de la gobernadora de Equestria o la misma princesa en persona. Quise ver los otros libros, cuando de pronto se despertaron mis sentidos, pero sentía movimientos, ni siquiera una presencia por lo que pare mi revisión.

En caso de que los otros libros también fueran crípticos, no tenía otra opción que el de ir a la boca de los leones para averiguar sus tretas, pero es la única biblioteca que quedaba, la primera biblioteca de la princesa y tendría que ir al único lugar tranquilo de toda Equestria pero de forma curiosa estaba cerca del lugar más peligroso. En eso escuche un extraño aleteo y gire a prisa.

-Detente en nombre de la ley-contesto alguien.

-¿Qué rayos?- la pregunta que hice a los aires no fue por mi curiosidad, no, la razón fue porque alguien hozo entonar una de las frases más molestas en toda la ficción policiaca.

-Entrégame los libros- exigió la extraña.

-¿Quién rayos eres?-volví a preguntar

-Soy Wonderbolt- al responderme, sentí un golpe veloz en mi nuca.

-Tonterías, los Wonderbolt eran un grupo de pegasos, deja de jugar, ¿quién eres?- en eso mis sentidos vibraron pero el cansancio no me dejo reaccionar a tiempo y fui golpeado por la espalda y rebote en el suelo.

El poni que me ataco iba acercándose, poco a poco, vi que era un Pegaso con un uniforme de los Wonderbolts de colores azules y amarillos, luego mire a su costado y se veía una nube con un relámpago, acompañados de la estampa de un pequeño arcoíris. No, no podía ser ella entonces mire su melena y note que esta tenía un color dorado.

-Reconozco ese traje y no eres Rainbow Dash- respondí.

-Ni tus eres Mare Do Well- contesto la poni, al estar más cerca, su timbre de voz se escucho como el de una potranca.

-Yegua lista- conteste con sarcasmo.

-Es hora de que recibas los cascos de la justicia- contesto la pegaso, mientras que en mis adentros me enfadaba por sus absurdas frases.

En ese instante mi sentido vibro, supe que iba a envestirme, ella alzo vuelo y se me abalanzo, pero pude reaccionar al ataque. De nuevo ataco y lo esquive, era muy rápida la pegaso para moverse, pero lo era yo mas para sus ataque. Patadas que se dirigían a la cara pero terminaban en el aire.

-Eres rápido, pero a ver qué haces con esto- dijo la pegaso.

Ella alzo el vuelo y note dejaba un rastro de humo como otros pegasos, tras de sí dejaba un destello de luz, no sé que pretendía haciéndose pasar por Rainbow Dash pues la cola de su vuelo era un arcoíris. Entonces descendió como un cometa y fue cayendo muy rápido, lo único que pude hacer es estar serena, estirar mis pies y recibirla con un solo ataque, quizás mi último.

El choque de fuerzas produjo un relámpago de luces pero, fue esa poni quien sufrió más, pues boto por todo el tejado y rodaba sin control hasta dar en el borde y entonces empezó a caer del rascacielos, el choque debió aturdirla, pues no volaba y saque mi útil cuerda y la enlace antes de que cayera mas.

La subí deprisa, y le enlace las alas y las patas.

-Me salvaste- dijo la impostora- ¿por qué?.

-No quería robarme los libros, y tampoco quería lastimarte, pero la necesidad no conoce las leyes.

-¿Libros?, me dijeron que solo te llevaste tebeos raros de Derpeye el hipocampo- contesto sorprendido la pegaso.

-¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendida.

Al revisar la bolsa improvisada, confirme que tenía razón, en una viñeta había un pegaso de ojo viscos que devoraba un muffin y posteriormente adquiría una fuerza descomunal, mostrando como se le hinchaban sus antebrazos y paletas para golpear a malvado Gluetus.

Hijo de la gran burra, solo tome las cosas innecesarias.

-Toma, los tome por error- le conteste a la pegaso.

-De acuerdo.

-Espera, ¿nadie reporto este libro?- al preguntar le señale el misterioso tomo.

-No, ningún poni reclamo el libro, ahora si me pudieras desatar, tengo que regresar a Pegasopolis.

Me marche del sitio y deje todo lo que había tomado, excepto el misterioso libro.

-¡Oye!, ¿Dónde vas?, ¡espera!- respondió el pegaso, mientras le deba la espalda.

Alguien recogería la basura junto con los tebeos, baje del rascacielos de solo cinco brincos, deslizándome de muro a muro y al descender me di cuenta de que se me empezaba a notar el color de mi capa y de mi melena, así quedaría expuesto. Debía ir con la única persona que podía arreglar mi traje y salí en su búsqueda, pero antes, ese libro enigmático.

¿Algún negligente no puso el libro en su lugar?, ¿alguna bibliotecaria lo perdió de vista al acomodarlo?, perder, eso era. La mejor manera de perder un libro no es destruyéndolo, sino dejándolo en una biblioteca, ya que puedes perder un copo de nieve en las montañas nevadas, lo mismo ocurría con los libros. Ahora la pregunta es ¿quién es el dueño del libro defectuoso?, y ¿para qué ocultarlo?


	2. Rostros familiares

Rostros familiares

A veces mi mente divaga y se despeja de forma constante, es como una chispa. Pero recuerdo y recuerdo muy bien, quería derrocarla, ella es una poni poderosa, pero yo aun no tengo poder, ni conocimiento. La policía me pisaba los cascos y tenía que usar el mejor engaño que tenia a mi disposición, desnudarme. Digo, no es como si realmente importara, pero el disfraz de la yegua ya no era solo un traje. Mi ser se volvió la máscara, después de todo podía cambiar el timbre de mi voz y ser otra poni completamente distinto, incluso al enfrentarme a rufianes estos de vez en cuando cambiaban mi genero, creyendo que soy un potro, como aquel policía en el que use un panque, diciéndome "él", aunque no todos los ponis lo hacían, pero no por nada llevo un traje de Mare.

Los girones del disfraz los hice bola y lo poco que quedaba de mi capa la use como una bolsa provisional donde metí los componentes de mi atuendo y el libro. Tenía que caminar como civil y evitar ser visto por otros ponis. Debido a mi cansancio tuve que tomar un transporte afortunadamente llego un carruaje a tiempo. Se detuvo un poni con una chamarra verde, un lunar en la mejilla y una melena corta, casi como el peinado de una tribu de búfalos, creo que le dicen mohicano si no me equivoco.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto el poni conductor.

-Déjeme cerca del Theater District- respondí.

Vi su nombre en los documentos de su costado y vi que su nombre era Travis Buckle. El chofer estuvo vacilando al momento de trotar y note que me volteaba a ver con curiosidad, entonces rompió el silencio haciéndome una pregunta:

-Oiga, ¿no es usted la poni de los postres de manzana?

-No.

-Perdone, pero se parece mucho a…

–Me halaga por eso-intervine antes de que mencionase mi nombre-pero le parece que ella andaría por estas calles.

-Tiene razón, ella se ve más reluciente y alegre en el periódico-comento Travis-no se ofenda.

-No hay cuidado-respondí aliviada, quizás fue la lluvia y la obscuridad lo que ocultaron mi identidad.

-Yo pienso que ella es la clase de ponis que tiene su chofer personal, digo con todo esos bits que tiene.

En eso Travis se quedo callado por unos minutos y luego me volteo a ver, después saco un trapo rojo de su chaqueta y solo se inmuto a decir:

-Será mejor que no manche el asiento.

Entonces vi que comenzaba a tirar sangre y me tape el costado, seguía saliendo sangre pero no dolía, quizás por eso no me di cuenta, tal vez la herida fue por uno de esos o quizás fue el impacto con esa pegaso. De cualquier manera me limpie la sangre y antes de darme cuenta, ya estábamos el Theater District.

-Servido mi pequeña poni- dijo Travis mientras se le dibujaba en su rostro una extraña sonrisa perturbadora.

Le pague, era increíble la cantidad de bits que cobraban estos taxistas, pero algo en él no me agradaba y no eran precisamente sus tarifas de cobro. Después camine unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegue al portón de una casa en cuyas rejas se veían unas notas musicales como decorado, el edificio era de color blanco y muy elegante.

El ama de este hogar era una de las tenores más famosas de toda Equestria, sin embargo, este reconocimiento era eclipsado por el de su difunta hermana, la cual era una diseñadora de trajes y la fundadora de las empresas Carousel Boutique.  
>Este solo era su segundo hogar, pero tenía la suerte de que estuviera dando asesorías en Bronyway, pues de lo contrario no me daría el tiempo de visitarla, además era una de los pocos ponis que saben mi identidad. Alce mi casco, toque el timbre y se encendió un luz roja que parpadea, en eso un poni me pregunto.<p>

-¿Que desea?

-Deseo ver a Madame Swettie Belle- respondí.

-Lo siento, pero ella…

-Déjala entrar-intervino una voz familiar.

El portón se abrió y subí a las escaleras de la entrada, las puertas de roble se abrieron inmediatamente, y al atravesarlas penetraron en mi olfato toda clase de perfumes y aromatizantes, y mis orejas captaron una música extrañamente familiar y luego reconocí que eran un solo cuerdas de la famosa poni Octavia y la melodía era the Summer Sun Celebration, termino la melodía y entonces empezó otra en la que una poni cantaba de forma espectacular.

Contemple una fotografía en la que salían posando un trió de ponis presumiendo sus flancos blancos, reconocí a cierta familiar en una de la fotografías, iba a contemplar otras fotos cuando una voz detuvo mi paso y no pase de la sala de la casa.

-Sabes, llegue a colaborar con Octavia siendo más joven, pero aquí entre nos me agradaba mas la música de su amiga Vynil-dijo una poni en mis espaldas.

-No me contaste esa historia- respondí mientras Belle se revelaba ante mí.

Al verla de nuevo vi a una poni con la melena descolorida que en otra época tendría una melena de color purpura, ahora es totalmente grisáceo, y su cuerpo arrugado daba la impresión de ser un malvavisco expuesto al calor, pero lo que resaltaba en su edad eran sus ojos verdes.

-No estaría nada mal un saludo de vez en cuando o un aviso de visitas-dijo sermoneándome Sweetie Belle- pero supongo que tus apariciones de la nada vienen de tu abuela Diane.

-Hola, yo también estoy feliz de verte-le conteste de forma burlona-Y tal vez tengas razon, aunque tengo recuerdos vagos de mi abuela.

-¿Que traes en tus cascos?- pregunto Sweetie.

-Lo de siempre.

-Vaya, esta es la tercera vez que deshaces del traje, ¿cuándo vas a dejar esto del vigilante?-pregunto la vieja poni.

- No lo se- conteste con firmeza.

Muchas veces Sweetie Belle es un poco lenta para dar respuestas. A menudo hacen una gran pausa para hablar, pero esta vez su pausa se debió al asunto Sparkle, que siempre procuramos evitar, pero que sale a colasion de cuando en cuando. Ella un respiro y comento.

-Hay otros ponis capaces de hacer un mejor traje, además el traje de Mare Do Well es popular en Ponyville y sabes hay otros ponis que lo usan.

- Pero nada como el original, además fue su hermana quien diseño el primer traje.

-Damelo te lo arreglare, lo mío no es la costura, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo-comento Sweetie Belle.

-No es necesario.  
>Pero antes de darme cuenta levito la tela con su cuerno y me lo quito como si nada. A pesar de su edad y que ella no fuese una experta en el diseño de trajes, ella conocía bien el negocio y a veces se regodeaba con ponis reconocidos y famosos.<p>

-¿Quieres una modificación?- pregunto Swetie Belle.

-Haz la capa un poco más corta, a veces se atora y termina por rasgarse- respondí con desgana.

-Puedes descansar aquí si gustas.

Escuche lo que había dicho Sweetie, pero no quería dormir, aunque ella sabía que no iba a aceptar el descanso, hiso que su cuerno apareciera una cama y me tropecé con el mueble y caí sobre él. Las colchas estaban tan suaves que me había caído rendido, solo cerré mis parpados y quede dormido.

Al despertar note que había dormido doscientos noventa minutos, me había excedido de tiempo y note que mi cuerpo estaba vendado. Sweetie Belle es un encanto, cuida demasiado de mí, tendría que pagárselo de una forma.

-Listo querida, agregue una bolsa para tus libros y descuida no leí ninguno, dime ¿Qué opinas?, ¿Te gusta tu nuevo traje?

Vi el traje y quede impresionado, sus colores eran como nuevos, me lo puse y se sentía que encajaba como una bota vieja, pero cómoda y me sentía tan ligera, mi diario y mi libro los tenían bolsas que no resultaban incomodas ni sentía que estuviera portándolos.

-No me gusta… ¡Me encanta!, - respondí con entusiasmo.

Me despedí y al querer pagarle sus honorarios ella me los rechazo, de nuevo. Al partir Sweetie Belle, dijo con cierto tono de tristeza

-Oye querida ¿qué tienes en contra de Twilight?

-Todo, mi investigación revelo que ella fue responsable de la mutación de parasprites y fue ella quien destruyo varios negocios, entre ellos los de la familia Apple, Cake, los tuyos…

-La princesa Twilight no haría eso- intervino la vieja poni.

-Ella fue la responsable, leí en un pergamino sobre la gran plaga del siglo, hubo dos ataques de parasprites en Equestria, dos enjambres atacaron en dos sitios distintos: uno fue en Ponyville y el otro fue en Fillydelphia,

-Yo estuve en una y al final se controlo esa plaga.

-Lo sé, pero en Ponyville usaron magia como medida desesperada, esto altero el comportamiento de los parasprites, haciendo un parasprite tipo dos, haciendo que estos comiesen objetas y fue Twilight quien uso esta magia.

-Pero al final se deshicieron de ellos.

-No exactamente, las dos plagas eventualmente colisionaron en el bosque prohibido y de ahí emergió un parasprite tipo tres, ¡los que consumen todo!

-Pero eso no fue la intención de Twilight...

-Eso no importa, los hechos son los hechos, independientemente de los sentimientos, deseos, esperanzas o miedos de los ponis.

Hubo un gran silencio, y después lo rompí.

-Adiós, realmente te agradezco el traje.

-No revelare tu identidad, porque ayudas a otros ponis, a pesar de que afirmes que no te interesa la justicia. Pero te pido que no te arriesgues, me preocupas mucho y te pido que no juzgues a Twilight, debes entender que no fue su culpa.

-Nunca la culpe de mis padres-le conteste.

-Ten cuidado, además no sé lo que le diría a tu abuela si algo te llegase a pasar.

Con ese comentario de Sweetie Belle se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca, tenía que partir a Ponyville para visitar a mi abuela. Aprovecharía para ir a un lugar en el que debía de estar, la biblioteca de aquella yegua molesta.

-Tranquila, solo ire a Ponyville.

-Oh ya veo, ¿y eso porque?

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, el conocimiento es la mitad de la batalla y que mejor fuente de conocimiento que la madriguera de tus enemigos.

-Salúdame a esa vieja manzana arrugada.

-Lo hare, gracias por todo, Madame Sweetie Belle.

Me despedí con un abrazo y salí de su hogar, me sorprendí que pasando la puerta, técnicamente ya era otro día, notaba que el sol aparecía más temprano, quizás por la estación, pero por alguna situación el día se sentía extraño, hacia más calor de lo de costumbre; el calor y humedad es lo que más aborrezco, sudas sin necesidad de hacer algo.

Supero mi desagrado a esta mezcla climática, y con mis cosas dentro de un morral, que me había obsequiado la unicornio. Por alguna situación, el día se sentía extraño casi ominoso, hacía calor como siempre más calor de lo de costumbre; además de esta humedad, notaba una niebla espesa que no me dejaba ver nada.

Camino por la calle y noto las aceras mojadas y no había muchos ponis a la vista, escucho el agua bajo mis cascos y por alguna relación extraña, la humedad me hace tener remembranzas, seguí caminando, y recordaba a mi maestra en Ponyville, se de buena fuente que incluso le llego dar clases a mi abuela, también recuerdo sus mentiras en la clase de historia. Si todas mentiras, todas erratas de un pasado reescrito y falso.

Sin embargo las viejas ponis como mi abuela o Sweetie Belle, saben la verdad pero ellos te la ocultan, nunca te la quieren decir, jamás, ellos balbucean y se sienten adoloridos si los empiezas a cuestionar, es entonces que puedes ver en sus gestos vestigios de la verdad, pero algo los retiene a decírtelo.  
>Tras un largo rato y sin darme cuenta, por nadar en mis reflexiones noto que había llegado a un viejo rascacielos, y me doy cuenta que aquí lo había dejado, pues veo una nube extraña en la cima, ingreso en los pasillos del edificio sin saludar a nadie, aunque todos los ponis parezcan reconocerme, pero no quiero dirigirles la palabra.<p>

Paso de todos ellos y tomo el elevador, y mientras subía pisos retomo el asunto de las mentiras, este libro que tengo en mis cascos, quizás sea un documento histórico y diga verdades incomprensibles pero verdades al fin, pues algo que encontré en los demás libros es que el registro "histórico" de Equestria tiene huecos que faltan por llenar, ¿Por qué no hay muchos pegasos?, ¿Porque hay mas yeguas que potros?, ¿Cómo desaparecieron estos?

Suena un ruido extraño que me dice que ya llegue a la cima y salgo del ascensor, cruzo los pasillos del último piso del rascacielos, cruzo rápido estos sin notar los colores, lo único que siento es el olor de la humedad, y que el piso estaba alfombrado, salgo a la terraza y entonces encuentro mi hogar y santuario personal, un pequeño zepelín nombrado Ariel, relativamente pequeño y contaba con una maquina que producía nubes a manera de que nadie supiera donde me hallaba, como otra medida de camuflaje ponía anuncios de postres con tartas de manzana.

Subo al zepelín deprisa y sin distraerme en nada me dirijo al timón, enciendo la nave y con dificultad veo como los rascacielos de Manehattan empezaban a verse más pequeños y al alejarme los suficiente de la ciudad opte por descender mi altura y empecé a notar a duras penas la naturaleza de mi entorno, enfoque mí vista pero era inútil, todo era niebla.  
>Y sin distráeme más opto por ser más atento en el cielo y descender lentamente, pues parecía como si la niebla me hubiera seguido, pero eran nubes que eran demasiado espesas, así pase eludiendo con dificultad el humo blanco y mucho tiempo después llegue a Ponyville y debido a mí familiaridad con la zona baje del globo de forma cautelosa como una civil, tenía ganas de ir a la biblioteca de Sparkle, a la cual le tenia aberración, pues no quería estar cerca de algo relacionada a ella y de paso saludar a ciertos ponis familiares, pero algo me arrastro a ir primero a Sweet Apple Acres.<p>

La granja de lejos parecía solitaria, pero la abuela Apple Bloom tenía ayudantes y parientes que estaban dispuestos a ofrecerle alguna pezuña. Al acercarme sentía la presencia de algo rondando por los graneros y de forma inesperada sentía las caricia de un animal peludo y café, vi que era Winona, era la octava para ser precisa, que me ladraba con ternura y tenía una risa que me provocaban unas irresistibles ganas de acariciarla.

Jugué con ella a las carreras hasta llegar al granero y vi a la abuela recostada en una su mecedora con una frazada dejando al descubierto su cutie mark de aspecto inusual pues tenía una escuadra y un compa que se conectaban y en el centro una gran manzana, me parecía extraño, pero me daba la sensación de ver esos objetos en varios libros y edificios. Después note que una brisa movía su cabello grisáceo y portaba moño rojo atado alrededor de su cuello.

A pesar del aspecto, ella tuvo sus tiempos mejores, era muy hábil en su juventud y de hecho formaba parte de un grupo importante, no recuerdo su nombre exactamente. En eso ella despertó emitiendo un alarido.

-¡Ay, mi cadera!

Sentía ganas de ocultarme pero me quede quieta por unos momentos, pero algo me empujo a acercarme lo suficiente, como para saludarla pero aun con pena.

-Hola abuela- al decirlo le di un abrazo, ella permaneció sorprendida por un instante.

-Mi pequeña poni, ¡qué gusto!-comento mientras me regresaba el abrazo.

Salimos del granero y fuimos a la casa, para poder hablarnos mejor. Charlamos por un buen rato, tocamos levemente el tema de mi negocio de "postres", pero ni una palabra sobre mi verdadero negocio, pero si ella me preguntase algo de eso, no le mentiría, no podría hacerlo, era terrible, en eso ella me pregunto de un detalle que se me había pasado.

-¿Cómo te lastimaste?

¡Rayos!, las vendas de Sweetie Belle, no me las había quitado, que torpe, que descuidada, sentía como la verdad se me escurría de mi hocico, y empecé a balbucear.

-Pues, uhm, esto…

-Eres una pésima mentirosa, puedes ser sarcástica a veces, pero no te preocupes, no me respondas querida- dijo Apple Bloom.

Su amabilidad me lastimaba en varias ocasiones, pero no quería angustiarla. En eso ella me pregunto.

-¿Tienes hambres?, lo mío no es la cocina, pero las manzanas corren en nuestras venas.

-Está bien abuela Apple, no tengo hambre-le conteste, pero mi estomago se adelanto a contradecirme con un gruñido y la abuela Apple rompió a reír y solo comento.

-Pero mira lo delgada y pálida que estas, estás perdiendo brillo.

Solo acepte los hechos y compartimos un delicioso pastel de manzana, y lo preparaba exactamente como me gustaba, amargo y sin echarle azúcar, pues ya las manzanas traen dulzor de sobra, al terminar ese dulce pastel sentía una sensación extraña, tenía que terminar con este momento. Al momento lo único que pude hacer fue agradecerle por su deliciosa comida y eso que decía que era una mala cocinera, pero creo que ella solo es terrible cuando se trata de panques, ni si quiera mis panques aturdidores son así de terribles. Me levante y lave mi plato, así como el suyo al terminar me puse serena y tranquila, le ayude a limpiar la mesa, y entonces recordé que tenía que despedirme.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto con pena y tristeza la abuela.

-Me temo que si- respondí con pena.

La abrase por un buen rato y me sentía terrible, tanto por dejarle sola, como por ocultarle mi secreto, pero eso no le ayudaría mucho a su salud si supiera a lo que me expongo. Al bajar mi cabeza y ver su rostro notaba unas facciones tristes y me apretó más fuerte lo que provoco que aumentase mi culpa y que se me quitasen las ganas de retirarme, pero me decidí.

-Vendré a visitarla, cuídese abuela.

Salí de la casa y me aleje sin voltear a ver el granja, tenía que ir a la biblioteca, pues mi cuerpo tenía esa "sensación", algo había ocurrido. Al cabalgar, note que me acompañaba mi escolta personal, Winona, ella también sentía algo. Al acercarme a Ponyville note que salía humo, me acerque al pueblo esquivando a varias ponis que corrían por ayuda, no quise que lo peor hubiera ocurrido, pero lo peor realmente ocurrió, se quemaba un árbol, la biblioteca, mi única pista.

-¡Maldición!- fue lo que grite mientras corría hacia las llamas.

Galope a toda velocidad y rompí la puerta, quería rescatar los libros que pudiera, no por mi investigación sino por mi actitud de bibliófila, revise los estantes de los libros pero todo estaba consumido por las llamas, Winona ladraba con fuerza desde afuera del árbol, pero no había restos de libros, nada de papel, ni siquiera pergaminos. Todo rescate de papeles era inútil y el humo me llenaba mis pulmones, y empezaba a toser, en mi desesperación, reaccione de forma irresponsable y estaba por quedar inconsciente, pero ya antes estaba en este tipo de situaciones, subí las escaleras de la biblioteca y vi unas camas y enfrente de ellas una fuente de escape, salte por las ventanas y rodé en la hierba.

Debía apagar el árbol, por suerte, fuera de la casa había una manguera y la abrí para apagar el fuego, estaba a presión la manguera, pero podía controlarla aunque siguiera respirando el humo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos el fuego no parecía cesar.  
>Me sentía tan impotente y de repente la casa estallo. Pensé que sería alcanzado por la explosión pero dos siluetas familiares me sacaron volando de donde estaba. Al darme cuenta de quienes eran vi que una era una enorme tortuga con propulsores en su espalda y el otro ser, era una hermosa dragona cuyas escamas brillaban como un zafiro.<p>

Me sentía mareada por el humo, pero me dejaron en un sitio alejado seguro y note a una pegaso naranja sobre su silla de ruedas motorizada. Ella iba hacia a el árbol que se quemaba y les daba instrucciones a sus acompañantes.

-Tank, los cañones de agua ahora, Safira tu sabes qué hacer-animo Scotaloo.

De la espalda de la tortuga Tank salían dos cañones en cada costado suyo y empezó a disparar cañonazos de agua y Safira exhalaba su aliento gélido sobre las ramas que se podían caer. En eso llego otro miembro, un pegaso que no logre distinguir pero que traía consigo una nube, y de repente me falto el aire y me desmaye, después tuve un sueño.

Vi a un alicornio blanco y con una melena de varios colores, sabía quién era ella, pero no la reconocía bien, note que sostenía al sol con su cuerno, ella estaba sobre su dos patas traseras, con la sangre latiendo en su pecho, con sus rodillas doblándose, y sus patas temblando pero todavía intentando mantener al sol en lo alto con sus últimas fuerzas, y algo me decía que cuanto mayor fuera su esfuerzo, mayor era el peso que el sol cargaba sobre su ser.

-Mi pequeña poni, ¿Qué me diría usted que hiciese?- pregunto la alicornio.

Quise contestar a esa pregunta pero lo único que salió de mi hocico fueron suspiros, todo se volvió luz, y entonces desperté de esa terrible visión.


	3. Los excéntricos

Los excéntricos

Después de la pesadilla, tuve la noción de que ya iban dos veces que quedaba dormida, ¿qué me sucedía?, si seguía así terminaría como el personaje de un cuento corto, ese poni llamado Van Winkle. Abrí mis parpados y vi que estaba en el piso, para mí todo se veía más brillante, quizás porque no portaba mi mascara, pues todo me parecía más alegre, entonces se me acerco una perrita café lamiéndome el rostro.

-¡Basta Winona, !- le ordene al fiel pero con cierto jubilo en mis palabras.

Me puse en patas y vi que mis héroes me rodeaban, la vieja pegaso anaranjada Scootaloo con una melena purpura pero sobre en un su silla de ruedas motorizada, la dragona azulada Safira y por ultimo a uno de los seres más viejos de Ponyville, la tortuga Tank.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto la pegaso naranja- note que gritabas y te movías demasiado mucho Ap.

-Si gracias, solo fue una pesadilla, demasiada lucida diría.

-Tiempo sin verte -dijo Safira mientras me daba uno de sus dolorosos abrazos.

-Tus escamas, me lastiman- comente adolorida.

-Lo siento querida- dijo Safira.

Safira era un dragona de color azul fuerte como zafiros y tenia unas enormes alas emplumadas, a ella se le encontró en Ponyville hace dos años causando estragos en el albergue de animales Angel Bunny, pero al final todo fue un malentendido pues ella solo quería jugar con otros animales, claro que de esto solo me entere después de un duro enfrentamiento con ella, esta pelea la tomo como un juego rudo y me dijo que nunca se había divertido de esta manera, por lo que se volvió mi amiga y mi compañera de entrenamiento.

Safira es una dragona inusual, pues se sabe que dentro de la naturaleza del dragón, es que ellos son seres codiciosos, pero ella en cambio era un ser que le gustaba compartir con otros lo poco que poseía. Hizo muchas amistades en Ponyville por su puesto de nieves y paletas de sabores extraños y divertidos, que lograba hacer por su aliento gélido, el cual tenía propiedades mágicas, pues entre los sabores estaban: notas musicales,olores, colores y letras del abecedario, si es raro de explicar, pero tienes que provar una para entenderlo, aun me sigue intrigando como lo hace. A pesar de que la conozco de hace tiempo, ni yo , ni ella sabe su procedencia pero nos dice que fue criada en las montañas por unos fieros Windigos, cosa que me parece extraña, considerando la naturaleza fiera y misteriosa de estos seres.

-Tank, veo que te hicieron modificaciones- comente sorprendida de la tortuga, mientras esta se ponia unas gafas para lucirse pero observandome con cierta felicidad.

-Las hélices no soportaban su peso así que agregue unos propulsores en su espalda y unos cañones multiusos. Sabes lo mío no solo es ritmo y balance- contesto Scootaloo, con cierto aire de orgullo.

En ese momente recorde a mi abuela,a Sweetie Belle, y Scootaloo, ellas habían formado un grupo especial de ponis de nombre las Cutie Mark Crusaders, de esas tres miembros la que se ha mantenido en buena forma es Scootaloo, tanto así que su pelo ni siquiera tenía canas pero tenía ciertas arrugas en su rostro, esto se debe a su oficio que consiste en coordinar en vuelos y bailes, esto la tenía en constante movimiento y a pesar de que casi no podía caminar, se valía de sus alas mecanizadas y aparatos motorizados.

-Maestra ya me deshice de los escombros- intervino una voz que se me hacia familiar.

¿Dónde está el hipogrifo, Buck Peck?- pregunto Scotaloo.

-Ese flojo no aparece cuando lo necesitas, pero creo que fue a buscar ayuda, menciono a un tal Equs- dijo la voz.

Al subir mi vista a los cielos vi que era esa pegaso con el traje de Rainbow, su melena dorado la delataba.

-¿Otra vez?-pregunto Scootaloo.  
>La pegaso se quedo en el aire y se le dibujaba en el rostro una sonrisa fingida pero con angustia.<p>

-¿Por qué tomaste el traje de Rainbow?- pregunto iracunda Scootaloo.

-Es que se siente genial portarlo, siento que puedo lograr mejores acrobacias si lo llevo puesto-contesto emocionada la pegaso.

-Entrégamelo en este instante- respondio Scootaloo de forma severa.

La pegaso exhalo un quejido y se despojo del traje y note que su capa de piel era gris, su Cutie Mark era una estrella amarilla y que tenia heterocromía, pues el iris de su ojo izquierdo era amarillo y el del derecho era gris.

-¿Ya saludaste?- dijo Scootaloo con tono de regaño.

- Oh perdón, mi nombre es Starlight pero me conocen también como…

-Wonderbolt- intervine.

-Supongo ya sabes de mis increíbles hazañas- comento la pegaso.

-Claro- dije con sarcasmo.

-Oye espera un momento, tú eres…

-Sí, soy ella, la poni que aparece en los postres de manzana- intervine con cierta pena pues temía que supiera que era Mare.

Note que se emocionaba por haberme conocido forzó su pesuña con la mía y la sacudió como un saludo forzado.

-Me encantan tus tartas- comento la pegaso.

-Bueno, veo que te llevas bastante bien con mi aprendiz- contesto Scootaloo- la llame a Ponyville porque necesitaba de su ayuda.  
>-Ya veo- conteste de manera agitada.<p>

Llevaba un buen rato sacudiendo mi pesuña y quería soltarme de la suya, cuando de repente algo me sorprendió por la espalda.

-¡Buh!- me grito en el oído otra voz familiar.

-¡Buck!- grite enojada.

-Hola- alzo la voz, me tomo por mi espalda y me abraso con sus garras y alas.

Esta "cabeza de ave" era un ser extraño, de hecho algunos ponis le dicen paradoja, su nombre es Buck Peckinpah pero se le conocía mejor como Buck Peck . Peculiar nombre pues a pesar de ser un hipogrifo de color blanco, este tenía cabeza y cuerpo de caballo hasta portaba una Cutie Mark que eran un par de dados y cada dado tenía una numeración distinta; del águila tenía los ojos, las garras y las alas, pero no el pico (por eso lo extraño de su nombre); mientras que del fiero león tenía unas patas traseras afiladas, una cola y unos enormes dientes que resaltaban cuando reía. Buck Peck se describa así mismo como 50% grifo, 50% poni y 100% genial. Pero yo lo describiría como un ser bastante risueño, todo se lo tomaba con calma, hasta cierto punto le tenía envidia, pues se recostaba en las nubes y miraba feliz el cielo como si no hubiera un mañana, muchos ponis lo veian como alguien que no me moveria una pluma aun cuando Equestria estuviera en llamas, pero esto no es algo que yo crea realmente.

-Vaya, no sabía que conocías a Buck Peck- comento Starlight.

Al final nos presentamos entre todos, no obstante dentro de este grupo, los únicos que no sabían mi secreto era la despistada pegaso Starlight y la tortuga Tank. Pero solo cuatro sabían de mis investigaciones de Twilight, ellos vendrían siendo Buck, Safira, Equs y Sweetie.

-Oye Scootaloo, ¿sabes quién quemo la librería?- pregunte.

-No, se me hizo raro que nadie lo notara en plena luz del día.

En eso vi que tenía a Winona de mi lado y ella podría darme un rastro, pues era una excelente rastreadora de conejos y vacas.

-Scootaloo creo que puedo descubrir quien quemo el árbol.

-¿Tu ó la "yegua"?

-Esta vez, lo puedo manejar. conteste

-¿Qué yegua?- pregunto Starlight.

Nadie le respondía a la pobre.

-Adelante querida- contesto Scootaloo

-Te acompaño- contesto Safira.

-Yo también- dijo Buck.

-También yo- dijo la pegaso.

-¡Ah no!, tienes que ayudarme con las casas de Ponyville.- dijo Scootaloo

-¡Que aburrido!- se quejo Starlight.

Nos separamos de Tank, Scootaloo y Starlight, para emprender nuestra investigación, Winona iba al frente de nosotros, en eso note que se dirigía justamente donde había escondido mi Zepelín y note que alguien había entrado, pues había una cuerda en el zepelín. Mis amigos notaron mi cara de angustia y supieron que no eran buenas noticias.

Subí por la cuerda del sospechoso, Winona se quedo en el suelo esperándonos. Yo rechace la ayuda de mis amigos voladores, pues me chocaba que me alzasen pues me sentía como una damisela en peligro, incluso cuando mi vida realmente corría riesgo, como en el incendio del árbol. Entre al zepelín pero no había rastros del sospechoso. El globo del dirigible es muy pequeño pero la cabina es relativamente más pequeña, solo había tres cuartos: el cuarto de control, mi dormitorio y una sala de ingreso, que es la única puerta de entrada y salida, en eso Buck dio unos golpecitos a la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? pregunto Buck.

-En serio Buck, crees que alguien te contestara por…- comento Safira, pero se detuvo por un ruido que venía del casillero de mi habitación.

Estoy de acuerdo con Buck, pero no en el contexto absurdo en el que puso el enunciado. Uno no pierde nada cuestionando. Sin embargo hubo un ruido en mi habitación, y di un golpe a la puerta, al abrir no había nadie en la habitación.

-¿Qué rayos?- comente.

En eso vi que mi traje estaba flotando en el aire, empezó a retorcerse por sí mismo y me dio un latigazo en la cara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Safira.

-Me acaban de dar un latigazo- le conteste estupefacto.  
>En eso hubo un extraño resplandor, y el traje comenzó a hincharse y adquirió cierto volumen hasta el punto en el que parecía que alguien lo portaba. En eso entro Buck entro al cuarto y comento.<p>

-Uh, ¿cómo haces eso?-pregunto Buck.

-Cabeza de ave, esa no soy yo- conteste enojado.

-No te le lo pregunte a ti tontita, se lo dije a Mare.

En eso note que todo mi arsenal de herraduras flotaba por los aires y fueron disparadas hacia nosotros.

-¡AGANCHENSE, AHORA!-le grite a todos.

Los tres los esquivamos y de repente mis "sentidos" vibraron, al voltear note que volvían hacia nosotros como un boomerang, los esquivaba lo más pronto como podía, sude la gota gorda con mis propias armas, pero Buck las esquivaba como si fuese un juego de touchball, pero la pobre Safira sufrió toda la carga de mis herraduras

-¡Fue suficiente!- grito Safira.

Safira uso un ataque de hielo, pero mi traje saco uno de mis tres clases panques, este era uno de los panques destructores, mi segunda arsenal de postres y colisiono con el aliento gélido de Safira y todo el cuarto se puso congelado.

-¡Ten cuidado!, o te tengo que recordar que estamos en un ¡MALDITO DIRIGIBLE!-conteste alternando mi voz.

-Lo siento- contesto Safira apenada.

-¡Lo sientes!-conteste, pero en eso Buck me jalo mi melena y dijo.

-Chicas detesto interrumpir, pero ¿qué cosa hace ese panque?-pregunto Buck y vi que el traje sacaba mi último postre.

-Bueno, el muffin rojo es un pulverizador- conteste, entonces caí en la cuenta de mi propia estupefacción y solo grite- ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!

Salimos galopando de mi habitación y luego saltamos del dirigible, e hicieron lo que me desagrada, mis amigos me cargaron hasta llegar al suelo. Pero no hubo ninguna explosión, en eso mi traje salió volando del lugar con el libro misterioso y mi diario. Me di cuenta que lo del panque era un solo Bluff.

En eso Winona siguió el traje y yo la acompañe, note que mi traje se dirigía al bosque prohibido, atrás de mi espalda Buck y Safira me gritaban que los esperara y de que no entrase al bosque prohibido pero ingrese de todos modos, pues tenía mis razones, en primera porque ese traje tenía dentro el libro misterioso y mi diarios, y en segunda porque quería encontrarme con una vieja amiga, por lo que ingrese sin vacilar hacia el bosque prohibido. El traje seguía andado como si nada y una especie de fuerza invisible le abría el paso entre los arbustos del bosque, y Winona ladraba como loca, en eso acorralamos al traje en una pila de rocas y el traje se quedo quieto.

- Quédate atrás-le ordene a Winona- muy bien a pelear imitador.

En eso el traje saco herraduras y empezó a lanzármelas pero las esquive sin importar como las moviera, en eso note un destello inusual, tenía alguna vaga idea de lo que significaba, pero no sacaría conclusiones precipitadas.

-Crees que me afectaran mis propias armas- tente al traje pero sin saber si reaccionaria.

Tome la ofensiva y lo ataque pero el traje esquivaba todas mis patadas y tacleadas. Tome impulso y decidí embestir al traje con toda mi rapidez, pero el traje se disolvió como una sabana y me estampe contra las piedras. Sacudí mi cabeza y decidí evitar el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, tome dos herraduras del piso y las lance pero no le afectaba el impacto de estas.  
>Me estaba hartando y decidí agarrarlo, pero no podía ni tocarlo, era rápido, solo entonces me percate que el traje no seguía mis técnicas y solo mantenía una posición defensiva, eludiéndome de forma constante, entonces para alcanzarlos tome dos herraduras del piso y decidí usarlas como extensiones de mis pesuñas, esta táctica no funciono y opte por invertirlas para que fueran hojas, de nuevo parecía estar a la defensiva pero se descuido en un breve segundo y pude rasgar el traje, al hacerlo note que estaba hueco. Esto confirmaba mis sospechas de que alguien utilizaba magia, pero no detectaba al unicornio hechicero, quizá era un hechizo a distancia y alguien manipulaba al traje desde lejos o habían encantado al traje antes de llegar al zeppelín.<p>

Mi traje al sentirse acorralado, saco finalmente saco mi arma secreta, asumí que había hurgado en uno de los compartimientos del Zepelin, puesto que mi traje no tenia porque tener uno, y estaba por liberar mi tercer y último arsenal de panqueques, el llamado muffin pulverizador y estaba por lanzarlo pero lance una herradura antes de que desenfundara, y el postre salió volando hacia la roca que nos obstruía el paso y se libero una nube de polvo que me expulso en el aire junto con Winona.

Caí en el suelo, en eso vi que Winona estaba aturdida y estaba por caer en el suelo, pero di un brinco y logre atraparla, en eso vi que el sombrero flotaba en el aire y se volvía a colocar sobre la máscara, el traje se veía más rasgado y salía del polvo caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba yo y Winona parecía una especie de exterminador de ponis, pues nunca se detenía o cansaba, solo entonces empecé a sentir empatía por los rufianes a los que detenía al portar esa mascara.

Note unos enormes orificio por todo el traje y lo único que pensé es que Sweetie definitivamente se cabrearía, hasta ella tiene sus límites. En eso vi que note que mi cuerda reforzada salía de uno de los orificios del traje, y vi su propósito, quería amarrarme. La cuerda me amarro de las cuatro patas y empezó a subir al cuello, la cuerda empezaba a tirar y tirar, moriría ahorcada, maldición moriría a manos de mi identidad y por mi mejor herramienta.


	4. Manchas

Manchas

En estos angustiosos momentos mil pensamientos giraron en mi mente, el calor se sentía más intenso y pensé en la alicornio blanca de mis pesadillas, mi abuela, mis amigos, Twilight Sparkle, Equs y luego pensé en mi destino inevitable. No, no sería así, lo podía cambiar y no quería ser rescatada de recordé que yo debería estar adentro y no afuera, yo soy Mare, no era la damisela en peligro, en eso mordí mi cuerda con todas mis fuerzas, me lastime la boca y los dientes, no la iba poder cortar la cuerda con mis dientes pero evitaría ahogarme, di unos pequeño brincos con mis patas amarradas, tome impulso saltando y dejando caer todo mi peso sobre mi sobre mi "traje" y lo tuve debajo de mis pesuñas, y lo mire cara a cara. La cuerda se aflojo de mi cuello pero aun seguía amarrada de mis pies en eso grite:

-¡Escúchame maldito rostro, yo soy tu dueña, eres solo una extensión de mi cuerpo y es hora de que te sometas!

Aplaste el traje y dejo de moverse, mi cola empezó a moverse, en eso decidí desatarme deprisa puesto que repentinamente sentí que el cuerpo me empezaba a vibrar, mi "sentido" estaba como loco pero no supe porque, hasta sentí una cornada pero no vi de donde provenía. En eso sentí el ataque de nuevo. ¿Qué rayos ocurría?, porque no veo los ataques. Tome mi herramienta y la use como látigo atacando al aire como "loca", en eso el extremo de la cuerda le pego a algo.

-Te tengo desgraciado- comente.

En eso Winona despertó, empezó a ladrar, repentinamente dio un brinco y vi que mordió a algo, Winona estaba flotando por el aire de aquí para allá, sin soltar a lo que hubiese mordido, aproveche la ocasión para amarrar a la cosa, gire la cuerda por los aires, la lance y atrape algo, tire de la cuerda.

-¡Winona suéltalo ahora!

Al hacerlo, vi que eso empezó a mostrar uno enormes globos oculares que resplandecían de verde y que tenían espirales. Le di una buena envestida y note que una silueta empezaba adquirir color, note que este era un unicornio que podía camuflar su piel, por eso daba la sensación de que era invisible. Viendo bien su "color" de su capa note que este era blanco pero con muchas manchas negras que constantemente cambiaban de posición, forma y tamaño. Mirándolas aun más cerca parecían formar figuras extrañas y abstractas pero estas eran más bien la forma que les daba mi mente, como una pareidolia. Las manchas entonces dejaron de moverse y empezaron a formar once marcas o manchas negras. En eso pose mis ojos, sobre la única marca que permanecía estática y vi que era el lugar de su flanco donde se hallaba su cutie mark que era una especie de vasija de metal invertida.

El unicornio se estaba recuperando el conocimiento, pero decidí no desamarrarlo de sus pies, de repente mis amigos llegaron para alcanzarme, en eso el unicornio abrió sus ojos

-¿Quién es usted? – pregunte.

-¿Dónde me hallo?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo pregunte primero y soy yo quien hace las preguntas y no la que da respuestas, ¿quién eres?- le pregunte.

-Eso es evidente, querida pues empiezo a notar que la "marca de su destino" es un signo de interrogación-respondió.

-¿Marca de destino?, se refiere usted a mi _cutie mark_- me interrumpí, pero luego reanude el hilo de la conversación- No ha contestado a mi pregunta.

-¡Oh! pero que descortés y maleducado soy, mi nombre es Monocronicorn, hijo del unicornio Genitor y de la cebra Manguaré, la "marca de mi destino", es un casco -saludo e inclino su cabeza en gesto de respeto.

- Mucho gusto llámeme Buck- interrumpió Buck tomando al unicornio de su pesuñas atadas y sacudiéndolo.

-Buck no lo deberías de estar saludando, casi nos mata- contesto Safira.

-No hay cuidado, solo le hice la pregunta para confirmar que no estuviera encantado- le comente a Safira.

-¿Encantado?

-Veras, note que sus ojos brillaban de un color verdoso, esa es una señal de que alguien esta hechizado.

-¿Dónde estuvo la ultima vez señor Monocronicorn?- le hice la pregunta mientras lo desataba.

-Es usted quien me salvo, le estoy agradecido- respondió Monocronicorn, mientras tomaba una de mis pesuñas y se inclinaba para tocarlas.

-No hay problema- conteste con pena.

-Lo lamento, no estaba en mis cabales- respondió.

-En serio, o hay problema, usted como menciono, no estaba en sus sentidos.

-¡No! , yo insisto, le estoy eternamente agradecido por rescatarme.

-Descuide, señor, ahora la pregunta.

-Bueno, mi honorable padre es un alcalde de Corcelia fue invitado al castillo de Canterlot, pero este se encontraba enfermo y me envió de mensajero para entregarle una carta personalmente a la princesa Twilight Sparkle. Para unos asuntos diplomáticos que no me fueron revelados. Fui transportado y recibido con honores en el castillo y me llevaron a la habitación la princesa Sparkle, me saludo y de repente note un brillante resplandor de su cuerno y luego no recordé nada.

-¡Vaya!, usted debe ser un potro real de Corcelia.- comento emocionada Safira.

-¡Así es! , soy un cebroide, y me he entrenado en el arte del Kryptos.

-¡Uh genial! ¿Qué es el Kryptos?-pregunto Buck

-Bueno, gracias a la sangre de mis padres, mi cuerno de unicornio me permite manipular objetos, pues con entrenamiento he podido manipular la capa de mi piel permitiendo el perfecto "disimulo" con mi entorno. Lo único que me cuesta trabajo cambiar son mi globos oculares y la marca de destino que poseo en mi costado, este yelmo de Mambrino, lo que afirma mi posición como un…-en eso se interrumpió y comento -¡Desdichado de mí!, que innoble de mi parte por atacar a una hermosa potra.

-En serio no tengo ningún problema, y a pesar de la horrible experiencia, debo decir que fue intrigante pelear contra mi propia "cara", me permitió hacer una reinterpretación de mi persona.

-Deje su falsa modestia señorita, yo nuevamente le digo que le estoy eternamente agradecido-respondió, mientras me empezaba a doler la  
>cabeza por su gratitud desmedida y él solo tomaba el sombrero de Mare e inclinaba su cabeza en gesto de agradecimiento. Repentinamente recordé que tenía que buscar el libro en el traje, revise mi diario y este se encontraba en buen estado, pero el libro, estaba hecho añicos.<p>

-¡No puede ser!-mientras tomaba los restos.

-Deberías de dejar esos libros viejos y salir a divertirte más conmigo-comento Buck con su risa boba.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- le conteste-me estoy empezando a frustrar, voy a la biblioteca de Manehattan pero me tienden una trampa,  
>creí haber traído libros pero terminan siendo comics, voy a la biblioteca de mi enemiga y queman su casa y luego alguien es manipulado para destruir la única evidencia que tengo.<p>

-Yo…

-Sí, ya se, lo lamenta- interrumpí a Monocronicorn.

-De hecho iba a comentarle que la acompañare a donde quiera que usted vaya pues mi honor es más preciado que mi vida, eso juro yo.

-¡Oh cierto! Perdone mi descortesía pero quien es la potranca a quien le debo mi vida.

-Llámeme como plazca pero los que me conocen me dicen Api y si es tan noble como aparenta que es, le agradecería que no comentara  
>nada de lo que ocurrió.<p>

-Por la tumba de mi abuelo Calatrava que me llevare su secreto a la tumba.

En eso Safira interrumpió la conversación:.

-¿Porque te interesa tanto derrocar a Twilight?, te estás vengando, por lo de…

-No -interrumpí a Safira- no es una venganza, yo solo pretendía exponer sus verdades como he hecho antes y dejar que los ponis se encargaran de juzgarla, como a los demás rufianes, pero ella es demasiado poderosa para eso.

-Si tanto lo deseas porque no lo difundes en Ponyville- comento Safira.

-Te he dicho que el mero desear algo no lo convertirá en realidad, además me creerían por loca, bueno ya lo hacen.

-Yo no creo que estás tan "loca del coco", pienso que exageras demasiado con el asunto Sparkle-comento Safira.

- No tienen idea de lo que hay en riesgo ¿Verdad?

En eso Buck solo se quedo callado por un buen rato, se puso en dos patas, cruzo sus garras delanteras, cerró sus ojos de águila e inclino su cabeza y su respuesta fue.

-Pues la verdad, no.

-¿Piensan que estoy loca?-pregunte.

-No exactamente-declaro Buck-pues pienso que la locura es subjetiva, pues los locos son especiales debido a que su imagen puede tener dos significados, si ellos adquirían respaldos ó subordinados, al loco se le confería poder y se decía que su palabra era portadora de una verdad suprema. Por el contrario si no tiene un respaldo se consideraba como algo nulo y sin valor, que no contiene ni verdad ni importancia.

En eso se nos cayó la quijada de la boca a todos y me preguntaba, ¿De dónde demonios saco este discurso?

-Bueno creo que estas un poco loca, pero tienes mi apoyo- comento Buck, mientras ponía una risa en su rostro.

-Nunca Lady Api- comento Monocronicorn.

-Si lo estas, pero te tengo que cubrir la espalda- comento Safira.

-Me vengare de aquella bruja traidora, por eso permítame acompañarla en su empresa- comento Monocronicorn.

-No gracias-le respondí.

-¿Entonces no quieres ayuda?- comento Safira

-No-respondí.

-Yo lo seguiré hasta donde usted vaya, incluso a los desastre de una guerra- comento Monocronicorn.

-No, no se trata de formar ejércitos, no quiero que ningún poni intervenga en esto- respondí.

-Vamos- comento Safira.

-Yo cabalgare a su lado, con tal de saldar mi deuda, permaneceré fiel y luchare por la noble causa sin duda o pausa-contesto Monocronicorn en un tono declamatorio.

-¡He dicho que no!

-Tu abuela tiene razón eres más testaruda que una mula-contesto Safira.

-Dispénseme, dragoncita pero creo que eso no es políticamente correcto- respondió Monocronicorn.

-Perdóneme, pero no quiere que se lastimen.

-No hay cuidado-le respondió a Safira.

Monocronicorn se inclino y tomo mi pesuña comento en tono sublime:

- Hermosa potranca permítame acompañarla con usted, incluso a las montañas gélidas, si así lo dicta la providencia yo peleare por su justa y divina causa.

No soportaba su insistencia quería salir corriendo, tome mi traje del suelo y lo hice bola, pero entonces Safira me detuvo y comento.

-Bueno, al menos tienes un plan querida-declamo Safira.

-No, y me estoy quedando sin pistas, es como si alguien estuviera a dos movimientos de lo que voy hacer.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Equs si puede ayudarnos?-me pregunto Safira.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Monocronicorn.

-Es ella y es alguien espeluznante que me hace estremecer por dentro, pero por eso ella es tan ¡genial!-comento emocionado Buck- ella es muy tímida pero si se nos uniera tal vez formaríamos un grupo será como, la comunidad de la herradura, la manada de la herradura.

-Buck, ella no es tímida, ella es…

Deje de escuchar al grupo y me hundí en mis pensamientos, sabía que tarde o temprano tendríamos que lidiar ese asunto, a Buck no le parecía importar, pero si a Safira y sobre todo a mí.


	5. El ser que naufrago en Equestria

El ser que naufrago en Equestria

Nadie sabe cómo la conocí, ni qué relaciones hubo exactamente entre nosotros. Sufrí mucho por su culpa, pero no tengo la necia pretensión de ser una poni perfecta, pero estar con ella me hacia sentír como en un valle inquietante. La primera vez que la encontré fue en su choza, que estaba decorada con máscaras de una tierra extranjera, el hallazgo me pareció espeluznante al principio, pero mi curiosidad era grande y me metí a su casa, al ingresar vi que tenia caldera, frascos con pociones, otras mascaras, hierbas, captura sueños y otros artilugios. Ella antes no vivía aquí, la propietaria de antes era una cebra o al menos eso me dijo mi abuela. Al llegar a su casa vi que tenía un hermoso jardín de toda clase de flores, en eso la vi y me sorprendió su apariencia, pero le comente, aun sin conocerla:

-Tienes que hacer algo sobre aquellas plantas.

-Aquellas plantas representan la naturaleza. He notado que algunos animales conversan con la naturaleza para afiliarse a ella, yo lo hago para afilar mi espíritu y mente.

-Y algunos de nosotros consiguen bichos debido a esas cosas-le respondí, mientras Equs puso una sonrisa por mi comentario.

Ese fue mi primera conversación con ella y esto lo hice cuando era pequeña. Al final supe porque cuidaba plantas. Yo tengo un principio en la relación del poni con la naturaleza y este es que la naturaleza debe ser dominada, pero antes debe ser obedecida. Pero en su caso, esto era muy distinto, todos los ponis y los animales le temían, sin motivo aparente. Nadie la atacaba en el bosque prohibido, la naturaleza le temía pero no era el caso con las plantas.

Tiempo después seguía hablando con ella y recordé entonces el día fatídico. Equs me había salvado de la inundación debido a que la presa había sido devorada por los parasprites clase tres en Ponyville, sin mencionar que algunos ponis fueron devorados por estos, todo esto ocurrió en un instante casi un parpadeo, y también recuerdo que mi padre no corrió con la misma suerte que tuve. Equs se disculpo por su impotencia al no poder salvarlo. Pero yo solo quede callada.

Al final retome la noción del tiempo y llegue a la choza y note que las macetas donde tenía plantas ya no estaban. Buck se distrajo y dejo al grupo por seguir a un ave errante, así que primero entramos Safira y yo, posteriormente entraron Monocronicorn junto con Winona y vieron al habitante de esa choza, entonces vimos que Equs estaba en las sombras, pero Monocronicorn estaba cerca de donde ella estaba. El jamás había visto a Equs, se quedo tan pasmado ante la visión y luego alzo la vista para cruzar miradas, pero el quedo inmóvil ante su presencia.

-Saludos, ya note que piensas que soy un "algo que no debería existir", puede que esté de acuerdo con usted, señor Monocronicorn-comento Equs en un tono monótono.

-Hola, yo pensé que habías…-me interrumpió Equs

-¿Muerto? , oh no, yo no, tal vez ni siquiera pueda permitírmelo.

Al ver su figura, me quede pasmada como Monocronicorn y le comente:

-Yo te busque por días y días.

-Lamento si te angustie-respondió.

En eso Monocronicorn, retrocedió unos pasos sintiéndose espantado, porque alguien como ella supiera su nombre aun siendo un poni extranjero y sin haberle dicho su nombre, siguió retrocediendo y tiro varias mascaras, pero antes de que cayeran al suelo, Equs voló a una velocidad increíble y logro recoger las mascaras dejando una estela de arcoíris.

-¡Oye!, la estela que dejas es la de la pegaso Rainbow Dash ¿Cómo es que la tienes?- pregunto Monocronicorn con cierto enfado.

-Desconozco a esa tal Rainbow Dash, espere un momento, ya veo es una pegaso que perteneció a los Wonderbolts, pero no puedo responder a su pregunta puesto que no sé como obtuve su habilidad-respondió con de manera lenta y sin emoción.

-¡Equs! atrapaste a las mascaras- comente sorprendida, puesto que sentí que se preocupaba por algo.

Equs pareció ignorarme y solo comento:

-Si estimado Monocronicorn puedo realizarlo, le agradezco por informarme del nombre de esa habilidad, es intrigante que se llame Sonic Rainboom, la amalgama de un arcoíris y una explosión, como dato adicional le diré que tiene la propiedad de amplificar las habilidades de los objetos y seres con los que esté en contacto. En cuanto a tu cuestión sobre las mascaras es que estaba predeterminado que las salvara Mare.

Me sentí decepcionada por oír su respuesta.

-Oiga ¿Cómo supo que tenía esa idea en la cabeza?- pregunto espantado Monocronicorn.

Equs salió de las sombras para revelarse mejor, de ella podría decirse que era como la reina Luna, pero para mí ella tenía algo de dragón. Nadie sabe de dónde provino, ni siquiera ella misma. Solo se vio que cayó a Equestria y que se estrello en Ponyville, pero nunca se supo de donde venia. Ella es igual que cuando la vi en mis recuerdos de potrilla, no había envejecido nada, seguía igual.

Su melena era muy corta y la tenia de un color azul fuerte al igual que su cola, la capa de su pelaje era de un color blanco pero tenía un brillo radiante y note que tenía similitud con la alicornio de mi pesadilla; sus ojos parecían de dragón y el iris era completamente rojo. Pero algo que la distinguía de otros alicornios eran sus patas delanteras eran garras de dragón y sus alas, las dos eran de color negro pero cada una era distinta. La de la izquierda era un ala emplumada, pero la de la derecha era un ala escamada como la de un dragón. Su cutie mark también era peculiar,solo la tenia de un lado y parecía mas una quemadura de piel, la cual señalaba 3Q, de ahí que afectuosamente le llamaremos, Equus ó Equs.

Yo intente por todos los medios averiguar de su pasado, pero solo halle un libro en muy mal estado, cuyo titulo bestiario de animales mito-poéticos y reales de un tal D. Guitar, (nombre que no parecía, ni de poni). Ahí encontré la descripción y hábitat de criaturas tanto del imaginario colectivo, como reales y vi a uno con características similares a Equs, el nombre de este ser era Draconequus cuya etimología derivaba de drákōn y Equus, pero la parte del libro en que lo describía más al fondo estaba quemada solo tenía de entrada la palabra Discord. Sin embargo Equs solo me agradeció el gesto y me dijo que ya no le importaba, la cosa que era ella.

Cuando lo conocí era un poco precipitada, ella ayudaba a otros ponis como una especie de heroína, pero aun así los ponis se espantaban de ella, pues creían que ella provocaba el caos. En estas misiones heroicas ella siempre resultaba lastimada, hasta el punto que ella siempre se le viera vendada, a pesar de sus poderes mágicos que rara vez usaba, ella me decía que era inevitable que uno no se lastimara. Pero al crecer me dijo la verdad "A.P, para mí todo el mundo parece de cristal, no puedo usar todo mi poderes, ni siquiera puedo distraerme un instante, puesto que podría romper algo o matar a alguien, tengo miedo de mi misma ".

Tiempo después me uní al cuerpo de guardianes de Equestria, pero aun así llegaba a verla de vez en cuando pues me ayudaba a lidiar con los rufianes. Equs tenía ciertas ideas sobre la justicia y de mejorar el mundo en el que vivíamos. Era alguien admirable pues no tenía miedo al fracaso y mantenía sus emociones a raya en cualquier situación, se me hacia alguien muy serena. Para ella la derrota era un imposible y jamás se rendía. Ciertos ponis que no le tenían miedo y de hecho le hacían a frases como: "¡Más rápido que un rayo! ¡Más poderoso que una locomotora! ¡Capaz de saltar altos edificios en un solo salto! "

Recuerdo que pasábamos con Safira y Buck por la puerta de su choza y hablábamos de muchas cosas, ella nos dijo éramos sus únicas amigas y nos encantaba su reacción de sorpresa y risa, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Luego, ella empezó a elaborar sus acciones heroicas pero sin trabas y no parecía tener goce o pena por algo o alguien. Parecía haberse despojado de su indecisión y sus emociones, hasta que finalmente ya no le intereso nada. Estuve pensando que empezaba a adquirir cierto aspecto melancólico y triste En eso ella me hablo.

-¿Tristeza? ¿Sobre qué tengo que estar triste?, perdóname, no pretendía escuchar tu mente pero te estabas concentrando mucho en la idea.

Recordé que ella podía presenciar ciertas ideas, pero solo aquellas a los que el poni se enfocara. Leí algo sobre la "lectura de mentes", pero Equs me comento que era algo totalmente "imposible" puesto que la mente está constantemente desarrollando varias funciones e ideas, y no sería posible detectar todo lo que ocurre en la cabeza de un poni, ella me dijo: "no es como en la literatura fantástica en donde puedes escuchar una frase, o leer lo que buscas en la mente del individuo,". Me comento que en su caso, esto era una reacción involuntaria y que solo ocurría si la idea era constante, si esta resonaba más que otras ideas.

Ella se perdió en algún en algún punto de su vida. Su rostro refleja que ella no está feliz, y quizás jamás lo ha sido, ni siquiera con nosotros cuando la acompañábamos, empecé una búsqueda para saber qué fue lo que le causo el vació como para ya no interesarse por nada, trate de evitarlo. Tal vez fue su mismo poder el que hizo que empezara a mirar al mundo como un camino desolado.

Pero al final su objetivo de un mundo mejor termino visualizándolo como un imposible, antes controlaba sus sentimientos para mantener la calma ahora parecía alguien que carecía de emociones, pues mostraba insensibilidad e indiferencia. Ya casi no mostraba ninguna reacción a nada. No obstante, tengo las esperanzas de que algún día cambie su manera de pensar y retome su objetivo.

Sabía que Equs era muy poderoso, pero no sé si lo suficiente para hacerle frente a Twilight, pero quizás con mi ayuda pudiera vencerla, en el pasado fue el único ser al que realmente le pedí ayuda, pero tal vez no fui justa por hacer eso, Equs me comento con cierto pesar pero sin tristeza, lo siguiente:

-¿Por qué habría de salvar a Equestria? , ya no estoy ligado a la tierra.

-En serio necesito tu ayuda no puedo hacerlo sola –respondí.

-Yo soy libre, sin importar las leyes que me rodean. Si las leyes las encuentro tolerables, las tolero. Soy libre porque sé que solo yo soy moralmente responsable de todo que hago. Pero al final me di cuenta de que nada es autosuficiente, ni las cosas, ni nosotros mismos.

-No sé qué cosa sea usted, pero es muy nihilista de su parte -le regaño Monocronicorn

-No, yo tengo un objetivo, este es evitar el inevitable destino de…- se quedo callado, pero luego comento- quizá mi única deficiencia es que mi brújula moral este desmagnetizada, perdóneme, pero es la única metáfora que tengo en este momento para describir mi situación.

-Mencionaste el destino, ¿Es que el cambio y el pasar del tiempo te aterrorizan, verdad?- le pregunto Safira.

-Nada me aterroriza, porque todo está fuera de mi capacidad de cambiarlo, literalmente todo envejece a mi alrededor.- respondió con naturalidad.

-¿Por qué ya no nos hablas?, ¿Por qué no ayudas a los demás como hacías antes? es que nos odias- comento Safira de manera triste.

-Safira, suficiente- intervine.

-No los odio puesto que no yo ya no siento nada, y respecto a lo que dijo Safira, aun cuando erradique al mal del mundo las cosas se me harían cada vez más difíciles, puesto que tendría que irme a medidas extremas. ¿Quieren que erradique el libre albedrio?, entonces déjenme preguntárteles a todos ustedes ¿qué tipo de mundo construirían?

Después de esa preguntas hubo un silencio en la choza que pareció durar horas, cerró sus ojos que empezaron a gotear sangre, se la limpio con magia de su cuerno y se sentó en los aires, de repente este silencio desapareció repentinamente por una voz.

-Hola Equs- irrumpió Buck.

-Hola Buck-saludo Equs.

-¿Quieres que le borre la memoria a Monocronicorn?- pregunto Equs.

-¡Por favor, no lo haga!-contesto angustiado Monocronicorn.

-No será necesario, es un poni extranjero- detuve a Equs, mientras le respondia.

-Oye Equs ¿podrías?- Safira no termino su frase y al instante teletransporto mi traje de Mare y lo reparo al instante, además logro transmutar algunas de sus pociones en mi arsenal de cupcakes. Mi diario lo dejo como nuevo, al libro lo reparo en un santiamén. Equs me miro profundamente y sentía que penetraba en mi alma, fingió tomar aire y comento.

-No puedo regresar todas las letras, el libro está infestado de una magia extraña, tal como lo confirman tus sospechas, ahora mi diagnostico, no tienes locura, simplemente tienes un profundo nivel de odio hacia todos los comportamientos inmorales y eres abiertamente despectiva de cualquier otra imagen de autoridad como Sparkle, Wonderbolt o la policía a los cuales ridiculizas o transgredes. Tu visión sobre el bien y el mal es crudamente blanca y negra sin el espacio para el compromiso o la excepción, de ahí porque hayas aceptado a Monocronicorn en tu grupo, y no Buck, no tengo hambre, recuerda que no necesito comer.

-Equs la razón por la que vine es...- no termine la frase y me sentia incomoda por las palabras que me decia-¿No hay algo pueda hacer?

-Dirígete a Canterlot.

-Ya fui a la biblioteca de Canterlot, y no hay nada.

-No hablo de la biblioteca, en el castillo de la princesa Sparkle hallaras algunas respuestas pero eventualmente te surgirán más dudas, puedes contar con eso.

-La biblioteca de Twilight Sparkle, ya había pensado en eso, pero el castillo es impenetrable.

-En efecto, pero es a donde te dirigirás, me entregaron esto por mis acciones de mi pasado, al parecer no todos los ponis me tenían miedo no pensaba ir de todas formas- comento en un tono monótono, en eso puso en mi pesuña un boleto dorado en mi casco.

Repentinamente fuimos envueltos en magia y le puso a Safira y a Buck unos elegantes trajes y a mí me sano algunos raspones y me otorgo un antifaz. En eso nos dijo un detalle más:

-Buck, Safira, no me lo agradezcan, en cuanto a ti A.P., no solo encontraras dudas en tu camino, hallarlas mucho dolor de todo tipo y ustedes sufrirán con ella si la acompañan.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que intercambie con ella aquel día, salimos de su hogar y fui la única que no se despidió de eso Buck comento de manera natural e inocente.

-Ves te dije que es muy tímida, por eso no nos acompaño.

Salimos del bosque prohibido, el aire se ponía más árido y opte por subir a mi dirigible para reflexionar en un plan, pero por desgracia si requeriría ayuda y mucha, pero no a costa de ellos.

-Esta noche se dará una fiesta muy importante- le comente a los ponis, pero fue Safira quien respondió.

-No me digas que el boleto, es…

-Si así es, iré a esa fiesta.

-Vaya, al fin vas a seguir mi consejo- contesto Buck

-Sí, así es mi estimado Buck- le respondí.

-Yo la protegeré con mi vida y me vengare- comento Monocronicorn.

-Me encanta el desafío, déjame acompañarte, pero solo tienes un boleto- contesto Safira.

.Le mostré un sobre con la iniciales A.P, con dos boletos.

-Murciélagos-comento Buck.

-No Buck, esta vez no los rechazare si me acompañan, es su decisión si lo hacen, pero deben saber que esto es muy peligroso.

No quería que fueran conmigo, pero por otra parte si quería, pues me sentía impotente e incomoda, puesto que la manera extraña de cómo conversaba Equs, tenia pavor puesto que "casi" siempre se cumplen sus afirmaciones, pero solo en raras ocasiones o en sus propias palabras "solo veo lo que está más propenso a ocurrir". Deje a Winona en Ponyville, ellas sabia regresar a casa. Espere la respuesta de mis amigos, fueron rápidos y su decisión fue unánime, me seguirían. En eso Buck pregunto:

-¿Pero a dónde iremos A.P?

-A la gran gala del galope.


	6. La gran gala de galope

La gran gala de galope

Diario de Mare, ya era muy de noche subimos a mi dirigible y desde arriba se veía Ponyville, en eso vi a la vieja Scootaloo tratando con unos animales junto con Tank en su propulsores y vi también a Winona que les echaba una pata para controlarlos, v aun desde las alturas se escucharon las quejas que le dirigía a la vieja tortuga

-Rayos porque acepte cuidar a la gata de Sweetie y para colmo se escaparon todos los animales desde los conejos hasta el cocodrilo Gum Gum, esa pegaso ¿Dónde se fue?, me ayudaría a cuidar a los animales de la reserva Angel Bunny

En eso vi a unos animales nocturnos muy curiosos, uno era una extraña gata blanca en un árbol grande en eso vi que ella tenía en la cabeza un moño morado en una coleta pienso que debe ser la que buscaba Scootaloo y el otro era un búho con un moño rojo que parecía preguntar algo:

-¿Who? ¿Who?

-¿Quien yo?-comento Buck.

Después de esa pequeña distracción, puse a el dirigible en marcha y empezamos a navegar por las nubes nocturnas y la luna se veía hermosa pero aun siendo de noche hacia demasiado calor, esto era bastante inusual. Decidí mostrarles mis escritos de los últimos días, y les mostré el libro extraño, les dije que buscaríamos un libro similar o documentos sobre el pasado de Equestria, también mencione que existió una magia poderosa que se hacía llamar los elementos de la armonía y que venció a varios seres que tenían el carácter de ser una especie de dioses físicos. Después de explicarles la situación me sentía nerviosa por lo que fuera a ocurrió en el castillo.

-Tranquila, todo se solucionara- Buck mostro sus afilados colmillos y sonrió, en eso se fue a una esquina y decidió recostarse,

-Si me disculpas, A.P, pero no soy como Buck, prefiero irme volando, entrare en el dirigible cuando estemos cerca de Canterlot.

-De acuerdo Safira.

Safira a pesar de ser generosa con otras ponis y estar dispuestas en ayudarlas, ella era un poco reservada y no le gustaba hablar, pero lo hacía si lo requería la situación

-Supongo que eso no deja a nosotros solos Monocronicorn- le comente.

-Lo siento señorita A.P pero me temo que me mareo en las alturas, por algo la providencia o la naturaleza no me quiso dar alas- respondió Moni.

Sus manchas comenzaban a girar y formar espirales pero luego cambio el color de su pelaje a verde mar.

La tranquilidad de Buck, los vuelos fantásticos que hacía en el aire Safira y los colores graciosos a los que cambiaba Monocronicorn hicieron silencioso aunque divertido el viaje, después de un rato estábamos más cerca de Canterlot, cuando sentí el calor ominoso que sentí al salir de la casa de Sweetie Belle y el de la casa de Equs, Safira refresco un poco el ambiente, en eso Buck rompió el tren de mi pensamiento al preguntar.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Bien, todos esos ponis vacios estarán en la gran gala de galope, esto me dará algo de tiempo, mientras Twilight esta distraída en atender a sus invitados, no entrare con ustedes a la fiesta. Tomen los boletos para la gala.

-Equs es bueno, se adelanto en cada detalle- comento Buck admirando su esmoquin.

-Oye Monocronicorn, ¿tu traje?-comento Safira.

-Muy cierto Lady Safira- en eso Monocronicorn altero su piel y lo volvió un esmoquin.

Decidí bajarlos del dirigible pero yo opte por quedarme, active el camuflaje de nubes artificiales y decidí ponerme el traje de Mare y buscar una entrada en el castillo. Baje mi vista hacia los ponis que festejaban, note que todo era tan elegante que sentí asco. Y sin embargo, la sensación de grotesco que experimentaba no era exactamente por eso sino por algo que no terminaba de definir. Es probable, pues, que aquella sensación resultase de la diferencia de clases. Pues todos esos ponis regodeándose en su inmunda riqueza, sin preocuparse de nada, viviendo de lo lindo, como si nada malo ocurriera en Equestria, pero eso no era verdad y en el fondo todos esos inmundos lo saben.

Quise buscar refugio en algún sitio del palacio, pero resultó imposible, el sitio estaba atestado de potros idénticos que decían permanentemente la misma cosa. Entonces rodee el castillo yéndome por las sombras termine en el jardín, pero me pareció de pronto fantástico que en un castillo hubiera aquel amontonamiento. No había opción, bajaría del dirigible y me colaría como civil a la fiesta. Descendí solo con el sombrero y con rapidez y caí en los jardines pero necesitaba un traje, por suerte un jugador había perdido su herradura, entro en los arbustos y pude noquearlo al instante.

El traje era de potro, pero no me importa, llevaba una pañoleta la cual improvise como antifaz y me puse el sombrero. Ante la emergencia debía evitar revelar mi genero y me identidad de civil. Escondí mi traje y salí de los arbustos, entonces galope con rapidez para evitar contacto físico pero entonces las yeguas y potras se quedaron admiradas de color de mi pelaje y mi gran tamaño, esto lo sabía puesto que sentía que sus ojos me devoraban. Mi físico se reflejaba en sus ojos, en eso recordé que mi abuela Apple Bloom decía que herede la altura de su hermano, pero que herede la melena y los ojos de su hermana, nunca pude conocerlos pero he llegado a ver fotos de ellos. Voltee mis ojos y note que los potros me miraban avergonzados y jalándose el cuello de sus trajes, esperaba que su reacción fuera de indiferencia pero estos parecían apenados al verme, incluso llegaron a sonrojarse.

Entre al vestíbulo y note que contaba con una potente iluminación a cargo de grandes candelabros situados en las zonas laterales. El salón disponía de un amplio espacio central rodeado de muebles en los que reposar o colocar las bebidas. Ahí vi a Buck devorando como cerdo la comida con sus enormes colmillos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le comente en voz baja

-Comiendo, ¡Duh!- respondió Buck en voz baja.

-¡Deberías buscar libros en la biblioteca!- le comente enojada.

-¿Qué dijiste? - pregunto Buck.

-¡Busca libros!

-No creo que tengan ese platillo, oye ¿por qué hablamos en voz baja?

-Sabes, olvídalo.

-Habla más fuerte, no te escucho bien.

-¡SOLO OLVIDALO!- conteste con frustración.

-¡Pero no tan fuerte!-comento Buck.

No soporte la frustración, de aquella conversación absurda y me preguntaba cómo es que me llevaba con Buck y luego razone mis motivos. Quizás me llevaba con el por su disposición a no tomarse en serio las cosas, pero fue por su madre Griselda la razón de que la conocí, ella era una ladrona de manzanas y se dedicaba a fastidiar a otros ponis, pero no cometió faltas tan graves hasta que en una ocasión jugó su ultima broma. Yo ayude al cuerpo de policía en su captura (cuando no me tomaban por loca), pero esto provoco que Buck Peck quedara solo. Me sentía terrible por este hecho y fue como civil que me hice una amistad hasta que descubrió mi secreto, pero aun así mi amistad con él se fortaleció pues no me culpaba por el comportamiento de su madre, al contrario, se sentía bien porque sabía que los actos de su madre eran inapropiados.

-Por cierto ¿Quién eres?- comento Buck

Termine mis pensamientos y deje comer tranquilo a mi amigo. Entonces salí del comedor, buscando una entrada a su habitación o a su biblioteca pero me quede impresionado al ver una silueta oscura y el perfil pertenecía al de un alicornio, se parecía en cierta medida a la de mi pesadilla, me acerque en aquel momento para saber si era ella, y confirmar si la alicornio que vi es un ser real o solo un mal sueño. Al acercarme más, note que un pegaso se le acercaba y vi que le entregaba a este una gema, al caer en la pezuña del pegaso, la gema adquirió un extraño brillo y este brillo me permitió ver quiénes eran en verdad.

Me sorprendí al ver a una de las gobernantes de Equestria, la Reina Luna encargada de mover al satélite de mismo nombre, pero me sorprendió mas ver al pegaso que la acompañaba, era Starlight.

-Quiero que lo mantengas en secreto-susurro Luna- puesto que la princesa Twilight ha estado extraña en los últimos meses…

Quería seguir escuchando la conversación entre esas dos, pero Starlight volteo y queria evitar contacto con ella, por temor a que me reconociese y fui al otro extremo del salón.

Me moví hacia el otro extremo del salón y vi que la orquesta estaba colocada en un extremo del mismo y para mi sorpresa allí estaba Sweetie Belle, cantando con los ojos cerrados pero sin percatarse de otros ponis la veían admirados. La voz de Sweetie era magnifica, hubiera querido oírla por más tiempo, pero tenía cosas que hacer.

Pose mí vista por las escaleras, y por fin la vi. Descendía de las escaleras del salón de baile en forma resuelta, como quien tiene que llegar a un lugar definido a una hora definida. La reconocí inmediatamente; podría haberla reconocido en medio de una multitud. Sentí una indescriptible emoción. Pensé tanto en ella, durante esos días, imaginé tantas cosas, que al verla, no supe qué hacer. La verdad es que muchas veces había pensado y planeado minuciosamente mi actitud en caso de encontrarla. Pero el pánico me inmovilizo las patas, no tenia los medios para vencerla y menos en su propio hogar.

Lo único que pude hacer era contemplar su físico y vi que era más alto que la poni promedio casi como mi altura, su melena era brillante y radiaba tres colores: rosa, índigo y purpura; la iris de sus ojos eran violetas y el color de su pelaje era lavanda. Se de antemano que tenía una habilidad similar a la de Equs, la cual le permitía ignorar el tiempo biológico. En su cabeza vi que portaba una tiara con una estrella purpura.

Estaba decidido que galoparía en aquel instante, pero poso su mirada en mis ojos, sentí que el salón estaba en silencio, mi corazón latió al mil, estaba frente a una de las unicornias más poderosas de toda Equestria y no tenia los métodos necesarios para lidiar con eso. Ella se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba y rompió su silencio.

-Bienvenido a Canterlot, soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle…


	7. Twilight Sparkle

Twilight Sparkle

-Bienvenido a Canterlot, soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle, espero que disfrute su estadía en el castillo ¿Cómo está sintiendo la fiesta-dijo esto en un tono cordial, mientras levantaba su casco izquierdo en señal de saludo.

Esto me tomo totalmente desprevenido. Pero abandone la desesperación y recordé que tenía que mantener las apariencias, me llegaría la oportunidad de burlarla y continuar con el plan. Pensé en lo que podría hacer en aquellos instantes, de repente Sweetie Belle había dejado de cantar, y la orquesta toco una pieza extraña para la ocasión y resonó en todo el saló le devolví el saludo y ajuste mi voz para sonar mas grave.

-Excelente - respondí, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para no golpearla.

-Su voz se oye terrible, ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Twilight.

- Por supuesto que sí, solo es por la comida.

- Ah lamento que le haya dado problemas, soy la responsable este banquete pues yo misma lo hice – comento con voz condescendiente.

-No, no me provoco ninguno.

-¿Con quién tengo el gusto de conversar?, pues me resultas conocido- pregunto la princesa.

-Crimson- fue lo único nombre que pude ingeniar en tan desesperada e incómoda situación.

Entonces note que me empezaba a mirarme de una manera sospechosa y llegué a la conclusión de que quizás haya descubierto mi charada, vi que era inútil y artificioso intentar mantener una conversación semejante y que era preferible atacar bruscamente el punto central, jugándome todo a un solo número. Pero fue ella quien reacciono primero.

-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto Twilight.

Me acerque a ella, tragándome la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos y empezamos a bailar. Para mi fortuna Scootaloo había sido muy estricta conmigo, en lo que se refiere al acto de bailar y comence a moverme con la gracia adecuada, no obstante mi "pareja" era nefasta bailando.

-Sabes, esta no es la noche de terror, ¿Por qué llevas antifaz?- pregunto Twilight de forma juguetona.

-Las apariencias, usted sabe cómo es esto- respondí con nerviosismo, mientras se me acercaba.

-Crimson como tú pelaje, y que interesante cutie mark, un signo de interrogación- parecía darme un cumplido, mientras que sentía su fresco aliento en mi rostro.

En el fondo de mi ser, sentí que esto era para denigrarme, sentía que lo hacía propósito y que se dejaba llevar por mi charada para luego aplastar mi esperanzas. La pieza termino y hubo un momento incomodo puesto que Twilight fue acercándose a mi poco a poco, pero por fortuna la alicornio Luna se acerco a nosotros e interrumpió el baile.

-Princesa Twilight tenemos que hablar- comento la reina Luna.

-Me disculpas- comento molesta Twilight.

Esta era mi oportunidad, cabalgue deprisa y sin pausa, subí las escaleras y luego empecé a ignorar las puertas y pasillos por donde entraba. Vi a varios pegasos con armaduras y unicornios vestidos de sirvientas tratando de llamarme la atención, en eso algo los hizo tropezar en los pasillos y empujarlos a la pared, era evidente que era Monocronicorn, este salió de la nada y comento:

-Lady Mare encontré la biblioteca, ya le señale a Safira donde hallarnos, Buck esta...

-Ya sé, no hay problema- interrumpí a Monocronicorn.

-Por cierto me tome la libertad de traerle su traje de Mare.

-Gracias Monocronicorn, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

-Descuide, use mi Kryptos al ingresar al salón y estuve buscándola por todo el castillo, además es el deber de un fiel escudero cargar con la armadura y tenerla preparada batalla…

Ignore a mi "escudero" por un momento para poder ponerme el traje y Monocronicorn desapareció, en eso ingresamos en la biblioteca, vi un gigantesco portón rojo y al abrirlo mis ojos quedaron anonadados ante la cantidad de libros.

Al ingresar note que en el centro del piso de la biblioteca estaba lleno de ceniza, y vi caer de la nada una extraña y larga pluma blanca por algún extraño motivo descendía lentamente a mis pezuñas. Decidimos cerrar el portón con seguro y algo me impulso a tomar la pluma y ponerla dentro de mi traje.

- Busca en la sección de historia antigua de Equestria y toma lo que puedas, también toma libro que tenga una yegua dorado en la portada y que este forrada con piel café.

Note que había demasiados libros esparcido en el suelo, pero algunos estaban recientemente desacomodados y tenían en los bordes marcas de fuego mágico, alguien los transporto con magia, en eso Moncronicorn alzo la voz por algo que le sorprendio.

-Mira los tesoros que encontré, primeras impresiones de _Los anales e historias del caballo Arturo_, _El Cantar del Mio Babieca_, _Don Rocinante de la Mancha_ y _El Amadís de_…

-Nos podemos concentrar Monocronicorn -interrumpí.  
>-Perdón.<p>

Rayos, primero Buck, ahora Monocronicorn, ahora me pregunto ¿qué estaría haciendo Safira?, bueno al menos termine de explicarme el excéntrico comportamiento de Monocronicorn y confirmar mis deducciones de su notable fanatismo a las novelas de caballos andantes. En eso interrumpió mis pensamientos:

-Oye Mare encontré el libro, pero es una edición vieja, es decir tiene menos hojas que el que tienes.

-Guárdalo, pero sigue tomando lo que puedas.

-Me siento tan mal y sucio por hacer esto-respondió Monocronicorn angustiado.

-Recuerda que no te obligue- le respondí con enfado.

-Lo siento, hice mi juramento así que la seguiré y aunque denigre a mi propio ser.

En esos instantes empezó a titilar mi melena.

-Monocronicorn escóndete, toma más libros y dirígete al zeppelín con los demás, no te preocupes por mí- comente en voz, baja.Rápidamente Monocronicorn apago las luces con magia.

En eso el portón se azoto y se abrió la puerta de par en par y fue entonces que vi al Lacayo de la princesa Sparkle, solo la luz de afuera entraba en este cuarto, pero fue ahí que vi a ese maldito dragón purpura con ciertas escamas verdes y un enorme bigote negro con unas canas, note que tenía una altura considerable, caminaba en dos piernas y observe que portaba una armadura, un par de botines rojos, una gran capa del mismo color y unos pantalones negros. Maldición, estando ya tan cerca de una pista tuvo que ocurrir esto, era una situación en la que tendría que huir o pelear. Se me quedo mirando con rostro severo y dijo:

- Twilight, ¿A quién le hablabas? y ¿Qué haces con el disfraz de Mare Do Well?

Qué rayos, ¿porque me confundía con su ama? ¿Será que ella tiene un disfraz similar al traje? no ignore estas dudas y pensé en lo que hacer, opte por no dirigirle la palabra y alce mi pesuña para que Monocronicorn no atacara y señalando que huyera con los libros.

-Twilight tienes que ir a recibir a los invitados, y por cierto esto es la gran gala del galope, no la noche de terror- replico Spike.

Me quede callada sin comentar nada y solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Twilight, hay alguien en casa- dijo Spike en forma burlona- Vamos no seas tímida tal vez conozcas a un buen corcel, vaya, no quieres decir nada, empiezas a parecerte a ella.

Le seguí la corriente en eso de ser Twilight, mientras tomaba mi distancia para que no observara mi cuerpo en la obscuridad, lo tomaría desprevenido en determinado momento y lo noquearía. Si la situación no mejoraba mi última alternativa seria escaparme del castillo, después de todo ya Monocronicorn tenía una edición del libro,

Entonces mi melena empezó a sentir algo, luego por algún motivo pensé en lo peor, eso sería que mis amigos no salieran vivos del castillo, me daban escalofríos esos pensamientos y luego me percate que la vibrabacion no era por el lacayo de Sparkle, no, de hecho sentía que habría un problema mayor, pero ¿dónde?, ¿dónde estaría el problema?, no podría verlo con ese dragón morado, me separe de él y me asome en el pasillo.

-Twilight espera- comento Spike.

Galope para distanciarme de Spike, puesto que esta sensación no era natural, será que Twilight se aproximaba, en eso vi a una figura cuya presencia se me hacía de los más siniestro y en el aire se sentía algo nefasto, la sombra de este ser se hacía notar en los pasillos, en eso vi que el portaba un abrigo negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo y rostro, solo se veían dos pares de botas cuya longitud le llegaba a las rodillas, en eso el ser se levanto sobre sus dos patas y se quito sus dos botas delanteras para mostrar que tenía una especie de dedos pero con uñas largas. ¿Qué clase de poni era ese?, ni siquiera Equs era así de extraño, se retiro el abrigo y note la cabeza de un potro y unos ojos amarillos brillantes; la piel de su capa parecía de un color de bronce, el pelo de su melena era muy largo y de color plateado, en eso empezó a olfatear algo.

-Spike, me temo que esta no es la princesa Sparkle - comento el extraño ser.

En eso puso un gesto burlón y me dio una patada con un solo pie, me desconcertó este ser, en toda Equestria existían pocos seres que tuvieran un movimiento completamente bipedal. Le lanzase un panque aturdidor y me prepare para atacarle. Al alzarse el humo algo me tomo de mi cola, empezó a girarme y me arrojo a una pared. Pose mi mirada y note a esa figura siniestra, quedo sorprendido porque mi panque no lo aturdió, solo le había destruido la parte de arriba del abrigo, dejándole una especie de pantalones, al enfocar mejor su figura tuve las ganas de vomitar por lo antinatural y horrible que era. Pues vi que era una criatura alta, con más de dos metros, su cuerpo era huesudo como si jamás hubiese comido, pero con extremidades desproporcionadamente largas y musculosas, tenía también una quemadura en su pecho que parecía una letra I, en mi mente solo pude pensar ¿qué rayos era eso?

Ese ser era más monstruo que poni, pues solo su cabeza y sus dos patas traseras parecían de equino. Recordé el libro de zoológico mito-poético de Roger D. Guitar, esa criatura exactamente un Tikbalang, un extraño monstruo de Fillypinas.

-Philip, no quiero que la lastimes, quiero saber que hace aquí- comento Spike en tono autoritario.

-No sigo ordenes de ti dragón decrepito, pero descuida no la matare- respondía de forma burlona el que se hacía llamar Philip.

El monstruo llamado Philip cerró sus manos y me empezó a atacar, de una forma rápida y extraña, lo podía esquivar pero sus ataques eran algo que nunca había presenciado en mi vida, mis sentidos podían anticipar sus ataques pero su manera extraña de moverse me hacían imposible esquivarlos.

-Sabes cómo se llaman estas- dijo el dichoso Philip mientras me presumía sus extremidades.

En eso alce mis patas delanteras y ataque con amabas patas pero este dio un salto y me ataco por la espalda pero lo esquive y me roso la melena, cambie de táctica y me puse sobre mis piernas delanteras, pero el los recibió con sus poderosos brazos y dibujo una mueca burlona. Me intente defender con una herradura, pero estaba tan espantado por su forma que le arroje por error un aturdidor, en eso él lo tomo con sus manos y me lo devolvió, pero la esquive, esta vez tome las herramientas adecuadas y le arroje varias herraduras pero las atrapo con sus "manos", estas cosas serian armas de destrucción masiva si se usaban de forma incorrecta, de repente empezó a correr de una manera extraña tomo impulso y me dio una patada y termine en el piso.

-No me has contestado, estúpida potra- comento Philip, mientras me daba otra patada en la cara, me tomo de mi cuello y me arrojo sin esfuerzo en eso termine estampada en el techo, luego caí al piso y luego sentí como mi sangre empezaba a fluir de mi melena.

En eso me miro de forma despectiva, mientras permanecía inmóvil en el suelo y empezó a pisarme el rostro con su pesuña una y otra vez: y cada vez con más y más fuerza. Acerco su cara a mi oreja y me susurro al oído.

-Mueres, pero descuida, la mascota del ama te quiere viva- me quito su cara y se dirigió a Spike- listo Spike acabo de amasar la carne, ya te la puedes comer.

Spike que estaba frente a mí, solo me miro de manera compasiva y dijo:

-No bromees Philip, no necesitabas lastimarla, te dije que la interrogaras- comento Spike, que parecia contener su enojo.

-Óyeme dragón imbécil, solo me dijiste que no la matara y que averiguara lo que hacía, es evidente que vino a matar a la princesa y recuerda que yo recibo órdenes de la unicornio, no de su perro, además si tanto te importaba esta intrusa hubieras intervenido, pero tú no moviste una sola garra- al comentar esto Philip empezó a reírse.

El monstruo desgraciado me movió a través de patadas que me hacían dar de giros en el piso y luego me arrastro por el pasillo y me aventó a la biblioteca. En eso empezó a olfatear algo y dibujo una sonrisa y solo comento:

-Hay otro imbécil

-Búscalos, pero no lo lastimes-comento Spike.

Pero Philip partió antes de que Spike pudiera terminar la orden, viendo su carácter sádico, seguro argumentaría que no escucho a Spike, si alguien resultaba herido.

-Perdóneme, pero la princesa ha estado rara últimamente y ha cambiado un poco las políticas en Canterlot, y luego tiene a ese Tikbalang, como guardaespaldas-comento disculpandose el dragon, pero ami no me interesaban esas bufonadas, estaba lastimada y esa "cosa" casi me mataba.

-¿Hay otros sádicos como ese?- pregunte con cierto aalivio.

-Descuida, no, te liberare ahora mismo si me dices ¿Qué hacías en Canterlot?

Yo no le mentiría, le diría la verdad, no podía correr de ese lugar, pero sabía de la existencia de mis amigos.

-Busco un método para derrocar a tu ama.

-¿Qué?

- Si, así es, no quisiera morir, pues tengo curiosidad de varias cosas, pero no quiero que ese sádico lastime a otros así que haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Esto lo comento con una falsa tristeza pues esperaba que Monocronicorn hubiera aceptado mi advertencia y que se hubieran ido de esta maldita fiesta, con el conocimiento para vencer a Sparkle, si ellos la vencerán y divulgaran la verdad. Spike se quedo quieto y sin saber qué hacer, cuando de repente, algo lo ataco y salió por los aires, en eso una voz resonó en toda la biblioteca.

-La ventura va guiando nuestras cosas mejor de lo que acertáramos a desear; porque ves allí, amiga, se descubre un feroz dragón- dijo Monocronicorn citando a un libro.

-Monocronicon, huye de aquí-conteste en voz desesperada.

-¡Nunca!, pienso hacer batalla con ese dragón ya que esta es buena batalla, y es gran servicio a Equestria quitar tan mala simiente sobre la faz de la tierra-contesto Monocronicorn con aires de grandeza.

En eso Monocronicorn se materializo y su cuerno empezó a brillar y volverse grande como una lanza y arremetió varias veces a Spike sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, hasta que el dragón Spike salió volando, Monocronicorn tomo un segundo aire y le dio una embestida mientras el dragón seguía en el aire y provoco una tremenda embestida que lo dejo aturdido por un solo golpe.

-Lady Ape, permítame levantarla, descuide ya llegaran los refuerzos- dijo Monocronicorn, mientras uso su magia para levitarme.

-Te dije que salieras con los libros y los otros-conteste

-Mi honor no me permite dejar a un lado a los necesitados, además yo…

-¿Tú qué?-interrumpió la voz burlona del ser misterioso.

Al escuchar esa voz queríamos huir deprisa de la biblioteca, pero en eso apareció Philip dando un puñetazo a Monocronicorn y los dos caímos en el suelo, en eso vi la figura de esa yegua Sparkle y apareció ante nosotros con su magia y observe ciertos signos fuera de lo común en Twilight puesto que sus pupilas de sus ojos estaban separados, su melena se veía desarreglada, su oreja se movía de forma extraña. Me cuestionaba la clase de conversación tuvo con la reina luna para alterarla, en eso Monocronicorn se puso en color rojo.

-¡Traidora!- Monocronicorn lanzo un grito y se dispuso a embestir a Twilight pero lo teletransporto y dio con la pared, me pareció un chiste de muy mal gusto considerando al libro que había parafraseado antes.

-Debiste aceptar mi voluntad, unicornio- dirigiéndose a Monocronicorn en falsa modestia- ni modo, bueno hare las debidas presentaciones, estos son mis guardianes, el dragón que derribaron se llama Spike, y este es Philip el único Tikbalang en toda Equestria. Ahora mis queridos ponis quédense tranquilos, mientras le pido al adorable Spike que les incinere.


	8. Ignorancia y verdades a medias

.

* * *

><p>Ignorancia y verdades a medias<p>

-Pero Twilight- contesto Spike.

-Spike, nada de protestas, solo obedece- comento esto con una voz benevolente y amable.

-Twilight yo me rehusó, no estás actuando como tú y debí detener tu demencia hace meses- contesto Spike.

Twilight dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y lanzo un rayo de su cuerno, lo que probo que Spike empezara a formar una llamarada verde, pero Monocronicorn la desvió con su magia, en eso Philip quería aprovechar la distracción de mi amigo pero este fue interceptada por un aliento gélido. Safira apareció a mi lado y en el momento preciso.

-Perdona la tardanza pero este sitio es enorme- se disculpo Safira.

En esos momentos Spike era un peón en contra de su voluntad y empezó a lanzar sus llamaradas verdes pero Safira reacciono con rapidez lo que provoco que el choque de alientos formara una enorme nube de vapor, el aliento choque de alientes se prolongaba y Safira se empezaba a agotar. En eso Philip rompió de su congelamiento y quería aprovechar la distracción de los vapores para atacar, pero alguien tuvo la misma idea, pues al momento de usar sus terribles puños estos fueron interceptados por las garras de águila de alguien que llego volando.

-Tómalo con calma, casi lastimas a mis amigas- comento Buck con voz amable.

-Suéltame maldito adefesio- respondió Philip.

-Dije que no lastimaras a mis amigas, no lo que comenta tu madre cuando la abrazas- comento Buck de forma burlona.

-¡DESGRACIADO, NO MENCIONES A MI MADRE!

Philip se libero de las garras de Philip y lo golpeo con sus dos pesuñas, pero este se quedo estático por un instante.

-Mala idea mencionar a la madre de Philip, ya que podrías presenciar la esencia del desprecio irracional - comento Twilight con una voz serena.

Philip empezó a convulsionarse en cuestión de segundos y se le empezaron a hinchar sus músculos, le aparecía carne sobre su zona huesuda y su melena se empezaba a alborotar como loca, le salían colmillos de su hocico, los globos oculares se ponían blancos y empezaba a echar espuma y provocar ruidos guturales.

En eso Philip arrojo a Buck a un estante de libros, Safira intento controlarla con su aliento gélido pero este lo recibía como si nada, en eso salto en su espalda y la tomo de sus alas para arrojarla hacia Monocronicorn. Posteriormente empezó a golpear y saltar, sobre todos, incluso llego a golpear a Spike y atacar a Twilight pero esta lo esquivaba teletransportandose.

-En seguida vuelvo ponis- comento de forma burlona Twilight, mientras esta desaparecía.

Mis amigos intentaron contenerlo pero igual fueron lastimados por los puñetazos de su ira irracional. Al final Philip termino cansándose por su ira y termino desmayándose.

Al final todos resultamos lastimados, pero mis amigos hicieron un esfuerzo por levantarme del suelo, nosotros a duras penas nos pudimos sostener. Spike seguía consciente, pero tirado en el piso y solo nos comento.

-Huyan de aquí, mientras puedan, detrás de ese estante hay una ruta de escape, salgan de aquí ¡ahora!

No sabíamos si confiar en él pero no había otra salida que esa, derribamos el estante y vimos una puerta, al momento de galopar para huir por la puerta secreta, una chispa nos bloqueo la entrada.

-¿Donde iban mis pequeños ponis?- pregunto de sorpresa Twilight- veo que mis sirvientes no los atendieron bien, así que déjenme atenderlos como se debe.

El cuerno de Twilight empezó a brillar y termino levitándome junto con mis amigos. Mi grupo estaba estático, sin moverse. Entonces empecé a sentir miedo, no por mí sino por ellos, por lo que les haría Twilight, pero de repente ella permaneció estática y luego empezaba hablar con alguien que realmente no estaba ahí. Este lapso duro unos segundos, después nos empezó a lanzar una especie de rayos mágicos de su cuerno y empezó a rasgarme el traje con su extraña magia y en eso se dejo al descubierto mi _cutie mark._

-Los paralice, pueden escuchar y ver pero no pueden hablar, puesto que no quiero que interrumpan nuestra conversación- comento Twilight mientras me dirigía la palabra.

-Vaya tu eres la poni con la que estaba bailando, lastima, tan bien que bailabas.

-Suelta a mis amigos bruja.

Después dejo de soltar rayos mágicos, me libero de su encantamiento pero mis amigos seguían estáticos.

-Que desconsiderada eres "Crimson"- haciendo énfasis en ser un nombre falso- después de darte el placer de tocarme y de bailar con una de las unicornias más poderosas de Equestria, piensa cuantos ponis matarían por tener ese privilegio.

-¡Pues todos están mal!

- Bien, empiezo a sentir como la ira transpirar de tu ser, pero se puede saber ¿Por qué esta cólera?

- Mi ira se debe a que ningún poni me ha creído que eres una yegua déspota, pero nunca creí que estabas loca y siento una gran impotencia por la situación.

-Como verdadera gobernante quiero que cada poni me aprecie, incluyéndote a ti, así que doblégate ante mí y sírveme, puedes empezar por lamerme mis pesuñas.

-Alabarte ¡Nunca!- conteste gritando haciendo que mi enfado por ella incrementara.

-Yo puedo obligar a cualquier poni a hacer lo que yo quiera, lo quieran o no.

Ella uso su extraña magia y abrió un agujero en la parte del hocico de mi mascara para sacarme la lengua contra mi voluntad y después empecé a lamer su pesuña izquierda convulsivamente.

-Te falta la derecha querida- esto lo dijo mientras mantenía su risa estúpida.

Pero mi orgullo no sería doblegado y me resistí a su magia lo suficiente como para morder mi lengua y evitar lamerle. Twilight empezó a reírse al ver cómo me sangraba la lengua y empezó a carcajearse, termino su burla y me libero de su hechizo.

-Es interesante el orgullo que sientes por ti misma, pero al usar ese traje, ¿crees que serias una heroína?, solo eres una poni de tierra y por tu _cutie mark _se ve que no tienes una habilidad especial.

-Por supuesto que no soy una heroína, ni soy una justiciera de ninguna clase, y solo he resuelto asuntos de poca trascendencia que no pueden acabar con el hambre, ni sanar a los enfermos. No tengo ninguna clase de entrenamiento especial todo lo que he hecho hasta el momento de se debe a la amalgama de circunstancia y mi voluntad.

No tenía ningún poder, ni talento, después de todo había sido criado en una granja calmando estampidas, dando de patadas a arboles, saltando de barranco en barranco en alturas extremas y trabajando bajo el sol durante dieciocho horas durante todas las semanas, que clase de poder podría desarrollar.

-Afirmas que no me rindes tributo y sin embargo portas uno de los trajes que use- comento Twilight con aires de grandeza.

-¿Qué demonios dices?-pregunte intrigada

-Yo porte el traje de _Mare Do Well._

-No es cierto yo obtuve este traje por mi difunta abuela Diane.

-¿Sabes cómo surgió la identidad de _Mare_?- pregunto Twilight

-Por supuesto, se que inicio como una broma para Rainbow Dash y que había más de una usuaria.

-Elemental mi querida Poni, yo también fui Mare Do Well, pero debo admitir que es impresionante que sepas el contexto histórico del traje.

Odiaba esa frase puesto que erróneamente se le atribuye a Sherlock Hooves, cuando en realidad pertenece a la obra de William Gillette's, basado en el mismo personaje, ignore eso y comente:

-No es cierto, solo existían tres trajes de Mare Do Well,

-Error mi pequeña poni, son cuatro.

-Te equivocas, por las circunstancias adversas no te lo puedo comprobar en estos instantes y desconozco a la tercera poni, pero mi familia es portadora de dos trajes, los ponis que las usaron fueron…

-Applejack, Pinkie Pie y la tercera es Fluttershy- me completo Twilight.

Ese nombre lo menciono Spike, debía estar mintiendo.

-Eres una unicornio embustera que es capaz de estar en varios lugares a la vez. Nada me asegura que no hayas estado vigilando y espiándome- conteste con cierta seguridad.

-Absurdo, engañar a los demás ponis es un defecto relativamente vano.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso bruja traicionera, pero no te creeré nada si no hay evidencias.

-Patética para ser una poni que afirma eso, después de todo la mentira más común es aquella con la que un poni se engaña a sí mismo.

-No me miento a mí misma, no tienes pruebas.

En eso Twilight teletransporto un traje de _Mare _en el suelo.

-Tú pudiste hacerlo- comente insultada.

-Oh tu pesadilla solo se va pone peor, pronto veras que la ignorancia es una bendición, mi curiosa poni.

-No.

-¿Que dijiste?

-¡NO!, ¡NO LO ES!- Conteste enojada.

Me estaba cabreando lo sabía, pero no podía mantener la calma. En eso Twilight uso magia y teletransporto una foto en mis pesuñas, mis ojos no creyeron lo que vieron, reconocí a cinco de las seis ponis de la portada, la hermana de mi abuela, la hermana de Sweetie Belle, mi difunta abuela Diane, la legendaria Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash, la pegaso amarilla debía ser Fluttershy y por último la causante de mis desgracias. Maldición, ¿porque esas ancianas jamás me contaron nada?, ¿por qué?, maldición esta yegua portaba este mismo traje.

-Tienes ganas de estallar en llanto y de derramar lágrimas mi pequeña poni

La ignore, puesto que me parece absurda y ridícula la idea de verme a mí misma derramando lagrimas, que pensamiento estúpido, puesto que uno de mis principios es no sucumbir a la desesperación, no sucumbir a la derrota, pero si tenía una emoción extraña en mi cuerpo, pues por primera vez me sentía asqueada por dentro al saber la verdad, en eso Twilight incrementaba el tono de su voz para hacerme vacilar en mis principios, estaba muy lejos de lógralo, pero mis pies vacilaban por la revelación.

-Ignoraron su pasado, para olvidar su sufrimiento, pasaron cosas terriblemente maravillosas en Equestria, así que no te sorprendas que no le digan a una pequeña poni de tierra como tú-comento Twilight.

De repente caí en el piso puesto que las premisas de Twilight empezaban aguijonearme en la cabeza.

-Al final todas las verdades no son más que certezas, experiencia subjetivas de poni, ¿No preferirías estar en ignorancia como otros ponis, para evitar el dolor?-pregunto Twilight

-No le haga caso mi _Lady, _no deje que su labia le cause mas miseria-interrumpió Monocronicorn que pudo mover sus labios a pesar de estar encantado.

-Silencio- ordeno Twilight mientras le lanzaba rayos mágicos

-¡Deténgase!- implore, pero siguió torturándolo con más fuerza.

-Adoro la crueldad es uno de los placeres más antiguos, lejos de ser un vicio es el primer sentimiento que se imprime en nosotros por naturaleza

-Recuerdo un viejo adagio de Corcelia que nunca vivió bien la crueldad con la valentía.

-¿Qué dices? -pregunto Twilight

-Si no lo comprendió vieja bruja, a lo que se refería es que la crueldad es un tirano sostenido sólo por el miedo- contesto Safira que se había liberado.

-Sí, lo que digan ellos- comento Buck, que fue el último en liberarse de su magia.

La determinación de mis amigos, me devolvió la serenidad y me permito mantener en calma mi mente a pesar de los daños en mi piel, mi traje y mi moral. Empecé a formular las premisas para llegar a una conclusión.

Mi mente empezó a desarrollar una conclusión y esta iba va de la mano con las premisas de Twilight pero vacilando de que sus premisas sean verdaderas.


	9. Celsius 233º

.

* * *

><p>Celsius 233º<p>

Después aceptar la verdad como tal y no como información dolorosa, es que llegue a mi respuesta.

-Normalmente soy yo quien hace las preguntas, sin embargo le diré que la ignorancia es perdición Twilight Sparkle, puede que ignorar algunas cosas cause comodidad en algunos ponis, pero eso no va conmigo Sparkle, a mí lo que me impulsa a seguir adelante es la duda y la sospecha. Usted tiene razón de que algunos de mis amigos y familiares me ocultaron la verdad y aunque la razón haya sido para no lastimarme no oculta el hecho que me mintieron, pero eso no me importa en lo más mínimo. Tiene razón en que nos manejemos por certezas porque nuestros sentidos no son perfectos, pero yo soy un poni egoísta que busca encontrar la verdad aunque solo sea verdad para mí.

Twilight permaneció seria, luego empezó a reírse de mi respuesta, pero después se detuvo, posteriormente alzo su pesuña y se empezó a tocar la cabeza dando la impresión de que le dolía.

-¡Cállense todos ahora!- grito Twilight.

Uso una magia extraña y me empezaba a sentir más densa y me derrumbe en el suelo, note que mis amigos y sus lacayos sufrían del mismo efecto.

-Toma nota Spike, de ahora en adelante no quiero que ningún poni se dirija a mí como la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight empezó a sufrir una extraña metamorfosis, el iris de sus ojos se puso roja, su melena y su cola estaban en llamas y el color de su piel se ponía blanco y la tiara con la gema empezaba a perder brillo.

-De ahora en adelante todo Equestria me conocerá como la poderosa reina Dusk Terror- comento en un sonoro grito Twilight.

Esa apariencia no me deba buena espina y uso infame magia de nuevo para detenerme.

-Veamos que escondes en esa máscara, después de todo me pegaste algo tu curiosidad y luego te hare estallar.

Empezó a usar sus extraños embrujos y empezó a cortarme la piel en varias partes de mi cuerpo, mientras caían pedazos del traje, pero me cubrí la cara con mis pesuñas y me aferre a los restos de mi mascara. En eso Sparkle comento con cierto orgullo.

-Que optimismo de ocultar tu identidad, puesto que seguro tienes algo por proteger, probablemente un amigo o un familiar indefenso, por algo te escondes, pero es una lástima que después de que me deshaga de esa hermosa figura tuya, luego me desharé de tus familiares, tus amigos y después quemare tu maldita casa.

La desgraciada tenía algo de razón respecto a mi mascara, pero ese no era mi motivo, al menos no el central, me interrumpió mi reflexión cuando levito mi cuerpo y entonces empezaba a sentir un interminable dolor en cada una de mis extremidades, sentía como si me desmembraran y luego pensé que terminaría esparcido en el piso, como aquellas extrañas cenizas en el centro de la biblioteca, me vino a mi mente la imagen de las manchas de Monocronicorn que me parecían fascinantes, pero me imagine ser como una serie de manchas rojas esparcidas en un suelo blanco, así sería mi fin. Ya no me importa lo que me ocurriera, pero me sentiría culpable por mis amigos.

-Perdónenme, lamento no ser tan fuerte- comente con cierta tristeza.

De repente se escucharon dos palabras que hicieron eco en la biblioteca.

-¡Twilight Sparkle!

Estas palabras fueron emitidas con una voz autoritaria que me resultaba familiar, de repente se deshizo el hechizo que me hacia Twilight y el de mis compañeros.

-Esa voz, ¡no puede ser!-comento Twilight preocupada.

Twilight me miro con ira e hizo brillar su cuerno y empezó a liberar a una gigante bola de fuego que iba dirigida hacia mí, pero sin previo aviso una luz dorada me cubrió el cuerpo y me protegió de su magia de repente sentía que algo me daba fuerza y me cubría el cuerpo. Vi que fui envuelta por una especie de vestimenta dorada: tenía unos protectores con el símbolo del sol en mis pesuñas, un pectoral resplandeciente y de mi cabeza envuelta en tela ensangrentada colgaba una tiara brillante.

-No entiendo, no puede ser, ¿como una poni como tú puede tener la vestimenta de Celestia?

La melena en flamas de Twilight empezaba a llamear más y más, en eso rompió en un grito gutural y con cierto eco.

-¡Quítate el traje de mi maestra en este instante!

-Me intriga esta situación, pero puedes creerme que no tengo la menor idea porque estoy portando esta vestimenta o porque apareció de la nada, aunque siento curiosidad por esta Celestia de la que hablas, puesto que siento que la conocí en cierta ocasión.

Esta extraña vestimenta me hacía sentir una calidez tierna y amble, como si alguien me estuviese abrazando y protegiendo, vi que todo el material del que estaba hecho era de baño de oro, pero no se sentía denso, y por el contrario me sentía más ágil, más fuerte y no sentía el dolor de mis heridas, esta solo fue la sensación que sentía por el traje, pero queria comprobarlo.

-No me dirás quien es esta Celestia, no pagaras por tus crímenes, no te arrodillarlas ante mis camaradas por haberlos lastimado, bueno obligare por la maldita fuerza.

Corrí hacia ella como un rayo y la embestí hasta el punto de lanzarla fuera de la biblioteca para estamparse en los pasillos.

-¡Maldita Molestia!- grito maldiciendo Twilight.

En eso Twilight les lanzo un conjuro de magia a Philip y a Spike haciendo que recuperaran su conocimiento. El ser extraño empezó a formar sus puños para golpearme y Spike empezó a lanzar llamas pero me puse erguida y empecé a saltar e interceptarlos con facilidad, di un salto y los golpee con mis piernas delanteras, en eso el fuego de Spike se desvió a un estante de pergaminos y estos desaparecieron pero sin dejar marcas, vi entonces que su fuego verde tenia ciertas propiedades con el papel.

Pero caí en la cuenta que él era una distracción pues Twilight me lanzo un ataque junto con sus lacayos, los tres resultamos heridos, pero yo casi no sentí el golpe.

-Que portes la armadura de Celestia no te hace invencible a la magia, después de todo eres una pequeña poni, aunque ese ataque debió dejarte grave, tal vez no ocurra lo mismo si lo intentase con tus amigos.

-En tus sueños maldita- respondí.

Twilight se preparaba para atacar e hizo que su cuerno echara chispas como un volcán activo, sin embargo algo extraño ocurrió en la habitación, puesto que las extrañas cenizas en el piso que había notado cuando entre a la biblioteca empezaron a juntarse y se encendieron, vi entonces que emergía una hermosa ave cubierto en llamas y repentinamente se lanzo hacia el rostro de Sparkle

-¡Filomena! – comento emocionado Spike.

-Quítate de encima condenado fénix- comento Twilight.

El pájaro de fuego empezó a exhalar fuego hacia Sparkle y hacia los libros.

-¡No mis preciosos!- grito angustiada Twilight.

Twilight empezó a buscar la manera de apagar sus libros, esta actitud me dejo atónita, puesto que ella posiblemente no provoco el incendio a su hogar, pero recordé que había un montón de libros amontonados en esta biblioteca que no parecían corresponder con los estantes, las piezas empezaron a ajustarse, alguien los había transportado. En eso la voz misteriosa, nos dio una orden.

-¡Corran mis pequeños ponis!

Mi grupo siguió su consejo sin chistar, pero yo vacile en obedecerla, en eso iba a ser perseguida por Philip pero entonces recibí una ayuda inesperada.

-Spike ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Philip mientras Spike le sostenía sus poderosos brazos.

-¡Huyan de aquí ahora!-ordeno Spike.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunte.

-La princesa Celestia les está ayudando y creo que tiene un plan para ustedes- comento Spike mientras forcejeaba con Philip.

-¡Valla! Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido Spike, pero confesare que tenía ciertas ganas de pelear contra uno de los dragones que son capaces de controlar su avaricia- comento con cierta alegría Philip.

-Tal vez tú deberías seguir mi ejemplo respecto al control de emociones- contesto Spike.

-¡Que disparates!, yo acepto mis impulsos como debe de ser, a diferencia de ti dragón traidor a su naturaleza y a su ama- en eso Philip dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo riendo- que hipócrita me sentí por este cometario.

Ese comentario me intrigo algo, las pistas empezaban a lloverme a cantaros otra vez.

-Que quieres decir…- Spike fue interrumpido por un golpe, en eso me vio que los contemplaba- que esperas, huye.

No huiría, decidí esquivar a los dos brutos traicioneros y me concentraría en atacar a Sparkle, no escaparía de la situación, soy cautelosa pero no una cobarde realmente no quise huir de una oportunidad provechosa pero los sentidos y la vestimenta, me advertían que no era el lugar ni el tiempo para batallar, pero los ignore iba acercándome a Twilight y al ave, cuando de repente el techo se derrumbo, dejando fuera de mi alcanza a mi objetivo. No había opción escaparía y en eso la vestimenta se separo de mi cuerpo y floto por los aires. Esta parecía tener vida y nos guio por los túneles secretos para salir, galopamos lo más rápido que pudimos.

Salimos del castillo de Canterlot y terminamos en el jardín vi entonces que la armadura ascendía a los cielos, hubiera querido portarla por un tiempo más, en eso vi a una silueta conocida, parecía la de Equs y me acerque galopando para verlo más de cerca, pero no era él, solo era una extraña estatua de piedra que parecía ser una especie de amalgama de todos los animales y algo en ella me parecía siniestro, inclusive más que Sparkle. Tras recuperarme de la decepción note que mis amigos se veían cabizbajos y heridos.

Monocronicorn por otra parte parecía fascinado por las demás estatuas pues afirmaba que cada una representaba una virtud noble, mientras que otras eran monumento a mitos y leyendas en Equestria, sin embargo esto no alivio los humos y Buck tomo la iniciativa y comento:

-Vamos las cosas solo pueden mejorara, prueba de ello es que nos ocurrieron cosas que maravillosas que solo ocurrirían en la ficción como la aparición de esa ave...

-Buck no es momento, para comparar la ficción con la realidad, pudimos haber muerto- interrumpió Safira.

-Cálmese señorita Safira- comento Monocronicorn.

- Les advertí de los peligros, aunque fue una perdida por no tener los libros- conteste cansada.

-Lo siento, nadie te culpa de nada, debimos creerte en eso de que Twilight era una yegua loca- se disculpo Safira.

-Los intentos no son desperdicios- comento Monocronicorn

- Pero los libros los perdimos…

-Nunca dije que no tenía los libros- comento Monocronicorn.

¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendida.

-En efecto seguí su consejo tal como usted me lo pidió, pero volvimos por usted en un santiamén- respondí Monocronicorn.

-Gracias, gracias- comente con cierta alegría, al fin tenía una pisada fresca.

-Bueno ¿ahora qué?- pregunto Buck.

-Investigar, saber que acabo con esos seres metaponis, ver si podemos acabarlos con el mismo método.- respondí.

-Vamos al dirigible y huyamos- comento Safira.

Subimos cautelosamente al dirigible y active el sistema de camuflaje de nubes, me fui a mi cuarto por un instante a reposar y de repente Monocronicorn uso su magia para ponerme unas vendas y detener el sangrado, termino el descanso de trece minuto y empece a escuchar sus conversaciones.

-Twilight nos rastreara por toda Equestria, no sabemos cuánto tiempo lo distraerá el fénix- comento Safira.

-Al salir del catillo, ¿a donde iremos?- pregunto Buck.

-Vamos a Ponyville- respondí, mientras salía del cuarto.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Safira.

-Respuestas- conteste.

-No comprendo- dijo Buck.

-Mi abuela seguro sabe de esa yegua y quiero saber cómo, pero mientras vamos halla quiero revisar los libros, Buck conduce- respondí con cierta autoridad.

-Que fastidio- dijo Buck

-Olvidas lo que paso cuando Safira condujo el dirigible.

-Eres exagerada, y así agradeces todo el trabajo después de que le señalara a Monocronicorn donde se hallaba la biblioteca-Safira hablo con un tono enojado y luego hablo de forma tranquila- por cierto agarre algunos libros.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunte.

-Bueno tarde en llegar a la biblioteca, cuando una docena de esos pegasos armado me estuvo siguiendo por todos los pasillos, fue por eso que demore un poco- contesto Safira.

-Bueno empecemos a leer- dijo Monocronicorn.

En total notamos que teníamos decenas de libros, así que opte por realizar un método que no me agrada usar con los libros pero el tiempo lo ameritaba, y utilice una lectura de escaneo y _speed reading _ hojee unas cuantas hojas y no pude hallar en ningún libro lo que buscaba, luego me fui de lleno a los libros sin nombres, abrí la primera edición del libro del de la yegua en la portada y a su lado puse la edición alterada.

En eso vi que decía casi lo mismo que en el prologo del anterior, pero este tenía todas las letras, se hablaba de las dos princesas Luna y Celestia pero la primera edición contenía como prologo la batalla contra un ser extraño de nombre Discord, ese nombre, este vendría siendo el tercer libro en donde escucho ese nombre. Procuro no ignorar detalles pero no tenia tiempo, continúe leyendo y en eso llegue a la parte de los elementos de la armonía y les comente sorprendida

-Miren esto.

Comparamos las dos versiones y note que eran seis elementos, pero no había notado que estos habían cambiado de forma entre las dos ediciones de los libro, en unos eran unos orbes y en otros son collares.

Monocronicorn alzo la voz y dijo:

-Observen en la segunda edición se mencionan a: "_Rainbow Dash portadora del elemento de la lealtad, Rarity portadora del elemento de la generosidad_".

Estos nombre me ayudaron a resolver un misterio y era el nombre restante de las demás portadoras, fue la misma Sparkle que me oriento y estos nombres vendían siendo: _Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie el elemento de la risa y por ultimo Twilight…Twilight Sparkle._

Pero eso no podía ser, puesto que mencionan que el último elemento es el más elusivo de todos y que solo alguien digno puede usarlo, bueno al menos tenemos los nombres y las formas de tres elementos.

Me sentía al fin feliz, pues después de tantos fracasos empezaba a notar un rayo de esperanza.

-Bien pero ¿Dónde se hallan?- Monocronicorn.

En eso tome la palabra:

-Bueno según las traducciones de libros, los nombres cambian de edición en edición, se dice que deliberadamente se ocultaron en Fangorn Forest en el primer libro, pero en la edición dañada se llama Evergreen Forest.

-Es era el nombre del actual "bosque prohibido" de Ponyville- dijo Buck.

Rayos, estuvimos muy cerca de las respuestas todo este tiempo, recordé las palabras de Sparkle que los viejos poni quieren ignorar el pasado, ignore sus falacias y me concentre en la situación.

-De acuerdo al libro menciona que la última vez que se usaron los elementos, estos fueron usados en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas poni, donde se dice que vivían la princesa Celestia y la princesa luna- comento Monocronicorn.

La edición dañada tenía un mapa de la ubicación del lugar, donde fueron usados lo elementos, intente leerlo pero fui interrumpido por un comentario de Buck.

-Estamos por llegar a Ponyville.

Todo iba de maravilla, pero de repente el dirigible empezó a moverse y sacudirse. Safira y Buck salieron del dirigible para investigar y casi al instante tome el mando del dirigible, mientras que Monocronicorn estaba decidió usar su voluntad y aguantar la nausea.

Una armada de pegasos nos esta atacando- comento Safira desde la ventana.

En eso observe en una ventana del dirigible y vi que los pegasos portaban armaduras doradas, eran los pegasos de la guardia real de Canterlot.

-¿Cómo nos localizo Sparkle?- pregunto Safira.

Esa pregunta me dejo pensando, Sparkle no sabía del dirigible y había activado mi sistema de camuflaje de nubes cuando llegamos a Canterlot y cuando salimos del mismo. El dirigible empezaba a sacudirse con más fuerza por las embestidas de los pegasos. Buck reacciono al ataque y soltó el timón intercambio miradas con Safira y volaron hacia la parte trasera del dirigible para defenderlo.

En eso Monocronicorn quería vomitar pero logro recuperarse de la nausea, pero seguía de colores verdes, en eso comento con cierto énfasis.

-Les ayudare.

-¿Cómo? –pregunte.

En eso su cuerno empezó a brillar y salto por la única puerta del dirigible.

-¡Monocronicorn!- grite con desesperación.

-Descuide, estoy bien, realice un hechizo para adherir mis pesuñas al dirigible.

En eso vi que desde la ventana empezaba a disparar con su cuerno. Yo no iba a quedarme atrás, el dirigible _Naked Luch_ para nada estaba indefenso contra ataques exteriores, y tome el timón para darle un giro y atacar con nubes aturdidoras, puesto que no quería bajas o lastimar de gravedad a los casi extintos pegasos.

Safira empezaba a usar su aliento gélido para aturdir y confundir a los pegasos y Buck los agarraba de sus alas y los hacía descender. En eso varios pegasos empezaron a tomar distancia pero de repente hubo una luz resplandeciente que se acercaba en el cielo, se veía una estela dorada. Sabía lo que significaba, esa estela era de la pegaso Starlight, se fue acercando a nuestra posición, me estaba preparando para combatirla de nuevo, pero no estaba para atacarnos, estaba ayudando a todos los pegasos a descender a salvo del ataque de mis compañeros, la velocidad en que hizo esta acción era equiparable a la velocidad de Equs, sin embargo los pegasos que no estaban lastimados los derribo a todos en un instante.

¿En qué bando estaba esa pegaso?, los ayudaba a descender y algunos los noqueaba pero los descendía con cuidado. En eso sentí la palabra de mis pensamientos, puesto que sentía que la temperatura dentro del dirigible estaba descendiendo, pensé que Safira estaba a mi lado, pero estaba afuera combatiendo, en eso algo extraño le había dado al globo del dirigible, y de repente este comenzó a sacudirse, el dirigible estaba por estrellarse en la cercanías de Ponyville.

Monocronicorn y yo íbamos a estrellarnos, empecé a girar el dirigible para colisionar en un lugar sin ponis, pero los controles respondían pero no como debían, el mecanismo de mi hogar tardaba en responder y gire el timón con mucha fuerza y le di una patada con mis patas traseras.

El timón giro y sentí alivio que pude programar el choque y vi que era tiempo de saltar, tome los dos tomos misteriosos pero estos habían desaparecido, quise tomar los paracaídas con los que había equipado al dirigible, pero al querer sacarlo del compartimiento note que estos habían sido robados, solo quedo en los compartimientos cierto rastro gélido en el ambiente.

-¡Señorita, salga de ahí!- grito Monocronicorn.

Analice la situación tome un cuerda y una herradura pero repentinamente el dirigible se sacudió y salí disparada de la puerta, sin nada que me detuviera; Buck y Safira querían salvarme pero estaban demasiados lejos para alcanzarme.

Pero nunca pensé en esto como mi posible fin así que hice un nudo con la herradura y la cuerda, y la arroje a la puerta del dirigible, este se engancho por unos segundos luego se desprendió pero Monocronicorn uso su magia para alar la cuerda, sin importarle que él estaba cayendo con el dirigible, al final su peso cedió y los dos caímos, pero Monocronicorn uso su magia para tratar de ascenderme y logro generar fricción, de repente cierto relámpago dorado apareció para salvar a Monocronicorn y sostenerlo en el aire mientras el me sostenía con su cuerno mágico, entre los tres los único que pudimos hacer fue el hecho de reducir el impacto cuando caímos al piso.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Starlight.

-¡NO!- respondimos en coro Monocronicorn y yo.

Realmente pudimos no haber sobrevivido a esa, pero maldición esta situación estuvo horrible, no obstante me sentía impotente esta ya era la tercera vez en esta semana que era rescatada y una de estas ocasiones fue por un objeto presuntamente "inanimado".

Nunca me considere por ningún motivo una heroína pero esto ya rallaba en el absurdo, ser rescatada tres veces. Con un movimiento veloz se acerco al cebrallo que aun caía en el dirigible y sostuvo el peso de Monocronicorn al menos lo suficiente para aterrizar, pero ambos quedaron estampados en el suelo, me acerque donde habían caído para ver si estaban bien.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunte.

-Te lo debía, recuerdas la vez del edificio- respondió Starlight.

-Pero te deje atado.

-No importa, además estaba bromeando con eso de que me lo debías, te hubiera salvado de todas formas, sabes no todo las cosa son blancas y negras hay otros colores en el arcoíris- al decirme esto, Starlight me devolvió la cuerda que había usado, para atarla previamente.

-Gracias.

-No lo hagas, fue un placer yo me preocupo por todas las criaturas, no es así amiguita.

En eso saco de sus alas al ave roja que nos ayudo a escapar de la biblioteca y vi que se encontraba gravemente lastimada, en eso Starlight puso un rostro triste y comento:

-Twilight nos ordeno buscarte, por toda Equestria, supe que algo andaba mal cuando halle a esta pobre lastimada,

-¿Tu sabias que estábamos en el dirigible?

-No, alguien le dio un aviso a su lacayo Philip, y lo demás es historia.

Philip, ese ser es más de lo que dice su apariencia.

-¿Se pondrá bien el ave?- pregunte con angustia

-Se sabe que esta ave es dramática, pero no puede morir pero si esta herida de gravedad, la saque a escondidas del castillo, me sorprendió que tú y tus amigos hayan podido contactar con Filomena, esta ave solo obedecía a la antigua gobernadora de Canterlot.

Quede sorprendida por este dato, sentía que había ciertas fuerzas intervenían en el asunto, pensaba en mis antiguos casos como el del _poni maltes_ en el que nuca supe que le ocurrió a la figurilla original a pesar de resolver el misterio. Luego me vino a mi mente uno de mis fracasos, en el que me llego a picar en la cabeza, ciertas ideas de maldiciones o si fue la maquinación de unas pesuñas atroces.

Tenía que olvidarme de esa tragedia y recordé los hechos, las cenizas de la biblioteca estaban ahí cuando entramos, el fénix probablemente ataco cuando Twilight se volvió _Dusk Terror _al sentirse amenazada por esto o suponiendo que la afirmación de Starlight es verdadera el fénix apareció solo en el momento y lugar indicado, pero eso me dejaba con la incógnita de la armadura, la pluma y la voz familiar. Esto debía tener explicación, analizare la pluma blanca en mi ¿dirigible?

Realmente pienso las cosas no ocurren por coincidencia, eventualmente obtengo resultados con los hechos, las pruebas, las pistas, las preguntas adecuadas, la presión al poni correcto, las observaciones, una que otra patada y por ultimo una buena hipótesis. Pensando en hipótesis tenía que diagnosticar mi dirigible, en eso escuche una explosión, no necesitaba voltear mi cabeza para saber que mi hogar y mi transporte se habían destruido, pero siempre hay un rastro en estos accidentes, en eso vi que el ave empezaba a reaccionar.

-Tienes mi más sincero agradecimiento- comente.

-No me agradezcas mas- respondío Starlight.

-Le hablaba al ave, bueno se acabo mi tiempo contigo Starlight, perdon "Wonderbolt" quiero que me disculpes por lo dejarte amarrada.

-Estamos a mano, no eres una poni mala, estamos del mismo bando.

En eso me llego la palabra "bando" como un cubetazo de agua fría.

-Un momento en la gala del galope, te vi con la reina Luna y estabas al pendiente de nosotros, ¿no es así?- pregunte.

-Sí, estaba con ella ¿por qué?- pregunto Starlight.

-¿_Eres una espía_?- pregunte por error, quería afirmarlo.

-Por supuesto, trabajo en secreto para la princesa luna- en eso había conocido al peor poni espía, por revelarse a sí misma, pero era lo que necesitaba.

-¿Cuando partió la reina Luna?

- Salió después de entregarme cierto objeto de hecho fue cuando nos descubriste- respondió Starlight.

Pensé en voz alta ante tal revelación.

-Entonces ¿Quién me interrumpió el baile con Twilight Sparkle?

-¿Bailaste con Twilight Sparkle? - pregunto Starlight con escepticismo- se dice que no sabe bailar ¿es eso cierto?

-SI- conteste con cierto pesar.

En eso vi que Monocronicorn estaba atento a nuestra conversación y empecé a dirigirme a él.

-Twilight te hechizo y lo comprobé cuando conversaron juntos, pero ¿Recuerdas que te ordeno en ese trance?

-No, no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido.

Asumí erróneamente que Monocronicorn provoco el incendio en la casa de Sparkle pero los recientes acontecimientos me mostraban lo contrario, ¿por qué lo habrán hipnotizado en primer lugar?


	10. Sol de medianoche

Sol de medianoche

Diario de Mare: Los engranajes comenzaban a encajar y en mi mente las piezas se iban acomodando me sentía impotente todo este tiempo, ahora veía una pesuña invisible que empezaba a mover las piezas por eso no progresaba ahora estoy consciente de las cuerdas, este regreso a Ponyville no fue de a gratis, nada lo fue. Pero ahora sé que debía hacer. Por mientras observe los daños de mi dirigible, era la segunda vez que era destruido, me acerque a ver si podía encontrar algo y note que tenia los controles congelados. En eso Buck y Safira descendieron y me comentaron que los pegasos habían sido sometidos, en eso aproveche la ocasión.

-Safira, ¿sabes de alguien que podría congelar cosas además de ti?- pregunte.

-Sí, mi hermanastro Ithaqua, pero no creo que se acerque a Canterlot ni de chiste, es un Windigo después de todo.

Tenía cierta duda al respecto, pues el "hermano" de Safira se alimentaba con odio y la reciente Equestria no es muy pacifica que digamos, además de no se llevan bien, pero no tendría motivo de atacarme.

-Sin sospechosos, ¿verdad?- pregunto Buck.

No era lo que pasaba por mi mente, de hecho tenía varios sospechosos en particular, ese extraño sirviente de Sparkle.

-Ahora que sabemos que Twilight es una loca ¿que deberíamos hacer?- pregunto Safira

-Debemos levantar las pesuñas entre todos los ponis y revelarnos, maniobrar con un ejército seria ventajoso- dijo con entusiasmo Monocronicorn.

-Tal vez- comento Safira, mientras le dirigia una mirada gelida y draconiana-pero maniobrar con una multitud indisciplinada, es peligroso.

-Todos estos ponis son conformistas y no alzaran pesuñas por ayudarnos, recuerda yo soy la loca que cree en conspiraciones, sin mencionar que no tienen entrenamiento- comente con cierta ira.

- Dejando de lado la ironía de Apple de donde sacaría el ejercito- comento Safira

-Olvidenlo, soy más una exploradora que una general de guerra, prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera, después de todo.

-Rendir al enemigo sin luchar es la cima de la perfección- comento Buck con una mueca burlona.

-Cierto-comente sorprendido de sus discursos- además no quiero involucrar a nadie.

-Me temo que ya es tarde para eso señorita- comento Moncronicorn alzando la cabeza orgulloso.

En eso vi que todos me miraban con entusiasmo y con sonrisas en sus rostros a pesar de estar agotados y heridos hasta el cansancio. Formaban un circulo y vi como me rodeaban a Starlight, Monocronicorn, Buck y Safira.

-Lo siento y gracias por su apoyo,pero no dejare que los hieran mas por mis acciones, yo mismo me encargare de Sparkle, pero antes debo ir por un traje y algunas respuestas.

-¿Que dices?, tu ropa estaba en tu casa y esta se desinflo- comento Buck.

-No precisamente- respondí con confianza.

-¿Dónde vas?-pregunto Starlight.

-A mi primer hogar, no me sigan- respondí, pero aun así podía sentir su presencia en mi espalda.

Cabalgue y contemplaba el hermoso cielo nocturno de Ponyville algo así nunca lo vería en Manehattan, en eso vi que me acercaba a Sweet Apple Acres, pero pensé que la abuela probablemente estaba dormida y que quizás ni siquiera estaba despierta, pero la vi que estaba despierta en su mecedora con sus extrañas orejas de conejo, como a la espera de algo. Me acerque con cierta cautela y aun desde lejos me contesto.

-Debería estar dormida hace cuatro horas.

-¿Y por qué no duerme?- le pregunte.

-Porque espero a alguien, pero me alegro que seas tú, es muy noche pero ¿quieres cenar algo?

-No abuela Bloom.

-Tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas puesto que me entere de algo, pero antes tengo que decirte algo.

En eso mi abuela empezó a poner cara de nerviosismo y se quería cubrir con sus orejas.

-Ya te enteraste, perdón, lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero no eres mi nieta.

-¿No?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Eres de mi hermano Macintosh.

En eso puse una cara de alivio y se me escapo una sonrisa.

-Hay abuela, ya me lo habías dicho, seguimos siendo familia, serias algo así como mi tía abuela, pero que molestia seria llamarte así, no lo que yo quería decirle es que yo…

-Lo sé, te disfrazas de Mare- me interrumpió.

-¿Como lo supo?

-Estas pálida, tienes siempre demasiadas cicatrices y no eres tan torpe como para herirte con los pasteles de manzana, además, no eres la única que tiene secretos- en eso señalo su cutie mark que era la marca de un compas y la regla que parecía de una extraña logia secreta

-Todo este tiempo lo supo ¿verdad?- pregunte sorprendida

-Eeyup.

-Abuela Apple Bloom yo lamento habértelo escondido.

-No hay problema, querida.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada del traje? No mejor contéstame, ¿Por qué ningún poni cuenta nada de su pasado?

En eso la abuela dio un largo respiro, estaba preparándose para darme uno de sus largos sermones, parecía que quería dormirse cerró los ojos y se puso a concentrarse puesto que le cuesta mantener el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Solo hay una razón, le tenemos temor al pasado, no es algo absurdo o banal que no te haya contado algunas cosas en lo que se refiere al pasado, veras en Equestria ocurrieron cosas terribles, mi mente divaga mucho y me duele pensar en eso, mis recuerdos son como un arco sin flechas, pero te diré que hubo guerras, hubo hambre y hubo muerte. ¿Quien gano?, ¿cuantos murieron?, es algo que jamás sabré, pero después de tanto tiempo...

La abuela cerro sus ojos y comenzó a cabecear, estaba a punto de llevarla a su cuarto cunado volvió a despertar y pareció retomar su conversación:

-Y por eso yo declaro rotundamente que las cosas no son peores o mejores que en el pasado, los ponis solamente siempre se sienten viviendo en el momento, desgraciadamente me cuesta creer eso y no puedo contra mi fatalismo.

-Abuela, no me lo tiene que decir y lo entiendo.

-¿Decirte que cosa?-pregunto la abuela confundida-Bueno,solo recuerda que me preocupo por ti y por el futuro, siento que todo se está poniendo peor, los criminales, la escoria, el mal está llegando a un punto donde no solo no lo podemos controlar, sino que no lo podemos entender, ellos ya no están satisfechos, ellos no tienen simpatía por nadie y lo más perturbador de todo es que no les importa.

Su mecedora empezó a rechinar el viento nocturno empezaba a mover su cabello blanco y parecía que le faltaba el aire.

-Abuela, se encuentra bien.

-Si mi querida A.P., tengo más secretos en mi memoria ¿Quieres saber sobre mi marca?

Me señalo su marca del compás y la regla, era extraña e icónica como si la hubiese visto varias veces en mi inconsciente, quería saber, pero por primera vez con cierta dosis de piedad a mi abuela, solo le dije lo siguiente:

-Abuela Bloom, será para otro día.

-Te estaré esperando para cuando estés lista puesto que eres curiosa.

-Gracias abuela Bloom, por abrirse conmigo.

Nos contemplamos mutuamente por un rato y un nuestros rostros se dibujaron una sonrisas de complicidad, en eso recordé algo importante.

-Vine por algo mas, necesito el traje de Applejack.

Fuimos a la parte de atrás del granero y me mostro un compartimiento secreto, el cual tenía varios trofeos de la familia Apple y en uno de los cajones se hallaba el traje de Applejack, junto con otros artefactos y objetos familiares como su sombrero, su cuerda, su trofeo del festival de las hojas, contemple estas piezas con cierto encanto por un largo rato, el uniforme y el sombrero eran purpuras, la máscara y la capa estaban conectadas y tenían un color azul oscuro . Me lo probé sin vacilar estaba viejo y me quedaba un poco apretado como si estrenase unas herraduras nuevas.

-Quiero que uses esto- en eso la abuela Bloom me entrego dos hermosos collares, uno con forma de manzana y otro parecía un orbe azul.

-Abuela no sé qué decir.

-No digas nada, haz lo que tengas que hacer, normalmente me angustiaría y me preocuparía, pero fui como tú, hice cosas raras al lado mis amigas así que adelante.

Salí por la puerta de enfrente y me tope con que Winona estaba dormida y con mis camaradas esperándome en la parte de afuera.

-¿Terminaste de hablar con tu abuela?- pregunto Safira

-Si,le confesé mi secreto y lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Que hermosos collares- comento Safira.

En eso Starlight se acerco a verlos y entonces lo comparo con cierta gema que tenia.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto?- pregunto Starlight.

En eso vi el color de la extraña gema y Starlight lo hizo con mis collares

-Estos son los elementos del harmonía- comento Starlight.

-¿Por qué son distintos?-pregunto Buck.

-Veras de acuerdo a la reina Luna los elementos adquieren la forma de acorde a las preferencias del usuario y personalidad del usuario, por alguna razón, este volvió a ser una gema pero originalmente era un orbe-comento Starlight.

-Me agrada el orbe azul- comento Buck.

-Lo quieres tómalo-comente mientras se lo daba a su pesuña, esta acción fue casi instintiva.

-¡Oh gracias!, ¡gracias! es tan bonito- en eso me dio uno de sus abrazos y me trono la espalda.

-De nada, ahora suéltame-comente con cierto esfuerzo.

-Al fin estas muy cerca señorita A.P- comento Monocronicorn.

-Faltan tres pero creo saber donde podrían estar, tenemos que ir al castillo, pero antes quiero hablar con Equs por última vez, déjenme ir a solas, pienso que debe saber donde esta ese castillo puesto que él ha estado viviendo en ese bosque.

De repente salió el sol pero este apareció en el cielo de la nada como si fuera mediodía y fue rápido, esta fue la noche más efímera de todas. Esto era obra de Sparkle de eso no me quedaba duda. En eso quise comprobar que mi equipo estuviera listo pero note un pequeño inconveniente y este era que no podía documentar nada, use la última página de mi diario en escribir estas palabras, conseguiría otro eventualmente, pero tuve que dejar este en un sitio seguro y luego vi un manzano seco y con un agujero, era ahí donde solía poner mis cosas de pequeña. Tome mi diario y lo puse con cautela, a manera de que no se notara.


	11. La mente de Equs

La mente de Equs

No hay realidad sin pensamiento, el pensamiento en si mismo nos ayuda a definir realidad, el pensamiento crea nexos que forman el conocimiento, estos pensamientos no los puedo capitular siguen dentro de mi ser. Es la desventaja de vivir entre la realidad y los ideales, yo no veo el futuro, como algunos ponis creen, solo veo entre lo que son y lo que podrían llegar a ser. Solo eso, veo los cambios no los resultados, veo germinaciones pero no semillas, veo crecimiento pero no nacimiento, veo descomposición pero no veo la muerte, atrapado en el cambio, entre el futuro y el presente, entra el instante y lo que fue. No veo el futuro puesto que al verlo el individuo tiene el poder de cambiarlo, este jamás fue mi caso.

Tengo otra visión, esta ocurre cuando adquirí conciencia de mi mismo, veo tubos de ensayo, estoy ahogado y rodeado de agua pero aun así sigo vivo,no necesito respirar. Después soy perseguido, se me dispara a matar con la magia de los cuernos de unicornio, trato de escapar con todas mis fuerzas entonces lo activo, uso una habilidad por instinto, uno cuyo nombre me entere hace poco, el [i]Sonic Rainboom[/i], esta habilidad no me pertenece pero escapo y luego empiezo a caer y a caer...

Hasta que finalmente llego a la tierra, sin saber quién soy, sin padres, sin nombre, solo. Para calmar estas visiones solo contemplo las ciénagas de forma pacífica, en este solitario antes cuidaba las flores alrededor de mí, mis plantas crecían a mi exterior de manera irregular y con una velocidad terrible, pero aun así estoy solo en este mundo incluso cuando yo estaba en una muchedumbre, yo siempre estaba solo. De repente llegaron ellos y eso cambio. Instantáneamente me pregunte si estoy realmente vivo, no cumplo las funciones de otros seres vivos, puesto que no respiro y no necesito comer, y sin embargo tengo sueños, imagino, creo, destruyo, siento. En eso me estigmatizan los ecos del ayer, mi cerebro plantea cosas del pasado ¿Quién soy? ¿Realmente estoy vivo? ¿Tengo identidad? Estoy cansado, tengo furia de mi mismo y puedo escuchar todo lo que tiene que decir el bosque, de repente siento que algo irrumpe mi paz, es un sol en media noche, decido volver a mi hogar a meditar sobre el asunto.

Contemplo mi soledad, ahora esta es distinta, yo me aleje, no me alienaron o más bien, no podía juntarme con la vida aunque tratase, no soy parte de la vida, ni uno de ellos, siento que no pertenezco en el así me impresiono de sus creaciones, la obra del poni común como: el cinematógrafo, la radio, la máquina de vapor y el teléfono, los ponis siempre subestiman su capacidad para hacer grandes cosas. A la vez contemplo con cierta rareza en las fotos de los periódicos que tengo almacenados donde aparezco con otros ponis, pero en los titulares siempre me ponen como amenaza y en otras como héroe. Los artículos no son la gran cosa y se pueden resumir como "salvando a Equestria en incontables oportunidades". Aun así seguía siendo temido por los demás, claro hay excepciones. Algunos no me temen como ciertos ponis entrometidos e incluso he llegado a colaborar con ellos, como el caso de ella y su grupo de amigos, o ese poni excéntrico que se dedica a resolver misterios por entretenimiento infantil y que resulta que es pariente de Apple, soy uno de los pocos que saben su identidad, usa de pseudónimo la letra "P".

Me aleje de los ponis pero sabía que no dejaría desprotegido a Equestria, una pegaso que se hace llamar Wonderbolt haría de heroína, y Ap., seguirá portando esa máscara y ese sombrero, ella ayudaría atrapar a cualquier malhechor y salvaría a cualquiera que se cayera de un rascacielos, aunque ella se base en un principio y es el que todos los ponis justos e inocentes merecen vivir. Lástima que muriera en la gala del galope, así lo vi y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, lo había visto mi visión por eso no pude hacer nada por salvarla, siempre me ocurre que intento cambiar el destino de mis visiones, hago que estas se cumplan aunque no lo quiera, si se lo hubiera dicho antes no hubiera podido cambiar algo, ahora realmente siento un gran vació.

El presente toca mi puerta, no la abrí , pues supe que forzarían la entrada.

-Equs necesitamos hablar- escucho la voz de esa yegua.

Esa voz hizo que sintiera algo extraño en mi cuerpo, un sentimiento indescriptible, creí que ella estaba muerta, yo vi como moría en aquel castillo bajo los cascos de Sparkle, pero ella esta aquí, debería sentir dicha pero no fue así y por algún motivo me empecé a sentir débil, como si mis visiones se calmaran. De repente quise abrir la puerta antes que la azotaran, pero no cambie el destino y solo vi la pesuña envuelta en vendas azul obscuro de Api. Tenia ganas de hacer algo, tal vez abrasarla, pero me quede quieto.

-¿Sabes algo del castillo de las hermanas?- pregunto Api.

-Dirígete al norte, es el único castillo cercano- conteste sabiendo que no terminaría la frase.

-Equs no te ves bien- comento Api.

En eso llego una pegaso extraña para la situación, note que tenía un parecido a la imagen mental del equino monocromático que tenia sobre Rainbow Dash, puesto que tenía un traje extraño. Chocaría en mi casa pero intervendría para atraparla, luego se sorprendería de que mi estela es similar a la de Rainbow Dash, esto lo diría con emoción y cierto toque de envidia, menciono que era genial y quedo fascinada por mi presencia, comento mis antecedentes heroicos y se alegro. Y en efecto, se cumplió el hecho, luego rompí el silencio con un comentario fuera de lugar.

- He notado que tienen cierto fetiche por usar ropa de ponis muertas.

Wonderbolt y Mare intercambiaron cierta mirada de complicidad y poniéndolo en ese contexto, había algo de razón.

-Tú eres el famoso Equs- comento con pena por mi comentario anterior.

-Y tu estas emulando a Rainbow Dash- comente al ver su traje de Wonderbolt.

-No lo estoy- comento con cierta pena la pegaso- soy Wonderbolt.

-Pero tu nombre es Starlight-en eso me empezó a mirar con nerviosismo- no te preocupes, es improbable que converse de ese tema con alguien.

Con su llegada me sentí más débil y cansado, luego note que mi debilidad era por unos objetos extraños que portaban, uno era un collar y el otro era un orbe, estos mecansaban y debilitaban.

-¿Te dijo ya del castillo?- pregunto la pegaso.

-Dice Equs que está en el norte- menciono Api.

-Luna dice que se debe establecer una comunión entre estos objetos-comento la pegaso.

-¿Que tenemos en común Starlight y yo?- pregunto ella, pero dirigiéndose a Starlight

En eso comprendí lo del comentario incomodo de los trajes, mi percepción anacrónica estaba como loca.

-Creo que ya lo comente.

Repentinamente una pluma blanca salió de su traje , parece que reacciono ante mi presencia y la de sus extrañas joyas.

-¿Confiaras en eso?- pregunte.

-Me da curiosidad- respondió la yegua.

-Creí que estarías muerta-la irrumpi como si nada- te vi morir en el castillo ¿cómo es que sigues viva?, perdón no quise ser tan rudo.

Mi visión nunca es perfecta pero por alguna razón esto se altero, mis poderes están decayendo, la vi morir y yo estaba impotente de no poder evitarlo, triste de no hacer nada, porque siempre se cumplían las cosas sin importar lo que hiciera.

-No, yo quiero que me perdones por dejarte abandonada Equs siento que no podre comprenderte jamás.

-No tienes la culpa- comente- ¿no pedirás ayuda?

-No, yo lamento obligarte como hice antes, gracias Equs, no te volveré a molestar- comento Api acercandose y dandome un calido beso en la mejilla.

-No espera, quiero comentarte algo, pero yo no soy bueno para expresarme, me llego cierta revelación cuando mis plantas se murieron, no pude traerlas a la vida, por primera vez experimente la desesperanza de la muerte con estas flores y quise desligarme de ustedes puesto que creí que morirían en la gala del galope. Pero me siento contento por primera vez, tuve la incertidumbre de que tu…

-Gracias Equs- me interrumpió.

-Pero...

-No esta vez- me interrumpió-no te pediré ayuda, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y perdóname por no ser justa contigo, y siempre ir contigo cuando tengo problemas.

-Te equivocas.

-Jamás tendré la empatía suficiente para comprenderte, yo lo lamento- comento con tristeza Ap.

No me dejo terminar, lo que quería comentar es que yo tenía sentimientos por ella, que si me preocupaba por ella, en eso vi que se alejo galopando, su máscara no me dejaba verla, la pegaso se alejo de mi también, despidiéndose con cierta emoción, pero en su mente ella se sentía incomoda, ella no quiso meterse en nuestros problemas, pero quería ayudar. La vi alejarse de la casa, regrese a mi soledad, pero sintiéndome satisfecho de que mi visión no se cumpliera, de que se puede cambiar el destino, tal vez no me hable nunca mas, pero me conformo que siga viva, solo eso, y medite durante segundos y pasando el minuto, regreso mi visión de ella muriendo.

-Esto no tiene sentido- pensé en voz alta

-Sentido donde esta lo divertido si todo tuviera sentido- interrumpió esa maldita voz.

Si,esa voz en mi cabeza que no me dejaba en paz, cuando deje de entrometerme en los asuntos ponis la voz se había callado, pero porque regreso ahora.

-Me extrañabas viejo amiga-comento la voz risueña y burlona y haciendo un chasquido con unos dedos que no puedo ver.

Esos dedos, esos malditos dedos, no me figuro como son pero los visualizo en mis pesadillas, a veces como las de un ave y aveces como las de un fiero león, pero nunca logro hacerme una imagen de aquella vos, es casi tan caótica como yo.

-No somos amigos- respondí.

-Me hieres mi capitána, bueno solo interrumpí para decirte que tu princesa esta en otro castillo…

Después hubo un chasquido y una risa, después dejo de escucharse el ruido, en eso decidí evocar visiones del porvenir, pero algo rompí mi silencio.

-No se ha cumplido la visión, no era Canterlot lo que veía, la puerta, el destino no cambio, se que no se puede cambiar, pero voy por ti mi adorada yegua.


	12. Un unicornio con manchas

.

* * *

><p>Un unicornio con manchas<p>

Sentía la emoción en mis venas, esto era la aventura de mi vida, veo que el sol no está como debería, pero ese orbe del cielo aumentaba mi entusiasmo, mi pasión por seguir lady Ap.

Al principio era mi código de honor que me inculcaron mis benditos padres de Corcelia los que me obligaron a seguirla, pero después de ver como peleaba, como nunca se rendía a pesar de las circunstancias, ella fue la mecha de mi corazón, no dejaba de pensar en ella y no quería alejarme de ella.

En eso vi la silueta de su traje, ella regresaba del bosque para orientarnos, bajo los rayos del sol y con el viento moviéndole su capa me hacia suspirar.

-Hay que dirigirnos al norte, tenemos una pluma para orientarnos. – comento Ap.

-Pues vamos al norte- comento el simpático Buck.

Vi que una pluma blanca le servía como una brújula mística, en mi mente pensó que habría mas elementos mágicos que nos ayudara en la travesía, me sentía como en una historia de aventuras, tenía que estar al lado de esa hermosa potrilla, cosas interesantes giran en su entorno como: la armadura, el ave mística renaciendo, derrocar a una bruja que mas podía pedir. En eso me di cuenta que habían partido y me estaban dejando, no para nada me perdería esta oportunidad.

-Sueña despierto- comento Buck- descuide a veces me pasa.

Esta criatura me agrada, solo su existencia me parece imposible, no había visto sabido de un hipogrifo desde _Orlando el furioso,_ estar con él era como estar con lo imposible, era tan azaroso como aquellos dados de su costado, en un momento podría parecer interesante su plática y al siguiente decir sin sentidos.

-Dese prisa, señor Mono…-tratando de decir mi nombre Starlight.

-Monocronicorn señorita- complete- pero descuide puede decirme como le plazca.

Galopamos el peligroso bosque, quien sabe con qué criatura nos enfrentaríamos, que monstruo nos atacaría, tal vez más extraños que esa tal Equs, el cual por cierto no me agrada, puesto que veo como observa a la señorita Ap., me da una sensación incomoda de que son más de lo que aparentan.

En eso la hierba se hacia espesa y casi imposible de ver, alce mi vista y luego vi que me pasaba encima la pegaso Starlight, ella me pareció agradable desde el momento en que me mostro si interés al atrapar y rescatar a los pegasos que nos persiguieron, también me llamo la atención de cómo ella había rescatado a la noble ave que nos ayudo, que muestra de su bondad y desinterés por ayudar a otros. La única que realmente me causaba desconcierto era esa tal Safira, en Corcelia constantemente lidiamos con poderosos dragones que saquean nuestras tierras.

Repentinamente me tropecé pues este calor es infernal me hacia desfallecer, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a los vernos brutales de Corcelia pero esto es una exageración. En eso siento una brisa gélida que me alivia por unos momentos y de repente en mi boca se siente un agradable sabor limón.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Safira.

-Si- respondí.

-Perdón si le arroje mi aliento gélido pero el calor es terrible en estos momentos- se disculpo Safira.

-No hay problema, oiga señorita Ap., señorita Starlight no gusta quitarse el traje.

En eso Starlight y Ap., me empezaron a mirar raro.

-Digo es que hace calor.

-No estoy bien, y Safira no me arrojes hielo, te hará falta más el aliento a ti.

-No gracias es mi traje de la suerte.

En eso Safira les arrojo bolas de nieve a las dos ponis, haciéndolo como un juego, Starlight le arrojo la misma bola y tanto Safira como Starlight empezaron a reírse pero la señorita Ap. ignoro, lo sucedido y siguió caminando.

-No importa lo que digan, yo me encargare de que se sientan bien- comento entusiasmada Safira.

Como pensé antes, no se nota ni una pisca de codicia y desinterés, sin embargo me desconcierta el hecho de que haya sido criada por Windigos, me llega a la mente lo que le habrá pasado para que rechazara la naturaleza de su especie, aun así es digno ver a una dragona como esta.

Interrumpí mis pensamientos cuando llegamos a un bosque y vimos nuestro primer obstáculo en el camino.

-Miren un risco- comento Buck

-Gracias "capitán"- comento Safira.

-Safira, Buck no entiende el sarcasmo, se te olvido- comento Ap.

Tomando la iniciativa forme un puente con mi magia alzando algunos trozos de madera, puesto que solo dos miembros carecíamos de alas, en ese acto se escucho un ladrido que me interrumpió y luego vi aun perro que poseía manos al igual que Philip y portaba una chaqueta roja, este se apresuro a atacar a nuestro grupo dirigiéndose a Safira.

-Miren un perrito- comento Buck.

-No es cualquier perro, es un _diamond dog_…- repentinamente Safira fue lastimada por una de sus garras.

-Que ese no es un vinilo de David Ponie- comento Buck, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Los elementos debe confundirlos con diamantes - comento Starlight.

-No lo creo, ellos andan en grupo y atacan bajo tierra-comento Safira

-No, le alteraron su juicio, observen sus ojos verdes- comento Ap.

En eso mostro sus dientes y se preparaba para mordernos, pero lo intercepte con una patada.

-Yo me hare cargo de esa Perro—comente.

Tome impulso y lo envestiría con mi fiel cuerno C_olada_, me llego a la mente que esta costumbre de bautizar los cuernos no lo tienen los unicornios de estas regiones. La iba embestir pero me esquivo y de repente me dio un zarpazo y una mordida.

En eso pensé en un cambio de táctica empecé a usar mi Kriptos e hice girar mis manchas para forma espirales, en eso vi que se empezaba a marear y finalmente termino en el piso, a veces se requerían mañas para vencer, además que no me parecía justo lastimarlo, Stralight me felicito por este hecho. Entonces abandonamos al perro y rehíce mi puente.

-Bueno busquemos esos elementos- dije con entusiasmo.

En eso mis compañeros estaban a mitad del puente, cuando algo nos interrumpió de repente.

-Hola zopencos- comento una voz burlona

En eso alzamos la vista y vimos que se aparecía ante nosotros ese extraño ser de nombre Philip, de repente nos mostro un extraño orbe

-Contemplad, el elemento de la lealtad, así que si lo buscan tendrá que pelear por él.- comento con confianza Philip.

-Espera un momento, Twilight sabe que juntamos los elementos.- interrumpió Ap.

-Quisiera ella, pero yo si lo sé y se estarán preguntando, ¿por qué deliberadamente les muestro uno de los elementos, que posiblemente venzan a Sparkle? – pregunto Buck.

-Eso tenía en mi cabeza- comento Ap.

-Sencillo esto no es una orden de Sparkle, esto lo hago por cuenta propia.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ap.

-Deseo una confrontación solo eso- respondi Philip

-¿Qué? – pregunto Safira.

-En efecto, así que ¿Vienen todos a la vez o uno por uno?- pregunto el confiado Philip.

-¿Que razón? ¿Qué significado? , esto no tiene sentido- comento la tierna Safira.

-Razón, ¿es que no lo sabes?, no hay ningún significado en este mundo. Lo único que me interesa, es la sangre y el conflicto.

-No tenemos tiempo para tonterías, ni para darle satisfacción a un sádico si esto continua moriremos quemados, entrega los elementos- comento Ap.

-Oblígame- comento en forma burlona Philip.

-Señorita Mare no dejare que ensucie sus pesuñas con este rufián, sostendré el puente con mi magia solo atraviésenlo, deprisa.

-No será necesario -comento mientras lo cargaban Buck y Safira y la llevaban al otro extremo, por querer lucirme no tome en cuenta este detalle.

- Además tú viste a este tipo en la biblioteca, está completamente loco- comento Safira.

-Siga adelante, el sol cada vez es más cálido, yo misma me encargare de entregarle esa gema mística, además usare el Kryptos y se lo quitare-comente con una sonrisa, pero en lo último que dije me sentía terrible pues estaba mintiéndole a la señorita.

-Váyanse le daré un ala y una pesuña-comento Starlight, mientras me sostenía con sus pesuñas a la vez que flotaba en una tabla

-Agradezco el gesto señorita Starlight, pero no, siga adelante, no demorare- respondí a la pegaso.

En eso vi como Philip intentaba atacar mis nuevos camaradas y derrumbarlos pero lo intercepte con mi cuerno a tiempo, mientras mantenía mi concentración para flotar en la madera y lanzársela, en eso lo pude noquear al otro lado del abismo.

-Huyan ahora, el sol está aumentando de temperatura - en eso estaba por caer de la tabla que flotaba pues mi magia no aguanto mucho, pero Starlight y Buck me cargaron y me sostuvieron en el aire.

En eso vi que Philip dio unos saltos espectaculares de la madera que descendía y llego al otro extremo del abismo para atacar a Ap.

-Láncenme- les ordene a Buck y a Starlight.

Entendieron mis palabras y me arrojaron hacia Philip tal como quería es como si hubieran leído mis pensamientos, en eso logre impactar al Tikbalang con mucha fuerza que se lo quite de encima a Ap., Philip salió disparado y su pata se había atorado en un agujero pero estaba preparado para salir.

-Señorita la he seguido en todos los peligro de su viaje pero permítame hacerle el favor de conseguirle es gema,

-Es peligroso que lo hagas solo.

-Señorita vea el sol, necesita preocuparse por conseguir los otros elementos.

-Ni siquiera estoy segura que estén en el castillo.

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo quede, así que confié en mi, juro no decepcionarla.

-De acuerdo, te estaremos esperando.

En eso vi que se alejaban de mi vista y siguieron galopando hasta que los perdí de vista, en eso Philip como si nada saco su pata de la tierra.

-Tardaron mucho en decidirse

La pata atorada había sido un acto.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos? o ¿porque no les dejaste ayudarte?

-Porque no quería que se lastimase la señorita Ap., como aquella ocasión de la biblioteca.

-Bueno tu eres el cebrallo al que le lavo el cerebro Sparkle, probablemente ella salió más gravemente herida por ti que por mi- comento de forma burlona.

Ese comentario me recordó la vergüenza de ser usado para hacer vilezas como el quemar un hogar y lastimar a Ap. , mis manchas y mi colores empezaron a cambiar.

- Estas enojado, bueno veamos lo que puedes hacer con esa ira- comento Philip.

-Acércate y te lo demostrare.

-Bueno, pero antes quiero comentar algo, note que al revisar la biblioteca y terminar con ese pajarraco, vi que alguien en tu grupo tenía cierto gusto por los libros de caballeros andantes-dijo condescendientemente Philip, mientras tomaba una posición de combate alzando su puño derecho y el izquierdo a la altura del hombro .

-Culpable, yo fui quien transgredió ese santuario y lamento ese acto- en eso di golpee mis cascos para prepararme.

-¡Que afortunado soy! descuida, quería ver si tenía a alguien en común- esto lo dijo mientras tomaba distancia y tomábamos cierto respiro.

- A ti te gustan esos libros ¿no es así?- pregunte.

-Por supuesto, adoro la jodida sangre, el ruido, la poesía infinita que surge del conflicto, me encanta.

Me decepcione al escuchar su respuesta, puesto que no solo había eso, había magia, la defensa de la virtud, el rescate de la dama ideal, no había más que eso.

-Lastima, yo leo por otras razones- comente decepcionado.

En eso terminamos el calentamiento y de repente avanzamos el uno al otro, di un salto pero me recibió con uno de sus puñetazos. Me quería atacar de nuevo pero esquive su golpe y decidí alejarme.

-Escaparas, que cobarde eres- me tentó Philip.

-Te equivocas adefesio, solo tomo impulso- en eso me dirigí a todo galope a cornearlo-los cobardes agonizan muchas veces antes de morir, los valientes ni se enteran de su muerte.

-Eso es, así me gusta, revélate ante mí o me atacaras por la espalda, porque podría luchar contra ti aun cuando permanezcas invisible.

- ¿Conoces mi habilidad?

-En efecto, usando la magia de tu cuerno, logras cambiar el color de tu pelaje.

Al terminar su comentario lo ataque de frente, puesto que nunca uso el Kryptos para atacar por la espalda. Le di un golpe con Colada directo al pecho y entonces reanudamos, nuestra confrontación, de repente uso su poderosos brazos para tomarme del cuello y arrojarme a un muro, mi cuerpo reboto por el muro y al momento del rebote, Philip me remato con una embestida de tal manera que mis huesos chocaron contra el muro y mi cuerpo, esta maniobra al menos me rompió una costilla, caí al piso y me dio un cascaso que me mando volando, en eso me quería dar un remate con sus dos puños, pero los intercepte con mi cuerno, en eso caímos al suelo los dos, me levante primero que él pero espere a que se incorporara.

-Levántate- ordene.

En eso Philip se levanto con cierta ira.

-¡No te burles de mi maldito!- comento Philip.

En eso incremento su velocidad y empezó a dar de puñetazos

-Te pedí que me dieras la satisfacción del combate, no que me trataras como basura- comento Philip.

En eso caí al suelo, pero a diferencia de mi, el me empezó a dar de golpes con sus patas de equino y a escupirme sangre y babas.

-No lo entiendes, la guerra no es justa idiota, tu oponente no tendrá misericordia- me sermoneo Philip.

-Es una lástima creí que eras un apasionado atleta pero eres solo un sádico- comente con lastima.

-¡Bromeas verdad!

-No señor- respondí débilmente.

En eso empezó a reírse y comento alzando la voz.

-¡Maldición! debería estar maldito porque me gusta el jodido conflicto. Me encanta romper y quebrantar en cada momento y no lo puedo remediar, disfruto cada segundo de ello, hubiera querido estar en Equestria hace años, cuando esto era un infierno.

Por esta conversación se que este tipo era un presunto ponicida, en eso observe que se me acercaba, alzo su pesuña y vi que me quería matar de un cascaso, pero use el Kryptos.

-Bueno usted no es justo, usare manas pero descuide no lo atacare por la espalda.

En eso me incorpore de nuevo y decidí seguir usar una táctica similar de hace algunos minutos pero con un giro de tuerca y empecé a tentar a Philip

-No pierdas de vista tu objetivo- dije riendo.

En eso cambie mis colores en distintas tonalidades de rojo y galope rodeándolo.

-Impresionante estas emulando a la lanza _Qiang , me sorprende tu conocimiento de combate._

-Gracias, llegue a practicar algo de ahí y de por allá- comente con cierto orgullo.

-Veo lo que intentas hacer y no funcionara.

-Que bueno porque no es sorpresa, es una distracción de otra distracción.

En eso lo embestí haciendo que Colada relampagueara con chipas, esto lo aturdió por un instante y lo embestí con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero el recibió mi golpe como si nada, solo vi que brotaba sangre sus pectorales.

- Eso es todo- pregunto Philip

-¡No!- respondí.

Lo remate con un cascaso a hacia sus pierna izquierda lo que hiso que se inclinara y le di una patada con mis piernas traseras.

-Buen movimiento- me felicito Philip.

Me aplaudió como si nada mientras note que sangraba de su cabeza en eso me di cuenta que su ojo derecho estaba inútil, sabia donde debía ir mi siguiente golpe. En eso levite una enorme piedra que le arroje a su pata derecha.

-La misma técnica no te funcionara otra vez- dijo Philip, mientras pateaba la piedra que le arroje

-Contaba con eso.

Me intercepto mis piernas traseras como esperaba, voltee mi cabeza y lance un destello de mi cuerno, Philip se movió para esquivarlo y tratando de tomarme de mis patas delanteras logre darle un pesuñas con ellas a su ojo izquierdo, lo tenía cegado por unos momentos y agonizando de dolor, daba la impresión de ser una calca de Polifemo y entonces galope velozmente hice crecer a Colada y le di un golpe a su estomago , cayó al suelo luego intente usar magia para cerrar las heridas de su conflicto, el desgraciado me escupió sangre a la cara y dijo:

-No necesito tu piedad.

-No lo hago por piedad, yo he ganado y hago lo que se me dé la gana con el vencido.

-De cualquier manera hablaba en serio cuando te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda, solo probaba tus habilidades, no me hubieras vencido si hubiera ido en serio.

-Claro- comente con burla.

-No te preocupes, me hice cargo de que encontraran el siguiente elemento, es más te diré que es el de la generosidad, en cuanto al último, bueno realmente quisiera ver como lo consiguen- en eso se empezó a reír-bueno, te arrepentirás, en unas horas de no acabar conmigo, créeme.

En eso le lance un conjuro aturdidor y lo deje así. No sabía si creerle o no, pero había ganado el orbe del elemento de la lealtad, alce mi vista al enigmático bosque que se abría ante mí e ingrese con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo con la señorita Ap., usaría mi cuerno para llegar con ellos, puesto que sabía usarlo como un rastreador. De repente se escuche un respiro fuerte como dando énfasis en hacerse notar, regrese mi vista a donde puse al enemigo vencido y vi solo unas manchas de sangre, tal vez Philip hablaba en serio, pero de momento no me interesaba, no tenía tiempo que perder. Galope siguiendo el rastro de mis nuevos camaradas.


	13. Aquellos que desafían al sol

.

* * *

><p>Aquellos que desafían al sol<p>

Las ocurrencias de Buck Peckingpah

Se me antojan unos waffles, si unos waffles, con mucha miel encima, pero miel de maple no de abeja, porque no me gusta lo que hacen para sacarles la miel, yo quiero ser el alcalde de la ciudad del waffle, así acabaría con mi hambre y mi aburrimiento. Que estaba haciendo, cierto estaba buscando los elementos, con mis amigos y recorrimos, miles kilómetros y millones nanómetros, y nos fuimos en la noche por la obscuridad, hasta llegar a nuestro destino final, pero caminamos tanto que la noche termino y llego el día también. Luego saludamos a un grupo de manticoras, bueno al menos yo y Starlight lo hicimos, por alguna razón Safira y Mare tomaron distancias, luego pasamos por un lugar aburrido, un bosque de árboles secos, luego que hicimos…

Cierto comimos wafles y jugamos cosas como: Monoponi, calabozos y dragones, serpientes y escaleras, pero Mare siempre quiere jugar reversi, damas, o ajedrez, que aburrido es jugar ajedrez si todas las piezas se mueven en "L" a excepción del rey, la reina y la torre. A pesar de que no nos gusten los mismo juegos, siempre puedo contar con ella para una partida de lo que sea, siempre comentan que Ap. es amargada, pero ella es buena, lo único que pasa es que le ocurrieron cosas feas y no le ha ido muy bien en sus trabajos en los cuales ha sido periodista, policía e investigadora y ella vio cosas muy feas en esos rumbos, pero en el fondo ella es muy amable solo había que darle la oportunidad. Yo siempre he tratado de animarla con todos los medios, recuerdo esa vez que Safira y yo le hicimos una fiesta sorpresa en su casa, desgraciadamente Safira sabe volar, si voló la casa de Mare en pedacitos, pero nadie salió lastimado excepto nosotros tres. No esperen, creo que eso no es lo que paso, bueno ahorita me acuerdo… oh cierto, después de los árboles secos fuimos a pescar a un rio, de hecho pescamos a una enorme serpiente marina de muy mal genio.

* * *

><p>Corazón de dragón<p>

-¡Pero vas a lastimarla o te lastimaras tu!- comente, sorprendida.

-Tranquila Safira no lo lastimare, solo serán unos roce- me respondió Starlight.

¿Qué es rayos es el Omnidash?- pregunto Ap.

-Mostrar antes que decir –respondió Starlight.

En eso Starlight mantuvo una posición estática en el cielo y la serpiente estaba por atacarla, después empezó a volar a gran velocidad haciendo giros en el aire, formado varias estelas doradas, en eso Starlight parecía haberse multiplicado por cinco pues se movía muy rápido cuando rodeaba a la serpiente, esta intento seguirle el paso con los ojos pero termino mareándose, después elaboro tornados y elipsis alrededor de la serpiente, ascendió al cielo y tomo impulso en descenso e hiso estallar el sitio en una luz cegadora.

En eso la serpiente estuvo aturdida y cayó en el rio, y de repente Starlight empezó a sentir el cansancio de su acrobacia y cayó al agua.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ap., mientras sacaba a Starlight.

-Claro, solo que esta maniobra me deja cansado, además tuve que contenerme para no lastimarlo.

-Te dije que te lastimarías, si te contenías, siempre tienes que ser tan amable- sermoneaba a Starlight.

Me constaba de que ella se lastimaría, después de todo estuve con ella en la academia de vuelo en Pegasopolis, recuerdo que al terminar clases íbamos al rascacielos más alto y allí junto con Buck, practicábamos nuestra maniobras de vuelo, siempre terminábamos en empates, revanchas y una que otro techo y ventana rota.

-Que puedo decir se me pegaron esas costumbres- contesto Starlight.

Me acorde de la madre adoptiva de Starlight, una pegaso muy tierna de nombre Fluttershy una de las pegasos que estaban a cargo de los damnificados de la caída, su madre era genial y ruda cuando se lo proponía, desgraciadamente había fallecido apenas unos meses, pero cuando seguía con nosotros me impresionaba su altruismo por otras criaturas, le tenía envidia a Starlight por tener una madre ejemplar. Puesto que mis padres son una historia totalmente distinta, de entrada mis padres biológicos me abandonan en una de las mas gélidas montanas y termine siendo adoptada por una familia de Windigos, que de acuerdo con mi "padre" fui hallada después de cierta onda expansiva de colores. Esta familia estaba conformado por un padre y su hijo a la cual vi como un hermano, los Windigos especie eran escasos en Equestria, de hecho se creían muertos.

Los recuerdos con estos seres eran tan… horribles, sí, yo era obligada a pelear contra mi hermano, de hecho la única razón por la cual se me adopto fue para que rivalizara con mi hermano, al final terminaba por vencer a mi hermano. Pero esto era natural para los Windigos después de todo se alimentan de odio. Al final siempre buscaba reconfortar a mi hermano y de hecho me llevaba bien con él, pero mi padre siempre me gritaba "no haces las cosas para ti misma, eres una deshonra", después de incontables conflictos con mi padre decidí escaparme de casa pero prometiendo a mi hermano Ithaqua, que volvería por él, en eso estuve buscando una manera de salir de ese desierto de hielo y de repente sentí el calor de las praderas y lo cálido del bosque. Regrese a mi casa para comentárselo a Ithaqua, pero antes de que pudiera llegar con el mi padre me dijo en tono brusco, "eres estúpida o que, los Windigos no podemos vivir en esas condiciones y en cuanto a tu hermano ya no lo intentes buscar a sí que márchate y no vuelvas aquí".

En eso empecé a vagar por toda Equestria buscando un sitio en donde estar y en eso llegue a Pegasopolis en donde conocí a Buck y a Starlight practicando maniobras de vuelo, es aquí donde se despertó mi espíritu de competencia y mi pasión por el desafío, si bien esta costumbre se me quedo de alguna manera por la forma en que me criaron, pero llegue a compartir con ellos momentos de dicha y además esta ocasión era distinta ahora no competía por obligación sino para ayudarme a mejorar. En eso conseguí un empleo para formar nubes de nieve para invierno e ingrese a la academia de vuelo pero para mí esta ciudad era un poco fría y a artificial.

En eso partí volando a un nuevo sitio donde vivir en eso vi a varios animales en lo que parecía ser una clase de santuario de animales y ahí fue que tuve mi encuentro con la poni enmascarada, ese atuendo era famoso, era Mare Do Well, hubo un malentendido en nuestro encuentro y empezamos a pelear, le lance mi aliento gélido de repente arrojo un de sus extraños panques sobre sí misma, esto me dejo sorprendida, se lastimo a si misma solo para atraparme, de repente saco una cuerda y me enlazo el hocico subió a mi espalda y termino por en lazar mis alas, este encuentro fue tan efímero y sin embargo fue entretenido. Al final le explique solo estaba jugando no era mi intensión liberar a los leones en Ponyville, me libero y se fue en un tris, de repente y sin previo aviso me encontré con una poni con una capa de piel carmesí y con una melena rubia y me empezó a mostrar Ponyville, me dijo que no vivía aquí pero que si se crio en este pueblo, me presento a sus amigos y familiares entre los cuales se hallaba su abuela Apple Bloom y por último a una fabulosa cantante de nombre Sweetie Belle, pero también había visto rostros conocidos como a Scootaloo.

Más adelante me mostro toda la ciudad y llegue a descubrir que la poni carmesí era Mare Do Well, la reconocí porque tenía un dulce olor a pay de manzanas, me pidió que guardase el secreto, palabra que he mantenido hasta este momento y después sin que lo quisiéramos formamos una amistad.

Después de varios meses en Ponyville me di cuenta que algo lo distinguía de los demás sitios, a pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño y muy rupestre me agradaba el trato que se tenían entre si los ponis, se llevaban bien, había diálogos entre ellos, eran generosos los unos a los otros, estaba decidió, viviría aquí para ser parte de ese calor de ese pueblo, en eso decidí hacer un hogar y un negocio use mi aliento gélido para construir mi hogar y al mismo tiempo, usar este extraño aliento para vender paletas claro que no usaba mi aliento de forma directa, pero causaba tal impacto en veranos que todos los ponis empezaron a venir a visitarme, aunque tenía mis merecidas vacaciones en invierno pero en esa época me dedicaba a elaborar esculturas cada invierno, siempre mejorando mis esculturas del año anterior. Tiempo después, vino Buck, que se había graduado y al llegar aquí, ocupo un puesto para controlar el clima y así es como empecé mi vida en Ponyville. Fugazmente decidí interrumpir mis recuerdos, cuando me empezó a llamarme una voz.

-¿Safira estas ahí?- pregunto Buck.

-Perdón es el calor- comente apenada.

-Saben, últimamente todos andan reflexivos y eso que la reflexiva es Ap.

A lo lejos se escuchaba un trote que nos seguía.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- comento Monocronicorn con una voz cansada y apareciendo en nuestras espaldas.

-¿Lo tienes?- pregunto Ap.

-En efecto, el elemento de la lealtad y si la fuente de información no es dudosa hallaremos el elemento de la generosidad.

Repentinamente se escucho un relámpago y empezó a… ¿nevar?

-Genial primero el sol y ahora está nevando, solo falta que empiece a llover chocolate- comento con sarcasmo Starlight.

-Si eso sería genial- contesto Buck.

-Voy a quitar esas nubes- comento Starlight con enfado.

En eso Starligh ascendió a gran velocidad

-Acompaña a Starlight, creo que necesitara ayuda- comento Ap.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte.

-Algo nos ha estado siguiendo sin que nos diésemos cuenta. No se te hace raro que se nos hayan aparecido monstruos hipnotizados por Sparkle durante todo el trayecto y que se haya destruido mi dirigible al llegar a Ponyville, alguien nos ha estado vigilando desde nuestra salida de Canterlot.

-¿Crees que un pegaso esté involucrado?- pregunte.

-No lo creo- comento Ap.

-Bueno voy a…- me interrumpí cuando Starligh caía del cielo pero Monocronicorn la atrapo con magia antes de que ella cayera al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Buck.

-Mucho frio…

-¿Quién era?

-No pude verle, era recio y me ataco de improviso- contesto Starlight.

-Buck me puedes cargar hasta arriba, Safira cuida a Starlight.

-¿Ya no quieres que suba?

-No, no podrás lidiar con eso.

Decidí salir volando, no sé qué tan lista se Mare, pero es muy observadora, este hielo no es de un pegaso, ojala te equivoques condenada Ap.

Al ascender las nubes parecían estáticas y había nieve errante por todos lados, los copos eran erráticos pues tenían volúmenes y no eran copos comunes, este frio solo era obra de una especie de…

-Hola hermanita- comento una voz monótona y sin sorpresa, que me interrumpió el pensamiento.

De repente lo vi era su silueta, como un potro espectral, tenía un aura azulada y unos ojos blancos como la escarcha, tenía una voz más recia de cuando lo había visto pero sin emoción y había crecido al menos dos metros más, sus patas delanteras eran más largas.

-Ithaqua, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

Quería acercarme a él, pero de repente libero una ráfaga que me hizo salir volando y alejarme de él.

-Debes estar controlado por Sparkle-dije sorprendida.

-Absurdo, si estuviera controlado no te hubiera saludado en primer lugar.

-¿Y padre?- pregunte.

En eso mi hermano se quedo serio y cerro los ojos, no me dio ninguna respuesta, no era necesario que hablara para saber que había ocurrido, después de todo los Windigos se alimentan de odio.

-Hermano ya no es necesario que peleemos.

-Tan ingenua como siempre, soy un Windigo, soy por naturaleza un ser compuesto de odio y codicia, además si es necesario que peleemos, para eso fuiste criada- esto lo comento sin sentimientos y cierto toque desprecio, en su voz se notaba una rigidez gélida que era adecuado para el ambiente que lo rodeaba.

-Eso fue hace tiempo, no quiero pelear contigo- le comente con suplica a mi hermano.

Se mantuvo quieto, solemne y después el viento a su alrededor se puso intranquilo, mi hermano alzo sus pesuñas al aire y comenzó a liberar otra de sus infames ráfagas

-Aunque me provoques no alzare mi garras contra mi hermano.

-Interesante a pesar de que no tenemos lazos de sangre sigues de necia llamándome hermano.

-Porque lo eres, no luchare contra ti.

-Si lo harás, tienes que, eso si quieres conseguir esto-en eso saco una gema que brillaba.

-Es eso…

-Así es un elemento de la harmonía, batalla contra mi Safira, o decepcionaras a tus amigos.

-No quiero quitártelo a la fuerza.

-Hace años me hubieras atacado fácilmente ahora mírate, formas unos cuantos amigos y te vuelves incapaz de atacarme, penoso- comento de forma seria pero con cierto tinte de provocación.

-¡Te equivocas!- grite.

Los ponis son débiles y necesitan la ayuda de los demás, es por eso que andan en grupo, se juntan por conveniencia mira de hecho estoy a punto de comprobar mi punto.

De las nubes surgieron Starlight y Buck.

-Necesitas ayuda contra este sujeto- comento Starlight.

-No, no lo puedo lastimar es que él es mi hermano.

-Es tu hermano, cielos voy a saludarlo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Buck Peckingpah- en eso Buck dibujaba una sonrisa y se acercaba tranquilamente a mi hermano.

Mi hermano se quedo quieto ante el saludo y mientras Buck se le acercaba este le dio un pesuñaso en la cara, esto noqueo a Buck y estaba por caer al vacio, pero lo atrape a tiempo.

-¡Ithaqua!- grite con ira.

-Tal vez eso te haga reaccionar, como te corresponde- su voz frívola y de desprecio me estaba colmando la paciencia.

-No me importa si es tu hermano pero nadie lastima a mis amigos.

En eso Starlight quería envestirla pero mi hermano se movió más rápido que ella.

-Safira puede que esta pegaso sea lenta pero debería emularla en sus impulsos.

-Un Windigo que puede hablar- en eso Starlight se interrumpió- oye a quien le dices lenta.

-Valla también es lenta para pensar.

-¡Suficiente, deja de burlarte de mí!- comento enojada Starlight.

-Yo no me estoy burlando en absoluto, estoy hablando en serio- comento con cierto toque de ironía pero manteniendo su voz seria.

-Así pues yo procuro no usar la fuerza pero te estás volviendo mi pequeño experimento- comento enojada a Starlight.

-No, no lo harás- respondió Ithaqua.

Mi hermano choco su pesuñas con las de Starlight y le congelo sus patas.

-¡Libérame ahora!- grito Starlight.

-Safira esto me parece una molestia, me temo que si no tienes intenciones de pelear te daré incentivos, empezare eliminando a tu amiga frente a tus ojos- esto lo dijo con toda el desdén del mundo, mientras formaba una gran cuchilla de hielo en su boca y que iba dirigida al cuello de Starlight.

-¡Tu lo pediste Ithaqua!- grite mientras cargaba Buck con mi espalda y me dirigía a detener a mi hermano, logre detener su cuchilla y pude liberar mi aliento gélido para atacarlo pero este solo lo recibió como si nada.

-Vez lo que provocan las emociones, te obstruyen tu juicio, compartiste tu infancia conmigo y olvidaste que ese aliento no me afecta en absoluto.

De repente se vieron disparos que atravesaban las nubes y luego un panque apareció frente a mi hermano haciendo estallar las nubes gélidas, pero a mi hermano no le afecto el ataque en lo más mínimo.

-Me marcho, son un desperdicio toma tu elemento si quieres- en eso lo tiro el elemento a los suelos como si nada-ese corazón te ha dejado débil, eres una traidora a tu naturaleza.

- Espera Ithaqua, ¿dónde te marchas?.

-Bosque boreal- comento en voz baja mi hermano, después lo empezaron a rodear nubes errantes que parecían un cumulo de arboles y después su silueta despareció entre las nubes.

Intente seguirle el paso y atravesar las nubes pero al atravesarlas no lo halle, ¿Por qué hacia esto? ¿Por qué ataco a mis amigos?

De repente recordé el elemento y trate de alcanzarlo con el cuerpo de Buck sobre mí, pero por suerte Monocronicorn lo atrapo con su magia. Las nieve había cesado pero todo el bosque estaba cubierto de nieve, en eso Monocronicorn uso su magia para romper el hielo de las patas de Starlight y devolverle el conocimiento a Buck.

-¿Quién es el ser tan cruel es con el que se encontraron?, valla señorita Starlight que suerte tuvo, unos minutos mas y sus piernas estarían inútiles- comento Monocronicorn.

-Es el hermano de Safira- comento Ap.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque los ataco?

-No lo sé- de repente pensar en eso me hizo sentir miserable- probablemente fue mi hermano quien destruyo tu dirigible.

-No estoy seguro, pero me enterare eventualmente, lo lleve con un amigo en Ponyville y le pedi que diagnosticara los daños- comento Ap.

-Tu hermano es un poco rudo pero creo que nos podemos llevar bien, bueno alégrate Safira al menos te obsequio tu cosa rara de la harmonía.

Si fue bueno que no lo lastimases a tu hermano…

-Cierto, gracias Buck y también gracias a ti Starlight- comente aliviada.

-No le parece fabuloso señorita Ap., ya tenemos cinco, nos falta el último.

-Si me parece fantástico, pero me parece más fantástico eso- en eso Ap., señalo con su pesuño un castillo cubierta de nieve y con un sol enorme a sus espaldas.

En eso vimos que había un puente de hielo sobre el que cruzamos con calma para no resbalarnos, bueno mas bien Ap. y Monocronicorn, pero Ap. era necia de que no le gustaba que la cargasen. Al atravesar el puente, ll grupo y yo visualizamos el enigmático castillo, este estaba en ruinas pero un tiempo mejor se ve que era de enorme tamaño, que habría ocurrido para que estuviera en condiciones deplorables, que historias maravillosas podría contarme este edificio. La clase de peleas que ha de haber tenido.

En eso vimos que la puerta del castillo nos obstruía el paso y tenía la apariencia de un monstruo.

-Mira halla hay un gigante y lo voy acabar.

-Buck eso es un pilar, hipogrifo tonto- comento Monocronicorn.

-No es cierto, yo veo ahí a un gigante y lo voy acabar ahorita.

Buck fue volando hacia la puerta con toda su fuerza y dio una patada tan recia que rompió la puerta, de repente fuimos envueltos por la mezcla de polvo, astillas y hielo.

* * *

><p>Bajo la mascara<p>

Sin paginas de diario me imagino que mi visión del asunto será más subjetiva y no tendré donde documentar esto, lo más probable es que mi mente altere los recuerdos cuando quiera transcribir esto a un diario, no es que lo tenga a cada rato pero las notas siempre me han sido útiles, tanto en investigación así como cuando hacía de periodista. Incluso en mis días como potrilla las notas eran elementales en todo. Tendré que interrogar a mis amigos al respecto.

Lo único que tengo en mente es ese orbe naranja sobre mi cabeza, ya tenía sentido lo del calor extraño, Sparkle había cambiado al curso del sol todo este tiempo, esto con cierta sutileza, pero ahora este cambio es drástico al igual que su transformación en Dusk Terror.

Entre a uno de los cuartos vacios del castillo y todo el ambiente era de lo más extraño, había nieve pero sin embargo estaba el sol, ese maldito sol, mis amigos se separaron para abarcar terreno, pero esta nieve hace difícil encontrar algo, yo no quería que nadie se lastimara pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, ya todos estábamos metidos en esto, bueno solo tengo un colmo y ese es que me falta el último elemento y que es el más elusivo de todos.

No confió en lo que dijo Philip y se ve que es un mentiroso, pero rayos había roto las dos primeras reglas que me ensenaron cuando ejercí de investigador, la primera es que nunca pierda de vista a un sospechoso y la segunda era mirar a dónde vas. Las rompí por dejar a Monocronicorn con Philip pero esto fue mi culpa aunque se lo podría atribuir al nefasto clima que no permito razonar la situación. Viendo lo bibliófila que era Sparkle probablemente noto que le faltaban libros de su biblioteca e indago que queríamos usar los elementos, lo que no me queda claro es como nos ubico, mientras razonaba, llegue a una de la torres del castillo que tenían un extraño monumento y de repente y sin previo aviso me apareció Twilight Sparkle. Era hora de sonsacarle unas respuestas a Twilight.

-Quiero que entiendas algo, Twilight. Aunque mi aversión por usted como poni llega a extremos irascibles, lo que estoy a punto de hacer no es personal, pero dime Twilight ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunte con sinceridad.

-Soy la reina Dusk Terror y que no saludas o algo.

-Solo contesta- comente con cordialidad.

-Bien mi pequeña poni quiero que en Equestria se me reconozca como una verdadera gobernante y no como una usurpadora, quiero que me aprecien al igual que hacían con la princesa Celestia, pero hay un motivo más y esa es la magia de la amistad, esto la invocare con el fin de para acabar con la corrupción de este mundo, debo provocar una tragedia, yo provocare una sequia, entonces los ponis tendrán que ayudarse mutuamente para sobrevivir, la tragedia los unirá como hermanos, tendremos otra vez el glorioso fuego de la amistad.

-Yo nunca te serviré Sparkle y james la vi como una princesa, además que conseguirás con eso, no tenias otro plan, pues es lo más absurdo que he escuchado- esta estupidez me saco de mis casillas.

-Poni idiota, ¿sabes cómo se fundó Canterlot en primer lugar?, no lo creo, ni siquiera se acuerdan de mí adorada maestra. Y a juzgar por eso tono no eres nada optimista, bueno de no resultar, sobrevivirán solo los que tengan que sobrevivir.

-Y tú me llamabas a mi idiota.

-Pagaras por tu insolencia.

En eso me envistió con su poder de su cuerno y me lanzo un hechizo que me lanzo volando por toda la habitación, hasta que termine en el piso.

-Para demostrarte que soy una perfecta soberana te dejare vivir y me encargare que nadie de tus conocidos sufra con la sequia. Pero solo si te retiras y me otorgas los elementos de la harmonía- comento Twilight cambiando su tono a uno más amable.

-Me rehusó- respondí mientras me levantaba del suelo

-Oh vamos la verdad está muy sobrevalorada, nadie lo sabría- comento Twilight

-¡Te equivocas!- le grite a Twilight.

-No le diré a nadie

-¡No hablaba de ti estúpida!- respondí enojada.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Twilight consternada.

En eso mi furia se desato galope hacia Sparkle y la ataque con mis cascos.

-¡Yo lo sabría y la verdad nunca se sobreestima!- le grite a Sparkle.


	14. Desenmascarando verdades I

.

* * *

><p>Desenmascarando verdades I<p>

En eso la arremetí, dándole de golpes con mis pesuñas y no pare, realmente quería vencerla, aunque eso rompiera mi única regla, me puse a pensar en la peor de la situación y esta es que sufrirán quienes me rodean, el colmo de males es que ya menciono a los elementos de la harmonía seguro tendrá un contraataque, tenía que acabar esto aquí y ahora.

-El orgullo precede a la caída, esa será tu perdición Sparkle- le respondí a Twilight

Cabalgue hacia ella, le daría un golpe con toda mi cólera. Pero lo esquivo.

-Bien, siento la ira transpirar de tu ser, te puedo matar de forma sencilla pero quiere que presencies tu ultimo crespúsculo en toda Equestria y contemplar como pierdes el brillo de tus ojos- comento Sparkle de forma burlona- y no te angusties de quedar solo pues tus acompañantes tendrán el mismo destino por tu insolencia.

Se teletransporto para patearme, a duras penas podía esquivarla, mis sentidos solo me avisaban cuando atacaría, pero no el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar.

-Valla que movimientos tan interesantes, mejores que los que me ensenaste en la gala, pero debo admitir que esa agilidad al moverte me parece familiar- me alago Twilight.

Use mis herraduras, las lance a los aire y después las patee con todas mis fuerzas, en eso levito mis herraduras y me las devolvió en un instante, pero las podía esquivar, luego empezó a usar sus embrujos volviendo el suelo de agua, y la manipulo para que me ahogara. Pero use mi cuerda para salir de esa trampa.

Tome más herraduras y las lance, repetidas veces.

-Bromes, debes estar bromeando.

Pero estas las despareció en un instante, rodeo de llamas el salón para que no escapase y de repente empezó a arrojarme llamas, galope para esquivarlas, me quería acercar para lastimarla pero empezó a dispersar el fuego de su melena, lo cual me hacía difícil atacarla. Entonces improvise mi cuerda como un látigo

Luego uso su teltransportacion y me atacó por la espalda, luego por el enfrente, desde el piso, desde el techo, ella estaba en todos lados, por donde posara mi vista, la sangre no dejaba de escurrirme, si esto seguía así me desmayaría.

Galope de nuevo hacia ella pero cambie de táctica y saque mi cuerda y la enlace.

-Patética- se burlo Twilight.

Le dio vida a mi cuerda y me ataco con ella, lance un panque aturdidor a mi herramienta manipulada y aproveche el estallido del panque y le di de pesuñasos sin descanso, use la izquierda, la derecha, las patas trasera, todos conectaron y salió volando.

-¡Como me puede estar hiriendo un poni de tierra!- grito angustiada Twilight.

Pero Dusk Terror se sobrepuso al dolor de mis ataques y se teletransporto a un sitio lejano. En eso vi que estaba a cinco metros de distancia y le empezaba a sangrar la cabeza, pero su cuerno empezó a echar chispas comenzó a sanarse, quede sorprendida de lo inútil que resultaron mis ataques.

Toda fue en vano, estaba destinada a fracasar pues todavía me faltaba un maldito elemento. ¡Maldición!, tenía que calmarme puesto que Dusk Terror se incorporo y su cabello empezó a echar más llamas, en eso uso la voz real de Canterlot y comento:

-Zopenca poni enmascarada, yo estaba dispuesto a perdonarte la vida y así es como me lo agradeces., las verdades de las que tanto presumes, no son nada más que estupideces.

En ese momento empecé a tranquilizar mi furia, y sobreponerme a mis emociones, puesto que dejarme llevar por la emoción no era aceptable, y es justo ahora cuando mas necesito mi cerebro y mantenerme sereno, recordé mi investigación.

-Nunca se subestima a la verdad, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber eso reina "Dusk Terror", porque eres alguien que se ha estado engañando a ti misma.- comete con falto de respiración.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-pregunto Dusk Terror.

En eso Dusk Terror altero su cabello llameante y libero llamas para intentar asustarme, esparciendo su fuego en toda la habitación.

-Sé que me escuchaste bien déspota de pacotilla- calme mi furia y tome un profundo respiro y me puse a razonar.

Mis células grises comenzaron a trabajar y formularía una distracción tomando como base las pistas de este viaje, nada de mi investigación fue en vano y era hora de probarlo, esto me daría el tiempo suficiente para preparar mi arma secreta, usaría el panque pulverizador en el momento adecuado y derrumbaría este salón pero para eso tendría que asegurarme de que no se teletranportara y eso requería que yo… bueno, no habría más preguntas para mí.

-Dusk Terror o como te llames ahora, aunque mi desagrado hacia ti como poni llegue a niveles irracionales, quiero que sepas que esto no es personal, a pesar de las vidas que arruinaste y que rindas muchas cuentas por eso, pero quiero que satisfagas mi curiosidad con unas cuantas preguntas, te pido que me des es satisfacción, antes de que acabes conmigo- llamándole la atención a Twilight.

-Cumpliré tu deseo, ingenua poni, pero antes…

De repente el cuerno de Twilight empezó a brillar mi traje se empezaba a rasgar y note que empezaban a salirme heridas en todo el cuerpo, estaba flotando en el aire y me empezaba a sentir mareada.

-Este hechizo se llama _la muerte pendular,_ mientras estés así iras perdiendo sangre hasta que mueras, después de todo no quiero quedar como un ser cruel, no tendrás la oportunidad de formular más preguntas así que dime- comento Twilight mientras se le dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa sádica.

-Contéstame ¿qué hace que una reina se moleste en ir en mitad de la noche a devolver personalmente un libro en la biblioteca de Manehattan? – pregunte con furia, mientras hacia una caminata disimulada a un pilar.

-¡No sé de que hablas!- comento mientras alzaba la voz.

-Veras, por pura casualidad estuve investigando en la biblioteca de Manehattan, y de repente hubo un chispazo en mitad de la noche, una especie de _Sparkle_.

-¿Tú estuviste esa noche?, pero ¿cómo?- pregunto Twilight consternada.

-"Buena pregunta", desgraciadamente la respuesta no es buena, en lo absoluto, solo llámalo coincidencia, pero aun así no es la única vez que haces esa clase de escondites con los libros ¿cierto?

En eso Twilight empezaba a sufrir un ataque de nervios y como reacción provoco que la habitación se incendiase mas, si esto seguía así, puede que no necesite el panque, como diría Buck "echaría todos mis dados en este turno".

-Así es Twilight, tenemos la ausencia de evidencia en la biblioteca de Ponyville, cuando se quemaba tu hogar ingrese para buscar un rastro, incluso residuos de carbono o cenizas, pero no había nada en los estantes desde un principio. Uno podría pensar que los libros se habían esfumado, pero se habría violando las leyes de conservación de la materia, ni siquiera con magia puedes deshacerte de las cosas, las tienes que redirigir o transformarlas. Luego tenemos a Monocronicorn se que lo usaste como una carnada para aparentar que él había quemado tu casa cuando lo habías hecho tú, Monocronicorn era el poni perfecto por sus habilidades de camuflaje y su condición de extranjero, esto causaría desconcierto en los habitantes de Ponyville. Pero ahí fallo tu plan, en la ausencia de evidencia, de que él no tiene motivos para quemar tu casa y menos un amante de los libros.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto la estupefacta Sparkle.

-Dos razones, soy observadora en todo y por ultimo pero no menos importante es que me lo acabas de decir idiota- comente riéndome.

-¡Maldita!-grito Twilight.

-No te molestes en hablar Sparkle, se lo que dirás es en estos momentos.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo!- comentamos en coro.

En eso Terror reacciono como esperaba, se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, subí a uno de los candelabros del salón y deliberadamente puse el panque en una abertura del techo y en determinada momento este detonaría por la llamas del salón, esto lo hice casi de manera automática.

Descendí del techo para embestirla pero Sparkle empezó a levitarme antes de que callera, apretándome mis extremidades con su magia, solo tenía que distraerla un poco mas hasta que las llamas consumieran el panque.

-Fue suficiente de preguntas, ahora me toca a mi saber...

-De acuerdo me di cuenta de los libros desacomodados en Canterlot pero no había lugar en tus estantes, para esos libros que transportaste de Ponyville pero esto no lo confirme hasta que vi a Spike después de todo, lo vi teletransportar pergaminos y papeles con su aliento cuando asaltamos el castillo de Canterlot, esta reacción a su fuego mágico fue casi al instante y como si nada,

-¡Cállate Ya!- grito Sparkle mientras el color rojo le inundaba su iris de mismo color.

-No lo hare incluso, te hare saber porque no quemaste tus libros, cuando fuiste atacada con el fuego del fénix junto con tus libros, note que les llamabas "preciosos" lo que me hace pensar que eres una bibliófila y que tenias tanto fervor por tu libros que no te pudiste deshacer de ellos, destruyéndolos o encerrarlos e hiciste lo más adecuado para perderlos, meterlos en una biblioteca. Pero solo escondiste el de tus famosos elementos.

Estaba pensando en un remate para que estallara en ira, tal vez moriría por arriesgarme, pero Sparkle fue quien hablo al final.

-¡Te equivocas esta vez!- comento Sparkle con un lamento en lo que parecía una especie de llanto disfrazado, sus cabellos llameantes empezaban a descender su fuego y se tocaba la cabeza como haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrar su magia.

El hechizo que me impuso se debilitaba, pareciera como si tuviera una lucha interna, ver esta reacción me hizo vacilar. Entonces recordé que tuvo este choque de comportamiento en Canterlot.

Tenía que aprovechar el momento y desconcentrarla mas para poder moverme y de paso cerrar mi deducción, no podía morir aun y Sparkle tampoco, sabia el cómo pero ¿por qué llegar a extremos tan severos para deshacerse de dos libros? me quedaba aun esos engranes que no encajaba, piezas de nombre Philip, Ithaqua y una la luna falsa.

-Sparkle, ¿con quién estuviste conversando en la gala del galope?

-La reina Luna-respondió Twilight.

-Te equivocas, la reina Luna jamás estuvo contigo, yo la había visto hablar previamente con Starlight y partir de la fiesta temprano, en pocas palabras, con quien te hallabas hablando no era la reina Luna.

De repente las llamas se renovaron su curso y su vos cambio a la de Dusk Terror.

-¿Qué estupideces dices?

-Alguien está sacando provecho de esto teatro.

-Silencio, nadie me usa.

En eso veo que recupero su ira, tenía que seguir conversando.

-Antes y después de nuestro bailes note tu comportamiento en la gran gala del galope, mi primera impresión de ti, es que actuabas de un manera cordial y educada, también que eras condescendiente con todo, incluso en aspectos innecesarios como el sabor de la comida, eres de la clase de equino que busca la perfección. Pero al vernos en la biblioteca de Canterlot tu melena estaba desaliñada y tus ojos andaban extraños, este aspecto mínimo no era extraño para alguien que había estado atento en los detalles, probablemente eres una perfeccionista en los detalles casi al punto de la obsesión, hasta aquí tu actitud era normal pero luego actuaste como un personaje muy mal escrito, es decir, tu comportamiento cambio de forma radical en tan poco tiempo y lo mismo va con tu apariencia. La única conclusión es que me queda, es que estas siendo usada.

-¿Osas decir que Dusk Terror está siendo manipulada?

-Sí y no solo tú, yo también, todos hemos estado danzando en la pesuña.

Si un poni había llamado a la policía cuando estuve en Manehattan y luego alguien cambio los libros que tomede la biblioteca de Manehattan por unos comics de Derpeye el hipocampo, luego ¿cómo alguien supo del dirigible? Ya tengo mi sospechoso de quien congelo los controles pero no tengo el porqué, el misterio no estaba resulto.

-Ya tuve suficiente con estas bufonadas- comento Twilight.

En eso mis amigos llegaron a donde no encontrábamos.

-Tranquila Mare te sacaremos de ahí- comento Starlight.

-No, salgan de aquí hay una…

De repente Twilight me empezó a apretar el cuello con su magia cortándome el habla.

-Ya tuve suficiente de estas charlas, bueno súbditos desobedientes, le aplicare un pequeño correctivo empezare por ti mi pequeña entrometida.

Me empezaba a faltar el aire y me empezaba a cabecear en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento.

-Mira que nobles amigos tienes para que te siguieran hasta acá y vaya que conveniente que todos ustedes me trajeran los elementos de la harmonía- comento Twilight con una sonrisa fingida.

-Suéltala ahora princesa Twilight, usted no es así- comento Starlight- la Reina Luna me dijo...

-No quiero saber nada de esa entrometida Luna-interrumpió Twilight- yo seré la reina y dejen de llamarme Twilight Sparkle.


	15. Desenmascarando verdades II

Desenmascarando verdades II

No podía hablar, solo podía contemplar como todos seriamos destruidos, por suerte Safira estaba usando su aliento gélido para controlar el fuego, pero no era suficiente, me preguntaba qué sería de la nada apareció Monocronicorn frente a nosotros y se preparaba para atacar a Terror.

-De acuerdo, no le gusta el nombre que vuestros padres os pusieron pues yo la bautizo como la gran plasta Sparkle, usted me las pagara por la vergüenza que me hizo sufrir, no me interesa si es usted una yegua- comento Monocronicorn con enfado.

Este alteraba el color de su capa a tonos recios y su cuerno echaba chispas de furia y quería envestir a Sparkle, pero ella muy confiada no se movió de su lugar y se defendió con su cuerno, el choque de los cuernos provoco una explosión que nos lanzo volando a Monocronicorn y mi, pero Buck y Safira nos atajaron, y luego fueron al ataque junto con Starlight.

-Mi lady ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Monocronicorn.

-Sparkle me lanzo un hechizo que me está desgarrando la piel- respondí con pesar.

- Déjeme ver- en eso me vio debajo de la piel.

-Por el pegaso _Mija-El_, esa desgraciada, mi _lady_ este no es un hechizo cualquiera, es una maldición, esta es…

-La muerte péndular, hechizo inspirado en el relato del _pozo y el péndulo_-le interrumpí.

-Suerte que estoy aquí, esta porquería le hubiera destajado la carne poco a poco hasta matarla, sabe esta maldición proviene de la época los inquisidores y era usada por los seguidores de Amukias para torturar a sus víctimas.

- ¿Amukias?, ese unicornio es solo un mito- conteste escéptica.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, muchos ponis le han pedido cosas a ese desgraciado, pero al final termina cobrándoles un precio enorme, pero ¿cómo rayos llego este embrujo al poder de Sparkle?-pregunto Monocronicorn.

-Por mucho que me encanten las preguntas, te importaría quitarme este cochinada de encima-respondí con pesar.

-Por supuesto-en eso Mono, apunto su cuerno a mi cuerpo y me quito el hechizo.

-Gracias ya no siento que se me cae la piel, pero todavía tengo las heridas.

-Resista, pues esto le dolerá- después elaboro otro hechizo y sentí que me estaba sanando las heridas.

-¡Puedes curar heridas!-comente sorprendida.

-No exactamente, no soy un poni medico solo estoy dándole cierto impulso a su cuerpo para que haga su trabajo para sanarlo, ahora viene el problema.

De repente empecé a sentir un dolor intenso a pesar de no tener heridas y luego empece a sentir una tremenda fatiga.

-Vera lo único que hice fue forzar a su cuerpo a que haga su trabajo más rápido, esa es la desventaja de este hechizo, el receptor de a quien le aplique este hechizo debe tener fuerza de voluntad pues consume mucha energía, pues de lo contrario se hubiera desmayado o simplemente no hubiera funcionado, de momento repose un poco, creo que Starlight tiene un plan- comento Mono.

Todavía me sentía cansada pero en eso Mono me alzo pues de repente notamos que Buck y Safira fueron despedidos hasta donde estábamos, pero Starlight no había sufrido daños y esta volaba alrededor de Terror como burla para distraerla.

-Perdóneme princesa por lo que haré a continuación- comento Starlight en tono serio.

-¡No uses el Omnidash y menos la versión completa!- grito Safira.

Starlight estaba quieta y sin moverse, después en cuestión de segundos hubo un estallido de luz y empezó a dar piruetas alrededor de Sparkle. Era similar a la maniobra que utilizo a la serpiente marina pero esta vez, su silueta se dispersaba en todas partes, las estelas que dejaban parecían formar un obsoleto modelo atómico de Rutherford y Dusk era el núcleo, de repente Starlight le estuvo dando de envestidas como loca, se veía un orbe dorado golpeando una y otra vez a Sparkle y ella no podía hacer nada, Starlight alzo vuelo y le cayó encima como una estrella fugaz. Lo único que pude ver era un brillo áureo, y de ese brillo salió una silueta, Starlight lo había conseguido y sin la necesidad que mi arma detonase.

-¡Patética! – interrumpió una voz.

De repente la silueta se fue aclarando y era Sparkle la de la figura. Starlight se encontraba tirada en el suelo sin poder moverse a unos metros de distancia de Sparkle, vi el piso y contemple unas raeduras y un rastro de quemaduras por donde aterrizo.

-¿Por qué no resulto?-pregunto Safira.

-No fue capaz de hacerme daño, vacilo en el último segundo y solo necesite esa fracción para escaparme- comento Dusk Terror de forma soberbia.

-Perdónenme por fallar- comento Starlight que se encontraba herida en el piso.

-Por cierto, yegua, creo que se te cayó esto- comento Twilight riendo.

En eso vi que había teletransportado mi arma final y lo mantenía flotando en el aire, esperando lanzarla alguien, mi cuerpo empezó a vibrar como loca, esta sensación era de la ocasión de la presa con mi padre, la del rascacielos, la de la quema de la cebra, otra alma arrancada de la existencia, no lo permitiría; no pude resistir y galope de forma instantánea, olvidándome de respirar, saque una herradura y la puse en mi boca.

-Veamos a quien se la arrojare, ya se, a este patético intento de Rainbow- comento Twilight riéndose de Starlight.

Llegue donde estaba Starlight y le di una patada que la saco volando del lugar, la situación era un duelo, puesto que Twilight arrojo el panque, yo arroje mi herradura, la colisión de los dos objetos provoco una enorme explosión que nos alcanzo a ambos, fui alcanzada por el impacto sentí el calor de mi arma era como "ver volar por el aire al armero con su propio petardo", ¿de donde era esta frase? Temo a equivocarme pero creo que era Hamlet.

El humo se disipo y me di cuenta de dos verdades, la primera es que se me rompieron dos costillas y eso que ya había sanado de una por el encantamiento de Monocronicorn, pero seguía viva y la segunda es que mi traje se había hecho trizas, perdí mi sombrero y no tenía nada para cubrirme. De repente se escucho una risa que parecía burlarse de mi desnudez.

-¡Vaya sorpresa!, al fin puedo ver el rostro de la poni enmascarada, quien diría que se escondía uno de los rostros más importantes de Equestria, la reina del pie de manzana,

Como aborrezco a la farándula, y su asqueroso_ star system_, como aborrezco que a ciertos ponis los idolatren por hacer pequeñeces y banalidades, y luego el mismo sistema les aplaude por estupideces solo para que terminen siendo dioses que amanecen ahogados en su propia inmundicia y vomito. Pero sobre todas las cosas aborrezco ese horrible apodo de la "reina del pie de manzana", todo mundo sabe de mi negocio, pero muy pocos se percatan de mis verdaderos logros, de mis orígenes humildes en una granja, de mis trabajos como periodista, oficial de policía o investigadora privada.

-¿Y eso qué?-pregunte.

-Nada solo me preguntaba, ¿será acaso que a alguien le paso algo terrible de potrilla para vengar a la pérdida de sus padres? ¿Alguien con complejo quizás?- me intento tentarme Dusk Terror.

-¿Crees que me tentaras con eso?- me reí de su patético intento de burla.

-Bueno si estas buenos términos con tu familia no te importara que visite Sweet Apple Acres, para confirmarlo.

-No te atrevas Sparkle- comente enojada, quería envestirla pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como quisiera.

-Por cierto el último elemento que buscabas era el elemento de la amistad, pero para tu desagracia.

Sparkle uso su telequinesis y me mostro al elemento que faltaba, este se había partido en dos partes, al parecer usar los elementos de la harmonía seria un desperdicio después de todo.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga?, ¿no es esto lo que querías?, ¡Pues te lo obsequio!- comento Sparkle furiosa.

En eso ella uso los dos fragmentos y me los lanzo, estos se incrustaron en mi cinchera y en mi lomo, y al penetrar mi piel los sentí como pedazos de fierro ardiente, exclame un quejido de dolor y se me escapo una lagrima de dolor.

-Muy bien primero hare una lista: primero iré contigo, luego iré con tus amigos y luego quemare tu maldita hogar, muy bien prepárate para recibir tu juicio- comento Twilight con una mirada sonriente y bobalicona.

De repente algo había atacado a Sparkle como si nada y la seguía envistiendo sin que ella se percatara de nada.

-¡Monocronicorn!

-Lo lamento, tuve que romper mis reglas, pero usted es más importante en estos momentos- comento sin que lo viera.

Rayos no debía hablar, Twilight hallo su posición por el sonido de su vos y sus cascos y de repente pateo en el vacio pero logro darle a Mono. Sparkle enfureció y libero una gran llamarada de su melena que iba dirigida a Mono, pero esta llama fue interceptada por el hielo de Safira.

-Ya me están fastidiando demasiado.

En eso Buck y Starlight intentaron atacar a Sparkle de sorpresa pero esta se teletransportó y los sorprendió por la espalda y uso su magia para usarlos como proyectiles hacia donde nos hallábamos, esta desgraciada usaba a mis compañeros como armas, al final nos arrinconó a todos en una esquina tirados en el piso.

Era difícil lidiar con ella lo admito, todos mis amigos estaban cansado, mis planes fallaron, los elementos fallaron, no completaría mi diario, nadie lo leería, no le haría pagar a Sparkle por sus crímenes y todavía no resolvía el misterio. En estos momentos es cuando me cuestiono a mí misma, ¿Por qué me impulsa esta curiosidad?, y es entonces que escucho a mi propia mi voz que me dice, "tienes que seguir", "estas obligada a seguir", "no hay otra opción".

-Quédense ahí y no me perturben mientras los acabo- comento Twilight.

En eso Twilight me dio la espalda y su cuerno empezaba a brillar.

-¡Nunca!- comente gritando- ¡Yo jamás cederé!

-Tu pequeña miserable, ¿por qué no te rindes?, has perdido, no lo vez, tus esfuerzos son inútiles, resultaste ser débil por qué no te rindes.

-Sabes Dusk Terror jamás he considerado la existencia de preguntas estúpidas, pero esa es la pregunta más estúpida que he escuchado. ¿Por qué no me rindo?, que estupidez.- en eso me empecé a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Me hiciste pasar por un infierno, pero no es nada comparado con lo que he presenciado a lo largo de mi vida, yo he logrado presenciar casos de abusos a ponis indefensos, estando impotente y sin poder hacer nada, he pasado por muchos dolores inevitables, como los dolores como perder a un ser querido, traumas físicos , enfermedades y lesiones terribles- hice una pausa para sacarme un fragmento del elemento- y sin embargo no estoy sola, lo más probable es que en algún momento un poni halla pasado al menos uno de estos sucesos terribles, y sin embargo aquí seguimos Sparkle. No subestimes al poni promedio, el pasará por esto y seguirá adelante. Así que Sparkle ¡te voy a mostrar quien es la poni más fuerte!

En eso Buck se poni de patas y dijo gritando

- ¡Yo no sé el significado de la palabra rendirse!-comento Buck.

-Yo tampoco- comento Safira.

-Yo tampoco, bueno si lo sé, no soy tonta... Sólo, no en este contexto- replico Starlight.

-No, yo hablaba en serio, no sé que es.

Era lo más tonto que había escuchado y sin embargo me empecé a reír.

-Estoy con ustedes, nunca cederé a la fuerza abrumadora del enemigo, galopare al mismo Erebo si es necesario- comento Monocronicorn.

-¡Suficiente de tonterías!- grito Twilight.

En eso sentí que Mono me sacaba el otro fragmento del elemento de la armonía, con la magia de de su cuerno, de repente este empezó a echar chispas.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto asustada Twilight.

De repente los fragmentos empezaron a brillar y empezaron adquirir formas nuevas: en Safira el elemento de la generosidad se volvía un collar con una gema purpura en el centro que tenia forma de corazón, en Starlight su elemento se volvía un collar con una gema rosa en forma de estrella, en Buck se formo otro collar pero su gema parecía una luna menguante de color azul que daba la impresión de ser una carcajada, el de Monocronicorn formaba un pectoral con una gema roja en forma de escudo y el mío fue el único que permaneció igual, como una manzana, de repente el fragmento que me saco Mono se adhirió a mi cabeza y adquirió la forma de una pequeña tiara; el otro fragmento del elemento de la amistad adquirió la forma de una corona que se adhirió a la cabeza de Mono.

-¡Esto es imposible!- grito Twilight espantada.

-¡Los elementos de la amistad están funcionando!- comento Monocronicorn emocionado.

En eso fuimos rodeados por un aura brillante que rodeaba nuestros cuerpos y que sentía una especia de magia que sanaba mis heridas, esta magia se sentía cálida y me hacía sentir en contacto con todos mis compañeros, en eso vi que estábamos flotando en el aire y que nuestros ojos resplandecían. Me sentía como en la trama de una serie para niñas, pero esto me daba igual, de repente salió un brillante arcoíris que iba dirigido a Sparkle.

-¡NOOOOH!-grito Sparkle.

De repente note que todos mis compañeros, estaban en el piso.

-¡Victoria!- comento Monocronicorn.

Sin esperarlo, se escucho una risa siniestra en todo el castillo.

-Dusk Terror sigue viva- comento Starlight sorprendida.

-¿Pero como?- pregunte estupefacta.

-¡Oh Por favor!, yo también fui portadora de esos elementos y sé que el arcoíris tiene la capacidad de purificar o petrificar a cualquier ser dependiendo de la amenaza, pero en serio, ¿creen que recibiría de lleno el poder de los elementos de la armonía?, ¿que no me movería o teletransportaría cuando me atacasen? –pregunto de forma burlona Twilight y continuo su dialogo- después de ese tiro deben sentirse cansados. Sinceramente que predecible y absurdo seria el hecho de que los elementos funcionaran por enésima ocasión.

En eso Dusk Terror puso una mirada amenazante y dijo riéndose:

-¿En serio esperaban que resultara?, ¿de verdad son tan ingenuas?. Bueno, me figuro que no tienen idea de que estos elementos siempre han sido el último recurso en incontables ocasiones, historias y oportunidades, estos siempre se usan como la resolución de un conflicto en Equestria.

Dusk Terror se teletransportó, mi sentido rosa advirtió su ataque, pero sin darme tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡Starlight, Buck agáchense!- grite.

Los empuje a ambos pero me clavo su cuerno de unicornio cerca de mi pecho, en eso vi como la sangre empezaba derramarse a borbotones, emanaba un río rojo desde mi pecho, los colores en el ambiente perdían luz, escuche la risa de Twilight y note como ciertas gotas resbalaban de su cuerno. En eso Sparkle comenzó a decir algo pero no podía escucharla bien por el ía que mantener la calma y hacer presión en la herida, eso hace la diferencia, entre estar vivo…

No podía concentrarme, recupere el sonido y lo último que escuche fue una voz burlona que decía:

-Hasta nunca Apple Pie…

Maldita seas Sparkle, ella no lo sabe pero también odio ese nombre, mi nombre para ser sentí el frió del piso, las siluetas de mis camaradas se acercaban a mi cuerpo y de repente me consumió la obscuridad. No quería morir tenía más preguntas que contestar, pero era muy tarde para eso, pues iba siendo devorada por la oscuridad...


	16. ¿Hipnos o Tánatos?

¿Hipnos o Tánatos?

Recuerdo que estaba por...

¿Me desmaye por el shock?, ¿habré muerto?, ¿todavía son relevantes estas preguntas?.Abro mis ojos y veo una luna gigante en el cielo, el sol de medianoche había desaparecido, siento que me hundía en agua mientras descendía a la más profunda obscuridad alzo mi vista y noto pequeñas burbujas que ascienden, por alguna razón no me estoy ahogando. En todo había una ausencia de algo, si una ausencia de todo ya no había ruido, aromas, colores, era la oscuridad profunda, es la señal de que me estoy desligando de mis sentidos. Muy probable que toda esto sea una alucinación por mi muerte.

Si estoy muerta es muy probable que tenga_, _una especie de a alucinación provocada por pacientes con fallas cardiacas que mueren por unos segundos y al resucitar recuerdan haber visto a familiares y conocidos, me siento escéptica en este asunto y sin embargo una gran cantidad de ponis que presentas estas "resurrecciones" van acompañadas por lo que vulgarmente se conoce como _final fantasy_.

Desde muy pequeña tengo sueños lucidos y todavía los tengo, bueno sigo lucida en este, recuerdo que me aterraba dormir por lo sueños y también porque no me gusta dormir, en serio es es un desperdicio dormir tres horas por dí este miedo trajo algo positivo y eso fue uno de los factores que despertó mi curiosidad a lo que se hallaba merodeando en las tinieblas, eventualmente esta curiosidad me hizo obtener mi_cutie mark_, recuerdo que la primera pregunta que investigue fue ¿Cuál era la naturaleza de los sueños?, bueno no iba asi la pregunta pero se acercaba, la estuve investigando por mi propia cuenta puesto que ningún adulto me pudo explicar bien de donde venían o me subestimaba por la edad que tenía. Cierto día buscaba libros para buscar auxilio, y responder al enigma, entonces encontré mi respuesta en un libro de titulo _la Odisea_, cuyo protagonista era el ingenioso Ulises, creo recordar que la explicación iba más o menos así "hay sueños inescrutables y de oscuro sentido, cuyo significado no siempre vemos los mortales cumplido. Pues parece ser que hay dos puertas para los leves sueños: una construida de cuerno, y otra de marfil. Los que vienen por el bruñido marfil nos engañan trayéndonos palabras sin efecto, y los que salen por el pulimentado cuerno anuncian, al mortal que los ve, cosas que realmente han de verificarse".

Recuerdo que exclame un grito de felicidad pues encontré una respuesta a mi duda y de repente obtuve mi _cutie mark_, mas tarde sabría que hay mas interpretaciones sobre la naturaleza del sueño. Después ese recuerdo sentí que se me escapaba de la cabeza y todo se empezaba a sentir frio, bueno, ni modos tendré que soportar el sueño, hasta que mi cerebro empiece a fallar y luego cuando ocurra "el gran apagón" luego moriré, y después de eso ¿quién sabe?

Entonces parecía que mi piel o mi tacto o lo que sea que fuese este sentido, empezaba a sentir algo, era un frio, muy gélido que me llegaba hasta el centro de mi ser, abrí mis ojos y no había diferencia entre si los abría o cerraba. En eso se escucho un extraño eco siniestro.

**_-Tienes frio, tienes miedo a morir._**

Quise ver de dónde provenía el eco pero no lo hallaba.

**_-Es una lástima, si aun te aferrases a la vida, serias un buena anfitrióna._**

Poco a poco sentía que perdía el sentido del espacio y el tiempo en eso una voz tétrica me hablo

-**_El tiempo el espacio poco significa donde estas ahora._**

La voz me llego al centro de mí ser y sentía que me arrancaba el calor. Además parecía leer mi mente, no peor que eso, sentía que me violaba el alma, quería cerrarle mi ser pero esto lo penetraba como si nada.

-**_No hay secretos para mí._**

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunte.

**_-En ningún lugar, no te angusties, ni te regocijes, aquí no existe la justicia, ni lo blanco, ni lo negro, solo existo yo._**

-¿Qué rayos eres?- pregunte de nuevo.

**_-Yo soy lo que soy, pero ustedes me llaman por varios nombres: el caballo final, el último de los caminos, el equino de la perdición, el último enemigo que será destruido, llámame como mejor te parezca._**

Me llego a mi mente una idea siniestra, ¿era este ser el que había visto en aquel extraño libro ese ser tétrico que llaman "el cuarto caballo del apocalipsis", la muerte, pero a pesar de todo me rehusó a pesar de que este ser exista, no le creo a mis sentidos, solo son delirios de mi mente, he tenido sueños lucidos, probablemente sea eso, y luego hubo un franja blanca que destruyo la oscuridad y esa franja creció y luego me di cuenta que era un ojo, este ser era de un tamaño inmenso.

-**_Obsérvame y obsérvame bien equino._**

Miré, y vi un caballo bayo, vi que en su derecha él tenía un ojo blanco y muy brillante, el otro estaba hueco era obscuridad profunda, un agujero negro. La piel era de un color bayo pero esta tenía cierta palidez y note que lo rodeaba cierta aura verde, como una especie de telas roídas que se transparentaban y dejaban ver su carne verdosa, su hocico estaba carcomido y se le veían los dientes pero sin boca, tenía unos caninos enormes, en cuanto a su melena esta era blanca y la tenia erizada, era un ser terrorífico, sentía un sudor gélido solo por contemplarlo y en lo más profundo de mi ser tenía miedo.

Observe el piso y note pesuñas que salían de la tierra, las pesuñas trataban de tomarme y vi que eran ponis que trataban de escaparse de la tierra. Que horrible destino es este y empezaron a gritar al unisonó. En eso el caballo hablo de forma criptica y extraña, mientras yo contemplaba a los ponis que sufrían.

**_-"Los vivos, en efecto, saben que morirán, pero los muertos no saben nada: para ellos ya no hay retribución, porque su recuerdo cayó en el olvido."_**

Esto lo comento mientras reducía su tamaño y se acercaba hacia donde estaba, luego vi que pisaba las pesuñas de los otros ponis que salían de la tierra, y se escuchaba como si le quebraran los huesos. En eso observe realmente como era y vi que su tamaño no era lo que aparentaba puesto que al acercarme a este ser iba adquiriendo distintas formas a veces parecía una montaña y luego parecía un guijarro, luego cuanto se aumento su tamaño sentí era absorbido por el hueco donde debería haber un ojo.

**_- Acércate, supera la falsa barreara de la luz y la oscuridad, llega hacia mi equino._**

Intente correr de este ser siniestro, de evitar que la obscuridad me tomase.

**_-Absurdo es el querer negarme, yo ya existía cuando el primer ser vivo existió, y desapareceré cuando el último ser vivo muera, tu no puedes escapar. Ni usando una máscara te escaparas de los hechos…_**

Deje de correr y adquirí cierta compostura, esto debía ser una alucinación a causa del shock por el ataque de Sparkle.

**_-Después de todo ¿Estás segura de ser quien crees que eres? ¿Saber si sigues con vida?, solo usas la máscara para engañarte._**

Lo interrumpí, yo era quien hacia las preguntas

¿Qué me dices de ti?

**_-Un poni exigiéndome respuestas...Entretenido_**

En eso el ambiente se puso tenso y frio, entonces empezaron a llover cenizas y polvo.

**_-Yo tal vez sea obra de un poder superior que me encomendó esta tarea o un mero contador, pero eso no me interesa, ni a ti tampoco te corresponde saberlo._**

En eso de la cuenca de su ojo empezaron a salir siluetas familiares, salieron ponis que conocí en mi vida, salió una pequeña poni de nombre Mary, mi padre, mi abuela Diane, y varios rostros familiares que me pidieron que me les uniera y que todo saldría bien.

**_- Contempla a estas almas inocentes, ¿no te les unirás?_**

-¡Esto no puede ser!- comente estupefacta.

Camine hacia ellos con temor, ya nada de lo anterior me empezaba a importar, solo cruzaría y eso era todo.

**_- Más allá de la vida, todo es posible y tu curiosidad no tendrá relevancia_**

Tenía ganas de aclarar mi visión de las cosas y ver que había en ese extraño hueco, pero algo en mis adentro me obligo a ignorar a la voz criptica. En eso cierta luz **celestial** me ilumino hacia otro camino y se escucho una voz que afirmaba lo siguiente:

-Adelante puedes seguir, pero quiero que recuerdes lo que dejas atrás, no estás muerta todavía, pero es decisión tuya, no te forzare.

Sentí que regresaba el calor y yo entonces quise galopar por el camino iluminado y que al tomarlo volvería a casa, la muerte me quería tomar pero en eso una silueta blanca le detenía el paso a este. Recordé que mis amigos sufrían por Terror y que mas ponis sufrirían si no hacia algo.

**_-Celestia, no juegues con tu suerte, ya hubo alguien que transgredió mis dominios y sacaron a un alma de su descanso, no intervendré si se llegan a romperse mas reglas, pero ten por seguridad que un día se acabara la pereza de emisarios y regresaran al mundo equino._**

-¿Piensas regresar a Equestria?- me pregunto la alicornio.

Pero no pude contestar.

**_-Celestia, yo no me quedare por mucho en este plano, eso te lo aseguro, hallare a un anfitrión… eventualmente._**

En eso la alicornio de mis sueños me vio al rostro y me dijo:

-Te pido por favor que salves a mi leal estudiante, tienes que hacer que vea la verdad.

Aun sin decirme el nombre sabía a quien se refería.

-No puedo, los elementos no...

De repente estallo un relámpago producido por ese ente extraño, sentí que debía concentrarme para escapar de esta extraña esencia, por primera vez algo inconsciente logro someter mi curiosidad al menos durante ciertos segundos.

-Huye de aquí y no te detengas- comento la alicornio.

En eso el ente lanzo un grito:

**_-Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver poni, al final siempre me encuentro con todos._**

Voltee mi cabeza por un instante y le comente al ente.

-Tengo curiosidad cuando nos veamos de nuevo, ¿me explicaras la naturaleza de tu ser?, ¿me revelaras tus secretos?- le pregunte a la que se decía llamar la muerte.

-**_Yo no tengo secretos, pero por tu naturaleza ten por seguro que nos vernos constantemente y algo mas, yo jamás cuento historias…_**

Hubo un silencio espectral y después hablo:

**_-Pero te puedo dejar una advertencia, no puedes parar lo que se avecina…_**

Esa advertencia era la advertencia de mi abuela, interrumpí mi pensamiento cuando se se escucho una risa tétrica e indescriptible.

-Huye de aquí mi pequeña poni, galopa sin descanso puesto que contemplaras horrores en tu regreso a la luz- comento la voz celestial en un eco.

Lo único que tenía en la cabeza es que esto debe ser una alucinación o una pesadilla lucida, pero una bastante lucida para establecer un dialogo con este ser siniestro, seguí el camino blanco y galope sin descanso.

Luego vi que la oscuridad iba desapareciendo y notaba que todo a mi alrededor cobraba forma, que iban de figuras geométricas imposibles, también observe una bóveda celeste en el que las estrellas se ahogaban en las tinieblas, este puede que sea un sueño, pero de serlo era muy sorprendente puesto que todo parecía que estuviese en constante cambio, como si los sentidos fueran traicioneros, el suelo bajo mis pesuñas tenia pulso y luego escuchaba al suelo respirar, se alzaba y se sumergía, las formas de todo tenían un aspecto intemporal, casi anacrónico. Para explicarme mejor, yo había chocado por error con unos árboles muertos pero estos se volvían astillas al contacto y estas al caer al piso se agrupaban para formar semillas, otro ejemplo es que se notaban montículos de piedras en las que una de ellas estaba por caer a los suelos, pero antes de que esta chocara con el suelo esta producía el sonido. Puse mi vista en el horizonte y note que la tierra se extendía a la eternidad.

El camino me llevo por unos campos de trigo y luego vi un tornado a lo lejos que me perseguía seguí galopando para escapar de esto y luego me di cuenta que este no era un viento común sino que era una amalgama de mangostas que se movían como un tifón, estas me rodearon el cuerpo di un brinco para eludirlas, sin perder de vista el brillo celestial.

Luego contemple humo y fuego, y a lo lejos vi una ciudad en llamas, escuchaba el sonido del agua correr voltee a mi costado izquierdo y lo que vi realmente es que se acercaban maremotos de sangre que destruían una ciudad en el horizonte, estos horrores los contemple mientras galopaba, sentía que me faltaba el aire que perdería la razón.

No quise obedecer a mi curiosidad, no quise volear a ver las mangostas y no quise pensar en la sangre arrasadora, pero sentí que me seguían las pesuñas y luego escuche una respiración extraña.

En eso se escucho una risa maléfica y note que las mangostas se alejaron y que el sonido de la sangre había cesado, voltee mi cabeza y no vi a nadie, alcé mi cabeza a lo aires y tampoco

Más adelante la luz se perdía y luego vi que iba en una espiral ascendente, empezó a subir como si fuera una escalera, en los costados de esta escalera contemple un foso abismal y en el centro de ese sitio había un diamante que contenía algo, fije mi vista un poco más y quede horrorizado con lo que vi.

Note a un alicornio de aspecto más siniestro que el ser que se hacía llamar muerte, este era un ser tenia alas negras, su capa de piel era blanca, tenía unos cuernos de toro, tenía la melena dorada y los ojos eran rojos parecían estar en llamas, pero este estaba congelado en el hielo, excepto por su una de sus orejas y su hocico, esta hocico tenía unos enormes colmillos y una nariz de la que se escurría sangre, se escuchaba como si estuviese vivo.

-Ese que ves congelado es el alicornio Morning Star- comento una voz con tono gutural y siniestro.

Voltee mi cabeza y mire de reojo a otro ser siniestro y es entonces que contemple al unicornio del Tártaro, este era un unicornio negro, sus ojos eran dos orbes ambarinos los cuales emanaban sangre, se le veía un pedazo de carne al descubierto sobre uno de sus costados, su cuerno era de medio metro y estaba curvo, su cuerpo estaba encadenado a una enorme piedra, parecía una copia de Prometeo.

Sabia quien era este ser puesto que lo vi en una ilustración de un viejo libro, el nombre de esta criatura es _Amukias_ o _Acmudicias_, nombre que cambiaba debido a las traducciones y la ediciones, este ser infame se le llama también el unicornio de las artes siniestras, esto lo sabía porque en cierta ocasión llego a mis manos un extraño libro conocido como _Legemeton, _escrito por Star Swirl el barbudo, quien descubrió más de doscientos hechizos, creador del hechizo amniomorfico y supuestamente se enfrento en combate a este ser maligno.

-¿Estás seguro de querer volver a Equestria?- pregunto el unicornio maligno.

-Por supuesto que si.- respondí con desgana y casi de forma automática quería ignorar a esta aparición.

-Puede que no tengas otra oportunidad como esta en tu vida, de ver el sitio de los reposos, mejor hubieras ido con la muerte- comento con pena el unicornio.

-Porque le haría caso a los de tu calaña, ustedes mienten por naturaleza- comente para que se callara, este vil mito.

-No escucharas mi advertencia, lastima por ti.

Lo ignore y seguí mi camino.

-Has contemplado la muerte y deseas regresar, yo se que contemplaste uno de los paraísos de los credos equinos, no te interesa ver los otros, ¿no te has preguntado?…

-No quiero saber nada que salgo de tu hocico.

Este tipo me estaba enojando y tentando.

-Esta es una alucinación de los sueños falaces descritos en _la Odisea, _no eres más que un simulacro del inconsciente equino, eres seguramente una cosa que se halla en uno de mis hemisferios de mi cerebro, una alucinación sugerida por mi recuerdo de un viejo libro y reforzada por el comentario de Monocronicorn, cuando me hablo de ti cuando mientras me sanaba.

En eso el ser siniestro se empezaba a reír sobre el argumento de su existencia.

-Me sorprendes, estas mintiéndote al no aceptar esto como la muerte, tu muerte para ser precisos- se burlaba Amukias.

-Esta es una alucinación porque fui herido de muerte- comente con apresurada.

-Y sin embargo obedeces a Celestia creyendo que quizás revivas, sabes no todos los equinos pueden hacer lo que tú haces y los pocos que lo hacen cambian.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte de forma automática

De repente se escucho una voz más siniestra que la anterior y que mostraba cierto timbre autoritario, entonces supe que venía del ser congelado en el abismo.

_-Volver de la muerte le quita a uno el sentido de la vida o reafirma su condición para vivir._

Me espante por unos segundos, puesto que me sorprendía que ese alicornio pudiera hablar.

-Ya tuve suficiente de sus targiversiones no me están divirtiendo en lo absoluto.

En eso los equinos malignos comenzaron a burlarse, pero recupere la luz del camino celestial.

_-Siempre manteniéndote en guardia, puede que no veas los tesoros celestiales, sabes te apartare un lugar entre nosotros. No solo los sueños tienen puerta duales, y a veces hay más de dos opciones elige tu puerta_, potra necia-respondió el ser congelado.

Esto solo son fragmentos de mi mente enredados, caóticos, los sueños no son más que la unión del consciente con el inconsciente, probablemente solo sean fragmentos de mi mente de cuando leí sobre _el genio maligno_ en los tratados Cartesianos.

_-Eso no se oye como algo que pensarías tú_- comento el equino congelado.

Este ser podía leer mi mente, pero seguí mi camino ignorando a estos dos seres.

_-Leer la mente es algo estúpido, ¿Qué acaso tu querida 3Q no te lo había dicho?_- comento de forma burlona, el alicornio llamado Morning Star.

-¡Cállate!- le grite al ser congelado.

-_Sabes fui desterrado al abismo mas profundo pero sin embargo, mi voz sigue escuchándose en toda Equestria, sabes, incluso si me consideras como una mera idea y menos que un ser, debes admitir que soy bastante universal casi como un arquetipo, comparable de cómo ven a tu amiga 3Q que vendría siendo un arquetipo del superhorse._

-No me confundirás, con tus falacias- segui ascendiendo las escaleras de luz.

En eso me pregunte porque lo hacía, quizás esta era una metáfora elaborada por mi mente para demostrar algo, ¿pero qué exactamente? ¿La lucha por vivir?

_-Sabes a veces decimos palabras sabias e incluso podemos decir la verdad algunas veces, después de todo he vivido más tiempo que los primeros equinos. ¿Es que acaso no eres curiosa?-_interrumpió mis pensamientos el ser congelado.

-Si lo soy, pero no tengo interés en saber nada de ilusiones caóticas que traicionan mis sentidos, no son más que meros espejismos de mi mente.

_- Te podría decir todo lo que se y solo te pediré una insignificancia, quédate un rato más, te responderé cosas como: ¿qué les pasa a los materialistas al morir? ¿Resolver la ecuación del pensamiento y el ser? ¿Saber la relación entre el espíritu y la naturaleza? ¿Comprobar si es real la doctrina de los ciclos? ¿Cuánto tiempos circulares han transcurrido?_

El desgraciado sabia del pensamiento Equestriano, no era mi mente que me hacia tretas, estas son preguntas que me hice cuando leí sobre estos autores.

_-Mi hocico y mi oreja están descongelados, puedo escuchar lo que hacen y puedo influirlos con mi voz, similar a los poderes de Discord, la cual molesta mucho a tu amiguita 3Q o debería decirle Equs o que tal su nombre real… Third Quimera.-_comento el ser siniestro_._

Yo era la única que sabía que Equs escuchaba voces, me lo comento como un secreto entre "amigas intimas", había leído sobre Discord cuando investigaba a Equs, pero eso de _Third Quimera_, de alguna manera sentía que esto no era de mi mente…

_-¡No se te ocurrió eso verdad!, ¡bien si todo esto es falso y ambiguo, no seria lógico que al ascender esas escaleras te lleven a tu muerte!_

En eso el ser me contemplo con su mirada desde el hielo y al igual que sus ojos el sitio empezó arder en un extraño fuego, se sentía el olor de cierta fetidez. Tenia razón me hirieron de muerte y mis amigos seguían vivos, peleando contra Sparkle, probablemente sufriendo el mismo destino.

Sí, tengo sueños lucidos desde pequeña y esto no era más que otra pesadilla, pero quería que parara, quería parar esta alucinación, quería despertar, quería vivir, mis pesuñas se aferraron a algo y luego vi que eran varios pares de pesuñas que me arrastraban a una luz muy fuerte, era mi fin, era mi muerte, tendría que aceptar lo irracional de este mundo para vivir y rechazarlo me haría morir, mi mente estaba atrapada en un laberinto de la existencia.

Tome una puerta y al final que puerta habré tomado la del ¿Hipnos o Tánatos?, sin importar la decisión, el simple hecho de tomarla ya produce un beneficio en cualquier poni.

Ya no siento nada…No hay dolor…Significa que moriré…Estoy ascendiendo a mi olvido…

-Veamos a quien pesque-comento una voz femenina.

En eso algo me jalo a una habitación de solo tres paredes, no había techo y el suelo parecía de nubes, en medio de las tres paredes había una extraña poni de tierra que tenía una melena rubia con unas cuantas canas y gafas, ella se encontraba dibujando algunas cosas en un escritorio y a sus espaldas se hallaba una especie de grúa que parecía sostener algo.

No aguantaba más estas visiones así que pensé en voz alta y de manera enojada:

-¡Genial!, otra visión poni, ¿cuál es su nombre críptico? Metatrón o seguramente es un ser mitológico de una civilización pre-equestriana.

- ¿Metatrón?, me suena a una banda, bueno, no, me temo que me confunde mi preciosa poni, mi nombre es Bonnie D. Zacherle y estoy "pescando" puesto que me inspiro del mundo real para hacer mis diseños.

Me sorprendí de que me diera un nombre común, en eso inclino su cabeza a la derecha y comento:

-A quien esperabas a una alicornia pelirroja.

Se levanto de su escritorio y vi que tenía una letra alfa de _cutie mark._

-No le hagas mucho caso a eso, soy más una diseñadora- comento de forma amble.

-¿Estoy muerta?- pregunte.

-¿Por qué asumes que estas muerta? - pregunto la vieja poni-esa una mejor cuestión.

-Por mi visiones y por que literalmente creo que me encontré a la muerte y uno que otro vástago del erebo.

-Créeme, si yo durmiera tres horas al día, yo también estaría loco del coco.

-¿Cómo supo eso?-pregunte.

- Querida, si tu estas soñando todo esto, es natural que yo sepa lo que yo sé, perdón si se escucho redundante, bueno ¿pedirás pruebas para comprobar una mentira?- en eso el ser se empezó a reír.

Este era lo opuesto a mis encuentros anteriores, ella estaba tratando de demostrar que esto era una mentira, y ¿me estaba dando la razón?

-Bueno déjame citar tus pensamientos previos, si tu mente sigue cuerda, "me clavo su cuerno de unicornio cerca de mi pecho" y por lo que describes creo que tuviste una hemorragia, pero no es como si te hubieran dado en un órgano vital o algo, mucho ponis reciben cierto shock cuando ven sangre y más aun cuando la pierden, además te olvidaste de Mono, por lo que concluyo que todo depende de ti, según parece- comento con cierta burla.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte.

-Si estas viva o muerta.

Esta visión parecía ser muy racional, casi real, tal vez era la lógica de mi mente.

-No te angusties en lo que respecta a las fuerzas irracionales, tranquilízate, cierto escritor dijo una vez que "lo sobrenatural si ocurre dos veces deja de ser aterrador".

-Discúlpeme señora pero no entiendo ¿qué es todo esto?- pregunte con confusión.

-Bueno "detective" no todas las cosas son pistas falsas_,_ siempre les puedes dar utilidad más adelante, incluso estas "visiones"- en eso hiso una gran pausa y comento- perdón pero la edad y el trabajo me distraen un poco.

-Sigo sin entender además, ¿No usted era una visión mía? Digo porque envejecería si usted es mi visión.

-Vez a lo que me refiero, casi se me olvida ese detalle, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a almorzar, ya hablamos demasiado, además me pareces un mal diseño, demasiado ruda, no te lo tomes personal querida, bueno no quiero que piensen que soy una intervención divina, bueno hasta mucho después.

En eso dejo el escritorio y vi que la grúa no estaba siendo manejada por nadie, esta empezó a ceder un poco, de repente me di cuenta que yo era lo que cargaba esa grúa, la polea cedió a mi peso me estaba descendiendo y luego empecé a caer.

-¡Auxilio!- grite mientras caía.

En eso la voz de la vieja con lentes comento:

-Esto es un sueño según tu, entonces nada de lo que ves aquí es real, por lo tanto la caída tampoco.

Seguía sin comprender a lo que se refería, mientras caía…


	17. La fatiga

.

* * *

><p>La fatiga<p>

En eso todo se empezaba a ver más claro y sentía mi cuerpo húmedo, de repente vi a varias siluetas y veo que algunas me rodean y están heridas, se ve que combatieron, con Sparkle, alzo mi vista y noto que Mono usa toda la fuerza de su cuerno para sanarme, veo que mi pecho esta cauterizado, Buck y Safira están llorando, Starlight permanece recostada en el piso y veo que estaba rodeada con ciertas plumas tiradas en el piso.

Vi también el charco de sangre y lagrimas que me rodeaban y a lo lejos, alguien estaba hablando con Terror, nadie noto que estaba consciente y que escuchaba todo, no podía mover mi cuerpo, ni siquiera mi cabeza, solo abro y cierro las parpados y respiro lentamente, pero parece ser que nadie me escucha, quiero hablar pero no puedo.

-Vaya y algunos decían que eras el buen samaritano de Ponyville pero veo que no te afecto la muerte de tu "amiga"- comento Sparkle.

De repente me doy cuenta que con quien hablaba con Sparkle era Equs y luego note que él nos había atrapado en una burbuja de energía.

-No estoy seguro de eso princesa Sparkle, no sé nada de eso del buen samaritano puesto que mi presencia provoca ciertas reacciones como la inspiración, el miedo o la paranoia, pero te equivocas en eso de que no me afecto, su muerte, yo antes creía que la vida era una reacción química tanto como apagar la luz de una vela, pero la vida es más compleja que todo eso- comento Equs cierto aire melancólico.

Equs seguía levitando y no le pude ver el rostro, nos estaba dando la espalda.

-Bufonadas, los seres vivos y muertos son materia, Estructuralmente, no hay ninguna diferencia perceptible- comento de forma burlona Sparkle.

-Cierto, la vida y la muerte de todos los seres vivos son resúmenes innumerables de una existencia si se la compara con el cosmos que nos rodea y Sin embargo ¿Por qué estaba llorando por la vida efímera de unas meras plantas?, corte mis lazos pues no quise sentir sufrimiento, pues experimentaba por primera vez en mi vida lo que era perder una vida, luego me di cuenta que mis poderes ayudaban a Equestria, pero no en la manera que yo quisiese, no podía detener a la muerte, ni combatir el hambre, ni que los ponis dejasen de lastimarse los unos a los otros en pocas palabras mis acciones fueron inútiles, a pesar de mi poder, siempre he sido un inútil- comento Equs con cierta tristeza y luego inclino su cabeza hacia un lado y le vi el rostro y de sus iris rojas se veía brotar algo, este empezaba a ¿derramar lagrimas?

No había dado cuenta que el sol se oscureció por nubes negras y se libero una ráfaga de viento de manera inexplicable. Algo en el ambiente se sentía horrible a Equs se le empezaban a erizar su melena y su cuerno empezaba a echar chispas, sus dos alas negras estaban extendidas y no me había percatado de lo largas que eran estas, este flotaba en el aire pero de forma erguida, de repente caigo en la cuenta que todo la situación estaba más tensa, de lo que aparentaba Equs estaba enojado, pero se sentía como si el lugar fuese a estallar.

Nadie notaba que estaba viva, todos creían que era un cadáver. Los ojos de mis amigos estaban rojos y demasiado ocupados lagrimeando como para darse cuenta de que seguía viva.

No estoy muerta, maldición, no puedo emitir una palabra lo intento hacer pero no puedo mover mi hocico, Equs, escucha las resonancias de mi mente, escucha mi corazón latiendo, maldición, ¿qué paso con tus supuestos suprasentidos?

Cuerpo muévete, muévete… Esto es inútil y puede que el juicio de Equs este nublado por la ira, desde que conozco a 3Q jamás había experimentado el enojo. No quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurrirá.

Algo interrumpió mi pensamiento, puesto que Sparkle se teletransportó y rompió, el muro mágico. En eso Equs uso su velocidad y embistió a Twilight para que no nos atacase.

Quería hacer algo al respecto, pero estoy inmóvil, quizá sea por la pérdida de sangre, es hasta entonces que noto que mi herida de cuerno fue cauterizada, probablemente fue 3Q o Mono. Intento moverme pero a duras penas y puedo permanecer consciente, noto que soy cargado por Mono con su magia pero nadie puede notar mi presencia.

En eso noto que Equs tenía sostenia a Twilight con sus garras de dragón y hacia lo posible por someterla.

-¡Aléjense!- comento Equs enojado.

-No, no lo haremos- comento Buck.

-No perderé a otra amiga-respondió Safira con pesar.

-¡Les dije que se alejaran!- grito 3Q.

En eso nos levito con su magia y nos alejo del sitio.

-Lo siento, creí que controlaría mis emociones, pero veo que no puedo, Buck, Safira no puedo darme el lujo de que mueran, ni siquiera ustedes señor Monocronicorn, señorita Starlight, salgan de aquí, por favor- comento Equs preocupada.

-Interesante, uno de los seres más temidos y venerados de Equestria tiene emociones y la gente te decía frívolo- se burlo Twilight.

Pero Equs intentó controlar su ira y comento de manera recia:

-Sabes, soy terrible para expresar emociones pero ahora siento un gran enojo porque mataste a mi mejor amiga, pero al mismo tiempo estoy emocionada después de un largo tiempo.

-¿Qué clase de contradicción idiota es esa?

-No lo sé, veo el tiempo de forma anacrónica y mi mente es un caos, un sin sentido, pero dentro de mi pecho siento que algo está explotando, mi garganta está ardiendo y mis lagrimales están descontrolados. La voz discordante de mi cabeza empieza a burlarse, pero al parecer por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo, queremos retribución- comento Equs de forma cortante.

Ese comentario de la voz de su cabeza me perturbo, había regresado el atormentador de 3Q, aquella voz siniestra que hacia su presencia cada vez que escuchaba un choque de pesuñas y otras veces equs me comentaba que era un chasqueo de dedos. Esta voz se burlaba y humillaba a Equs cada vez que ella no podía cambiar un desastre, eso es lo que me comentaba ella, quizás sea un acto de su mente a consecuencia de su soledad.

En eso contemple como Twilight se libero de las garras de 3Q

-¿Crees que acabaras conmigo?, no me hagas reír, solo hay dos seres capaces de rivalizar con mi magia, una es la Reina Luna y la otra es…

-¡No me interesa!- respondió enojado Equs, mientras le lanzaba una llamarada de su hcico.

-¿Es que quieres morir, impertinente?-pregunto de forma retorica Twilight

-No, me aterra la idea de morir y al mismo tiempo siento curiosidad, pero para mí esto es una rara oportunidad en la vida- comento Equs de forma emocionada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Twilight.

-Siempre me contengo en lo que se refiere magia y por eso siempre salgo lastimada, todo para mi es tan frágil, pero por primera vez en mi vida, no contendré mis poderes y es contigo que podre conocer los limites de mi propias habilidades, así que atácame con todo mi poder Dusk Terror.

Twilight se teletransportó y se puso frente de Equs.

-Sí, puedo sentir que emanas poder y magia en crudo, casi como si lo transpiraras, pero debes saber que llevo años estudiando la magia, incluso antes de que aparecieras en Equestria, pero siento que tú misma existencia es una amenaza a los ponis, pienso que todos eventualmente se volverían demasiado dependientes de ti, como para solucionar sus problemas, en vez de hacerlo por sí mismos, así que le haría un favor a Equestria eliminándote.

Equs se parecía calmarse ante lo que respondió Twilight.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero ahora de momento solo me interesa es descargarme contigo- Equs termino de hablar

En eso Twilight dibujo una sonrisa siniestra y comento

-Me diste una gran idea, toda Equestria, me aplaudirá y me aclamara como la reina que mato a la bestia, emulare a Celestia como cuando encerró a Nightmare Moon, si ya puedo ver los titulares "La reina Dusk Terror derrota a la poderosa Equs" y todos de cómo inútilmente no pudo salvar a la reina de las manzanas.

Twilight estaba provocando a 3Q, igual que conmigo cuando me realizo su proposición, pero la expresión de Equs, era extraña se quedo pensando esas últimas palabras y de repente a 3Q se le erizaba la melena, y de repente lo rodeaba un aura plateada, y la iris de sus ojos se desvaneció, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y empezaban a brillar y ciertos guijarros y polvo empezaba a flotar a su alrededor

-Esa apariencia, no me espanta en absoluto, yo tenía una apariencia similar cuando vi nacer a Spike, pero creo que puedo descontrolarme un poco.

En eso Twilight parecía emular la apariencia de Equs, los ojos blancos y respalndecientes, y luego repente empezó a flotar, su melena de llamas adquiría un color morado y estas empezaron a rodearla pero sin quemarla.

Maldita seas Twilight, tenías más poder de lo que aparentabas, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que la pelea entre mis compañeros y ella solo había sido un maldito juego, nunca tuve la oportunidad contra ella.

De repente todo quedo en silencio Equs y Sparkle se contemplaron, una frente a otra.

-Bien siento la ira que emanas, pero no estas totalmente descontolada, ademas quiero que toda Equestria me reconozaca ¿Dónde debería ser la ejecución?- comento Twilight alzando la voz.

Pude mover mis orejas y luego sentía que podía respirar.

-Veamos tenemos a Canterlot, Ponyville, Hoofington, Germaney, Griffin States, lo tengo será en su maldito hogar, en una de las ciudades más corrompidas, ahí es donde ejerceré mi juicio, y causare impacto- cometo confiada Twilight.

De repente Twilight lanzo un disparo mágico a Safira que la lastimo.

-¡Twilight!- grito Equs enfadado, mientras se disponía a envestir a Twilight.

¡Rayos!, ya sé lo que intentaba hacer Terror, haría ver a Equs como la atacante y sabía que lugar había escogido. De repente fuimos rodeado por un brillo purpureo, de repente nos esfumamos y luego me sentí como en casa.

Vi el sol y los rascacielos, estábamos en Manehattan y luego se escucho un relámpago, el choque de dos poderosos cuernos, que eran como espadas densas, la coalición de Twilight y Equs. Hubo un pequeño destello en donde vi a estas figuras estáticas, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellas dos, esta sensación de destrucción la había sentido una vez, se me iba el aire de pensarlo, la inundación de la presa.

Yo sentía que todo iba a estallar, y por fin sentí el poder, solo por presenciar a estos seres, lo sentía en el aire y en mis pesuñas propias, sentí que el espacio temblaba, el viento empezó a soplar, lo que inicio como una brisa se transformaba en una ráfaga.

-¿Safira estás bien?- pregunto Buck.

-Si Buck, el elemento amortiguo el disparo- contesto adolorida Safira.

De repente el viento nos empujo de donde se hallaban Equs y Twilight.

-Hay que ayudar a Equs- comento Safira.

- ¡Salgan de aquí!- alcance a gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Apple Pie!- gritaron los cuatro en coro y me abrazaron con enorme fuerza mientras veía que les lagrimeaban sus ojos.

-Les recuerdo que sigo herida- comente adolorida y con duras penas.

-¡Perdón!- respondieron en coro todos mientras me soltaban en el piso.

Intente ponerme sobre mis patas, al principio creí que era por el despertar pero luego me percate de que el piso estaba temblando, era la amalgama de un tornado con terremoto, la tierra temblaba hasta su centro, sentir el choque entre es dos entes era de lo mas antinatural y extraño que halla visto en Equestria.

De repente ambos se desvanecieron pero luego mi sentido rosa se puso al mil, no podía verlas, no podía escucharlas, pero sentía su presencia, estaban en todos lados y en ninguno. Había relámpagos por todos lados y donde mirase.

Esta sensación se daba por la velocidad de Equs y por las teletransportaciones de Sparkle, sus ataques parecían abarcar todo lo que contemplase mi vista, solo podía ver estelas de arcoíris y llamas purpuras, se movían tan rápido que había un relámpago por aquí y otro para acá. Los truenos, y las explosiones de arcoíris parecían interminables, eran como los granos de arena en una playa.

-Apple P. ¿alguna idea?- pregunto Safira.

Tenía que pensar en algo y de prisa, o muchos ponis moriría, tenía que despertar a Equs de su lujuria de sangre y por otro lado detener a Twilight.

-Starlight, Buck, Safira evacuen a todos los ponis que puedan, sus habilidades de vuelo les ayudaran, Mono necesito que me ayudes a caminar, aun no puedo mover mi cuerpo.

-Pero ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto Mono.

-Vamos por equipo, aire freso y algo de azúcar

-¡Azúcar!- comentaron en coro y a pesar de que todos emitieron la misma palabra cada uno tenía una expresión distinta en el rostro.

-¡No es el tiempo y lugar para comer!- comento enfada Starlight

-Mi bella dama, no creo que sea el momento de salir a degustar un postre, usted debe reposar en un sitio lejano- comento Mono apenado.

-Si Apple Pie es _cool_ si consume azúcar- comento Buck emocionado.

En eso Safira irrumpió pues ella entendía el contexto.

-Apple Diane Pie, estás segura de poder controlarte si ingieres azúcar, recuerda tus niveles de azúcar- me sermoneo Safira.

-Si lo sé, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, además estoy muy adolorida y cansada, por lo que el azúcar no tendrá mucho efecto.

-¿Que ocurre con eso del azúcar?- pregunto Mono.

-No quieres saberlo- respondió Safira.

-Dejen de conversar ahora y muévanse, hay vidas ponis en nuestras pesunas, andando- comento Starlight.

-Nos veremos en Applecake Factory y procuren evitar a Equs y a Starlight.

No quería consumir azúcar, puesto que el consumirla desataba en mi interior cierta sensación de Euforia y en ocasiones ciertos episodios de manía. La explicación a esta reacción la halle en mi árbol genealógico, mis descendientes del lado pie eran cultivadores de rocas y piedras, en la que sus costumbres no les permitía consumir ningún tipo de estimulantes, esta tradición la había roto mi abuela, pero en mi código genético todavía había esta intolerancia al azúcar.


	18. Ascendiendo

.

* * *

><p>Ascendiendo<p>

Después de separarnos, note que los ponis gritaban por doquier, y galopaban de lo que veían a su alrededor, trataban de huir del centro de la acción, otra en cambio se quedaban estupefactos.

-Arriba en el cielo- comento un poni

-Es un pegaso- respondió otro.

-Es un dragón- le siguió otro.

-No, es…

-¡No se queden ahí, huyan de aquí de inmediato!- interrumpí enfadada.

En eso los ponis que se quedaban contemplando salieron huyendo, pero en el fondo yo era responsable de esto, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a quienes debía y ahora más ponis están involucrados.

Pero no me podía engañar, no había escapatoria puesto que el desastre ocurría en las alturas, tenía que combatirlos a ambas.

En eso note que Equs ascendió a los cielos, se trajo nubes negras consigo y en el acto empezó a patearlas con enorme fuerza, lanzando poderosos rayos por doquier, Sparkle hacia lo posible para esquivarlas, cada evasión era una lluvia de vidrios para nosotros los que estábamos abajo, luego ocurrió el colmo pues contemple el choque del fuego se lanzaron llamas la una a la otra, Equs las exhalaba de su boca y Sparkle de su melena, era como fuegos artificiales purpuras y rojas. El estar en presencia de estas dos era como ver a los dioses de la mitología pre-equestriana. Eran seres prodigios que solo se enfocaban en su combate.

En mi corazón había un desborde de emociones combinadas por un lado era maravilloso ver el choque de estas dos fuerzas, pero luego veía la expresión de los ponis intentando escapar, la destrucción de los edificios y la confusión de todos que gritaban con horror y miedo, queriendo escapar de la situación.

-¡Dicen que eres más fuerte que una locomotora veamos que tan cierto es eso!- grito Sparkle, que no notaba nuestra presencia y menos las de otros ponis.

En eso Sparkle teletransporto de la nada una locomotora de una exhibicion y se la arrojo a Equs con su magia, ella no pudo esquivarla y callo a unos metros de nosotros, esta era la oportunidad para hacerlo reaccionar, pero de repente alzo vuelo sin darme tiempo para hablarle. Me dio tristeza verla partir así, recordé cuando la muy boba antes no podía volar y solo podía saltar muy alto.

Por primera vez veía a Equs con otros ojos, antes cuando andaba con Equs yo era participe de la acción, pero ahora yo era un testigo de los horrores que cometía su poder, no soportaba verla en ese estado de ira. Pero Sparkle me las pagaría, cometió una tontería, un terrible error, ahora estamos en mi ciudad, a pesar de los horrores que contemplaba yo tenía la ventaja.

De repente la punta de una antena estaba por caernos encima pero fue interceptada por Buck y la redirigió a una zona despejada.

-Vaya Buck es muy fuerte.

-Mono ¿aun puedes cargarme y seguir el paso?- pregunte.

-Descuide, domino un poco el hechizo de levitar- respondió Mono.

-Rayos no dejare que nadie que le haga esto a mi ciudad.

-Vaya ciudad, no siento el aire fresco pero que magníficos se ven los rascacielos pero si vivías en Ponyville ¿cómo es que viniste a Manehattan?- pregunto Monocronicorn.

Entonces me llego la mente Safira, que me regañaba por esto, ¿qué hacía en Manehattan?, muy buena pregunta, las calles son peligrosas y cada vez se llena de más escoria y yo estoy en el centro del huracán tratando de cambiar lo que tenga a mi disposición, pero si tuviera que elegir algo, la única respuesta que consigo dar eran los rascacielos, me agrada saltarlos y dar brincos sobre cada uno, sentir la adrenalina de que en cualquier momento podría caer pero sin embargo se de antemano que jamás resbalaré, algunos contemplan las estrellas, yo contemplo a las torres de cristal y hierro como una estructura hermosa y perfecta, por el simple hecho de que fueron hechos con pesuñas ponis demuestra la capacidad del equino común, me argumentaran que son las maquinas las que los hacen pero antes otras pesuñas habrán hecho esas maquinas, esta superestructura es algo que hicieron capaces de hacer en conjunto y sin ningún tipo de misticismo.

-Por la misma razón que comentaste, por los edificios, mira, casi llegamos Mono, ves ese edificio con el logotipo de una manzana mordida- respondí a su pregunta.

-¡Wow!, esta es realmente la fabrica Applecake Factory, es enorme, debe tener al menos cincuenta pisos- comento sorprendido.

-No exageres, son 13 pisos, es el edificio más pequeño de Manehattan- respondí.

-Aun así, me parece enorme.

-¿Oye, Mono que paso con el resto de mi traje?- pregunte, al notar que no portaba ni mi mascara, ni mi capa.

-Lo siento, pero le pedí a Safira que le quitara su traje, por lo de su herida- respondió Mono.

-Bueno, Mono ¿quisiera pedirte un favor?- pregunte con pesar.

-Si dígame no importa lo que sea- respondió de forma apresurada.

¿Podrías intentar documentar todo lo que ocurra?

-¿Cómo?- pregunto confundido.

-Estoy exhausta y no creo que vaya a estar en mis cabales de aquí en adelante.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunte

-Lo podrías hacer, solo necesito un escriba, alguien que documente todo lo que paso.

-Claro, pero a pesar de que me encantan los libros, me avergüenza decir que tengo muchos errores de casco.

-No te angusties demasiado, yo igual los cometo con la prisa que tengo, además si salgo de esta pediré su testimonio para escribir, después de todo no recuerdo los detalles de cuando estuve con Sparkle.

En eso vimos que varios ponis seguían galopando en sentido contrario a nuestra dirección, luego llego un camarógrafo del cual no tuve el placer de conocerlo.

-Miren, pero si es la famosa Apple Pie, intentas robar mi historia, si no mas recuerdo te echaron de todos lados- comento un cretino del cual me importa una plasta de vaca su nombre.

-Puede que ya no sea un periodista de plantilla, pero siempre puedo ir de periodista independiente-comente confiada.

-Bueno al menos tenemos algo interesante- en eso nos apunto con su cámara y nos disparo con un flash.

-Si este desastre no sale en primera plana, al menos esto lo hará, ya puedo ver los titulares La famosa _Apple Diane Pie_…

Oh este tipo sabría mi secreto.

- _Utiliza pijamas del pato Darkwing_, bueno al menos te puedo decir que te ves sexy en esos expandex- comento el poni de las fotos.

Por suerte era demasiado idiota, para notarlo, en eso Monocronicorn revelo el contenido de su cámara con su magia, pues quien sabe qué clase de tretas habría hecho con esa foto.

-Tenga una indemnización, por su rollo- en eso Mono le dio una moneda para que se comprara otro rollo de cámara.

En eso el cretino se marcho y nos dejo.

-Lo siento pero tenía que lucir mis modales de caballo andante, aun con ese tipo- comento Monocronicorn.

-Se me hiso muy noble lo que hiciste pero eso no era necesario y menos con esa clase de ponis.

-Olvídelo, mejor cuénteme sobre su oficio, no solo tuvo una compañía sino que también fue periodista.- comento con emoción.

-Si, tuve varios oficios pequeños antes de ser, bueno usted ya sabe.

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto Mono.

-Pues fui granjera, mesera, investigadora y bailarina.

En eso cerré mis labios de repente.

-Mejor no hablemos de eso y mejor procura en recordar el entorno, pues necesitare los apuntes de esto- comente apenada.

* * *

><p><strong>-Está bien comenzare ahora,<strong> pero ¿Qué clase de bailarina?

En eso vi que sus mejillas se ponían moradas, seguro era algo bochornoso pero que linda se veía con ese color en su rostro.

-No es necesario que me lo cuente- le respondí.

-Me agrado ser una investigadora, pero me sacaron por exceso de honestidad, pero ahora ando de independiente- permaneció callada y luego exclamo con tristeza- Monocronicorn, cuándo regreses a Corcelia, quisiera que no le digas a nadie de mi pasatiempo enfermizo.

-¿Cual?-pregunte.

-De que me salgo de noche y porto un traje de Mare.

-Creo que ya lo había dicho, pero no le diré a nadie, descuide no lo hare jamás, lo juro por mi abuelo.

Se sentía extraño estar aquí en Manehattan y al mencionar a mi abuelo de repente me llega un poco de nostalgia por mi amada Corcelia, pero siempre he tenido cierto gusto por la aventura. El estar de repente en esta ciudad despertó mi interés en visitar otros sitios que parecían sacados como cuentos de hadas, y explorar lugares exóticos los cuales tenía ansias por ver como: la región enigmática de Aztlán donde se dice que vive la criatura de nombre Ahuitzotl, ver a cabalgar a los búfalos en Appleloosa, o visitar las ruinas de Cloudsdale.

Me sentía fascinado y horrorizado a la vez, jamás había estado en una ciudad tan grande y sin embargo se me hacia una metrópolis impresionante aunque me sentía apretado por verla por primera vez, sus rascacielos me hacen sentir como si me fueran caer encima, y puede que esto se cumpla por ver a estos dos seres poderosos, los cuales solo tienen ojos en su batalla.

Me sentía muy contento de poder usar mi magia y servir de muleta a semejante poni, el estar en contacto con ella me hacían hervir las venas: creo que he sido flechado o caí en un conjuro travieso o quizás haya sido un brebaje, pero era seguro quería permanecer de lado de Apple Pie.

Todo en ella me empezaba a gustar: la forma en la que se movía, su melena rubia sus ojos verdes, su capa carmesí, todo en ella me parecía fascinante. Pero lo que más me dejo estupefacto fue su determinación como hacia las cosas, tanto así que me da la impresión de cuando fue herida de gravedad y recibir el cuerno de gracia, se levanto y se puso a hablar como si nada, me daba la impresión de que se escapo de los cascos de la mismísima muerte. Ella en mis ojos era el pináculo de la determinación y la fuerza poni. Mientras la alzaba con mi magia, note que me dirigía la mirada y me sentí nervioso.

Pero luego recordé la forma en que miraba a Equs, quizás ella no me notaria, en eso intente iniciar una conversación, pues Apple Pie estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, probablemente esta angustiada por su amiga, quise conversar pero fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa.

-Utiliza tu _kryptos._

-¿Qué?

-Solo hazlo por precaución, estoy seguro que evacuaron a todos, pero hazlo, ya que puedes tener problemas.

Cabalgue cargando a A.P unas pocas cuadras y luego llegamos al edificio. Utilice el Kryptos como me indico y entramos por una puerta corrediza, vi que la sala era espaciosa y notamos que no había ninguna recepcionista, luego me indico que ingresara un ascensor, en eso vi que el tablero del ascensor solo tenía doce botones y una palanca de emergencia, pero en eso vi que Apple Pie jalo la palanca de emergencia y posteriormente presiono con sus dos pesuñas el botón uno y tres, en eso el ascensor subió de golpe al último piso y quede estampado en el techo y luego en el suelo del elevador.

Luego note que las puertas del elevador no se abrían y vi que Apple Pie abrió de forma manual las puertas del ascensor. Al abrirlas note que el cuarto era espacioso y tenía una decoración de terciopelo rojo, con muchos cachivaches esparcidos y que en centro se hallaba una poni que portaba unas gafas azules, tenía un collar de perlas y una cuchara de plata como _cutie mark, _parecía de edad mayor pero no se notaba debido a su melena plateada y su capa de piel se encontraba bebiendo té en una mesa y observando una especie de aparato extraño que emitía luces casi como una pantalla, luego miro a los ojos a Apple Pie.

-¡Señorita Diane! ¿Que le ocurrió?- hablo sorprendida la poni gris.

-No deberías estar aquí Silver- comento Apple Pie.

En eso se levanto de golpe a recibir a A.P, y vi que era el momento de revelar mi apariencia.

-Por favor, necesitamos ayuda para…

En eso la poni de melena plateada dio la vuelta tomo su jarrón de té y me lo arrojo a la cara.

-Ah mis ojos, quema, quema- grite con dolor, puesto que el la bebida estaba ardiendo y para colmo tenia mucho limón, hicieron que me ardieran los ojos más de la cuenta.

Mientras me tocaba la cara, ella sin previo aviso me dio una patada en la cara

-¿El le hiso esto señorita?- pregunto la poni.

Era de las ponis que actuaban y luego preguntaban.

-No, calmada Silver Spoon- comento Apple Pie.

-¡AHH DUELE!- grite de dolor.

-Mono, lo lamento mucho pero te advertí que usaras el _Kryptos-_ comento Apple Pie apenada, no podía enojarme con ese gesto y después de todo me lo advirtió.

-Silver Spoon, el es un amigo que me ayudo- comento Apple Pie.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero tengo que proteger a la señorita- comento Silver Spoon mientras inclinaba su cabeza adelante en gesto de disculpa.

-No hay cuidado, hubiera hecho lo mismo- conteste adolorido en el piso.

-Valla al fin me hizo caso y salió a conseguir pareja- comento de forma juguetona Silver Spoon.

-No espera, el no es lo que tu…

-No tiene que decirme nada si no quiere, pero cuéntame ¿quién te hiso esto?- interrumpió Silver Spoon.

-Eso ahora no importa, necesito que traigas mi equipo y un postre de azúcar.

-Perdón pero no quiere una barra de granos de café, le recuerdo que usted no puede consumir azúcar- contesto la poni de melena plateada.

-Si ya sé, pero lo necesito ahora Silver- comento Apple en tono de suplica.

-De acuerdo-comento Silver Spoon, que ingresaba al ascensor.

-¿Es tu guardaespaldas?- pregunte.

-Más o menos, ella es mi asistente y consejera, ella solo hacia su trabajo, si la conoces mejor puede que te agrade- respondió Apple Pie.

En eso me incorpore de prisa y empecé a notar mejor los trastos y artefactos extraños, además había muchos cuadros y fotografías.

Vi cierto pintura de un árbol genealógico al cual se me hizo divertido, pues el árbol era de manzanas y dentro de cada manzana estaba un nombre y una fotografía, había nombres de personas relacionadas con las manzanas, como Golden Apple, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, Billy Apple, entre otros. Entonces halle a Apple Pie y note que ella tenía una hermana, la foto dentro de la manzana se veía borrosa y solo de su nombre se veía una P.

-No sabía que era pariente del artista pop Billy Apple- comente sorprendido.

Enfrente del árbol había cuadros y fotografías y observe una foto peculiar de Apple Pie en la cual tenía una placa numérica, creo que se la tomaron en un arresto, luego observe otra en la que Buck y Safira le rapaban las cejas y la melena mientras ella dormía, sinceramente era una broma muy pesada pero se me escapo una sonrisa, no lo pude evitar, pero hubo una foto que me impresiono y esta era la de una pequeña Apple Pie que estaba al lado de otra pequeña poni rosada, seguramente esta era su hermana, luego en la parte de atrás estaba un poni adulto con un sombrero que mascaba una paja, tenía los ojos verdes, probablemente fuese su padre, pero al lado de él se encontraba Equs, pero esta tenia la misma apariencia de siempre como si no hubiese envejecido.

Sé que la reina Luna y luego a Sparkle se les fue concedido cierta clase de inmortalidad, pero Equs ¿habría conseguido la inmortalidad? Pues seguía con su misma apariencia como si nada. Volteo mi cabeza y noto que Apple Pie se me quedaba viendo.

-Equs era como de la familia, cuando la conocí en aquella casa de mascaras, yo la convencí de que viviera con nosotros por un tiempo en la granja y luego ella fue acogida por mi padre, era muy buena trabajadora, pero la muy torpe a pesar de sus poderes no sabía nada de relaciones sociales, ni siquiera sabía que era la comida, por suerte mi padre la educo muy bien- comento con pesar Apple Pie.

Entonces me sentí apenado, además quizás había malinterpretado todo y quizás solo se vean solo como familiares, por un momento creí que Apple y Equs eran algo mas, intente olvidarme de este pensamiento y pregunte.

-¿Quién hiso todos estos objetos?

-Pues es solo un almacén temporal y estos objetos los hice yo, otro son de Scootaloo y algunos son prototipos sin terminar de abuela Pinkie- comento Apple Pie.

En eso vi cierta clase de artefacto que parecía un helicóptero.

-Le confesare que ese lo hizo la abuela Diane, ignoro con que propósito lo hiso, pero vea ese helicóptero funciona con pedales, lástima que ahora este averiado me dicen que fue un grifo, pero igual hiso otros que nunca llegue a probar.

En eso me mostro unas extrañas alas, los cuales tenían un extraño mecanismo de madera y tenía una especie de pliegos que le daban la impresión de ser alas de murciélago.

-Esa las hiso Scootaloo en cierto ataque de celos con un bebe de la familia Cake, ¡oh perdón no sabes de lo que estoy hablando!- comento Apple Pie.

-No hay cuidado, pero las quisiera probar.

-No funcionan y son imposibles de manejar- comento Apple Pie.

-No estaría tan seguro.

En eso vi que este artefacto podía atarse como mochila y me la puse en la espalda y utilice mi magia para hacerlas volar y comencé a flotar, los controles del artefacto funcionaban con magia.

-¡Wow! me sorprende que lo hallas hecho funcionar- comento emocionada Apple Pie.

-No es nada, pero me temo que solo los unicornios podremos usar tan maravilloso artefacto, pero dígame este sitio ¿qué es exactamente?

-Aquí es donde pongo cachivaches pero sigo buscando un sitio donde ponerlos- respondió Apple Pie mientras se recostaba en un sillón revisándose las heridas y rociándose un espray medico, luego saco una libreta e empezó a escribir varios apuntes, las escribía a toda prisa.

-Rayos se me olvidaron algunas cosas- comento disgustada Apple Pie mientras seguía escribiendo.

-Rayos, no recuerdo con detalle el tramo que hicimos en el bosque Evergreen, bueno supongo que tendré que pedir su testimonio- cometo Apple Pie enfadada.

-¿De quienes?-pregunte.

-Pues de quien más, el de ustedes y te recalco que escribas lo que ocurra de aquí en adelante, me temo que el azúcar alteraría mi estilo de escritura,

En eso tome la libreta.

-De acuerdo, yo también escribiré, de hecho comenzare a escribir rápido.

-¿Desde donde empiezas?- pregunto Apple Pie

-Desde ahorita, solo anote unos pensamientos personales, así que me comeré las primeras hojas.

-Oye déjame ver- comento Apple Pie que se empezaba a sentir mejor.

-No, las primeras páginas son un secreto, pero luego quizás y se las muestre- mientras hacia un juego para que no las viera usando mi magia para levitar el libro y no mostrárselo, pero en el fondo quería que viera, las primeras letras pues estas eran más reflexiones mías.

De repente del ascensor salió Silver Spoon que trajo una bandeja de postres, en los cuales había: manzanas acarameladas, pie de manzana, helado de manzana, manzanas bañadas en chocolate, nieve de manzana, fuentes de chocolate y en enorme pastel de tres pisos que tenia incluso unas velas encendidas.

-Oiga solo le pedio un pastel de queso y manzana- le comente a Silver Spoon

-Conozco a la señorita Diane Pie lo suficiente como para saber que intentara, bueno usted me comprenderá- contesto de forma regañona Silver Spoon.

En eso vi un ritual en el que se preparaba para ingerir el azúcar, se quedo muy seria y mirando con asco los dulces.

De repente algo rompió las ventanas que estaban polarizadas y note que era Buck.

-¿Llegue tarde?- pregunto Buck.

-Buck esta es la octava vez que te lo digo usa el ascensor, ya te mostramos como entrar- comento en reprimenda Silver Spoon.

-Lo siento-respondió Buck.

En eso Safira ingreso del hueco que había creado Buck.

-Apple Pie, sacamos a todos los ponis, pero nuestro esfuerzo será inútil, si no actuamos pronto, Terror y Equs siguen moviéndose- comento Safira agotada.

En eso entro Starlight entro rompiendo otra ventana contigua Buck.

-Oye date prisa ahora- comento Starlight.

En eso Silver Spoon se preparaba para atacar, pero fue detenida por Apple Pie.

-Con calma Silver Spoon a ella también la conozco, de acuerdo en cuanto ingreso el primer bocado me adelantare a todas ustedes, Mono ya sabe como volar así que no se preocupen por mi.

En eso se preparaba su equipo y se quedo contemplativa con su mesa.

-Me disculpo de antemano por mi comportamiento- dijo apenada Apple Pie.


	19. El viento áureo

.

* * *

><p>El viento áureo<p>

Dio una mordidita a su postre y afuera del edificio se escucho un relámpago, se sintió que el edifico temblaba y por un momento el sol pareció oscurecerse, seguramente era por la batalla de afuera pero luego de eso a Apple Pie se le dilataron los ojos y empezaron a formarse unas extrañas miradas bizcas, y luego comenzó a girar en el aire como loca, su cuello empezó a torcerse, su crin rubia se le empezaba a poniéndose de forma puntiaguda, sus venas empezaban a dibujarse por todo el cuerpo, y se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su cara que me causa un gran impacto.

-¿Apple Pie estás bien?-pregunto Safira.

Pero ella ignoro esa pregunta dio un brinco a la mesa de postres y ella empezó a comerse todo lo que había, se trago un pastel entero de un lengüetazo, luego se comió otro entero con toda y las velas encendidas, se llenaba la boca y se le inflaban los cachetes. Se le formo una barba de crema y siguió devorando como si no hubiera una mañana. Luego se abalanzo hacia la fuente de chocolate y la empezó a succionar de forma directa, su melena parcia ponerse melosa, se cubrió a si misma de chocolate y empezó a lamerse, me sorprendía el tamaño de su lengua que alcanzaba longitudes extrañas. Por último pateo la mesa hacia arriba y lo demás postres que le faltaban ascendieron al techo y cuando empezaron a caer ella abrió la boca y lo devoro todo.

De repente se toco la cabeza con su pesuñas y empezó a patearlo todo, de forma dramática la luz del edificio iba y venía, seguramente Equs y Sparkle se cruzaron con algunos cables, parecía una dramatización que había visto de _El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde_ que no le hacía nada de justicia a la novela de Stevenson. De repente dijo en una voz grave pero femenina:

-No Safira, no lo estoy- comento con la boca llena, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

De repente se escucho Apple Pie emitió un largo chirrido.

-¡Agáchense!- grito Safira.

Obedecimos sin chistar, quizás por lo irreal de lo que acabamos que acabamos de presenciar.

En eso Apple Pie dio un brinco, nos paso por encima y salto por una ventana.

-Ya van tres ventanas- comento Silver Spoon.

Se supone que los azucares causen euforia y no depresión, rápidamente Starlight y yo intentamos rescatar a Apple pie pero Buck nos tomo a ambos de la cola.

-No coman ansias- comento Buck tranquilo.

-¡Que!- comento sorprendida Starlight- acaba de saltar de un edificio de trece pisos.

Buck siguió calmado me soltó e hizo cierta cuenta con sus dedos de águila del tres paso al dos luego al uno y luego cerro el puño y repentinamente vimos una silueta roja galopando el rascacielos vecino y a su paso esta destruía las ventanas donde cabalgaba.

-¡Otra vez no!- comento Silver Spoon- para colmo olvido ponerse la máscara y su capa.

-¿Cómo rayos había hecho eso?- pregunte sorprendido- no exageraban con ese asunto del azúcar.

-Bueno Apple Pie esta lista hay que seguir- comento Starlight.

-Safira, notaste lago extraño en Apple Pie- comento Buck.

-¡Nada extraño!, salto por la ventana y acaba de cabalgar en un edificio en un ángulo de 90 grados- comento Starlight con un tono escéptico pero con ironía.

-Para los estándares de Apple Pie, no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto Safira.

-¡Vamos no ha tiempo!- comento Starlight angustiada.

-Por favor cuiden a la señorita Apple Pie y les deseo suerte- comento Silver Spoon.

Starlight y Safira cruzaron miradas y salieron por la ventanas rotas, quería salir con ellas, pero no había probado de lleno las alas y solo había volado dentro del edificio, me acerque a la ventana y al asomarme mire hacia abajo, note el asfalto, los pisos y me empezó a dar una ataque de vértigo.

-Bueno es hora de volar- comento Buck.

Buck me tomo por la espalda con facilidad, para darme confianza.

-Oye Buck este asunto de volar es nuevo para mí- comente asustado

-¿Quieres ayuda?-pregunto Buck.

-Si, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

De repente sentí un empujón.

-¡Pero no así, Buck detente!- grite mientras caía.

Y mi grito se prolongo mientras caía y sentía el aire en mi cara y que el asfalto se me acercaba cada vez más y mas, cerré mis ojos y active mi magia por temor, luego sentí que no caía. Abrí mis ojos poco a poco y me di cuenta que estaba a un piso de tocar el suelo, las alas habían funcionado, me desconcentre un instante y caí de pansa en el asfalto, de repente vi que Buck estaba arriba y decidí tomar la iniciativa y active el mecanismo de la maquina, cabalgue en el asfalto, use mi magia para activar el mecanismo y luego salí despegado del suelo.

Sentí que iba rápido y luego tuve una extraña vibración en mi cuerpo y cuando mi pelaje tocaba el vacio del aire y mis ojos vieron abajo, me sentía muy feliz, había logrado volar, la sensación de esto era fantástica, ascendí mas y rompí unas nube, el aire se sentía maravilloso, en eso vi un hermoso arcoíris y cerca de ahí vi una silueta negra, seguramente era Starlight que se había adelantado, entonces empecé a darme prisa.

-¿Dónde vas?-pregunto Buck

-Bueno voy con Starlight- comente con la euforia del vuelo.

-Pero ella está ahí adelante-me señalo otra dirección y en efecto, ella estaba ahí.

Al voltear solo vi un arcoíris y la silueta había desaparecido, seguramente la altura me hiso ver cosas.

-¡Oye Buck me arrojaste de un edificio, casi pierdo la vida!-comente enfadado y dándome cuenta de la situación.

-¡Duh!, pues claro bobo es lo que hice hace unos minutos- comento Buck en forma burlona.

-¡Como puedes decirlo así!- comente sorprendido.

-Lo siento, mi mami me enseño a volar así- comento apenado.

Yo luego me sentí mal conmigo al escuchar esto.

-¡En serio!- comente sorprendido y luego me calme un poco- vamos pues, te sigo pero te agradecería que no me arrojases de otro edificio.

-Ok, una _pinkie promise.- _mientras se ponía su garra en el ojo.

Rayos los grifos han de ser tipos muy rudos, en eso alcanzamos al grupo y Starlight comento:

-¿Que estabas esperando?-pregunto Starlight.

-Bueno creí haberte visto- comente apenado

Starlight tenía un mal genio, pero quizás este justificado por la destrucción que acabábamos de presenciar y viendo su comportamiento con respecto a otras criaturas era razonable que estuviese enfadada.

-Lo lamento se me salió por este asunto, toma te serán útiles- dijo consternada Starlight.

En eso me arrojo unos googles azules y note que el trió avanzaba más rápido hacia donde se veían las luces donde combatían Equs y Twilight.

Me los puse y al alzar mi cabeza, vi a lo lejos una silueta purpura que saltaba de rascacielos en rascacielos como si nada y se movía dando brinquitos, enfoque mi vista y no te que era Apple Pie.

Decidí aprovechar la situación y a hablar con Buck, sobre algo de A.P. quise interrumpirlo pero se encontraba cantando una canción extraña:

-_Al cielo pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mí, un deseo a morir, que algún día tú estés por siempre conmigo…_

-Oye Buck, quisiera hacerte una pregunta de barón a barón- le interrumpí, notando lo meloso de la melodía.

-Si dime- comento.

-Bueno pues, es algo muy personal- comente con pena.

-Escúpelo.

-Pues no se lo digas a nadie, bueno lo que quiero saber es sobre- me quede callado pues quería ver la manera de cómo podía abordarlo sin que sonara sospechoso.

En eso Buck se me quedo mirando de forma extraña y sentía que había descubierto el asunto con A.P.

-Ah, no hay cuidado, a pesar de ser un hipogrifo lo tengo de equino.

Me equivoque.

-¡Qué!-comente sorprendido, mientras me subía la sangre a la cabeza- no, es sobre Apple Pie.

-¡Oh!, ya veo, bueno ¿qué quieres saber?- pregunto Buck.

-Algo sobre lo que le gusta o de su pasado.

-Ella no puede comer azúcar y de esa necesidad es que hizo su fortuna, introdujo en el mercado el concepto de _Light_ y las cosas bajas en azúcar y ya te imaginaras que todas las ponis se sentían atraídas por eso, creo el pie de manzana sin azúcar y con endulsantee artificial fue su mayor invento.

-Yo tenía en mente otra cosa- comente apenado

-O bueno, cuando come azúcar dice cosas divertidas y otras veces cosas tontas.

-¿Cómo de que tipo?

-Si la otra vez cuando consumió azúcar, ella creyó ser un personaje de una historia de misterio con ciertos toques oníricos, relato policial y pastiche de superhéroes-comento Buck.

-No entiendo lo que me quieres decir- comento confundido.

-Lo que digo no es un mero instrumento pasivo en la construcción del sentido. Hay conceptos cargados en tal modo de opacidad y ambigüedad que sólo su puesta en historia puede permitirnos saber de qué estamos hablando más allá de lo que creemos estar diciendo- comento Buck.

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundido y sorprendido.

-Solo ignórelo, Buck al igual que Equs les agrada hablar de forma criptica y sin ninguna clase sentido- comento Safira.

-Casanova, podría dejar de hablar y concentrarse, luego habrá tiempo de cortejo- nos interrumpió Starlight.

-Oye Safira, insisto que algo raro tiene Apple Pie, su cabello estaba erizado y no me saludo- comento Buck preocupado.

-¿Qué hay con eso?-pregunte.

-Hemos visto a Apple Pie bajo los efectos del azúcar y su cabello se le esponja- comento Buck

-¿Y por qué no consumió el azúcar previamente?

-No tiene control sobre si en ese estado, tiene déficit de atención, habla de manera cacofónica, se pone a dar brincos como loca, salta, baila y canta- comento Buck.

-A eso agrégale de que su abuela Pie murió por la diabetes, aunque A.P no es propensa a tenerla le tiene cierta aversión-comento Safira.

-Bueno, en pocas palabras, creo que no le gusta comer azúcar porque salen a flote sus emociones y creo que eso la da pena-comento Buck con un tono alegre.

En eso a Safira se le dilataron sus ojos y puso un gesto sorprendido

-¡Por Luna! Hay que darnos prisa, Buck esta no es la Apple Pie que tú y yo conocemos.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Starlight.

-Ahora tendremos a tres seres destructivos en lugar de dos-respondió Safira.

Ya íbamos volando rápido pero aumentaron su velocidad a duras penas les podía seguir el paso en este trasto.

-De esto estaba hablando-comento Starlight aumentando su velocidad.

De repente al acercarnos y tener un mejor panorama del campo de batalla, notamos muchos rascacielos desquebrajados, las puntas de edificios estaban flotando, Twilight y Equs se las arrojaban como si nada, era como estar una pesadilla fálica.

De repente note que Equs realizo un _Sonic Rainboom_, pero Twilight se teletransportó a otro edificio y Equs fue a estamparse a un rascacielos

-No tienes nada más aparte de copiar técnicas, esa cosa se usaba para destruir graneros, crees que no sé cómo funciona, grandísima idiota- comento Twilight.

De repente una silueta carmesí y purpura tacleo a Sparkle con gran fuerza, lo que provoco que chocara con otro edificio, la silueta dio giros en el aire y aterrizo en el edifico donde cayó Sparkle.

-Caerás ante mis cascos y te castigare en nombre del orgullo y la honestidad- en eso Apple Pie alzaba sus cascos con cierto enojo y dando a entender que así se llamaban sus cascos

-Oh por el amor- en eso vi que Safira formo una palma para pegarse la cara- Buck creo que es la misma Apple Pie, ya empezó a nombrar a sus cascos,

-¡Wow! me agrado esa frase, y la entrada, excepto por esa parte de los cascos-comento emocionada Starlight.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- comento Safira.

-¡Cómo!

- Si Sparkle regrese del mismo averno para vencerte- comento Apple Pie.

Entonces note a que se referían con el cambio de personalidad, pues Apple Pie empezaba a decir frases absurdas, pero Buck tiene razón hay cierta ira que intenta contener, se le escucha en su voz y se le ve en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué sigas viva?, ¿Por qué no estás muerta?, te estás volviendo un fastidio- comento furibunda Sparkle.

Entonces Apple Pie empezó a girar la cuerda y entonces vi que tenía un patrón extraño. Muy astutamente cabalgaba cerca del precipicio, de modo que su cuerda tuviera mayor rango al girar, fue entonces que lo contemple, tal vez era una ilusión óptica pero en el momento que contemple a Apple Pie cabalgando y girando su cuerda, la vi rodeada en una especie de rectángulo dorado.

No sé si Apple Pie está consciente de la manera en que gira la cuerda, pero formaba una hermosa espiral logarítmica que continuamente dividía el rectángulo que formaba, el ángulo que conecta las esquinas de cada rectángulo se formará un movimiento de giro infinito.

Era hermoso lo que contemplaba tanto así que en la naturaleza hay cosas que crecen así, como las galaxias que se ven de los telescopios o los ciclones que andan a velocidades constantes. Estas espirales andan simultáneamente hacia afuera y alrededor de algo. Y entonces dio un gran salto y lanzo su ataque como si fuese un latigazo pero esto hiso reaccionar a Sparkle.

Esta la esquivo pero la cuerda logro pegar con un muro y salieron fragmentos que golpearon a Sparkle, luego notamos que a Terror le empezaba a sangrar su costado.

-¡Como lo hiciste si esquive tu ataque!- comento sorprendida Twilight.

Su golpe fue tan fuerte que le hiso una cortada a Twilight pero esto lo logro solo con un rose, no quiero imaginar si hubiese sido directo el golpe. En eso Apple Pie aterrizo en otro rascacielos y se sentía una furia tranquila a su alrededor.

Una ráfaga comenzó a soplar muy fuerte moviendo la melena de Apple Pie y el sol que se encontraba tras ella daba la impresión de que ella estuviese rodeado por poderoso un viento áureo.


	20. Vértigo

.

* * *

><p>Vértigo<p>

De repente sentí como se me escurría el sudor de la frente, luego alce mi vista y sentía el sol cada vez más cerca sobre nosotros y de repente me di cuenta que esto iba mas allá de mi mismo. Solo entonces comprendí como se sentía Starlight y A.P, yo no quería esta responsabilidad pero tenía el peso de Equestria en mis costados y no podía dejar que nada malo le pasara a mi mundo.

En eso vi que a Buck se le empezaban a dilatar sus ojos de águila.

-¿Buck te encuentra bien?-pregunte.

-No has sentido alguna vez que has estado siendo vigilado- respondió Buck.

-En absoluto-respondí.

Buck quizá sienta algo, siendo que él es un hibrido con los sentidos de un águila, pero en eso recordé que había visto una extraña silueta cuando vi aquel hermoso arcoíris.

Olvide el asunto por un momento y me limpie el sudor de la frente, contemple que se empezaban a formar extraños espejismos por el calor, quizás por eso note esos extraños rectángulos dorados sobre Apple Pie, en eso Twilight comenzó a flotar en el aire pero Apple pie agarro vuelo comenzó a cabalgar y al llegar al borde di un salto, Sparkle empezó a lanzar disparos mágicos de forma azarosa, lo que nos obligaba a maniobrar para esquivar sus ataques, pero Apple Pie que no podía volar rompía los tiros mágicos a latigazos moviendo su cuerda a todas direcciones a la izquierda, a la derecha, arriba y los costados.

Luego cuando cesaron sus disparos opto por atacar a Apple Pie aprovechando de que no podía volar, pero A.P estaba por repetir su extraña técnica. Twillight destruía el piso del edificio donde cabalgase, pero A.P. daba brinquitos para esquivar sus ataques

-¡Muy bien Apple Pie te mostrare el verdadero poder de la magia!- comento Sparkle en un grito.

En eso Apple Pie contesto con otra frase bajo los efectos del azúcar:

-¡Soy el terror que cabalga por la noche!- grito Apple Pie, mientras alzaba sus pesuñas al aire.

Twilight empezó a disparar magia de su cuerno pero Apple Pie las esquivaba como si nada, saltando de un rascacielos a otro. Se nos hacía difícil intentar ayudarla con su combate puesto que Apple Pie se movía rápido bajo los efectos del azúcar y Sparkle se teletransportaba.

Después Dusk Terror empezó a levitar piedras y lanzarlas pero Apple Pie cabalgaba sobre el rascacielos esquivándolas, repitiendo la táctica de saltar y luego llego al edificio donde se encontraba Sparkle y en su euforia A.P. parecía que la iba a envestir pero luego se tropezó con su cuerda y empezó a rodar en el piso.

-¡Desaparece!-rio Sparkle, mientras esta se acercaba para embestir a Apple Pie.

Sparkle estaba por atacar a Apple Pie con su cuerno mientras ella estaba en el piso.

-¡Caíste!- comento Apple Pie riendo.

De repente dio un brinco y la golpeo con sus dos patas traseras, la cual la lanzo volando hacia donde estábamos.

-¡No he terminado contigo!- grito Apple Pie.

Rápidamente Apple Pie uso su cuerda y enlazo a Twilight la jalo hacia ella y le dio otra patada y fue volando a los vidrios de un edificio cercano a nosotros.

-¡Maldita¡-grito Sparkle.

De repente perdí de vista a Apple Pie, luego note que estaba dentro de un edificio, no parecía estar dentro del vidrio, no sé como lo había hecho para llegar hasta allá, pero daba la impresión de que ella se encontraba dentro del vidrio y no dentro del edificio, luego me dio un saludo desde dentro y luego Sparkle la noto en eso A.P salió de la ventana para golpearla con sus cascos delanteros y luego Apple Pie se abalanzo sobre ella.

Sparkle reacciono rápido y se teletransporto junto con Apple Pie, de nuevo las perdimos de vista, estaba buscando donde aparecerían, entonces a lo lejos se vieron volar escombros de la punta de un edificio.

Volamos deprisa de donde salían los escombros y luego notamos que estaban en otro techo de edificio, luego note una táctica extraña en Apple Pie, pues esta empezó a cabalgar de reversa, y luego se puso sobre sus dos patas delanteras y empezó a caminar de cabeza luego empezó a atacarla con su pesuñas traseras.

- ¿Esta atacándola de cabeza?- pregunto sorprendida Starlight.

Entonces comprendí que bajo los efectos del azúcar, ella pelea de una manera errática casi impredecible, entonces vi que Apple Pie dio un brinco e hizo un cambio de guardia, ahora se puso sobre sus dos patas traseras y se dispuso a atacarla con todo, un casco a la izquierda otro la derecha, Apple Pie había encontrado la debilidad de Sparkle, si golpeaba lo suficiente rápido, ella no podría usar su magia sino se concentraba

-¡Ahh!, ¿Cómo una poni de tierra me puede estar haciendo esto?- comento Twilight sorprendida.

Apple la siguió atacando y golpeando, se escuchaba el choque de la carne, los huesos y los cascos, en eso le dio un golpe con sus cascos traseros que la mando a los cielos.

En eso Apple Pie se preparaba para hacer su extraña técnica de la cuerda, mientras Sparkle seguía flotando. De nuevo vi ese extraño viento áureo que rodeaba a Apple Pie, giraba su cuerda con su hocico con todas sus fuerzas, mientras cabalgo hasta el borde del edificio, dio un salto, en eso Sparkle parecía reaccionar del golpe, luego el látigo y el cuerno de Sparkle colisionaron lanzando chispas.

Nos acercamos pero luego nos deslumbro una extraña luz purpura, luego vimos que Apple Pie estaba sola en un edificio de pie y con su cuerda ensangrentada, y desde lejos se escuchaba la respiración de Apple Pie, estaba respirando por la boca, y estaba hasta el máximo de su voluntad, puesto que le temblaban las piernas.

-¡Apple Pie venciste a Twilight! - comento emocionada Starlight, mientras nos acercábamos a Apple Pie, me sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla en su combate y a la vez sorprendido de que la venciera, pero en eso ella recupero el aliento.

-¡Ojala fuera así de fácil- respondió Apple Pie.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Safira.

-La materia se redirige, en su caso se teletransporta, mi sentido me dice que está viva- respondió Apple Pie.

-¿Apple Pie te encuentras bien?-pregunto Safira- bueno lo digo por tu forma, esta es diferente.

-No Safira, no estoy bien, intento controlarme- respondió Apple Pie con cansancio, note algo extraño en ella pues vi que en sus ojos soltaban un brillo intimidante.

Luego de que Apple Pie respondiera se escucho un estruendo y un enorme rugido, crei que veria a Sparkle, sin embargo era Equs que lanzaba fuego a todos lados, en eso nos vio y lanzo una gran bola incandescente sobre nosotros, por suerte Safira la intercepto con su aliento gélido, formando una gran nube de vapor que nos envolvió y que se hizo espesa.

- Iré tras Equs, ustedes encárguense de Sparkle- comento Apple Pie.

-¡No podrás tus sola contra ella!-respondió de forma enojada Safira.

-No quiero que lastimes a Equs- respondió Buck.

En eso Apple Pie con una sonrisa.

-Preocupense por Sparkle,

-¿Como se supone que la venceremos?- pregunte.

En eso Apple Pie se dirigió a Safira:

-Safira eres la amiga más razonable que conozco, tu sabes lo que yo haría, solo recuerda el libro.

-Te refieres al libro críptico que le faltaban letras y fue el causante de que me arrastraras a este bodrio- respondió Safira

-¡Exacto!- comento eufórica A.P-Solo piensa en lo que haría con esa información y las tácticas que usaría.

-¿No sé a lo que te refieres?- pregunto Safira

-Twilight tiene problemas emocionales, utiliza eso- comento Apple Pie- además ella no es el verdadero problema.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte.

-No se les hace extraño que cuando buscábamos los elementos convenientemente aparecieran de la nada seres como Philip y el hermano de Safira para proporcionarnos los objetos que buscábamos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas-comento Buck.

-Además el plan de Sparkle tiene fallas que no le convienen a ella- comento Apple Pie.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Starlight.

En eso el vapor se iba disipando.

-Mi sentido rosa esta vibrando, Equs y Twilight se acercan, prometo que lo explicare todo.

En eso Apple Pie emprendió la cabalgata y despareció de nuestra vista.

-¡Espera Apple Pie!- grito Buck

-¿A dónde creen que iban?- pregunto la voz siniestra de Sparkle.

-¡Twilight!- grito Buck con cierto tono agudo.

-¡Ya dije que no usen ese nombre soy la reina Dusk Terror!-grito Twilight… Dusk, lo que sea.

Twilight disipo la niebla y contemplamos una gran maraca roja que le llegaba de su cuerno hasta su pecho, Sparkle marco a Apple Pie y pero ella la marco también, en eso uso de nuevo ese maldito truco de levitarnos en el aire y detenernos, intentaba moverme pero no podía.

-Rayos es más fuerte que antes- comente mientras me intentaba liberar.

En eso dibujo una sonrisa, nos levito y nos alejo del techo del edificio, mire abajo y me dio un ataque de vértigo, luego Sparkle levito y empezó a dar varias patadas los vidrios de un edificio, estos permanecían flotando por la telequinesis, luego uso su magia para darles filo y luego comprendí lo que quería hacer.

-¡Cierren sus ojos!-grite.

Yo tenía mis googles y Starlight su traje de Wonderbolt, así que comprendimos y contemplamos con horror como empezaba a levitar esos trozos de vidrio y luego nos los arrojo, aprendió de la experiencia con A.P que era mala peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los vidrios estaban por tocar nuestros cuerpos pero yo use mi magia para intentar detenerlos.

-Veamos si puedes retener todos- comento de forma burlona Twilight.

Ella empezó a romper más cristales y más cristales, transmutarlos y arrojarlos a nosotros.

-¡Lo siento no puedo aguantar más!- grite desesperado.

En el último instante me llego una idea y de repente empezó una lluvia de cristales que nos empezaban a rasgar todo el cuerpo. Ninguno de nosotros exclamo un grito, pero se escuchaba como empezaba a caer la sangre.


	21. Conquistando los cielos

Conquistando los cielos

Luego del ataque Sparkle nos libero y empezamos a caer al vacío, sentíamos el viento en nuestro rostro y luego Buck rompió el silencio:

-¿Estamos muertos?- pregunto Buck.

-No- respondió Safira.

-¿Cómo es que seguimos vivos?-pregunto Starlight.

-No podía retener todos los cristales, así que lo que hice fue desviar solo aquellos cristales que se dirigían a puntos vitales- respondí con cansancio.

Intentamos alzar el vuelo pero algo nos retuvo, voltee mi cabeza y vi que era Sparkle.

-Prolongando lo inevitable-nos llamo la atención Twilight.

Sparkle escucho que seguíamos vivos y estaba por repetir esa sádica maniobra. Ella volvió a levitar los vidrios que habían caído ahora nos cortarían de abajo hacia arriba, de repente Safira hablo en voz autoritaria:

-¡Incorpórense y muévanse rápido en cuanto puedan, creo entender lo que quería hacer Apple Pie, pero necesitare su ayuda!

-¿Tienes un plan?- comento en voz baja Starlight.

Pero Safira no contesto y prefirió llevar a cabo su plan.

-¡Oye Terror dicen que la inmortalidad es envidiable!- grito Safira.

Twilight se distrajo y mientras tanto aproveche para lanzar disparos rápidos desde mi cuerno, apuntando a los vidrios que ascendían, haciendo de ellos pequeños fragmentos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Sparkle.

-Sí, digo tienes toda esa vida por delante y tienes que velar por la vida de tus súbditos-comento de forma irónica Safira-pero dime ¿qué se siente ver como mueren tus familiares y amigos una tras otro?

-¡Cállate!-grito Twilight.

-Una pena que seas la única que quede para enterrarlos- continúo Safira.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto alzando la voz Starlight- vas enfadarla.

-Lo sé, se escucha muy cruel, pero pienso que es lo que haría Apple Pie- respondió Safira apenada y en voz baja.

-¡Idiotas!-grito Twilight- ¡Ustedes no saben nada!

En eso Sparkle se desconcentro y se debilito su hechizo que nos mantenía paralizados, en eso me puede mover, luego note que Sparkle intentaba cornear a Safira como loca y de paso empezaba a levitar fragmentos de vidrios y arrojarlos hacia nosotros.

Le iba dar una corneada a Safira, pero tome vuelo con las alas mecánicas e intercepte su cornada con mi propio cuerno, estos chocaron de punta a punta y comenzaron a echar chispas por doquier.

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron, contemple que sus ojos estaban lagrimeando. Su mirada tenia desesperanza y tristeza. Dentro de mi ser empecé a sentir lástima por ella y a pesar de lo mucho que nos había lastimado, algo había algo de verdad y triste en las palabras de Safira.

-¡Buck, Starlight ayúdenme!-grito Safira.

El trió alado emprendió rápidamente el vuelo a pesar de las cortadas en sus cuerpos, yo mientras tanto me concentraba en lo que podía para que Twilight se concentrara en mi, en eso sentí un viento extraño y vi que el trió alado formaban en remolino a espaldas de Sparkle.

-¡Monocronicorn mantenla así!- grito Safira.

En eso Dusk Terror se distrajo por la voz de Safira y aproveche para darle una patada con los cascos delanteros, en eso vi que Sparkle estaba siendo arrastrada por un tornado hecho por Buck y Starlight, observe que se resistía y quería teletransportarse, en eso rompí el vidrio de un edificio, ingrese en el rascacielos y me desabroche el artilugio que me permitía volar, rápidamente se lo arroje a Sparkle.

Use mi magia para atrapar a Sparkle con el artilugio y posteriormente lo encendí con mi cuerno haciendo que volara directamente al tornado.

-¡Se me ocurre una mejora, Safira lanza tu alieno gélido ahora!-ordeno Starlight

Safira arrojo su aliento gélido al borde del tornado, el aire caliente del sol y el aliento gélido de Safira formaron una especie de remolino escarchado, pero Safira seguía lanzando su aliento gélido al tornado, y luego el remolino improvisado se iba disolviendo y al deshacerse contemplamos que la silueta de Sparkle estaba congelada, posteriormente observe como caia.

El bloque no se rompió como esperaba pero Safira descendió y prosiguió a congelarla más por temor a que se liberara.

-Lo logramos, congelamos a Twilight, gracias a tu plan Safira- respondía Starlight, desde las alturas.

-¡No, gracias por tu idea de la congelación!-grito Safira.

Mire el cuarto donde me encontraba y vi que era una oficina, luego note un periódico del Equestria Daily que se encontraba en un escritorio y note que tenía la fecha de esta mañana o ¿era el de ayer?, bueno este sol nocturno me confunde, deje de preocuparme, vi el encabezado y note que en letras gigantes decía:

¡FUGA EN LA PRISION DE MANEHATTAN!

Voltee mi rostro y vi que Buck estaba a mis espaldas pero note que sus ojo se dilataban, observe que su gesto se volvió serio y sombrío, era la primera vez que veía a Buck de ese modo, vi donde se enfocaban sus ojos y vi que se dirigían a un periódico que tenia. Ni siquiera en el ataque de Sparkle lo note fuera de ánimos

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunte.

-Si- respondió Buck dibujando una sonrisa, pero por alguna razón sentí que esta era falsa.

-Ya veo, te preocupas por Apple Pie y que tenga que lidiar con esos delincuentes.

-Si me preocupo por eso- me respondió con desgana Buck.

Posteriormente Safira y Starlight ingresaron a la oficina.

-¿Oye Safira, Sparkle morirá congelada?- pregunte.

-Mi hielo mágico solo la retendrá por momentos a lo mucho cinco horas con este sol, además que no soy una asesina- comento enojada Safira- no seré igual de frívolo que mi hermano.

-Oye Safira, probablemente Apple Pie hubiera usado las emociones en su contra pero no crees que te pasaste-comente con pena.

-¡Lo siento, pero es algo que se me quedo por convivir con Windigos!- comento Safira apenada.

-Perdón, no quería hacerte sentir triste mejor hay que ayudar a A.P y a Equs-comente arrepentido- lo lamento, no quería hacerla sentirla mal.

-Descuida- comento Safira con reserva.

En eso el trió alado partió sin demora a la zona de combate donde estaba Equs. Pero lance un silbido.

-Un empujón, por favor- comente desde el cuarto.

-Por supuesto Moni-respondió Buck.

-¡Espera!, ¡Espera!- comente espantado- me refiero a…

-Tranquilo esta vez no te aventare- interrumpió Buck.

En eso se poso sobre mí espalda sus enormes garras de águila y luego sentí que me estrujaron la espalda

-¡Buck me estas apretando fuerte!-grite.

En eso se escucho un tronido, algo si como un Crack.

-Perdón, no puedo medir mi fuerza- comento apenado.

-Solo ten cuidado-respondí.

Empezamos a levitar y al intentar acomodarme en las garras de Buck, note que se me había caído un elemento en la oficina.

- ¡Espera Buck se me callo el elemento de la amistad!- comente con urgencia.

-Ignóralo ya detuvimos a Twilight, solo hay que ver la manera de encerrarla, tal vez mandarla un sitio lejano como al fondo del mar o la luna-respondió Buck en forma burlona.

-¡No, hay que ir por la señorita Apple Pie y usar los elementos de la harmonía!-grite.

-¡Que rayos dices!- comento sorprendida Safira.

-¡No funcionaron!- replico Buck

-Sparkle menciono algo de la purificación cuando la vimos en eso castillo en ruinas- me interrumpí y comente- quizás ella no se mala.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto Safira.

-Yo vi algo dentro de sus ojos y lo que vi fue miseria- respondí.

-¡Ella te lavo el cerebro recuerdas!- comento Safira.

-Lo sé pero mi intuición de potro andante me dice que tenemos que ayudarla y salvarla de su sufrimiento-en eso me interrumpí- Apple Pie dice que ella no es el verdadero problema.

De repente y sin más preámbulo descendimos rápido mientras que Buck me sostenía en el aire y use mi magia para tomar al elemento de la amistad.

Me puse el elemento rápidamente, posteriormente emprendimos el vuelo y notamos a los lejos se veían unos rayos en un edificio que estaba en construcción, nos ahorraron la necesidad de buscarlos.

-Monocronicorn estoy de acuerdo contigo- comento Starlight.

-En serio- respondí sorprendido.

-Estoy seguro de que eso quisiera la Reina Luna- comento Starlight.

-Oye Starlight, Apple Pie descubrió que eres un espía para la Reina Luna, bueno ¿Por qué no nos ayuda en esta situación?- pregunto Safira.

-No debería decirles esto, pero ella se encuentra investigando una amenaza en Hoofington, además de que reporto la aparición de una criatura extraña.

-¿Es ese tal Philip?- pregunte.

-No, Philip es un ejemplar raro de Tikbalang pero dentro los círculos de Canterlot se sabía que era guardaespaldas de Twilight.

-Solo espero que no se nos aparezcan mas seres extraños- comente con temor.

-Ojala- comento escéptica Safira.

-Bueno, no la Reina Luna no sabe que sea, pero los reportes de los ponis afirman que es algo que jamás se ha visto en Equestria-en eso agrego- además la Reina Luna los ha ayudado y sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿En que nos ayudo?-pregunte.

-Sí, en que-comento Safira.

-Tampoco debería decir esto pero la reina Luna envió la armadura de su hermana a protegerlos en Canterlot y envió un contra hechizo a distancia con su voz para liberarlos-comento Starlight.

-¡Qué!-comentamos sorprendidos.

-Sí, la Reina Luna ingreso tarde en el combate pero probablemente no lo notaron porque se había derrumbado la biblioteca, desgraciadamente Sparkle se teletransportó y no pudimos detenerla- respondió Stralight.

-Pero Spike dijo que fue la ayuda tal princesa Celestia- comento Safira escéptica.

-La princesa Celestia fue la difunta hermana de Luna y es obvio que los muertos no intervienen, pero esa era la intención de Luna-replico Starlight.

-¿La Reina Luna tiene hermana?-pregunto Buck que estaba desconcentrado del asunto.

-Lo mantuvimos en secreto de Spike, pues quería ver si los recuerdos de la princesa Celestia podían penetrar en el corazón de Twilight, pero solo la hicieron enfadar- comento Starlight.

-Vaya, Apple Pie no es la única que ataca psicológicamente-comento Safira en tono critico.

-Mira quien lo dice- replico Starlight.

Safira se hiso la incomprendida y replico.

-Pero la muerte de la realeza es un asunto fuerte, porque nadie lo recuerda- comento Safira.

-Solo en Canterlot se le festeja con la llegada del verano, pero en otros sitios la ignoran,todo por los _tiempos obscuros en Equestria_-replico enfadada Starlight- hasta esta fecha nadie me ha dicho como murieron todos mis conocidos y la única que se interesa en el asunto .

Hubo un largo silencio pero este la rompió, Safira:

-Luna y tú no son las únicas curiosas.

-¡Vamos hay que darnos prisa y ayudar a nuestras amigas, rápido que el tiempo apremia!- grito Buck, que sabia más de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista.


	22. La miseria

.

* * *

><p>La miseria.<p>

Esa noche llore y salió una lagrima de mi ojo, por suerte nadie me noto, puesto que ahora soy una sombra, pero la lluvia fue una buena acompañante. Me arrojo del edificio y vi las luces de las habitaciones golpearme los ojos mientras desciendo, ya cerca del concreto extiendo mis alas y vuelo hacia donde me asignaron ir.

Vi a esa yegua enmascarada ingresar a la biblioteca y noto que la lluvia empezaba acabarse, reacciono rápido y me dirijo a una cabina, marco al número de seguridad de Manehattan y les digo mi denuncia.

-La poni disfrazada de Mare Do Well, ingreso a la biblioteca.

Termino la llamada y despego del lugar. La poni que me envió a vigilar la biblioteca fue muy precavida, es como si ella lo hubiera anticipado, ni siquiera Twilight era así, esta planifica todo casi al borde de la demencia, es como si no quisiera dejar un cabo suelto, pues quien hubiera pensado que en el instante en que Twilight deposito el libro, una poni metiche hurgaría su hocico en el asunto, pero pienso que esto fue mas una nefasta coincidencia. Bueno, no me importa si fue el azar.

Al poni que me asigno en esta misión, le estoy en deuda por mi regreso. Quizás ningún poni sepa porque estoy haciendo esto. Pero en fin, no me interesa, no quiero que ningún poni se entere, pero tengo que recordarme a mi misma el propósito de mis convicciones y permanecer fiel a esto, solo espero que nadie se entere de mi regreso.

Ahora esta Mare Do Well, puede ser un gran inconveniente. Bueno ya con ella hay dos ponis en Equestria que usan capas y sombreros. Realmente no me gusta volar encima de esta ciudad puesto que es fría y mis escalofríos aumentan puesto que estoy sobrevolando la prisión de Manehattan, la sección de yeguas para ser precisa, justo aquí debería ver a ese espejismo con patas.

La espero por varios minutos en una nube sobre la prisión y me empiezo a impacientar, entonces me pregunto qué tengo que hacer en este absurdo plan. Sin avisar me da un susto usando un aspecto familiar, mi aspecto para ser preciso:

-Hola - comento usando mi voz.

-Deja de espantarme así y deja de usar mi forma- comente con falta de aire.

-No lamento asustarte, pero lamento no usar otra forma, te importa un comino la forma que yo tome -respondió usando mi voz, mientras se metía el casco en la nariz para burlarse de mí aspecto.

En eso descendimos al techo de la prisión de _Mane Bayview Prison_ que era una como una fortaleza grisácea, casi parecida a un castillo y en el que solo encarcelaban a criaturas femeninas.

Ya en el techo asumió la forma una de mis difuntas amigas, solo para molestarme.

-Deja de transformarte en mis…

-¿Tus qué?, ellas ya no están aquí- me interrumpió-Todas tus amigas ya no están y la amiga que te queda no te perdonaría nunca, no hubieras querido estar ahí para verlas partir al menos, vas aponerte a llorar

-No te burles de mí Morgana- comente en voz baja, tratando de mantener la calma.

-Que seas una poni importante para ellano implica que no haga lo que me plazca contigo.

-Adquiere otra forma que no sea esa- le rogué.

Pero ella no cambio de forma, uso la magia de su cuerno para abrir un hueco en el techo.

-Oh vamos no aguantas una broma, ¿no había una canción en Ponyville que pedía que sonrieras?- me tentó usando la voz del poni que asumió.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunte sorprendida.

-¡Que reina del drama!- comento mientras imitaba los gestos exactos de Rarity- bueno yo hago mis tareas cuando asumo mis papeles, querida.

-¡Basta!-grite.

-Vaya no creí que fueras tan intensa- lo dijo sin cambiar de forma.

-¡Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí!- le respondí.

-Si se nota que lo haces todo bajo perfil-comento de forma burlona- no quieres revelar tu verdadera personalidad, como si estuvieses escondiendo algo, vas a traicionarnos, que intentas ocultar chica pegaso- comento mientras me tocaba el cuello

-¡Tengo un nombre lo sabes!- comente enojada.

Recupero la calma y recordé que debía seguir en cubierta. De repente veo a mi infame compañera ignorarme, uso la magia de su cuerno para hacer un agujero en el techo y luego comenzó a descender del techo mientras adquiría la forma de un poni de seguridad y me di cuenta que había un guardia con una linterna que se aproximaba así que me quede arriba del edificio.

-Hola Coltbert-saludo el guardia a la cambiante.

-Hola idiota-saludo mientras le daba con uno de sus cascos en el cuello.

En eso, la cosa lo despojo de sus ropas al oficial y me las dio para que me las pusiera. Baje del edificio y nos infiltramos en la prisión de Manehattan. Decidimos recorrer los pasillos estrechos y oscuros de la prisión. Quería que todo fuera en silencio pero no fue así.

-Dime ¿por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto la cambiante

-Yo no tarde-respondí

-Bueno ¿qué hiciste antes de venir?- pregunto.

-Ella me envió a que no hubiera ningún poni en la biblioteca.

-En serio-dijo burlándose

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?- le pregunte a mi infame compañera.

-Ya sabes cómo es ella, esa poni es muy perfeccionista y al parecer quiere usar estos collares como una forma de trueque, no me preguntes que harán estos collares, pero liberaremos algunos prisioneros. Creo que quiere darle un _valor _a un poni.

- ¿A quién?-pregunte.

-Probablemente a esa poni que se hace pasar por Mare Do Well- respondí con calma.

-¡Que!-comente sorprendida.

-No hagas escándalo chica pegaso.

-Es justo a ese poni a quien vi en la biblioteca.

-Vaya que coincidencia que la vieras en la biblioteca, después de todo esa poni metiche esta en todo, ya veo porque la maestra le puso el ojo encima, entendiste ojo- comento mientras se burlaba de mi condición.

-¿Y qué tan rápido necesitamos liberar y marcar a los prisioneros?-pregunte para que se callara.

-Lo suficientemente rápido como para aparecer en el periódico de mañana- respondió.

-¿No es que a mí me importe, pero que harás después?-pregunte.

-Pues tengo que vigilar a Sparkle junto con Philip en la gran en la gran gala del galope.

-¿y los demás?

-Estas muy curiosa hoy, pero Hilonoma está haciendo una misión en Hoofington y Asterión seguramente está leyendo un libro.

-¿Y ella?-pregunte.

-No lo sé, pero supiste que logro reclutar a un Windigo.

Me sorprendí al escucharla pero decidí ignorarla.

-¿Qué le harán a Twilight?- pregunte.

-No lo sé y eso no te incumbe el que lo sabe es Philip-respondió de forma cortante.

-Yo se que lo sabes, después de todo te haces pasar por Luna y ocasionalmente de mis amigas para torturarla mentalmente… no esa palabra es muy amable…

-Dime algo que no sepa capitana obvia.

-¡Maldita viola mentes!- grite mientras se me empezaban a caer las lagrimas.

- Lo que me sorprende es el porqué Rea, te ha elegido de entre todas las poni, pudiendo traer a al comandante Huracán o a otro poni superior.

Me estaba haciendo enojar, luego asumió otra forma y empezó a cantar:

-_Smile, smile, smile…_oh vamos es que te ves tan triste.

-¡Basta!-comente de forma cortante pero sin cambiar mi timbre.

Empezamos a caminar el pasillo mientras ella asumía formas de guardias de seguridad para golpearlos por la espalda, después de burlar a varios, llegamos al cuarto del prisionero que quería que liberáramos, este prisionero lo íbamos a usar de chivo expiatorio. Cambio de forma y empezó a burlarse de mí de nuevo, pero note que a su cambio le faltaba el sombrero.

-¿Oye dulzura vas a lastimarme?- pregunto con todo y el acento que ella tenía.

-No lo hare, Fata - en eso sentí el pesar en mi corazón.

En eso asumió la forma de Luna, uso su cuerno de Unicornio e hizo flotar los collares para marcar a los prisioneros mientras estos dormían, menos mal que esta prisión es de barrotes, la única prisión que no esta así es la del famoso chivo expiatorio, después abrió la puerta de seguridad con magia.

-¡Miren ese poni tiene mucha seguridad quizás más de la que debería!- comento el ser de nombre Fata Morgana.

Disparo magia de su cuerno y empezó a romper las luces, quedamos en la oscuridad más profunda. Estábamos a punto de liberarla, pero luego se escucho una voz que se me hacia conocida y entonces recordé que era la voz de Gilda pero se escuchaba más vieja de la última vez que la vi:

-No, aléjense, ahí es donde resguardan a peor de los unicornios.

Yo decidí quedarme callada puesto que quisas se revele mi identidad.

-¿Quién se supone que es?-pregunto usando la voz de mi amiga y ya no de la princesa luna.

-Esa voz, no puede ser… no la liberes, esa es el ala personal de Dalton Sugar- comento Gilda.

-Sugar ¿bromeas?- pregunto la cambiante.

-No lo comprenden, la que tienen ahí encerrada es la peor asesina a sueldo.

-¿Qué tan peligrosa es?-pregunto Moegana.

- Ese monstruo de nombre Equs y Mare Do Well tuvieron que trabajar juntos para atraparla, sin mencionar que ese no es cualquier poni, ese poni es carnívoro.

-Interesante, tal vez a ella le interese, puede que incluso le dé un _valor_-comento Morgana.

Entramos a su sala personal y notamos que el poni estaba de dos patas y todo su cuerpo hasta el cuello estaba encerrado en cadenas, su cuello estaba cubierto de vendas y portaba un casco de metal antimagia que no le dejaba ver la cara. En eso la cambiante soltó algunas cadenas que la sostenían y luego la prisionera empezó a caminar, en eso vi como el poni rompía solo unas cuantas cadenas y una parte del casco que dejaba ver un cuerno rojo.

Nos alejamos volando y la grifo de la reja permaneció callada ante la presencia del extraño. El sujeto daba pasos lentos pero las cadenas le daban un toque tétrico a la situación. Cuando se alejo se escuchaban gritos y asotes de cadenas. Ese ser se liberaria de cuanto guardia o prisionero se le atraviese en el camino.

-Veo que varios ponis de las tres clases llegaran pronto para detenerle- comento una cuarta voz en las tinieblas- quizá le reclute la reclute a ella también.

-¡No puede ser!-grite exaltada, puesto que ella vino a supervisarnos personalmente.

-La grifo de las rejas también es una elegida y puede que la tome en cuenta si ella quiere- comento ella mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Hablas de mi- comento la Gilda.

¿Quieres recuperara el tiempo que te quitaron?-pregunto ella.

-Claro como lo lograras- contesto escéptica- bueno me da lo mismo, solo sácame de aquí.

En eso la que hizo este plan, hiso brillar su cuerno y en su pesuña empezó a notarse un fuego azul.

-Toma mi pesuña y recuperaras tu juventud.

Gilda extendió su garra de águila, como si no lo estuviese dando importancia al asunto y luego exhaló un grito y luego extendió sus alas dentro de sus rejas, posteriormente su cuarto se rompió. Mientras que su cuerno brillaba ella revelaba nuestros rostros y luego note que Morgana había cambiado de nuevo para que la grifo no se diera cuenta. Gilda por su parte empezó a reírse de haber recuperado su juventud, antes de que se fuera la luz que emanaba del cuerno de ella, la grifo abrió sus ojos y nos contemplo.

-¡Ustedes dos estaban muertas y se ven tan jóvenes, son las pegasos perdedoras Flutterbitch y Rainbow Crash!-comento mientras nos señalaba, recuperando su voz juvenil.

-Una de estas ponis no es quien tú crees- comento ella.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?-pregunto la grifo

-Solo diré que he sido la única poni en transgredir el reino de los muertos, liberando un alma de los mismos cascos del caballo al que llaman muerte, pero ningún poni vivo lo sabe aun…


	23. 3Q

.

* * *

><p>3Q<p>

Volamos el soleado cielo de Manehattan y a lo lejos se veían las imponentes torres y es ahí que vi a un silueta carmesí y vi a otra silueta blanca que colisionaban y se repelían, las dos eran el fuego y el mármol, cuerpos ardiendo y repeliéndose la una a la otra. El ser de nombre Equs volaba y Apple Pie saltaba muro a muro mientras ascendía.

Ambos terminaron en un par de rascacielos uno estaban en construcción Apple Pie saltaba en las vigas de los rascacielos como si nada y Equs empezó a tirar fuego mientras la perseguí como a una presa, pero A.P empezaba a realizar unas extrañas marometas mientras que esquivando las llamaradas de Equs. Apple Pie escapo de ese edificio y empezaba a saltar a otros.

-Ahí están-comento Starlight.

-Gracias capitana- se burlo Safira.

Buck mantenía un rostro perturbado y su garra de águila tenia espasmos y lo sé puesto que la tenía en mi espalda, mientras me cargaba.

-En serio, Buck ¿qué te ocurre?-pregunte angustiado.

-Tengo un ataque de ansiedad, en serio me siento acosado por la tinieblas- comento Buck espantado.

-Pero si estamos a pleno sol Buck.

-¡Siento que alguien me asecha, además siento que voy a volverla a ver!-comento Buck con angustia.

-Sparkle está congelada, además vamos a purificarla- comento en tono para relajarlo

-No me refiero a ella-respondió Buck.

-¿A quién entonces?- pregunte.

En eso Starlight intervino en nuestra conversación:

-Chicos a la carga.

Ya estaba cerca del poni que le pienso dedicar todas mis batallas, pero es ella quien pelea y contra la peor de los oponentes, una amiga. Estaban parados de frente y cada una estaba en un edificio, la simetría de los rascacielos estaban del mismo nivel, un viento ominoso dio un soplo y luego sus siluetas comenzaban a moverse, Equs se aproximaba a ella volando y Apple Pie cabalgaba la cima del rascacielos y posteriormente dio un salto, esas dos entidades iban a colisionar, me duele mucho pensar que se anden lastimando la una a la otra.

Mi angustia hiso que viera las cosas de manera estática, a pesar de que íbamos volando rápido en dirección a ellas, amabas estaban en el aire veo que A.P estaba por aplicar la técnica que utilizo con Sparkle, a la cual nombre _sectio aurea,_ esta empezó a girar la cuerda, pero antes de que la cuerda toque al ser de nombre Equs, el cuerno de esta empezó a brillar, la cuerda quedo estática, Apple Pie no logro golpearlo y Equs solo da un simple zarpazo entonces escucho el tajo de la carne y veo como la poni es lanzada a los vidrios de edificio donde había saltado.

-Buck- dije secamente.

-Tengo mejor vista que tu y hago lo que puedo para volar rápido- respondió con angustia.

Equs estaba por atacar a Apple Pie, entonces solo se me ocurre una idea que tal vez me meta en problemas. Empiezo a disparar magia desde mi cuerno y el ser de alas dispares, solo entonces empieza a notar nuestra presencia.

Se nos acerca deprisa, emulando la velocidad legendaria de Rainbow Dash, le sigo disparando pero noto algo extraño, esta esquivándolas como si supiera donde les serian dirigidos los disparos de mi cuerno. De repente la bestia de Equs abrió su hocico y empezó a lanzar un fuego verde. Nuestro grupo logro esquivar sus llamaradas.

-¡Esas llamas se parecen a las de Spike!- comento sorprendida Starlight.

-¡Es fuego mágico!- grito Safira-ella jamás había hecho eso.

Esto es nueva incluso para su amiga, primero la estela de Rainbow ahora un fuego parecido al de sirviente de Sparkle. Repentinamente Safira lanzo una llamarada de hielo pero esta fue interceptada por el fuego verde de Equs, soltando una niebla.

-¡Dispérsense!- ordeno Starlight.

Volamos cual un veloz torrente y nos dispersamos y le susurre a Buck:

-Ve hacia donde Apple Pie.

-A eso iba.

Llegamos adonde había caído Apple Pie y notamos escombros derrumbados y una silueta carmesí que se estaba incorporando, en eso notamos que se estaba limpiando la cara y se escucho un sollozo.

-¡A.P, que bueno que sigas con vida!- comente relajado.

-¡No, yo me alegro¡- comento mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-Vencimos a Twilight – comento Buck.

-Lo sé Buck y usando sus células grises, felicidades- dijo mientras reía.

Pero sentí que esta era otra risa falsa y mas proviniendo de una poni que era muy seria o eran acaso los efectos del azúcar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo viste?-pregunto Buck despistado.

-No estarían aquí, si hubieran ganado solo usando sus cascos y su fuerza bruta.

-Tu cabello-comento Buck

-Sí, los efectos del azúcar están pasando muy deprisa, debo agradecer a Silver Spoon por tomarse el tiempo de hacer traerme eso postre aun en una zona de guerra pero la batalla que tuve con Equs hiso que se los efectos estén pasando rápido- respondió Apple Pie.

-¿Tienes un plan para Equs?- pregunto Buck

-No veo debilidades, he intentado razonar con ella, pero no me reconoce, esta consumida por la ira incluso la intento tocar en sus puntos sensibles pero no parece funcionar, es como si me estuviera repeliendo- respondió Apple Pie.

-¿Sus puntos sensibles?- pregunte con consternación.

-La conozco bastante bien- respondió Apple Pie

¡Rayos!, otra frase de la cual no puedo entender el contexto, me dan entender que son algo más, de nuevo. En el edificio vimos una silueta y creímos que era ella se fueron acercando y vimos que eran solo Starlight y Safira.

-¡Apple Pie!-comentaron en coro.

-¿Cómo escaparon?- pregunte.

-Figuras de hielo-respondió Safira- pero no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se de cuenta.

En eso el grupo tuvo un acuerdo y abrasamos a Apple Pie formando un circulo a su alrededor.

-No es momento para esto- comento Apple Pie.

Nos soltamos apenados y luego Starlight tomo la palabra:

-Cierto, ¿Cómo detenemos a Equs?-pregunto Starlight.

-No lo sé, no parece tener puntos débiles y cada vez que me intento acercar , ella se pone hostil, como si algo de mí la lastimara- respondió Apple Pie.

-Alguien la ha vencido alguna vez, no tiene una debilidad como: cortarle el cabello, un golpe en el espolón, un mineral radioactivo, el color amarillo, decir su nombre al revés o algo.

Apple Pie empezó a reírse y dijo:

-Creo que alguien ha estado leyendo…

-De acuerdo, oigan y que tal si usamos esa cosa de la harmonía en Equs- interrumpió Safira.

-Ocurriría lo mismo que con Twilight, probablemente escaparía cuando el rayo este cerca de ella- respondió Apple Pie.

- Perdón, pero ¿nadie la ha vencido?- pregunto Starlight.

Apple Pie se quedo callada y mirando al suelo, no respondiendo la pregunta.

-Les agradezco su ayuda, en serio, pero quiero que esta vez no intervengan-dijo Apple Pie.

-¡Pero vencimos a Twilight!-comento Starlight.

-Solo vencieron, y tu Starlight tienes una posición pasiva y respeto a los ponis que siguen sus principios, pero no quiero que me ayuden en esta pelea- comento Apple Pie.

-Pero queremos ayudarte- dijo Starlight.

-Starlight vacilaste en atacar a Twilight y estoy segura que en tu pelea no la atacaste de forma directa-replico Apple Pie.

-¡Pero al final me di cuenta que no podía tener siempre una posición pasiva!-respondió en voz alta

Pero en eso Apple Pie la ignoro y dirigió su mirada a Buck y a Safira.

-Ustedes realmente creen que les será fácil atacar a una amiga- les reprimió Apple Pie.

En eso ambos se quedaron callados.

-Lo imagine este es mi problema, yo la hice enfadar- comento Apple Pie.

-Pero…-dijo Buck.

-Pero nada-interrumpió Apple Pie- solo se pondrán en peligro a sí mismo, ademas no podría lidiar con la responsabilidad de sus vidas, no lo soportaría y lo mismo va para ti Monocronicorn.

Me sentía afligido y alegrado de que le preocupase mi vida, pero que me queria fuera de este conflicto.

-Yo me rehusó-dije a todo pulmón.

-¡Que!-comento exaltada Apple Pie.

-Tal vez no sea como usted de fuerte, pero yo decido quedarme por mi cuenta propia, puesto que usted no tiene derecho a interceder por mí, ademas no quería que la ayudara a documentar-le replique a Apple Pie.

-Empiezo a controlarme, ya no será necesario- respondió Apple Pie.

-Yo igual me rehusó, pues soy un sirviente de la Reina Luna y Equs en ese estado representa una amenaza para Equestria- comento Starlight.

-También nosotros- replicaron Buck y Safira.

-Silencio-hablo en voz baja Apple Pie.

-¡No nos puedes callar ahora!- grito Starlight.

-No es eso, mis sentidos, ella se acerca aquí- comento en voz baja Apple Pie.

Vimos por el agujero que había hecho Apple Pie pero no vimos nada, entonces en otro extremo del edificio se escucharon unos azotes y posteriormente, vimos una silueta que se acercaba rápidamente a nosotros, Equs nos intentaba cornearnos pero Buck la tomo por el cuerno, algo hiso que Equs empezara a gritar como loco, como si le afectara estar con nosotros.

Después vi que Buck pudo retenerlo un poco, el hipogrifo era fuerte pero notaba que empezaba ceder ante Equs y debido a lo estrecho del pasillo nos arrastro a todo nuestro grupo y salimos al vacio. Pensaba que iba a caer de repente sentí un par de pesuñas agarrándome con todas su fuerzas, voltee mi cabeza y note que era Apple Pie empezó a girar su cuerda y la enlazo a una de las vigas del edificio que estaba en construcción, nos empezábamos a deslizar y caímos dentro de un piso del edificio.

Starlight, Buck y Safira, se nos unieron en el edificio luego vimos que Equs estaba en el aire exhalando llamas y gritos de dolor, como si se algo le doliera, entonces Equs se empezaba enfadar y de repente uso el Sonic Rainboom pero no nos estaba atacando, por el contrario hacia vueltas en el aire. Se formo un espiral de colores que nos arrastraba parecía la misma táctica que habíamos usado para atacar a Sparkle.

-¡Sujétense fuerte!-ordeno Apple Pie.

Todos nos empezamos en aferrarnos a las estructuras fuertes del edificio y Apple Pie se amarro a su cuerda y la otra parte la amarro a unas vigas, yo por mi parte me aferre a una viga.

El remolino empezaba adquirir forma y se veían varios colores. De repente nuestro cuerpos empezaban flotar y varias vigas de acero empezaron a ceder, luego la mia empezó a vacilar y luego ocurrió lo esperado, el acero cedió ante el poder del viento y empece a volar, cerre mis ojos y solo lo acepte.

De nuevo sentí que algo me sujeto fuerte del cuerpo como un gran abrazo, era Apple Pie, vi que había amarrado la cuerda a la viga, pero aun así ambos permanecíamos flotando, abri mis ojo y vi que era terriblemente poderoso, siniestro y a la vez magnifico.

Era la ira y la tormenta, en el centro había un enorme ojo estático, era el corazón del sol, le pedí a Apple Pie que abriera sus ojos y contemplamos el espectáculo que se abría ante nosotros.

La tormenta ceso y Equs no se pudo deshacer de nosotros, pero entonces contemplamos los estragos, la destrucción.

Algunas vigas habían volado por doquier y varios edificios tenían rotas las ventanas.

En eso Equs nos noto y rápido empezó a descender, su cuerno empezó a brillar y luego vimos que caía en picada hacia donde estábamos.

-Salten fuera del edificio- ordeno Apple Pie.

Rápidamente galopamos deprisa hacia los bordes, dimos un gran salto, el trio alado retuvo nuestra caída, se escucha un gran estruendo, volteo y contemplo un hongo de colores.

Bajamos a tierra, estando seguros Apple Pie deicidio cabalgar hacia donde se había estrellado Equs. Aun con el azúcar en estado bajo todavía era muy rápida a y el polvo de colores se iba disipando, veo que el edificio estaba dañado pero aun no había sido destruido. Nos acercamos lo mas deprisa y vimos que Equs y Apple Pi estaban en la parte baja del edificio, en eso vi que Apple Pie tenía un panque en el casco.

-¡No quiero lastimarte Equs!-comento Apple Pie lamentándose-¡Pero no me puedo comprometer, no me dejas otra opción!

De repente Apple Pie arrojo un panque a la estructura central del edificio haciendo que todo el equipo les cayera encima, Starlight fue como centella sacando a A.P de la estructura, mientras todo el peso del acero le caía encima a la bestia.

-¡Yo lo lamento Equs!- comento en un lamento Apple Pie.

Apple Pie y Starlight se dirigían a nosotros, nos reunimos y note que Safira y Buck intercambiaron miradas culpables y sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear cuando de pronto se escucho un tronido. Vimos que de frente se formaba una chispa purpura, seguramente Sparkle se había liberado, pero ya con Apple Pie estábamos listos para purificarla. Pero entonces comprendí que mis suposiciones eran incorrectas.

-¡No puede ser!- comento Apple Pie.

-¡Equs!-gritaron todos en coro.

- ¡Uso la maniobra de Twilight, se teletransportó!- grito Starlight.

Nos quedamos pasmados, incrédulos ante lo que teníamos ante nosotros, no me imagino la mezcla de emociones de sus amigos, ha de ser terrible, por un momento era la tristeza de perder un ser al que aprecias mucho y luego ver que el ser regresa para matarte.

Esto era antinatural, este ser poseía el Sonic Rainboom, un fuego parecido al de Spike y luego su magia empieza a emular a la de Twilight, en mi cabeza solo formo un pensamiento ¿Equs, que clase de criatura eres?, porque careces de _cutie mark _pero en cambio tienes una quemadura que parecía una 3Q

-Buck, ¿cuál es la especie de tu amiga?-pregunte.

-Una draconiana, dragárosla, dracena, oh espera, Apple Pie cree que es un draconequs- comento Buck nervioso y consternado.

-Ya veo-comente como gesto de aprobación.

No obstante aun así no me explico cómo es que tiene una estela similar a Rainbow, ni el hecho de que empiece a emular las habilidades de Twilight. Equs levanto sus garras al aire y empezó a brillar su cuerno y empezó a lanzarnos vigas, pero hacíamos lo posible por esquivarlas.

-¡Equs eres muy poderosa, pero sabes eres terrible peleando!-grito Apple Pie.

Equs le arrojo una viga de forma recta, pero Apple Pie solo se contento con cabalgar hacia ella, dio un salto y cabalgo sobre la viga que se mantenía flotando, salto de la viga y después empezó a girar su cuerda y Equs estaba por embestirla pero Apple Pie le dio un latigazo, haciendo que exclamase un quejido, sin mas preámbulo, Apple Pie empezó a azotarla de forma rápida y sin piedad. Apple Pie se le acerco y dio un giro veloz y dio una patada con sus cascos traseros, lo que hiso que Equs saliera volando hacia los escombros.

-¡Querían ayudarme, este es el momento!-ordeno Apple Pie.

Nos movimos deprisa hacia donde Equs había caído, pero esto voló de pronto, pero Equs alzo el vuelo, empezó a enfadarse y exhalaba rugidos de Dragón y luego fue a un rascacielos justo al lado del que ayudamos indirectamente a destruir y planto sus garras en el sin entender porque. De repente empezó a exhalar ruidos extraños y luego su cuerno empezó a exhalar una especie de un aura familiar.

-¡Esa aura es de color purpura!- comente

-¿Que con eso comento Buck?-pregunto Buck

-No se te hace similar a la de Twilight.

En eso el edificio entero adquirió una especie de aura purpura, y Equs empezaba aferrarse mas y mas al edificio, hasta que al fin se escucho un estruendo, luego Equs y el rascacielos habían desaparecido.

-¿Dónde se fueron?- comento Starlight.

-No lo sé- contesto Apple Pie.

De repente noto que todo se había vuelto obscuro.

-¿Volvió anochecer?-pregunto Buck

Veo al cielo, alzo mi vista a las nubes y no puedo creer lo que estoy contemplando.

-¡Ahora ya lo he visto todo!- comente en tono asustado.

-¡ESTA ES UNA MALDITA BROMA, POR LUNA, TIENEN QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!- grito Starlight consternada.

-Ojala lo fuera- comento Buck.

-¡Galopen!-grito Apple Pie

Contra toda posibilidad, el ser de nombre Equs se había teletransportado, con todo y rascacielos, ahora estaba por arrojarnos el edificio entero encima de nosotros.

Galopamos deprisa, se escuchaba nuestra respiración, el trió alado volaba cerca de nosotros, no eran tan rápido como ellos pero hacia lo que podía, luego vi que el trió alado me cargaba, miraba abajo para ver si estábamos lejos de la sombra y seguíamos atrapados.

Fuimos a un más rápido cuando les comunique lo de la sombra y salimos de la zona de peligro, pero se escucho un choque, luego fuimos envueltos con polvo y escombro, de estar atrapados más tiempo nos hubiéramos muertos ahogados por el escombro.

-Ella es monstruo- comento Starlight mientras tosía.

-No lo es- replico Apple Pie tosiendo.

-¡Ella casi nos mata!- grito Starlight.

Apple Pie empezaba a toser bastante, pero trataba de hablar.

-Muy bien, ya entendí que es su amiga, entonces sugiero que intentemos la maniobra que utilizamos con Sparkle, pero hay que buscarla rápido- dijo Starlight apenada

-No será necesario- señalo Buck.

Vimos emerger entre la tormenta de escombros, al ser de nombre Equs y anunciaba su presencia mientras lanzaba llamaradas verdes al aire.

-¡Adelante!-grito Starlight.

-¡Esperen!- grito Apple Pie.

Rápidamente volaron hacia donde estaba Equs y supuse que le harían una variación a la tecnica. Esta vez los tres seres alados volaron alrededor de Equs aprisa, formaron rápidamente el tornado arrastrando también el concreto y el polvo del edificio arrasado. Equs estaba siendo arrastrado al centro del remolino, pero volaba para no ser atrapado

-¡Está funcionando!-comente emocionado.

-Así vencieron exactamente a Sparkle congelándola, muy ingenioso- comento Apple Pie a mi lado.

-Sí pero también gracias a la sugerencia de la provocación y al artefacto volador que me prestó, el cual probablemente destroce- me disculpe apenado.

Hasta este momento no había considerado que destruí el artefacto de Apple Pie.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso-contesto Apple Pie.

En eso vi que A.P cabalgaba hacia donde estaba el remolino y decidí seguirla. Equs logro aferrar sus garras al concreto y viendo que Equs oponía resistencia, rápidamente Safira lanzo su aliento gélido, mientras se formaba el tornado. Equs parecía congelarse, pero no se solidificaba como Sparkle, vi algo pe concreto debajo de sus garras parecía romperse y agrietarse, luego sucedió agarro un pedazo de calle entera y se la arrojo a Safira, lanzando a la dragona por los aires y la parte congelada de su cuerpo la rompió de un chispazo que salió de su cuerno.

Entonces, Equs en vez de resistir el remolino se dejo arrastrar y lo que es más, parecía ayudarles a formarlo, en eso fuimos arrastrados en él, el viento nos arrastro a todos y fuimos disparados en todas direcciones.

Ocurrió tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta, mi cuerpo había chocada contra las ventanas de un negocio, me reincorpore rápida y note que frente a Equs estaba la pegaso Starlight y Equs solo se le quedaba mirando. A su alrededor había piedras y metales esparcidos.

Me quería acercar para ayudar a Starlight, pero luego vi que Equs giro su cabeza y me contemplo sin mover un musculo de la cara, tenia una mirada extraña y siniestra pues sus ojos estaban blancos y resplandecientes, esto me hizo quedar quieto y sentir un pavor tremendo, pero este pavor se disipo cuando Starlight rompió el silencio.

-He visto una mirada peor que la tuya- comento en burla Starlight- Y sabes que mas, contemplé lo que eres capaz de hacer, por eso ya no vacilare en lastimarte si es necesario, y lo hare con el propósito de salvar a otra criaturas de Equestria.

En eso la pegaso gris empezó a volar y revelar sus estelas doradas, que parecían chipas, estas lastimaba la vista de Equs puesto que empezaba a cubrirse los ojos. Equs alzo el vuelo y vi que intentaba golpear Starlight pero ella esquivaba todos los zarpazos que le intentaba asestar.

En eso vi que la pegaso tomo un tubo metálico de los que se hallaban esparcidos y con este empezaba a golpear a Equs, este no podía reaccionar debido a los destellos que lastimaban la vista. Pero note algo extraño, de repente los golpes de Starlight fallaban, Equs los estaba esquivando como si nada, eran exactamente como los asombrosos reflejos de Apple Pie, había hecho algo similar cuando le había disparado con mi cuerno.

De repente despego hacia los cielos, dejando un destello de colores, escapándose de la maniobra de Equs. Luego vio el tubo que tenia Starlight en la boca y note que estaba todo abollado, realmente lo había golpeado con fuerza, esta vez Starlight había encontrado su determinación como para haber hecho algo así, ella soltó el tubo y le dirigió la palabra a Equs.

-Me alegra que tengas las habilidades de Rainbow Dash así veré si realmente pude estar a la altura de la leyenda- comento Starlight con una sonrisa segura.

Decidí espabilarme el temor y me acerque más, pero desgraciadamente ya amabas estaban en el aire.

-Te demostrare ahora que estoy hablando en serio Omnidash versión completa

La luz y los colores de sus espectros colisionaron en los aires, note como Equs empezaba a ser tacleada una y otra vez, luego vi que la estela formaba el modelo atómico de Rutherford, es entonces que vi una luz brillante como una onda expansiva y luego se sintió una onda cálida.

Entonces vi que Starlight sostenía a Equs y ambos iban en picada al suelo, entonces vi otra onda de luz, me intente acercar a la luz pero conforme avanzaba esta se sentía más cálida. Vi una silueta salir de la luz y note que había dejado un enorme cráter, en la cual se veía que el asfalto estaba quemado.

Del agujera vi que salía Starlight y vi que su traje estaba hecha trizas, dejaba al descubierto su ojo rojo y el color de las pesuñas grisáceo de sus pesuñas delanteras.

-¡Bravísimo, eso estuvo excelente, te luciste!- comente emocionado.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto Starlight incrédula.

-Bromeas-dije imitándola- estuvo fantástico.

-Esta es la primera vez que completo la técnica, jamás la había usado completamente sobre alguien- comento exhausta Starlight.

Ya que estaba de inútil observándola sin poder moverme, decidí asistirla al menos en ayudar a cargarla, puso su ala sobre mi espalda y empezamos a caminar.

-Hueles bien- me dijo a la oreja- quiero decir, tú también eres bueno con eso de hacerte invisible.

-Gracias, supongo, pero no me hago invisible, solo uso magia para camuflarme con el entorno, si me hiciera invisible me quedaría ciego- le corregí a Starlight.

-Salgan de ahí-grito la voz de Safira, pero sin poder ver de dónde salía.

En eso se escucho un chirrido antinatural proveniente del cráter:

-WRYYYYYYYYYYYY.

-¡Maldición esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!-grito exhausta Starlight.

En eso vi que se le dificultaba respirar, creo que por temor a Equs, así que decido levitarla y llevarla en mi espalda

De repente vi en el cielo a Buck y Safira.

-Moni, Starlight ¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto Buck.

-Starlight está cansada- respondí.

En eso Buck y Starlight se nos acercaron

Equs iba a matarnos, desgraciadamente no soy tan ágil como ellos para escapar. Asi que solo se me ocurre una idea.

-Buck, Safira llévense a Starlight, yo me quedare a batallar.

-Pero no podrás tu solo, Buck Starlight y yo no pudimos con el- replico Safira.

-Hare trampas si es necesario- comente mientras usaba el Kryptos para cambiar de color- así que cuídenla.

-¿Cómo se que regresaras?- pregunto Buck.

-Quieres una garantía- respondí.

En eso use mi magia y he hice levitar los elementos que portaba.

-Toma, te daré mis elementos y luego volveré por ellos para purificar Twilight- comente.

Buck se me quedo mirando incrédulo.

-Es una promesa…rosa- le dije alzando mi pesuña.

Buck me creyó y en eso vi al trió alado alejarse, mientras que el ser de nombre Equs se acercaba lentamente, se le notaban quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, pero paseándose como si nada.

Rápidamente galope hacia ella y mientras lo hacía, use el kryptos y empiezo a cambiar de colores fuertes para lastimarle la vista y atraerlo hacia donde estoy.

Adquirí velocidad, el viento golpeaba mi cabeza y sacudía mi pelaje, este era el monstruo que buscaba en la aventura a la que llamo vida, era mi Fafner, mi Leviatán, el Titán al que debo vencer.

Di un salto y le di una corneada en el pecho, mi cuerno no penetra la carne pero logra herirle la piel. Después como si nada me un golpe con su garra y me manda volando, pero en vez de caer al suelo, doy un giro y logro caer de patas.

Repito la maniobra y por alguna coincidencia del destino Equs empieza a cabalgar con cierta dificultad por sus patas de dragón, pero lo hace y entonces saca relucir su grande y poderoso cuerno.

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que quería Equs!- le grite emocionado.

Ella se acercaba mí y yo a ella, nuestros cuernos empezaron a brillar y solo entonces siento como rebano y me rebana la carne, logro cortar la carne y ella me destaja a mí. Yo salgo herido y ella también.

Seguimos cabalgando a llegar a extremos de la calle.

-Intenta imitar esto Equs- le grito a la bestia.

En eso empiezo a sanar con un hechizo como el que le aplique a Apple Pie. Rápidamente repetimos nuestro duelo, se empiezan a escuchar los golpes de los cascos, el proceso se renueva pero esta vez ella decide usar sus alas para tener más impulso y es ella quien me gana en esta ocasión, pues salgo despedido con una herida mortal, la sangre empieza a escurrir de mi cabeza y opto por regenerarme rápido.

Pero ella empezó a volar y querer cornearme sin control, decido hacerme invisible, pues era tiempo de defenderme, cabalgo de forma rápida y sigilosa para que no me vea, pero no pensaba atacarlo en esta forma, pero entonces siento que viene directamente a mí, usando un Sonic Rainbom me clava su cuerno en mi espaldilla.

Veo como empiezo adquirir color y entonces me pregunto, como fue que predijo mi posición, es como si me hubiera visto, noto entonces que su cuerpo empieza a temblar, ya con esto confirmo mis sospechas, el ser de nombre Equs tiene el sentido rosa de Apple Pie. Me saca el cuerno y caigo al piso, entonces creí que este sería el final de la ruta, la ultima pagina de mi libro y entonces alguien rompe el silencio, siento que me vendría una epifanía pero esto se quiebra con una voz chillona, al extremo risueño y molesta.

-¿Te ayudo en algo Moni?- pregunto Buck sobre mi cabeza.


	24. Dilema

****.****

* * *

><p>Dilema<p>

El sol entra violentamente sobre nosotros y hace brillar las destrozadas calles, sobre mi esta la criatura imposible de nombre Buck y en mi frente está la criatura polimorfa de nombre Equs. Mi herida estaba por sanar pero si me movía esta corría el riesgo de abrirse.

-¡Te dije que te llevaras a Starlight!-le replique a Buck.

-Ya lo hice, Safira la cuida en estos momentos- respondió el hipogrifo.

-¡Aléjate de aquí, ella es muy poderosa!-le ordene para que se fuera.

-Nope-contesto Buck en forma burlona.

En vez de eso se puso entre Equs y yo, después de eso lo saludo alzando su garra y meneándola.

-Equs, el es mi nuevo amigo, quizá se puedan llevar bien y bueno tampoco quiero que lo ataques- comento Buck.

No sé si la intención de Buck fue por una actitud de plena estupidez o un verdadero gesto de inocencia, pero su amiga solo se quedaba de frente y exhalo un gran rugido que parecía romper mis tímpanos.

-¡Equs detente en este instante, estas actuando como una imbécil!- le grito Buck

Pero esta la ignoro lanzándole una bola de fuego, no sin antes tomar mi cuerpo y moverme del sitio, solo nos recorrimos a un extremo de la calle. Note que Buck portaba mis elementos y el fragmento de la amistad por lo que se puede decir que tenía dos elementos y medio.

-Hay que desidia, ahora quisiera estar durmiendo o estar descansando en una nube-comento el hipogrifo mientras bostezaba y empezaba a rascarse la cabeza-se supone que es de noche.

-¡Buck no es momento de quejarse, hay que cuidarnos de ella!- le regañe.

No obstante, por alguna razón, Equs no se acercaba a nosotros, ella estaba temblando era como si algo la tuviera espantada.

-¡Que remedio, creo que tengo que pelear, pudiendo descansar en una nube!- me grito en queja Buck.

-¡Si no vas a pelear, sácanos de aquí, tampoco fuiste de ayuda cuando Apple Pie se desangro!- le comente en regaño.

-Ni modos, voy a tener que ponerme serio- comento Buck con calma y mientras daba un gran respiro- como dijo esa vieja arpía, entrégate a tus instintos…

-¿Vieja arpía?- le pregunte confundido a Buck- ¿de quién hablas Buck?

No me contesto y me paso por delante pareció enfocado en otros asuntos, eso de arpía lo asumí como un adjetivo y no como que había conocido a la criatura literalmente, de repente escuche un gruñido entre Buck y Equs.

-¿Buck estas bien?-pregunte asustado.

En eso note que el tono de voz de Buck había cambiado a un tono mas serio y solemne:

-No, mi amiga esta descontrolada, hubo una fuga en la prisión y lo único que puedo hacer para sobrevivir es seguir los consejos de esa anciana a la cual detesto con todas mis fuerzas, maldigo mi existencia por tener su sangre en mis venas y a la jamás logre complacer, a la cual siempre me denigro y ahora tengo la necesidad enorme de desquitarme con alguien que no lo merece, puesto que jamás pude levantarle la garra.

-¿De quién hablas Buck?-le pregunte al hipogrifo.

-De la peor madre en Equestria, la mía- respondió Buck con una voz grave y con cierto tono iracundo.

Entonces sus ojos de hipogrifo se dilataron y exhalo un gran rugido que resonó por donde estábamos, la desolado de la ciudad había hecho que el rugido tuvieran más fuerza y resonara en todas las paredes.

Repentinamente en Buck se le empezaban a formar unos dientes de león en su hocico de potro, sus garras de león y águila se afilaron, las plumas se levantaron y su pelaje se erizaba. De repente el hipogrifo se abalanzo sobre su amiga y le empezó a dar de zarpazos con sus patas delanteras y traseras.

No pude ver bien pero hubo un chorro rojo había salido disparado por los aires, de repente empezaron a lanzar gruñidos y se empezaron a rasgarse mutuamente, dándose de zarpazos. Ambos se habían olvidado de la supuesta amistad que se habían presumido y ahora estos seres se habían entregado a sus instintos más primitivos.

Buck le clavo una mordida en el cuello de Equs y la sangre empezó a escurrirle. Este no era el mismo hipogrifo que había conocido, aquel ser risueño, lento y desvariado que me acompaño en mi búsqueda.

En eso Buck presión sus garras águila en la espalda destajándole pedazos de piel. El ser de nombre Equs exhalo un rugido de dolor, incluso yo sentí cierto dolor al ver este acto. En eso Equs tomo partida y empezaron a rodar, Equs le soltó una patada que los había separado y arrojando a Buck por los suelos y haciéndolo rodar, rápidamente el hipogrifo se incorporo y empezó a soltarle más golpes con su garras, acto que empezó a emular Equs, estos parecían ser y reflejo, ambos lastimándose y ambos con varias partes de animales que se desangran y se matan.

Ya no podía aguantar tan lastimosa escena, ya mi herida estaba totalmente cerrada y opto por ayudar a Buck, pero en eso Buck empezó apretando el pecho de Equs y pero entonces como medida desesperada libero cierto brillo de su cuerno y cuando me di cuenta, estos seres se habían teletransportado.

De repente escuche una explosión sonora en el cielo cuando me di cuenta vi un arcoíris en el cielo y la silueta que lo producía caía deprisa de repente una explosión cercana y luego salí volando del impacto.

En eso vi que el hipogrifo salía del humo sin ningún rasguño.

-¡Buck, sobreviviste al _Sonic Rainboom_!- le dije entusiasmado.

En eso el hipogrifo me contesto con una voz más grave y con una mirada de depredador:

-En el último instante me solté de sus garras haciendo que se golpeara ella sola, pero estoy sorprendido de algo.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte.

-Casi la mato por error- comento con voz grave pero con culpa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunte con duda.

-Ataque a Equs a matar, sabiendo que mis ataques no le harían suficiente daño, pero la lastime de gravedad y casi no se me acerco y solo se defendió para huir de mi.

Caí en la cuenta de que tenían algo de sentido las palabras que me decía, conmigo uso ataques directos y mis ataques casi no le hicieron gran cosa, quizá Buck es muy fuerte.

-No me está atacando con todo, es como si solo se estuviera defendiendo- comento Buck.

-Eso es perfecto es señal de casi la debilitamos- comente emocionado.

-Mis instintos me dicen lo contrario, cuando arrinconas a tu presa y le niegas lo oportunidad de escapar,

-Buck que rayos te sucede no estás actuando como tú, hablas de tu amiga como si fuese una bestia.

-No quise aceptarlo pero mi amiga no se encuentra en estos momentos, lo que sentí cuando la atacaba era a un ente de la destrucción.

A veces lo que comentaba Buck no tenía sentido alguno y otras veces lo tenía, era como "un loco", solo adquiere sentido lo que estos sujetos dicen dependiendo de la del peso que le des a su interpretación. Un momento, Buck ya había emitido un discurso sobre los locos o seré yo quien le está dando relevancia en estos momentos.

Una vez más se escucho un rugido, no había la necesidad de preguntarse de quien era dichoso grito.

-¡Equs fue suficiente!-grito Buck fastidiado.

Yo me había incorporado y estaba listo para pelear y prestarle un casco a Buck, si es necesario yo me encargare de darle el cuerno de gracia, puesto que sus amigos no serán capaces de… matarla, puede que Apple Pie me desprecie por esto pero yo ya no soporto la ola de destrucción.

Fugazmente, Buck y yo optamos por ir a la zona donde cayó Equs pero conforme avanzábamos, sentíamos que el concreto y la tierra bajo nosotros temblaban.

En eso vimos a Equs que se mantenía alejada pero levitando de un agujero por donde había caído y de repente se escucharon chirridos que salían a prisa y luego empezamos a escuchar el canto y grasnidos de varias aves, los ruidos del agujero comenzaron a aumentar y la tierra empezaba a sacudirse.

Hubo un momento en que todo se detuvo y para mi espanto, de las profundidades empezaron a moverse muchas ratas y cucarachas, luego por detrás de nosotros se escucharon los ladridos de los perros, quisimos observar que tanto estábamos rodeados y luego en los cables del telegrama y las corrientes eléctricas estaban varios pájaros.

En eso Equs exhalo un rugido y las bestias parecían atacarnos, rápidamente dispare de mi cuerno a las ratas, mientras que Buck se las quitaba, las cucarachas empezaron a volar sobre nosotros al igual que los pájaros, nos mordían y nos picoteaban, todo era zumbidos y siluetas hasta donde miraba, de repente la temperatura descendió, solo era señal de una cosa.

-¡Safira!-grite entusiasmado.

En eso vi que algunas bestias habían quedado congelados, sin posibilidad de moverse.

-Esto es extraño- comento Safira

-Es como si las animales la estuvieran defendiendo- le respondi.

-Ella nunca había podido hacer esto, los animales le tenían miedo ahora parece que le tienen empatía- me comento Buck.

Buck me cargo sin pedírselo y rápidamente comenzamos a levantar el vuelo, varios pájaros empezaron a seguirnos .

-Solo una poni podía hacer que los animales le obedecieran, la tutora y madre adoptiva de Starlight- comento Buck con su prisa pero manteniendo su voz salvaje.

-Te refieres a Fluttershy-le replico Safira.

No entendía muy bien de lo que hablaban por lo que les exigí una pregunto sobre como su amiga podía ejercer su voluntad sobre los animales.

-¿No se supone que se tiene que establecer un entrenamiento o un lazo de afecto para doblegar a las bestias?- les pregunte con enfado.

-No necesariamente-comento Buck.

-La tutora de Starlight tenía una habilidad especial conocida como la "mirada", que de acuerdo con Starlight podía doblegar a los animales observándolos, incluso se dice que logro contrarrestar a una Cockatrice- me explico Safira.

-¡Esto es fantástico!- comente encolerizado-¡luego me dirán que tiene las habilidades de la Reina Luna o de una Ursa Mayor!

-No lo sabemos- respondió Buck sin entender el sentido de mi comentario.

En eso tomo algo de calma y le cuestione a ambos.

-Díganme, ¿Qué clase de criatura era esta?, primero la estela de Rainbow, luego los poderes de Sparkle, las llamaradas de Spike y ahora esto, díganme ¿qué rayos es ella?

-¡Ella no es una cosa!- me regano Safira.

En eso Safira y Buck se me quedaron mirando y me comentaron con los ojos brumosos, pero fue Buck quien emitió su palabra:

-Realmente ella se escapa a nuestra comprensión.

Después de escuchar su respuesta mientras volábamos por la ciudad, es cuando adquirí mi resolución de matar a la bestia de nombre Equs. En las ficciones que he leído sobre la guerra y en algunos filmes lo hacen sonar tan fácil. Inclusive momentos antes me mostraba entusiasmado por ir a una guerra y batallar como los protagonistas de una ficción. Con las acciones recientes de Buck, observo que quizás es posible matar a la bestia, pero ¿realmente es tan fácil matar?

Y solo entonces comprendí el porqué ella no quería que interviniésemos.


	25. Despertar

.

* * *

><p>Despertar<p>

Apple Pie de cierta forma se había entregado a la matanza necesaria, pero sus intentos de asesinato habían fallado, como la vez de Sparkle y la vez del edificio con Equs. Ella hacía ver estas cosas tan fáciles, pero la verdad es que no lo era, al matar a un ser racional le quitas todas sus posibilidades, lo despojas de todo lo que tiene y destruyes todo lo que pudo ser en su vida y realmente es necesario entregar a un ser a las tinieblas así como así, despojarla de aquella luz a la que llamamos vida.

-Vamos donde esta Starlight y pensaremos en algo- comento Safira, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

En eso, Safira nos llevo al último piso de un rascacielos, ingresamos por una ventana rota, pose mi vista dentro de la habitación y note que tenía una iluminación pésima, a pesar de que el sol estaba sobre Manehattan, luego pose mi vista en una cama y vi que ahí se encontraba Starlight recuperándose de su ataque, entonces asumí que estábamos en un pequeño cuarto de hotel, para ver mejor decido prender una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de Starlight.

-¿Cómo andan?-pregunto Starlight incorporándose de la cama.

-Mejor que tu- comente en tono de broma, mostrando las cicatrices que me dejo Equs- de acuerdo, muy mal chiste, bueno ahora déjame sanarte ya que estas consciente, solo que sentirás una pérdida de energía.

Me acerque, hice brillar mi cuerno y de nuevo uso la técnica para que reaccionara su sistema inmunológico, de nuevo la voluntad de una poni hiso que sanara a sí mismo.

-Gracias Moni- comento Starlight.

-Calma fue tu cuerpo y tu voluntad, yo solo di un impulso, pero date un respiro puesto que vas a sentir una fatiga- le respondí a Starlight-bien, pensemos o vamos por Apple Pie.

-Si, vamos por Apple Pie- comento Starlight desanimada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte puesto que temía que mi hechizo no hubiese funcionado.

-Sí, no me pasa nada- comento Starlight con desinterés.

En eso vi que Safira se quedo mirándome a mí y a Starlight con mirada acusadora.

-¡Oh no, tu también Starlight!-le replico Safira mientras ponía su garra en su cabeza en señal de vergüenza- bueno, será para después, ahora hay enfocarnos en buscar a Apple Pie y lidiar con Equs.

De manera repentina, vimos que una sombra se acercaba a nosotros y empezó a hablar

-Para que buscarme solo hice que todos mis amigos salieran lastimados, Equs esta en un estado irreconocible y lo peor es la ola de destrucción en la ciudad

Y como si nada, ella ingreso a la puerta de la habitación y note que tenía su traje completo.

-¡Apple Pie!-comente enojado- no es tiempo para sentirse miserables, si no lo detenemos ¿quién lo hará?

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?- pregunto Buck.

-Me encontré con Safira mientras se llevaba a Starlight y le sugerí este hotel para planear una estrategia, el azúcar esta bajándome puesto que empiezo a razonar, pero terminare cansada después de eso-comento Apple Pie con cierta desesperanza en su voz.

-Tranquila Apple Pie, Buck logro herirlo de gravedad- comente para animarla.

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunto Apple Pie.

Entonces Apple Pie hecho una rápida mirada al hipogrifo y su mirada me daba entender que su mente trabajaba en algo.

-¡Hay que usar los elemento de la harmonía!- comento sorprendida Apple Pie y luego retomo su voz de siempre- perdón el azúcar todavía no me baja.

-¡Pero tú dijiste que esquivaría, el ataque!- le replico Safira.

-¡No me refiero a disparar la pamema del rayo como arcoíris, me refiero a usar los elementos!- comento Apple Pie con entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunte.

-Es débil ante los elementos ante los elementos, rayos, porque no me di cuenta cuando la visite en su casa o cuando estuve peleando con ella y mira a Buck, el porta tus elementos y no lo ataco de forma directa- respondió Apple Pie.

Entonces me di cuenta que quizás Equs era susceptible a los elementos de la harmonía, algo me hace reflexionar que ella no era una criatura común, por algún motivo me hace pensar que ella no es un ser de nuestro mundo en harmonía pero tampoco siento que sea del caos, puesto que posee las habilidades de las antiguas portadoras del elemento de la amistad, yo siento que ella es algo más.

-Monocronicorn, estas pensativo ¿tienes una idea?-pregunto Buck con voz grave.

-No solo una reflexión- respondí- salvemos a tu amiga.

-Vaya hasta tú te pusiste serio Buck- comento Apple Pie sorprendida.

-Alguien nos anda vigilando desde hace un buen rato-comento Buck en tono serio.

-Hasta tú te diste cuenta, mis sentidos rosas han estado como locos y no precisamente por Equs- comento Apple Pie-¿ninguno de ustedes noto algo raro?

-Fuera de las acciones de Equs, tú consumo de azúcar, ver intentar volar a Moni y una estela de arcoíris, fuera de eso nada raro- respondió Starlight totalmente incorporada.

-¡Vaya tu también lo viste!-comente emocionado- yo lo vi cuando intentaba volar… un momento ¿dijiste estela?

-Eso no era un arcoíris común- comento Starlight

-Seguramente fue un residuo de Equs- comento Safira.

-Sí, seguro fue eso- comento Apple pie con cierta desconfianza- les sugiero que cuando arreglemos todo el asunto de Equs y de Sparkle… tengan cuidado.

-¿Pero de qué?- pregunte desconfiado.

-No lo sé- me respondió Apple Pie.

En eso nos preparamos y salimos despegando con prisa del edificio, mientras que Apple Pie nos seguía saltando de los edificios, ya me estaba acostumbrando a esto de volar o que te carguen en el aire, puesto que ya no sentía mareos, ni la sensación de vértigo.

-¿Entonces cual es el plan?-pregunto Safira.

-Trataremos de acercaremos a Equs e intentaremos rodearlo con los elementos colocándoselos en su cuerpo-respondió Apple Pie mientras saltaba a nuestro lado del edificio- esto quizás no lo detenga pero aprovecharemos el momento para atraparla.

Todos escuchamos y acatamos la orden de Apple Pie, pero de repente la pequeña lámpara empezó a prenderse y apagarse por su cuenta y luego mi tacto siente una pequeña sacudida.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Buck.

En cuanto el hipogrifo enuncio la pregunta, sentí una sensación extraña en el estomago y después note que empezábamos a flotar del piso.

-¡Hemos sido teletransportados con todo y edificio!- grito Safira.

-¡Cabalguen a la ventana!-grito Apple Pie

Íbamos a saltar pero rápidamente fuimos interceptados por un llamarada verde que nos mando volando del cuarto y después ya no sabía si estábamos arriba o abajo, puesto que empezamos a chocar contra todas las paredes y los cuerpos de mis colegas, todo era un caos de perspectiva, y ese era su plan moriríamos por la presión de la caída y no podríamos salir por la desorientación. Debía escapar del edificio, puesto que no sabía que tan cercano estaba por colisionar, pero mi gran desventaja es que a no tenia alas.

Mi cuerpo salió dando tumbos y termine estrellándome con lo que parecía la ventana de un cuarto y me estrelle, pero esta no se rompió con mi choque, pero estaba por hacerlo, iba a caer pero Starlight apareció de la nada y me dio un empujón. Me tomo del cuerno y comenzó a aporrearme con ella de forma involuntaria. Después de eso vi que mis amigos llegaron en bola al cuarto de donde estábamos y salimos por la ventana de la cual creí haberme escapado.

-¡Gerónimo!- grito Buck, mientras me desgarraba la espalda al cargarme, de nuevo.

A la velocidad del relámpago se nos acercaba a nosotros la bestia de nombre Equs, consumida por su cólera y repentinamente nos comenzaba a cornear a todos con su tremenda velocidad mientras caíamos en picada, pero esta vez mis compañeros aguantaban el dolor. Pero lo hizo rápido y se alejo, era cierto lo de los elemento, nos atacaba rápido procurando no acercarse a nosotros.

Entonces vi que las aves que estaban bajo el control de Equs empezaron a bloquearnos la vista y a picotearnos. De la nada Apple Pie que era cargado por Safira y Starlight, lanzo otro de sus infames postres que alejaron a los animales de nuestra vista y Buck lanzo un rugido ahuyentando a las criaturas y logramos escapar de la tempestad formada por las aves, mientras escuchábamos otra punta de rascacielos romperse.

Ya habíamos recuperado estabilidad, pero de forma repentina Equs se teletransportoante mi y luego me halo del cuerno para usarme de arma y azotarme contra mis compañeros, no podía dejar que usara así mi cuerpo por lo que prendo mi cuerno como véngala para cegarlo.

Me soltó pero esta vez fue Starlight quien intercepto mi caída y terminamos rodando en el techo de un edificio.

-¿No estabas cargando a Apple Pie?- pregunte preocupado

Pro ella solo me señalo un sitio con su casco y vi que ella cerca de donde estábamos. Justo arriba de nosotros estaba 3Q y entonces buscaba la manera de cómo matarle entonces llegue a una conclusión.

-¡Ponis y dragona tengo una idea!- comente entusiasmado.

-Dispárala- me grito Buck.

-¡Recuerdan la maniobra en bosque _Evergreen_!-grite para que me escucharan- pues necesito repetirla.

-Por su puesto-respondió Buck.

-Esta vez quiero que me prestes tu elemento y esta vez toma mucho vuelo pero no me sueltes hasta que te lo indique- respondí con confianza.

Mientras Buck pasaba cerca del ser quimérico de nombre Equs, Apple Pie usaba sus artilugios para aturdir a los animales, Safira y Starlight elaboraron maniobras para que no se fijasen en nosotros y de repente Buck empezó a volar cada vez más arriba, acercándome a la cima de todo.

-Sigue así, solo hay una oportunidad, elévate lo más que puedas y suéltame pero hazlo cuando brille mi cuerno- le comente mientras ascendíamos.

Buck se alzo en el punto más alto, casi cercano al sol de medianoche, y de ahí contemplamos lo alto que estábamos, no sentí temor, pero mis oídos se sentían tapados por la presión.

Descendimos rápido, después de todo Buck tiene algo de águila y como si estuviese cazando descendíamos, su vista de águila y su maniobras lo hacían dirigirse a su amiga como un rayo, entonces la vi, ya acercándome a los suelos, vi a la bestia, hice mi señal y Buck me soltó con gran fuerza y yo resplandecí mi cuerno lo mas que pude, y le ataque en el pecho como relámpago celeste, logre encajarle cuerno en su pecho, había hecho sangrar al que llamaban el ser más poderoso de Equestria.

Estaba por caer junto con la bestia pero fui interceptado por Buck, sabía que me atraparía, mientras que Equs descendía al piso y al caer se escucho un gran azote que a su vez trajo un gran silencio y los animales que seguían atacando a mis camaradas se dispersaron al ver a su ama por los suelos.

En eso sentí como Buck me apretaba la espalda con fuerza, pero no me dolía mas que el pesar que sentía en mi corazón, sentí que algo se me había desgarrado por dentro, pero también sentí cierto encanto terrible por el acto que cometí. No, no había tiempo para pensar de esta manera, estoy segura de que no lo mate.

-Siento que así terminara todo, siento que estés en ese estado, ser quimérico, lamento haberte matado-comente con vergüenza-mi primera sangre Buck.

En eso todos nosotros descendimos y nos fuimos acercando al agujero donde se encontraba la bestia. Apple Pie inclino su cabeza en tono de vergüenza y su sombrero y su máscara le cubrían su miseria, pero yo no pude contener mi angustia de matar a su mejor amiga o su secreta amante.

Pusimos nuestros rostros en el borde y se escucho un rugido.

Había escapado de mi embestida tal como había predicho, ojala me hubiese equivocado.

-¡Monocronicorn, los elementos ahora!-grito Apple Pi.

Reaccione rápido y levite los elementos de la harmonía, en eso los fui arrojando a la silueta que salía de la tierra, pero el único que elemento que había dado en el blanco fue el fragmento de la amistad de Apple Pie, el cual cayó en su cuello.

Rápidamente el trió alado agarro los otros elemento y se los pusieron en cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Tenía mi propio fragmento de la amistad en mi cuerpo y active los elementos, de repente su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, luego se convulsionaba como loca, después los elemento empezaron a adquirir formas distintas a las que habíamos portado y luego de su flanco blanco empezaron a salir _cutie marks_, salieron distintos diseños como diamantes, manzanas, globos, mariposas rosas, un sol, una luna, la estrella de Sparkle y luego empezaron a salir mas marcas del destino. Entonces lo comprobé los elemento la lastimaban por alguna razón, es como si esta criatura proviniera del caos, del desorden. No sabía que era como para tener tantas habilidades que no le correspondían.

-Eso es varicela de…

-No-me interrumpió Apple Pie- estas salieron al mismo tiempo.

¿Que rayos eres? , ¿Qué cosa eres?, lamento si me exprese de esa manera de la amiga de Apple Pie pero no encuentro explicación para esto. En eso la bestia de nombre Equs contemplo el fragmento del elemento de la amistad y comenzó gritar hasta adquirir una voz normal.

-Perdón… Apple Pie - comento la bestia de nombre Equs.

-¡Ahórrate tus comentarios, no vas hacerle más daño!- le grite-¡voy a continuar con el hechizo!

En eso vi como se quemaba donde hacia el contacto el elemento, rápidamente use la telequinesis de mi cuerno y decidí apretar el metal del elemento.

-¡No me importa la relación que hallas tenido con Apple pie, pero no puedo dejar que le hagas daño!- le replique.

-¡Ya fue suficiente la vas a matar!- grito Apple Pie-¡basta!

Escuche la voz de Apple Pie y algo me obligo a dejar de apretar el metal en su cuello pero luego recupero la cordura y la templanza y decidí levitar los elementos de su cuerpo.

-Apple Pie lo lamento, la ira me consumió-le respondí a Apple Pie avergonzado.

-Noble potro de Corcelia le agradezco por ser el único en no vacilar- comento Equs con voz seca.

-No hay cuidado señorita Equs- comente mas por cortesía que por sinceridad, después de todo no soy Apple Pie, pero me alegre de que me diera las gracias- lamento si yo intente…

-Fue la medida necesaria, yo lamento ocasionar desdicha y miseria- dijo Equs mientras corrían lágrimas en sus ojos.

En eso Equs levito por un instante pero después cayo en suelo, después sus amigos la recogieron a Equs al mismo tiempo que levantaban los elementos de la amistad, que por alguna razón había cambiado los diseños de los cristales, habían adquirido las formas de algunas de las _cutie marks _que tenia Equs.

-Mis disculpas jamás serna suficientes-estallo Equs en llanto- pero en serio lamento…

-No es cierto me has salvado en incontables oportunidades- interrumpió Apple Pie mientras la abrazaba.

Equs empezó a derramar unas lágrimas y sonreía, en un instante estuvo a su lado y la abrazo rodeándola con sus dos alas.

-Ahora quiero pedirle un favor a todos ustedes, retrocedan de aquí- comento Equs.

-No te abandonaremos Equs- comento Buck.

-Gracias amigo, sabes eres una de los seres menos predecibles que he conocido, nunca he sabido como reaccionarias, aun con estos extraños poderes.

Porque Equs se estaba despidiendo de esta forma, ¿planeaba marcharse?

-Safira me encantan tus helados, son una delicia a pesar de que no necesito comerlos, hubiera querido comerlos con ustedes y contemplar los crepúsculos-comento Equs dirigiéndose a Safira.

Luego poso su vista en Starlight y comento.

- Y señorita Starlight, no debería sentir envidia por mis poderes, a decir verdad yo le tengo envidia, usted de no rendirse para proteger a todas las criaturas incluso, aquellas que la lastiman, y perdone si yo leí su..

-No hay cuidado, sé que no controlas tus poderes- interrumpió Starlight.

Al fin teníamos un momento de paz, pero después de eso surgió una voz siniestra.

-¡Creían que eso me detendría!

-¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!- grite-¿Es que no te puedes quedar quieta?

-Lo siento pero la terquedad de no quedarse muerta me lo pego tu amiguita Apple Pie-respondido Twilight Sparkle.

En eso nuestro grupo intentaba salir del choque pero seguíamos incrédulos, escépticos.

-Tuve más problemas y dolor físico tratando de averiguar las extrañas habilidades de tu abuela que lidiando con su molesta y patética nieta-comento Twilight.

Maldigo mi suerte, a este ritmo todo seguirá como antes, solo terminaremos peleando hasta el cansancio. Pero de la nada Apple Pie dio un paso al frente y empezó a conversar con Twilight.

-¡Por favor Twilight detente!, aborrezco a toda la monarquía en general, pero no te odio en particular, solo te pido que razones un poco, hay una casco que maneja todos los hilos, ¿no lo vez?, ¿no se te hace sospechoso que la Reina Luna no este? ¿Qué la familia no haya intervenido para detenerte?

-Ya que me los estas rogando te diré que ellos están en Hoofington atendiendo a una sospechosa de sombrero y capa igual que tu, y a un ser que se hace llamar Hilonoma.

-Gracias por la información-comento Apple Pie cansada- pero ¿aun no lo vez?, un poni o algo esta distrayendo a las figuras de autoridad por algún motivo, noqueamos a tu guardia en el zeppelín…

-¡Yo soy Dusk Terror y tuve suficiente de su insolencia!- interrumpió Twilight.

Estábamos exhaustos, casi a los límites de nuestra propia voluntad. Teníamos a Equs como posible aliado, pero incluso el estaba cansado y para colmo de males ya confirmamos lo peor, que Twilight, solo es una marioneta de algo mas grande.

¿Hasta cuándo podremos descansar?, pero entonces me di cuenta que quizás solo alcance el descanso cuando finalmente este muerto.


	26. ¿Quién es Mare do well?

.

* * *

><p>¿Quién es <em>Mare do well<em>?

Las calles de Manehattan estaban silentes, varias hojas de periódico volaban alrededor nuestro, el viento gélido soplaba alrededor, a pesar de que el sol ardía como nunca lo había hecho en Equestria, nuestros cascos sentían el calor de las aceras y mi sudor caía lentamente sobre la acera.

El aire se ponía cada vez más intenso y resoplaba cual aullido de bestia. Nuestro grupo tomaba posiciones de ataque, mis patas temblaban y mi respiración se volvía acompasada, y mi cuerpo se sentía denso con sed y fatiga. Y no dudo que mis camaradas estén en condiciones similares, puede escuchar como respiran y como el agua brota de sus cuerpos, sus pelajes están mojados por el cansancio.

Habíamos formado un círculo que rodeaba a Equs, ella estaba muy herida, en eso vi que Apple Pie se separaba de nuestro grupo y se ponía al frente de nosotros dándole la cara a Twilight Sparkle.

-Admítanlo, están exhaustos, nunca tuvieron la más mínima oportunidad contra mí-comento Twilight-reciban mi majestad y les perdonare la vida.

-¡Nunca lo hare!-grito Apple Pie.

-¡Querías destronarme, querías ser tú la nueva gobernante de Equestria!- comento en mofa Twilight- aun así también te faltaría eliminar a la reina Luna.

-No digas tonterías, toda mi vida ha llegado a este momento-dijo exaltada Apple Pie- he tenido la intensión de que los ponis se revelen en contra tuya, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos, nadie me hace caso y recientemente y sin querer involucre a mis amigos en una cruzada en la que nunca quise que participaran, lo cual me hace sentir como una imbécil.

-Quieres ser una revolucionaria-dijo en mofa Twilight-una patética soldada, más carne de cañón para una causa idiota.

-¡Claro que no!-replico Apple Pie-son los pueblos los que necesitan levantarse, yo solo busco denunciar, nada más, puesto que no está en mi poder efectuar los cambios. Nunca tuve el poder. Jamás lo tuve, yo no soy la respuesta, solo hago preguntas.

-Y sin embargo intentas detenerme-dijo Twilight- pero aun así sentí que vacilabas cuando me querías matar.

-Sí, puesto que no soy una asesina-contesto Apple Pie- además, hay algo que se me escapa a mis cascos y necesito solucionarlo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Twilight a Apple Pie.

-¿Quien mueve los hilos? , ¿Quién es el jugador? , ¿Quiénes son las piezas?

-¡Otra vez con esas idioteces!-le grito Twilight.

-No lo tienes tu, jamás los has sido tú-dijo serena Apple pie- son tus súbditos.

-¡Te equivocas, yo soy la gobernante de Equestria!- chillo Twilight.

La unicornio hizo un berrinche pero luego recupero su calma, casi como una demente y luego de respirar con dificultad hablo.

- Dime ¿Por qué llevas esa mascara?-pregunto Twilight.

-¡Soy _Mare Do Well_!-grito Apple Pie.

-Eso es evidente, pero ¿por qué la máscara?-pregunto enfada Twilight.

-_Mare Do Well_, se puede entender de forma literal como la yegua que hace el bien.

-Claro-se rio Twilight- a estos poni que no te escuchan, los que intentaron arrestarte hace momentos, la que es buscada en toda Manehattan, ¿A qué poni le haces el bien?

-A mí misma- contesto Apple Pie.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Twilight.

-Esta es Mare Do Well hablando y te diré que soy la yegua que se hace el bien así misma, puesto que soy la poni que ama su vida. Yo soy la poni que no sacrifica su amor, ni sus valores. No es la justicia lo que me impulsa, ni hacer el bien a los otros, lo que me impulsa es mi voluntad propia, la duda razonable y la curiosidad, solo eso, nada más.

Twilight, puso un gesto de fastidio y comenzó a brillar su cuerno, el fuego que la rodeaba adquirió un color purpura, sus ojos se volvieron a poner blancos y su pelaje blanco se erizaba. En eso Equs no repartió con magia los elementos de la harmonía.

-Veo que tu amiga no está al pendiente de la situación, les da los elementos, como si tuviesen la mas mínima oportunidad – comento de forma burlona Twilight.

-Equs, ¿puedes pelear?-le pregunto Apple Pie.

-Estoy un poco débil pero creo poder contra ella- dijo Equs debilitada.

Twilight quedaba sorprendida y vigilante ante la bestia, ya teníamos a un miembro más, no me importaba hacer equipo con ella, todo con tal de vencer a Sparkle.

-¡Ríndete, Equs te pateara los flancos!-grito Buck- ¡además solamente quedas tu!

La reina empezó a reírse ante el comentario de Buck.

-¡Yo estoy sola porque no necesito a nadie, no necesito amigas!-grito Twilight,

Pero luego Twilight comenzó a sacudirse y su cuerpo parecía recibir un espasmo, como si aquellas palabras la hubieran lastimado y a su vez como si no las creyera realmente, pero luego se mantuvo serena.

-Como iba diciendo, no necesito a un ejército me basto conmigo misma-comento Twilight sonriente- y lo digo literalmente.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Apple Pie.

-Veras, este hechizo es un poco peligroso y casi termino matando a mis padres por esto- dijo riendo Twilight.

-¡Que!- grite sorprendido.

Twilight disparos varios rayos de sus cuernos pero Equs reacciono rápido destruyendo el concreto que pisaba y levitándolo, los rayos al dar con las rocas se fueron transformando en artefactos absurdos como hidrantes, manzanas, cactus, no me quiero imaginar cómo casi llegaba a matar a sus padres. Después de ver como las piedras se transmutaban se escucho un estallido.

En eso Twilight permaneció estática un momento pero de repente escuchamos una explosión detrás de nosotros.

-¿Cómo?, decían que no necesito de un ejército-comento la voz de Twilight.

Volteamos nuestros rostros y vimos que había dos Twilights y luego empezaron a surgir más.

-No se dejen engañar, se esta teltransportando rápidamente- comento Buck.

-Gracias capitán- replico Safira.

Como centella Twilight estaba en todos lados, cada uno de nosotros se enfrentaba a una Twilight, era muy rápida para nosotros, y encolerizada empezó a cornearnos, separándonos, a mi me invistió tan rápido que termine estampado en un callejón, ni siquiera supe cómo había llegado a ese punto, luego me distraje un poco y contemplaba la pared y vi que un grafito tenia escrito ¿Quién es _Mare do well_?

Rápidamente me incorpore, pero allí estaba Twilight, y de nuevo termino golpeándome con sus cuernos, de donde rayos sacaba tanto poder, cuantas veces me había molido a palos y parecía no entender lo que me impulsaba a combatirla y seguir adelante, quizás me lo pego Apple Pie.

Sentía como mi cuerpo se iba agujereando poco a poco, suerte que fuese rápido para tratar de esquivarla. De repente ella me tomo con su casco y se teletransporto, luego vi que mi cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia y abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba en otra locación, me sentía como pez fuera del agua y después, me arrojo y termine chocando contra lo que parecía Starlight, posteriormente nos levito a ambos e hizo lo mismo que antes, nos cambio de locación y luego nos arrojo a Buck, no me daba tiempo ni ver de donde estaba, parecía que iba a repetir lo mismo. Pero de repente Equs la tomo por el cuelo y empezó a ahorcarla.

-Bestia inútil, no moriré bajo tus garras-replico de forma ahogada Twilight

En eso Equs levito por los aires arrastrando a Twilight por los aires posteriormente, vimos que descendían rápidamente y salimos corriendo, puesto que era un Sonic Rainboom. Fuimos galopando y de nuevo nuestro grupo se había integrado una vez más al ver la zona del impacto, ya a estas alturas sé que eso no logro noquear a ninguna de las dos.

El aire multicolor iba dispersándose logramos ingresar a ver el impacto.

-¡Salgan de aquí, ella se teletransporto!-grito Equs.

En eso vi que Equs empezaba a usar su habilidades recién descubiertas puesto que veía dos chispas purpuras que chocaban la una contra otra por todos lados evitando que Twilight nos atacara, posteriormente contemplábamos las chispas por los aires. En eso una de las chispas purpuras empezaba ceder y cayó frente a nosotros. Desgraciadamente vimos que era Equs y cayó en seco frente a nuestro grupo.

-No sé cómo tienes los poderes de los ponis que conozco-le reprocho Twilight- pero se requiere de práctica para poder controlar las habilidades, incluso tu _Sonic Rainboom_ es deficiente comparado con el original, bueno, ahora quiero que me muestres algo mas, impostora.

En eso vimos que Equs se intentaba incorporar mientras empezaba a toser sangre. La bestia quimérica, ahora empezaba a toser sangre, este ser ya no es lo que era antes.

-Inténtenlo de nuevo, su mente empieza a tener conflictos, así que usen el ataque de los elementos de la harmonía- comento Equs.

-Eso no funcionara- comento Apple Pie.

Al instante supe que se referían a los elementos de la harmonía.

-Y pensabas que yo era un desinteresado- respondió Equs.

- Equs no te ves bien, después del ataque pareces estar cansado y con dificultades.

-¡Solo háganlo de nuevo!- dijo enojado Equs.

-¡Solo trata de controlar tus emociones!-le reprimió Apple Pie.

Ella no era emocional pero esta vez sentía la ira en su timbre de voz, nuestro grupo parecía escéptico pero decidimos obedecerla, a pesar de que no confiaba en ella para hacer esto.

-Idiotas, esa patraña de los elementos no funciona, me sé los trucos de ese arcoíris, quizás en su viaje formaron un lazo que no puede romperse, pero la magia de la amistad puede romperse-comento Twilight mientras de sus comenzaba a emanar sangre.

-A que te refieres déspota-le replique.

-Romper los lazos con tus amigos-comento Twilight de forma melancólica.

-¡Crees que nos pelearemos entre nosotros!-replico Buck.

Pero Twilight no pareció escuchar el comentario.

-Descubrí que Rarity había muerto en el Hildenburg y había una impostora que se hacía pasar por ella, Fluttershy fue vencida por la edad, Pinkie Pie por la diabetes…

En ese momento Twilight estaba detenida, casi pasmada por el hecho, entonces no desaprovechamos la oportunidad, usamos los elementos de la harmonía, pero era predecible el resultado, Twilight lo había esquivado, puesto que vimos que empezaba a flotar en los aires como si nada.

-¡Fue suficiente de bufonadas, voy a quebrantar la magia de su amistad!-grito Twilight.

En eso vimos que Equs se quedaba contemplando el patrón del arcoíris, como buscando algo que le parecía interesante.

-¡Una vez más!-grito Equs.

-Esto nos está cansando-le replique a la bestia.

-¡Solo háganlo se los ruego!-me replico Equs.

En eso liberamos un enorme arcoíris como la vez anterior, y la bestia Equs se había teletransportado, de nuevo Twilight cometió el mismo acto que Equs y el arcoíris le paso de largo, pero entonces contemple una rareza, algo que supuestamente no existe, había contemplado un milagro, puesto que vi un Sonic Rainboom que se dirigía al arcoíris perdido, y la draconequs volaba deprisa hacia el ataque de los elementos y luego empezó a envolverse a sí misma con el ataque de la harmonía y comprendí que ella estaba por redirigir el ataque.

-¡Esto no puede ser!-grito Twilight que volteaba la cabeza.

Sparkle intento teletransportarse pero Equs la seguía donde ella fuese, en eso Twilight no podía perderla y empezó a usar su telepatía para intentar detener el cuerpo de Equs. Pero en eso Equs reacciono con un ataque ingenioso que Sparkle no pudo haber enunciado mejor. Puesto que Equs incremento su velocidad.

-¡un Sonic Rainboom con los elementos de la harmonía!-grito Twilight-¿Cómo?

Equs le cayó a Twilight como un relámpago y cruzaron cuernos la una con la otra. En los aires hubo un destello más brillante que el sol, todas la luz blanca descendía de forma gloriosa, sentíamos como su poder nos rodeaba.

-¡Maldición, Maldición, Maldición!-grito la voz de Dusk Terror.

En eso el Sonic Rainboom detono y todo la ciudad se cubrió de varios colores, esta explosión fue rodeándonos a nosotros y a Twilight este destello nos travesó como si nada y de repente hubo una explosión de muchos colores que envolvió a todo en una luz cegadora. Nuestros cuerpos fueron empujados su magia con cada vez más fuerza y se rompió su hechizo

En eso los colores se dispersaron, Twilight estaba tirada en el piso pero recuperando sus colores originales, quise buscar a Equs, pero lo note tirado en el piso agonizando de dolor y con la sangre escurriéndole de su cuerpo, también note que su ala escamada se le había caído, su cabello adquirió un tinte plateado y note que ambas garras estaban quemadas, al parecer a Twilight la purificaron pero porque el ataque mataba a Equs.

-Estos elementos de la armonía me están dejando débil y cansado-comento Equs mientras tomaba aire, esto era raro, en ella, cuando la conocí, jamás me dio la impresione que ella respirara. En eso Apple Pie fue galopando hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Porque esta pasándote esto?-pregunto Apple Pie.

-No lo sé- respondió Equs tratando de incorporarse, para luego caerse.

En eso de la nada vimos que de la nada vimos que de la nada aparecía una alicornia de pelaje azul frente a nosotros.

-Reina Luna-comento Starlight.

-Oh mi protegida Starlight sabía que lo lograrías-comento la soberana de Equestria

Mi código me obligaba a arrodillarme y note que todos en mi grupo comenzaban a hacer lo mismo, escuche unos galopes, seguramente era Starlight, un momento, Starlight es una pegaso, ¿porque galoparía? y escuche que los cascos iban a prisa, alzo mi vista y noto que Apple Pie había dado un brinco y entonces le dio un golpe con sus cascos delanteros haciendo que esta saliera disparada.

-¡Que conveniente que aparezcas ahora!-grito Apple Pie.

-¡Apple pie!-le grite.

-¿Qué rayos haces?-grito Starlight.

En eso el sol fue descendiendo y tomaba su curso, se sentía un crepúsculo extraño de repente vimos que descendía, una silueta de un monstruo, aquel ser que es mas bestia que poni, era Philip que aparecia ante nosotros, no, había algo distinto.

-¿No mataran a Sparkle?-pregunto el monstruo- aprovechen ahora que esta muerta.

-No, no soy una asesina-respondió Apple Pie.

-Bueno lastima, ahora mis pequeños ponis, hubiera querido estar con ustedes un tiempo más, pero tengo que partir, ordenes de mi maestra.

-Yo te había vencido- comente.

-Por favor, creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien, además Philip solo te estaba probando, y no quiero pelear.

-Twilight esta vencida, dime ¿para quién estás trabajando?-pregunto Apple Pie.

Pero la bestia quedo seria frente a nosotros y de la nada vimos que Luna se incorporaba frente a a nuestro grupo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Starlight.


	27. Dispersados

.

* * *

><p>Dispersados<p>

No obstante ninguno de los dos respondió la pregunta de Starlight.

-¿Creen que Twilight ideo el plan del sol?- pregunto la alicornio.

-¡Yo no!-respondió Apple Pie.

-¡Silencio!- ordeno la voz de la silueta- a veces creo que eres demasiado habladora para tu propio bien.

-Ya era hora que aparecieran los verdaderos perpetuadores, pero aun hay algo que no encaja en todo este asunto-comento Apple Pie.

-Dígame señorita Mare Do Well, o debería decir, reina de las manzanas, perdóneme, se me olvida que no le gusta su apodo o debería decir Apple Diane Pie- comento con cortesía la silueta de las sombras.

En eso vi que Apple Pie se había quedado quieta y extrañada.

-Se sorprendió que supiéramos su identidad- comento la voz de la silueta.

-No exactamente, pudieron haber visto mi rostro cuando pelee con Equs, pero lo que me sorprendió es el hecho de que supieras que aborrezco mi imagen pública- le respondió Apple Pie de forma serena.

Ella no parecía inmutarse en lo más mínimo pero sus piernas traseras parecían temblar demasiado, quizás era por saber su identidad. De repente Apple Pie parecía estar preparada para sacar otro de sus infames postres.

-Tranquila, no venimos aquí a pelear, mi maestra te ha puesto el ojo, dice que serias una digna _enviada_ para pertenecer al grupo, tanto así que te quiere otorgar uno de _los valores del poder_, pero el caso es que te hemos observado mucho tiempo y te diré que si querías matar a Sparkle.

En eso Apple Pie permaneció quieta y no le respondió.

-Sí, te observamos en Manehattan, en el bosque _everfree_, en el castillo, vimos que si matarías si te empujaran a tus limites, si eres una asesina.

-Terminaste de hablar, exijo saber quién es ella-le replico inmutada Apple Pie, mientras señalaba con su casco a la Reina Luna.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto sorprendido la silueta.

-En la gran gala del galope cuando Luna converso con Twilight, hubo un intervalo de tiempo y después de que conversara con ella hubo un cambio radical en el comportamiento de Sparkle.

En eso Starlight salió a escena y puso cara sorprendida como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

- Apple Pie recibió la armadura de la princesa Celestia por parte de la reina Luna y yo recibí un elemento de la harmonía, justo antes de que ella partiera de la gran gala del galope por lo que tuvo que haber dos Lunas en la fiesta.

En eso Starlight se interrumpió, y se tapo el casco con la boca, ella era una muy mala espía, cuando Apple Pie le pregunto si era espía ella había dicho que si, de ahí que me imagine que ella es un poco torpe en ese sentido, en eso la "reina Luna" tomo la palabra.

-Solo hay una reina.

-Díganme que fue, magia, ilusiones, disfraces, changellings -le replico Apple Pie.

-¡Cierto!- comento emocionado Buck, que captaba lentamente las cosas- Ella partió temprano de la fiesta para capturar…

-A una criatura conocida como Hilonoma -interrumpió la Reina Luna- un monstruo nunca antes visto en Equestria y que estaba cusando estragos en Hoofington, eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Tú no eres Luna!-grito Apple Pie- díganme ahora por última vez, ¿Quiénes son?

No obstante, ellos no le dirigieron la palabra. Pero la pegaso tomo la palabra.

-¿Cómo supieron lo de Hilonoma?-pregunto Starlight.

-Es porque jamás quisimos que fuera un secreto-comento la silueta.

En eso vi que aquella silueta se iba aproximando, al principio había pensado que era Philip, pero viendo de reojo a la criatura vi que era un gran Minotauro, tenía en su manos un libro, portaba un extraño cinturón negro y tenía una cosa metálica en su costado izquierdo, no pude reconocer que era, quizás era un cuchillo o un arma y en su costado derecho había una bolsa que seguramente era para guardar su libro.

Su cuerpo era totalmente rojo al igual que sus ojos, tenía un mal gesto, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por tatuajes de tinta negra que le recorrían el cuerpo y las figuras de sus tatuajes eran laberintos o quizás solo era un laberinto que se extendía en todo su ser, pero el hecho de que un minotauro portara laberinto era un cosa curiosa.

-Exijo saber su nombre-le ordeno Apple Pie.

-Mi nombre no tiene relevancia-comento el minotauro.

-Los nombres si lo tienen, gracias a nuestra cualidad de nombrar es que podemos darle orden al mundo-le replico Apple Pie.

En eso el minotauro comenzó a reírse, después cerró su libro y lo deposito en su bolsa y entonces le dirigió unas palabras a Apple Pie.

-Los nombres no son más que arquetipo de cosas, meras consonantes y vocales, pero si tanto te interesa nombrarme, puedes decirme Asterion.

-Ahora me falta saber quién es ella y no hace falta que no digas que eres Luna-le replico Apple Pie- solo conozco a una especie capaz de adaptar formas y realizar magia al mismo tiempo, pero no puedes ser ella, yo vencí a esa vieja decrepita hace mucho tiempo.

En eso Apple Pie, solo hablo para distraerlos, y lanzo su postre mortal a ser que se hacía pasar por Luna y hubo un estallido que pareció haber eliminado a ambos seres, pero vimos que fueron rodeados por un campo de magia hecho por la impostora y ambos seres estaban ilesos.

-¡Maldición! -comento enfada Apple Pie- ¡realmente creí que eras ella!

-¿A quién te refieres?-pregunte, puesto que desconocía el contexto.

-Creí que era cierta déspota y con ilusiones de poder, conocida como la reina Chrysallis.

En eso la impostora reacciono y empezó a disparar de su cuerno, Apple Pie no tenía dificultades para esquivar los ataques, yo a duras penas y los esquive pero a todos mis camaradas, incluyendo el lastimado Equs, sucumbieron a su ataque, haciendo que estos salieran volando por la magia e incluso mis camaradas terminaron sucumbiendo ante el ataque.

-Predecible, vi que reaccionaste cuando mencione su nombre, ya me quedo claro que no eres ella, pero por tu reacción asumo que eres un Changelling.

Pero la impostora que se hacía pasar por Luna comenzó a reírse.

-No exactamente-respondió sonriendo- pero crees que reaccione porque mencionaste el nombre de esa arpía, no, mis disparos solo eran para dispersar a tus amigos, no quiero que usen los elementos.

-Un momento, la magia de tu cuerno es purpura.

En eso Apple Pie vio a Sparkle tirada en el piso.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-pregunto Apple Pie.

Pero la criatura no le contesto y en vez de eso, señalo con su casco uno de mis extremos y entonces escuche la voz de ese monstruo que aparenta ser un poni:

-¡Te dije que te arrepentirías de dejarme vivo!

A manera de _ex nihilo_, la bestia de nombre Philip hizo su presencia ante nosotros, Apple Pie lo vio llegar puesto que tomo una posición de ataque.

-Monocronicorn, se precavido, mi sentido rosa esta como loca, siento muchas presencias…

Pero ella fue interrumpida por uno de los tiros de esa extraña criatura que se hacía pasar por Luna. En eso la bestia con cabeza de poni comenzó su violento ritual dándome una patada en las costillas y luego junto sus dos manos para formar una mole con su puños y me golpeo la espalda, posteriormente me prodigo varios golpes de manera furibunda hacia mi cara, llego un momento en que sentí el crujido de mi mandíbula y uno de mis molares salió de mi boca, posteriormente tomo mi cuerno y me arrojo hasta donde estaba su compañero Asterion y por la fuerza del arrojo, mi espalda termina clavada en el cuerno izquierdo del minotauro, en eso el taurino me saco de su cuerno y sentía como se resquebrajaban los huesos y sentía como perdía sangre.

-No los mates- le ordeno Asterion a Philip- De todos modos es inútil que peleen contra ella, puesto que ya los puso en su laberinto.

-Yo solo le hago caso a ella, no a ti.

En eso vi como Philip y la "impostora" se alejaban de donde yo me encontraba, quise moverme para seguirles el rastro y ayudar a mis camaradas pero mi cuerpo sentía haber alcanzado los limites, y entonces me sorprende de cuán lejos había llegado, pero no podía defenderme contra este ser y posteriormente vi al minotauro sacar uno de los libros, pero sin ojearlo, me miraba no con ira, ni con rabia sino de forma condescendiente, casi amable.

-Lo he estado vigilando y tengo algunos datos suyos, pero quisiera saber, noble caballero de Corcelia ¿Qué hace fuera de su hogar?

-Fui enviado por mi padre a unos asuntos diplomáticos con Sparkle.

-Así que esa es la mentira que le ha dicho a todos, dígame porque se autoexilio príncipe de Corcelia.

-Me dirige la palabra como si fuéramos confidentes-le replique- y no le diré nada al respecto.

-Si lo trato con cortesía, se debe a que en estos momentos no soy su adversario, y no quisiera dispararle en estos momentos, ni clavarle nada.

-¿Disparar?-pregunte incrédulo.

Pero el minotauro no me contesto y solo sonrió poniendo una de sus manos en su extraño cinturón, por alguna razón sentía algo familiar en el asunto.

- Yo sinceramente quisiera conversar puesto que se ve que usted es el más noble del grupo, no por algo tiene el elemento de la lealtad que le llego a pertenecer a honorables portadores como Luna, Celestia, Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo.

En eso me quedo sorprendido por la cortesía de este ser y posteriormente me ayudo a incorporarme, pero tuve que reclinarme con la pared para no caerme, los golpes de Philip fueron muy fuertes y aun no me podía mover apropiadamente.

-Dice no ser mi adversario, y sin embargo sus amigos andan batallando con los míos.

-Déjeme decirle que no somos precisamente amigos, aunque he simpatizado con algunos y nos une cierta causa, pero amigos no lo creo, a veces pienso que en otras circunstancias usted pudo ser mi hermano de alma.

No obstante intento ponerme en patas y hago brillar mi cuerno para atacarlo, le apunto con este y estoy por dispararle, pero el sin embargo se queda quieto, también considero la posibilidad de sanarme, pero de hacerlo probablemente sufriría un desmayo o un colapso, técnicamente me habían dejado inútil.

Y mientras reflexionaba mis posibilidades para sobrevivir, siento de repente un extraño hedor en el aire e inmediatamente se que el olor proviene de mi extraño acompañante.

-¡Usted apesta a sangre y dice que no quiere pelear conmigo!-le grite.

-En efecto, no quiero pelear contra usted, ademas de que no soy bueno peleando, puesto que no soy un guerrero, ni un soldado.

-¿Y porque apesta a sangre?-le pregunte al minotauro.

- Erróneamente asumirías que soy un asesino, pero soy un _Sicarii_, para ser exacto intento ya no matar a ningún poni.

-¿A qué se refiere?

- Erróneamente se asume que los guerreros y los asesinos son similares, pero no es así, vera, a un soldado lo entrenan para combatir y defender y si la situación se pone seria habrá "casualidades", pero en la labor del soldado es más abierta en funciones, además de que detrás de cada conflicto hay intereses de por medio, los románticos usan de bufonadas un "ideal".

En eso el minotauro tomo un respiro, sin embargo, no sé quien era este desgraciado, pero hablaba con mucha naturalidad y yo no quería hablar, quería moverme para ayudar a los demás, pero mi espalda me dolía, no me podía mover como quería y de nuevo el taurino tomo la palabra:

-No obstante ocurre lo mismo conmigo, yo fui criado para no sentir remordimiento o compasión por otros seres equinos y además, en todos mis asesinatos nunca he matado a alguien que no haya sido sin razón y propósito.

-Y viene aquí a matarme.

-No, no me han pagado honorarios para hacer eso, además intento reformarme, por eso leo poesía, puesto que tiene la virtud de revitalizar el espíritu, casi como la música.

-¡Ve, si tiene remordimientos- le replique.

-No, deje de matar porque me parecía aburrido, pero luego leí en varios sitios de cosas absurdas como "el arrepentimiento"," el remordimiento"," la pasión", "el alma" y quise ver si podía formarme eso que los equinos llaman "espíritu", no necesitaba reformarme puesto que no sentía culpa, pero leí que otros equinos lo tenían y deseo sentirlos por primera vez.

Vaya de todos a los que me enfrentado en esta empresa, no me había topado con alguien así, este ser busca la equinidad, algo con lo que jamás nació, pero…

- ¿Por qué me dice esto? ¿Porque es tan amable conmigo?

-Solo quiero conversar-respondió Asterion.

-Si busca que en su ser nazca un alma, tiene que ayudar a mis amigos-le rogué.

-No se te ocurra rogarme, no lo hagas- comento de forma seria- que intente elaborar la empresa de formarme un alma, no implica le haga bajo la misericordia.

Entonces me di cuenta que este ser era de aquellos que te dan el casco para arrancarte, se alejo de mi unos trece pasos y de repente saco un cuchillo y de la nada se movió de forma fugaz haci mi posición, cuando me di cuenta me paso rozando pero sin cortar su cuchillo por el cuello, los riñones, los ojos, el corazón casi en todas mis partes vitales en solo una cuestión de segundos. Esto me dio a entender que si me hubiera querido matar ya lo habría hecho e incluso con mis amigos, sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

-Relájate, compadre- me comento Asterion- es mas leeré los fragmentos de un poema para que te relajes, este poema es de Machado, del hermano menor, por supuesto, si me lo llegas a preguntar.

En eso libero su gigantesco tomo y abrió una página al azar y me leyó solo unos versos, no quize escucharlo pero me llegaron a mis oídos una cuantas letras.

Y al resonar sonó con recio golpe,

solemne, en el silencio.

Un golpe de ataúd en tierra es algo

perfectamente serio.

-Esos versos se me hacen familiares, pero no recuerdo el titulo, ¿me lo puede decir?

-Se llama _en el entierro de un amigo-_respondió el minotauro dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

Después el minotauro quedo callado y continuo su lectura pero solo que en voz baja. Me fui alejando poco a poco hasta que de repente me pareció escuchar como unas cuerdas de piano se desgarraban y después note una particularidad extraña en los edificios, pues vi un rascacielos que podría haber jurado que no estaba antes, probablemente alguien uso magia para teletransportar ese edificio, al igual que había hecho Equs.

-Ya llego ese desgraciado-dijo riendo el minotauro.

En eso vi que del edificio salía un pegaso gris que tenia la melena negra y de _cutie mark _tenia un reloj de arena pero este se encontraba completamente vacío, es decir, sin granos, la peculiaridad de este pegaso es que tenía una corbata gris y unas grandes ojeras en sus ojos color azules. No obstante me sorprendió que hubiera un poni en la ciudad considerando que la habían evacuado. Intente galopar como podía pero los dos golpes en mi espalda me lo impedían.

-Señor salga de aquí, es peligroso- comente mientras daba unos pequeños pasos para caminar, pero caí de frente al pegaso.

-Oh Monocronicorn, te presento a otro miembro de _la casta divina_, veamos ya conociste a Philip, a Ithaqua, ¿a quién más?

-Dime-comente para saber los nombres de los involucrados.

-Buen tiro compadre, yo no soy como mi compañera, me gusta conversar cuando no tengo que hacer, pero no tengo la lengua tan larga, cierto que mal educado soy, saluda al Doctor de la ley.

-Me agradaría que me llamases Valeyard -respondió enojado el pegaso, mientras sacaba de su corbata una barra de mantequilla y comenzaba a comérsela.

En eso ese pegaso tiro la barra al suelo y se me fue acercando hasta que me tuvo de frente y me dirigió unas palabras.

-Vaya, un patético poni con miedo, distanciado de su hogar y con un terrible dolor. Y justo cuando pensabas que la situación no podía empeorar... levantas la vista y encaras al mismo demonio en persona, o perdón estoy en Equestria probablemente no sepas a que me refiero.

-¡Yo no te tengo miedo!-le replique al pegaso, no obstante algo en su apariencia me decía que el no era un poni común y corriente.

-Valeyard, déjate de sandeces-le regaño el minotauro.

-Dime, ¿Qué haces hablando con él?, esa poni solo quiere a la imbécil disfrazada-dijo enfadado el pegaso de las ojeras.

-No insultes así a Apple Pie, no vez que ella acaba de liberar a Twilight Sparkle, ella se encarga de pelear contra seres inmorales como ustedes, rayos de haber sabido que estaban aliados.

-¿Aliados?, ¿Moral?-pregunto en forma de burla el pegaso- absurdo, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar la catarsis de la moralidad espuria.

Esto era fantástico,tenia la espalda, herida y sentia la sangre fluirme, estaba rodeado por más de estos ponis raros y según las palabras de Apple Pie corrían el riesgo de que llegaran más de ellos, es una lástima que a nosotros nadie nos apoye, pero algo me decía que ninguno de ellos, estaba a cargo y lo peor de todo es que había mas involucrados.


	28. La poni que mueve las piezas

.

* * *

><p>La poni que mueve las piezas<p>

Mi espalda me estaba matando y no podía hacer nada al respecto, entonces pensé en la única solución que tenía al casco.

—Ustedes ganan, llévenme con su líder— mentí, puesto que yo nunca me rendiría y menos a estas alturas.

No me agradaba la idea, pero de momento es lo único que podía hacer, ya sacaría ventaja en el lugar y momento apropiado. Pero en eso el extraño pegaso que se hacía llamar Valeyard, empezó a reírse de mí y comento:

—Por favor, reconozco cuando un poni hace un _bluff_.

—Pero lo digo en serio—le replique—solo mira mi espalda, no me puedo mover.

—Vamos Valeyard, déjalo tranquilo, no creo que pueda elaborar algo serio en la situación en la que se haya—comento Asterion.

—No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo—dijo enfadado el Valeyard—siempre hablo de sandeces y de cosas absurdas, como el origen de Equestria.

—Sabes, investigue mas y se dice que Equestria fue creada a través del verbo, pero en Equestria occidental existía unos unicornios cabalistas que intentaban encontrar el significado del mundo a través del nombre.

—No fue así—replico el Valeyard— yo estuve ahí cuando Equestria fue creado y esta se formo por…

Era ahora o nunca, en eso use mi cuerno para causar un destello y posteriormente use mi Kryptos para intentar ocultarme, use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para caminar y al mismo tiempo silenciar mi respiración después pegue mi espalda a una pared puesto que no podía caminar, tenía que ir despacio y con cautela.

—Sabía que esto ocurriría—comento sonriente el Valeyard— el imbécil esta tan desesperado que no tiene otro plan, pero sabes, estas dejando un rastro de sangre.

Maldición, estaba perdido, sin duda me matarían, estaba en el fin de la línea y desesperado.

—Por favor—dijo en mofa el Valeyard— lo de hace momentos solo fue una charada para ver lo que intentarías, pero no importa lo que hagas a todos nosotros nos llega el tiempo, incluso a Equestria se le acabara el tiempo, créeme patético poni, estoy muy consciente de ello.

Me tenían agarrado de los cascos, no podía hacer nada al respecto, aun así tenia que vivir, dispare en contra de la pared, haciendo que la estructura del edificio se volviera polvo. Galope con el dolor e n mi espalda, pero olvide el dolor, tenía que vivir, tenía que ayudar a mis amigos, tenía que confesar mi amor a Apple Pie, tenia…tenia…

En eso solo me queda una decisión y le disparo a sangre fría, al pecho del Valeyard, más precisamente a donde debía encontrarse su corazón, empiezo a cabalgar viendo a mis espalda si yo lo había matado, pero entonces este se incorpora riéndose.

—Lo lamento— dijo en burla el pegaso— pero tengo uno de sobra,

Huyo de ese pegaso y solo entonces veo la entrada del metro de Manehattan y unas escaleras que descendían, intento acercarme, lo más que podía, solo entonces tropiezo y noto que estoy en mitad de la calle, mientras que el infame sol me daba en el rostro.

Por esta estupidez moriría seguramente, pero no me podía rendir, si me llegan a atrapar, les daré batalla, seré un criminal de ser necesario, solo quiero vivir y sé que lo que traman estos sujetos no es nada bueno, ya con estas revelaciones se que Twilight nunca fue el monstruo… pero ya no me podía mover, es demasiado tarde, escucho unos cascos que se acercan, intento incorporarme , enciendo mi cuerno e intento sanar mi espalda una vez más, me muerdo los labios para no desmayarme y siento como los hueso se integran de manera pujante y doloroso, como si rocas filosas transitaran en mi espalda, pero no puedo sanarme, solo entonces siento de golpe la fatiga y como un poni me estaba tapando el sol, alzo mi vista para intentar ver quién era.

Entonces vi a una poni que era bañada por los rayos del sol y pude contemplar su cara y note que en su rostro se le dibujaba una mueca soberbia y discriminante, como diciendo, yo soy mejor que todos ustedes y no me llegan ni a los cascos. Vi de manera más clara que el traje del poni tenía unas connotaciones regias que encajaban con su aura presuntuosa, también vi que estaba sobre un pedestal.

La había confundido con Mare Do Well pero al verla más de cerca, no dejo de pensar que se parece a ella, no físicamente, puesto que el espectro de sus colores era distinto, Apple Pie era carmesí con cabellos dorados, pero ella era azul y con cabellos blancos, casi rayando al plateado, veo sus ojos y noto que su iris tenían como un color siniestro casi purpura, todavía más siniestro era el hecho de que solo tenía un brillo en cada uno de sus ojos, pues si miras bien a otros ponis adultos estos poseen dos brillos o más. Ambas ponis en algo se parecían aunque no lo podía explicar claramente, en eso ella me dirigió unas cuantas palabras.

—Siguen vivos, esto exige una celebración—dijo la poni de capa y sombrero— se me hace interesante que puedas portar dos elementos de la harmonía.

En eso escucho la voz del minotauro a mis espaldas.

— ¿Quiere que le dispare señorita Rea? —pregunto Asterion.

—Pero usted es un unicornio usted no puede disparar—le comente al minotauro.

—Como dije antes, no lo soy es evidente.

En eso me presumió su cinturón.

—No será necesario—comento la poni.

— ¿Quién es usted? —le pregunte a la poni de capa y sombrero

—Asterion te dijo que los nombres son solo arquetipos, pero bueno, me hago llamar a mi misma **Rea** Lulamoon, al menos entre mis fieles discípulos y no tengo la intención de lastimarte en el estado en el que te encuentras, de hecho, no quiero recurrir a la fuerza con tus amigos — comento la poni de capa y sombrero.

En eso la poni hizo brillar su cuerno para curar mis heridas, pero lejos de agradecerle el gesto, le interrogue, olvidando por completo mi valores de unicornio.

—Entonces ¿porque ese monstruo Philip nos ataco?- le pregunte a la poni llamada Rea.

—Ese monstruo tiene sentimientos, igual que tu. Todos los seres pensantes son capaces de grandeza personal, si se esfuerzan lo suficiente, y que cualquier problema puede ser resuelto con la correcta aplicación de la inteligencia equina.

—Vaya, la maestra Rea tenía razón—dijo de forma aduladora el taurino.

Ya esta frase me confirmaba todo, ella era la mente maestra detrás de todas nuestras desventuras, si podía acabar con esta poni, podría terminar con todo, Apple Pie no tendría que sufrir más, ni mis nuevos amigos, no me importan sus planes, si ella hizo algo tan perverso como manipular a Twilight, tenía que detenerla aquí y ahora.

Hice brillar mi cuerno y estaba preparada para clavarle mi cuerno estando tan cerca de aquel ser, ni siquiera el minotauro seria tan veloz para detenerme, solo entonces me percato que de los cielos desciende una silueta y siento de golpe algo recio y punzante en mi pecho, casi cerca de mi corazón y entonces noto que en mi cuerpo se halla enterrado un astil y con un emplumado blanco, el cual fue tan certero que siento como este me saca el aire de mi cuerpo y termino escupiendo sangre.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pensé en voz alta debido a la sorpresa.

Volteo mi espalda y noto que el minotauro estaba quieto y sereno y entonces me da un guiño en el ojo y me dice con confianza:

—A mi no me mires, que yo no fui, si fuera tu, que por suerte no lo soy, no amenazaría a la gran y poderosa Rea.

Este sujeto era extraño pero había sinceridad en sus palabras, en eso siento que otra flecha se inserta en mi costado.

—Valla, parece que Hilonoma fallo este tiro, tienes suerte, ella tira a matar-dijo mofándose el minotauro.

—Y así agradeces que la gran y poderosa Rea, sane tus heridas— me comento de forma melodramática la poni.

Maldición, tengo que galopar, empiezo a galopar y noto que las flechas me empiezan a llover, noto que una cae en la calle y esta quiebra el asfalto, ya sanado, me quito las flecha y uso mi Kryptos para ocultarme, un momento ¿Por qué me sano?, tiene un propósito conmigo, ¿Cual? , de ser así.

De repente galopo y me siento confiado, estuve cerca de tocar a la muerte aunque aun sentía la fatiga de mis combates, se sabía que los equinos tenemos un segundo aire, pues yo siento que estuve utilizando mi cuarto aire, los parpados me empezaban a arder y sentía la fatiga del sueño, le tengo cierta envidia a Equs por sus magníficos poderes, yo en cambio, solo soy un poni idealista que cambia el espectro de sus colores.

En eso noto que las flecha aun así me pasan rozando, me están usando como conejillo de indias, siento que soy usado, como si me hubiesen despojado de mi voluntad, ellos tienen un propósito, rayos, tengo que aprovechar para reagruparnos, me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán mis compañeros?, no me puedo juntar con ellos, ya vi quien maneja las cuerdas, tengo que avisarles, pero antes tengo que acabar con este tirados.

Poso mi vista sobre aquellas torres de cristal y hierro e intento localizar a mi enemigo pero no hallo nada. En eso una de las flechas termina en la pared y noto que esta hace un extraño ruido y al momento estalla. Haciendo que me caigan fragmentos de piedra y polvo en la cara, el desgraciado, era muy listo, ya con esto había arruinado mi treta, puesto que estaba cubierto de polvo.

Estaba por limpiarme el polvo con magia, pero el desgraciado no me iba a dar la oportunidad, tenía que seguir corriendo para encontrar a mis compañeros y hallar a este maldito, veo una intersección en una calle y me oculto en un muro. Pero una vez más, el arquero uso una de sus infames flechas. No obstante, ya tenía mi plan, solo tenía que adentrarme a un edificio cercano y subir deprisa.

Con el polvo disperso aproveche para galopar a un edificio cercano, pero tenía que ser uno lo bastante alto para darme una buena posición, por suerte había uno, entre por una ventana y me dispuse a buscar la manera de subir, no tenía nada de tiempo para contemplar decorados, ni nada, cuando me di cuenta, vi un ascensor ingrese y use un conjuro para alterar el aparato y subir rápidamente, puesto que no me podía tomar nada con calma, rápidamente me limpio el polvo con magia.

Llegue al último piso y vi que había llegado al techo del rascacielos, salí con prisa y vi que me encontraba en una posición perfecta, pero de repente siento una punzada en el rostro, una de las flecha me paso rozando, entonces comprendí que no me estaba tirando a matar, solo me estaba provocando, pero entonces había visto a quien me disparaba y mis ojos no creían lo que estaba mirando, ella se encontraba a un abismo de mi, solo tenía que saltar este edificio y llegar al otro y me encontraría con la criatura.

La visión era una amalgama de emociones, era casi como la vez que había visto a Philip, pero algo de maravillosos había en este ser y sus flechas apolíneas, parpadeé varias veces para que mi vista se acostumbrara y solo entonces note que la criatura era bañada por los rayos del sol y su forma extraña y maravillosa era como de un ser biforme de índole heterogénea, parecía un poni enorme de la parte de abajo y el color de su pelaje era café, tenia de _cutie mark _una enorme mariposa dorada, pero de donde debería arrancar el cuello de un equino, arranca un hermoso torso, casi como el de Philip, pero este era más delgado.

En unos segundos, continúe contemplando, su cuerpo y vi que poseía brazos, manos y cuello como los de un minotauro, pero estos eran delgados con algo de musculo, vi que no tenia hocico, su cabeza era pequeña en comparación al de un poni y lo que parecía piel era de color bronceado.

Sobre su pecho hay un bulto y en el centro de este hay un lunar rosado, era como el seno de algunos mamíferos en Equestria pero note una especie de herida en lado izquierdo, conjeture que la criatura probablemente había tenido dos bultos, pero por alguna razón había perdido el otro, en la zona rasgada portaba una cuerda que sostenía una bolsa con flechas, en lado izquierdo de su cadera había una especie de madero curvo que estaba amarrado y ambas manos portaba unos guantes de color blanco.

Su cabello o melena era de color rojo y era lacio y le cubría su rostro cuando se movía con los fuertes vientos del techo, la iris de sus ojos eran azules como la turquesa y penetrantes como su flecha, había quedado completamente embobado con la visión de este adversario y en estos escasos segundo en que la contemplo, me siento aterrorizado por la puntería que tiene y fascinado por su extraña belleza, tanto así que note una aves sobre su hombro y una mariposa rosada aleteaba en su oreja izquierda.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que ella jamás me tiro a matar, puesto que se quedo quieta al contemplarme, la miro de reojo y observo que tiene al menos dos metros y medio de altura, es casi tan grande como Philip o las pinturas que he visto de la Reina Luna.

— ¡Me defenderé! —le grite al ser.

Ella me miraba profundamente, pero pareció ignorar mi grito use mi Kryptos y galope en zigzagueando para que no viera por donde cabalgaba, me dirigí hacia el edificio en el que se encontraba y dio un brinco en el precipicio por donde se encontraba, me paso rozando una flecha, menos mal que había hecho la treta del zigzag, puesto que de lo contrario ese hubiera sido mi final, al dar mi paso en el edificio y llegar a salvo la criatura me dirigió unas palabras.

—Nunca pretendí matarte, solo quería que dejaras en paz a la señorita Rea y tu maniobra hubiera sido efectiva, sino fuera porque escuchara todos tus pasos, en estos momentos te encuentras a cinco metros de distancia de mi posición.

En eso la criatura disparo una flecha en el suelo, justamente delante de mi posición, vi la manera en la que disparaba y que el quitarse el bulto, le ayudaba a disparar mejor y más rápido, entendí que quizás se lo había quitado para mejorar su puntería. Otra cosa de la que me percate es que la voz de la criatura era femenina, muy serena pero recia, pero nunca alzo la vos, la mire a los ojos y vi que seguía serena.

—De acuerdo—le respondí— me percate de que solo me andabas probando.

—No te probaba en nada, solo quería que te alejaras de la maestra Rea —respondió de forma seca y serena.

—No lo hare, defenderé a mis amigos y detendré a tu maestra.

En eso la criatura dibujo una mueca de asco y desprecio, sentía su mirada casi visceral y solo me pregunto.

— ¿Quién es tan ignorante para desafiar la capacidad mágica de la gran y poderosa Rea?

— ¡Yo la desafío!— le conteste.

—Rea está destinada a ser la mayor equina que alguna vez ha vivido— me replico la bestia pero sin alzar la voz.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no me mataste?, si mi opongo a tu maestra.

—Porque nos ordeno que no matáramos a los compatriotas de Apple Pie.

—Pero tu compañero Philip es un sádico que estaba por matarnos.

—Todos nosotros somos discípulos de Rea pertenecientes a la raza divina, somos seres independientes, individuos, libres de tierras y países, y cada uno tiene su propia voluntad, cada uno puede acatar si quiere o no las ordenes de la señorita, ella solo nos pide a cambio depositar todo nuestra esperanza en ella.

—Raza divina—dije en burla—eso me suena a un grupo con connotación racial.

—Se equivoca en eso señor, Rea tiene solo un grupo de discípulos bajo sus cascos, pero todos pueden ser miembros para servir a Rea.

—Y dime, ¿Que tan diferente eres tú de los demás de tu grupo? —pregunte intrigado.

—Pues a mí me enferma esta ciudad, los equinos olvidan la naturaleza del mundo, todo lo tratan como de su propiedad—comento de forma enojada la criatura.

En eso las aves comenzaron a cantar y de repente se fueron volando de su hombro y entonces la arquera se empezó a reír.

—Pero la voluntad de los equinos no es suficiente, siempre necesitan alterar su medio para sobrevivir.

Después quedo seria y tuve tiempo para reflexionar, en el asunto que realmente importaba.

—De acuerdo desprecias a los equinos que alteran el ambiente, pero quien es Rea como para tener bajo sus cascos a seres tan poderosos y magníficos como ustedes, tiene a su disposición a una clase de metamorfó, a un Windigo racional, a un monstruo con cabeza equina, a un minotauro, a un ser extraño que aparenta ser un pegaso y por último a una…

—Centauride, la última para ser exactos— comento de forma melancólica, mientras el viento soplaba sobre sus cabellos rojos.

—Entonces, con menos razón para pelear contra usted—le dije rogando.

—No le hare daño, puesto que ella me le ordeno, solo me defenderé si me vida peligra. Pero si le toca un solo cabello a mi señorita sin su consentimiento, ¡tenga mi palabra de que lo matare en el nombre de mi espada!—respondió de forma devota la extraña arquera.

— ¡Pues detendré a su maestra! —le replique y sin vacilar le dispare a su arco que salió volando de sus manos.

En eso del madero curvo desenfundo algo y entonces note que era una hoja de metal que brillaba como la plata, era una espada, pero no era como ninguna que haya visto antes, pues su amgo tenia una letra inteligibles, era muy larga casi de un metro y al igual que el madero, el arma estaba curva, pero estaba consciente de que ella me mataría, puesto que el arma estaba completamente limpia, pero al igual que Asterion, estaba emanaba un apestoso olor a sangre quizá más apestoso que el minotauro.

En eso comienza ella comienza galopar de forma veloz y yo empiezo a dispararle, pero ella repele todos mis disparos con su arma, tomo su arma amabas manos y repele con furia todos mis ataques, en eso llega justo a donde me encuentro y creyendo que me quería dar el corte final, me golpea con la hoja en lugar del filo, pero el impacto es tan fuerte que me saca volando por los aires, no sé en que dirección salí disparado, pero comienzo a rodar por todo el techo y llega un momento en que siento que estoy por caer del edificio, pero rápidamente hago que mis cascos delanteros se aferren a la orilla y subo rápido, en eso cabalgo rápido y hago brillar mi cuerno para provocar un destello cegador, mi treta funciona y se cubre los ojos y estoy a punto de clavarle mi cuerno en su estomago pero esta alza sus cascos delantero y me patea.

De nuevo siento que estoy por caer, pero ella lanza su espada al aire y toma mis patas traseras con sus dos manos en movimiento veloz y me azota en piso después quedo aturdido, atrapa su arma con sus manos y creí en esos momento que me la encajaría pero en vez de eso la guarda en el extraño madero y comienza a pisotearme con sus cascos.

Después de eso da un salto a la izquierda y me patea con sus cascos traseros y salgo rodando de nuevo, en eso la centauride saca su espada de nuevo y comienza a galopar alrededor encajando su arma en varios puntos, después de clavar y sacar su espada trece veces da un enorme salto y clava su espada en el centro justo de donde yo me hallo.

En eso comprendí que quería derrumbar el techo en eso se aleja de mi posición y caigo en el piso del edificio de abajo, caigo con todo y fragmentos de techo, solo entonces no logro reconocer donde había caído por lo escombros, pero el lugar era muy estrecho, puesto que había caído en lo que antes debió haber sido un pasillo.

—Desiste, no puedes contra mí—comento la Centauride.

En eso empezó a toser por el polvo e intente ver de dónde salía la voz de aquella criatura y veo que se halla en una zona del edificio que no se había caído.

—Eres muy fuerte—comente tosiendo— lo reconozco, de hecho creo que pudiste combatir a Equs por tu propia cuenta, se que en estos momento somos adversarios, pero quisiera saber algo.

—Para mí, todos los ponis son mis adversarios—me contesto de forma seca.

— ¿Quisiera que me dijeras tu nombre?

—No tengo inconveniente con que lo sepas, pero mi gente me solía llamar Hilonoma.

Ese nombre me callo como una campanada a mis orejas, ella era a quien Luna estaba persiguiendo, todo este tiempo, debió haber sido muy fuerte como para que la misma gobernante de Equestria.

— ¿Qué paso con Luna? —le pregunte a Hilonoma.

—No es de tu incumbencia—me respondió de forma seca Hilonoma.

— ¡La mataste!

Pero la bestia quedo seria y descendió del techo y al caer sus patas al piso sentí un pequeño temblor, seguramente pesaba más de lo que la vista dejaba ver y en eso en forma apologética me dirigió unas palabras.

—En nombre de la señorita Rea, le pido que desista a su intento de lastimar a mi maestra, ella solo quiere reclutar a Apple Pie y por favor, no intente un engaño, pues me daré cuenta.

— ¡Nunca lo hare! ¡Pues rendirme implicaría que he olvidado el rostro de mi padre!

— ¿Un poni que se exilio?

Pero no me importo su fastidiosa pregunta hice brillar mi cuerno con más ganas y empecé a dispara con todo mi poder, la había atrapado en mi trampa, puesto que su espada era muy larga como para usarla en un lugar cerrado, pero esta criatura solo tuvo que sacar su maldita arma para defenderse puesto que de unos cuantos tajazsos rompió las paredes que le rodeaban y comenzó a romper todos mis tiros.

—Buen intento poni —comento de forma seria Hilonoma.

Con estas palabras comprendí las nefastas tácticas de Hilonoma, puesto que Philip consistía en la tortura física, Asterion mataba al primer golpe, pero ella desmoraliza a su oponente.

— Permíteme saber tu nombre, antes de que te noquee y te haga ver lo fútil que es batallar conmigo —comento de forma seria pero con desprecio.

Su peor arma eran esos ojos azules que sentía que me penetraban el alma, en eso doy un respiro profundo y a pesar de que estaba en pésimas condiciones para establecer un dialogo, tome aire y grite.

—¡Soy Monocronicorn, príncipe de Corcelia y no cederé ante ti ni ante tu ama!

Ella saco su espada, no sabía si cambio de parecer respecto a matarme, no perdería la esperanza, en eso note que a mi lado caía una pluma color azul obscuro.

—Fata ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Hilonoma

Pero en eso la alicorno, le lanzo un disparo mágico que lanzo volando a las paredes.

—Pagaras por la muerte de todos mis guardias reales— grito la alicornio de los cabellos azules.

En eso mi corazón palpito de la emoción, era la verdadera Reina Luna.


	29. El lado obscuro de la Luna

El lado obscuro de la Luna

La reina Luna se alzo por los aires y desato viento furibundo con sus alas. Luego intento despojarla de su espada, pero Holomina permaneció serena, mientras su cabello se movía ante el aleteo de la monarca lunar. Como si nada su espada absorbía el aura mágica del hechizo de Luna.

—Vaya, me complace enormemente tener en mi presencia ver a ponis de la realeza—comento de forma seca la centauride que contemplaba a Luna que se mantenía volando sobre los aires.

— ¡Un momento!—le llame la atención a Holomina— creí que ya sabían mi nombre, porque me lo pregunto de nuevo.

—Creí que Asterion le había dicho que trabajamos de forma independiente, y a pesar de que el minotauro y mi maestra denigran el nombre, es una tradición entre los centauros revelar nuestros nombres cuando combatimos.

En se avecino otra ventisca poderosa sobre nosotros y vi que la reina tenía los ojos brillantes y resplandecientes.

— ¡Pagaras por la sangre que derramaste! — alzo la voz la reina en forma grave y poderosa.

— ¿Qué hará?—comento Hilonoma en tono provocador pero sin ningún rasgo de burla en su voz, de hecho era frívolo y con desden.

En eso la reina intento de nueva cuenta usar su magia para retenerla con su hechizo de telekinesis y despojarla de su arma pero su espada al parecer retenía la magia, pues esta parecía absorberla.

— ¡Esa espada, eso es imposible!—comento Luna con una voz de desesperación en el rostro.

—Forjada para contrarrestar a los unicornios, en los tiempos obscuros de Equestria. No se sorprenda que haya acabado con sus guardias, pero aun sin esta arma, no le veo la utilidad a los guardias—replico Holomina—son un fracaso por morir y no proteger a su reina.

Ese comentario, quería hacer sacar de sus casillas a Luna y provocarla al máximo.

—Para que esforzarse en ser un guardián si al final siempre terminan por ser soldaditos de adorno, no aportan nada a nadie.

En eso Luna puso brillantes los ojos y se disponía a atacar el enemigo, pero aun así se mantenía serena, pero no desencadenaba su rabia, pero sentía la presión del aire y que lo que quedaba del edificio temblaba, pero ella no desataba su cólera, puesto que ella es la cabeza de un reino y tiene que mantener en cierto grado la compostura, pero entonces recordé a Twilight, mientras que Hilonoma permaneció calmada y serena, y solo entonces hablo con una voz que se proyectaba en todo el cuarto.

—Dígame ¿está preparada para acabar con extinguir a una especie entera?—pregunto Holomina enfundando la espada—respóndame ahora Reina Luna.

Luna respondió disparándole un relámpago blanco que la saco volando por los aires, la criatura estaba por caer a las aceras, pero esta desenfundo su espada y la clavo en el suelo, se aferro a ella dio un giro y regreso al piso del edifcio, pero la reina Luna lanzo un hechizo de aturdicion , reduciendo la velocidad de su cabalgata hasta detenerla, ese hechizo me podría ser útil, pero necesitaría sacarlo de un libro.

—No acabare con tu especie, no cometeré los mismos actos de aquellos que atentaron atacar a mi reino, aun cuando hallas matado a potros honestos, no te matare pero ten por seguridad que responderás por todas las familias y amigos que has arruinado.

Me quedo sorprendido ante la manera en como manejo la situación, me quedo contemplándola por un buen rato, entonces noto que me dirige la mirada e inmediatamente procuro inclinarme ante su presencia.

—Lamento mi tardanza y no necesitas postrarte ante mí—respondió de forma solemne Luna.

—Pero sería una descortesía de mi parte—le respondí.

—No perdería mí tiempo en tales banalidades, si fuera tu—irrumpió la voz de aquella poni que se hace llamar Rea, al decir esto hubo un vértigo en mis entrañas—Recibe e inclínate ante la gran y ponderosa Rea.

Era extraño que esa poni hablase en tercera persona, no lo podía entender pero tenía algo intimidante, casi como Dusk Terror.

—No esperaba verte aquí de nuevo, yo creí que te habías redimido de tus crimines contra Equestria—le replico la Reina Luna.

—Esperaba un saludo de su parte, que tal un hola, o un tiempo sin verte—le replico la unicornio en forma despectiva—pero ¿nos vamos a poner nostálgicos con mi pasadocon todo ese asunto de los otros reinos?

La Reina Luna se quedo quieta por un instante y en vez de eso contemple como sus ojos se ponían en blanco, pero la unicornio de nombre Rea solo queda quieta y sin inmutarse.

—Vaya son realmente hermanas—dijo Rea— siempre apareciendo en el lugar y el momento indicado, es una pena que ya no seas Nightmare Moon, te adoraba mas con esa apariencia.

La manera en que hablaba Rea era un poco melodramática y no sabía si lo hacía en burla o lo decía en serio.

—Ya descubrí que tu estas detrás de asunto del sol.

—Por supuesto ¿Quién más?

—Pues están por llegar refuerzos para detenerte, así que desiste ahora, no empeores mas la situación.

—Error maestra Luna la situación empeorara pero para usted.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Luna

—Pues la clave de una buena estrategia no es escoger un camino hacia la victoria, sino escoger todos los caminos que conduzcan a una victoria. Sparkle solo fue solamente una de muchas piezas,

— ¡Que dices! —comento sorprendida Luna.

—En efecto—dijo sonriendo Rea, mientras le daba la espalda a Luna—Twilight solo era una de muchas de las que yo podría haber tomado, tienes mi juramento de eso.

—No te irás a ningún lado— le ordeno la Reina Luna— ¡Detente ahora mismo, Trixie!

La poni de nombre Rea respondio con su gesto regio y sereno dibujo una mueca siniestra y empezaron a brillarle sus ojos.

—Ya hace mucho que no uso ese nombre—respondió la poni en tono serio.

— ¡Lo que me sorprende es él porque tienes esa forma de poni, ahora debería ser una vieja o estar muerta!—comento Luna en voz Real.

—Pues los alumnos emulan a sus maestros, tu alguna vez tuviste esta forma, no la echas de menos.

En eso Rea fue envuelta por un polvo azulado y se transformo en un alicornio negro como la noche y portaba una especie de casco azulado y de este se desprendía un aura azulada, casi similar al aura dorado que note en Apple Pie momentos atrás.

— ¡Insolente, no podrás controlar esa forma! —le reprimió Luna—¿Y como la conseguiste?

Repentinamente ella disparo un rayo azulado hacia la Reina, ignorando su pregunta, pero aquel destello de magia rápidamente lo intercepte con otro disparo.

— ¿Enfrentar a tu voluntad débil contra la mía?—comento la alicornio negra con una voz mas espectral— ¡Arrodíllate ante mí!

— ¡Nunca! —le grite al instante.

—Arrodíllate ante el poder de la gran y poderosa Rea—al decir estas palabras el aura azulada me rodeaba el cuerpo y me doblo una rodilla, haciendo que me doblegara contra mi voluntad, Luna sin embargo rompió el hechizo, liberándome.

—Ve con tus amigos y agrúpense, y por favor protege a Twilight, se que ella…

—No hay problema, escucho y obedezco—respondí mientras me moví entre los pasillos del edificio y que por alguna razón, la poni de nombre Trixie no me había detenido.

—Velo como un favor, no una orden—me replico Luna

—Por eso eras mi más grande inspiración—respondía la alicornio negra con un gesto sonriente—la forma en que intentabas ponerte al mismo nivel que tus súbditos, aunque yo por otro lado quise ir hasta donde tu jamás llegaste y use magia que no estaba comprendida.

—¡Eres una aprendiz necia!

—Pero yo solo quise que me admiraras maestra, pero solo veo que te consumen los celos de la alumna que te ha sobrepasado, y la que pudo controlar la forma que usted no pudo someter, pero entiendo que echa de menos el correo de su fiel estudiante,

— ¡No soy más tu maestra! —le respondió Luna, mientras un destello azulado brillaba ante mis ojos, ignore la confrontación de ambas alicornios.


	30. Un refuerzo inesperado

Un refuerzo inesperado

Cabalgue para alejarme de ese edificio, no me preocupe de aquel enfrentamiento, puesto que en el fondo de mi corazón se que la reina ganara, ahora lo que me angustiaba eran mis amigos, imaginaba que tal vez nos dispersaron para debilitarnos, separados quizás no seamos tan fuertes, pero juntos podremos hacerle frente a cualquiera. Pero tenía que ser cauteloso de no toparme con alguna de estas criaturas extrañas. Hago remembranza de lo horripilantes que son: un pegaso con dos corazones, un monstruo que solo tiene de equino el rostro, una centauride, un minotauro que se mueve entre parpadeos, una alicornio y uno que cambia de forma. En estos momentos me cuestiono se habría más de estas pesadillas físicas.

Terminando mis reflexiones note que había salido del edificio y noto la estela de Starlight en el cielo, pero también noto algo peculiar…Era un arcoíris y no era Equs el de arriba, quizás era esa que cambia de forma, me figuro que quizás sea un changelling, pero inmediatamente lo descarto, pues ellos no son capaces de imitar las estelas de los pegasos, así como no pueden imitar el color de la magia de los unicornio.

Quedo mirando los cielos y noto como el arcoíris y el dorado colisionan y se repelen sobre los colosos de hierro y acero. Solo puedo contemplar impotente desde abajo, no tengo el artilugio volador, tengo que ayudar a quien pueda, y tengo que proteger a Twilight, se que a Apple Pie no le agradaría para nada esto, pero acabo de contemplar el casco que mueve las piezas.

Me dispongo a cabalgar las calles áridas, siento el calor bajo los cascos, se siente un aire turbio que no me agrada, puedo vislumbrar como las olas de calor distorsionan mi vista y veo todo borroso e inteligible. No hallo a mis amigos en ningún sitio. Pero a lo lejos veo un rostro familiar, pero decido no intervenir de momento, pues me figuro que quizás sea un anzuelo, no obstante, quiero acercarme a la soberana de Equestria, pues es lastimero verla intentando ponerse de patas y recargando su cuerpo a la sombra de las paredes. Utilizo el Kryptos y me acerco a Twilight pero desde arriba veo aquel pegaso gris de dos corazones, llamado Valeyard, me dispongo a atacarlo por sorpresa pero la voz de la unicornio me hace parar.

—Tenía razón—respondió Twilight mientras se le caía una lagrima— yo nunca soportaría la carga de vivir más tiempo que los demás, debí hacerle caso, pero usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, usted es casi eterno.

—Eternidad—dijo riéndose el pegaso—no hay tal cosa como la eternidad, los ponis vienen y van. Las estrellas perecen. La materia se dispersa, se fusiona, forman otros modelos, otras cosas. Nada puede ser eterno.

—Usted no creía en esas palabras—le respondió el unicornio con melancolía— usted nunca aceptaría esas cosas.

En esos momentos quede paralizado, pues se me hacía que Twilight y este pegaso eran más que conocidos, pues se hablaban como si fuesen amigos lejanos y distantes, casi con confianza, pero desconozco que clase de relación hayan tenido en el pasado.

—Me hablas como si me conocieras—le respondió el pegaso grisáceo.

—Si te conozco y no me engañas, fuiste corrompido por la magia del caos, pero si me permites yo con gusto te puedo quitar…

—No lo hagas Twilight—le respondió el pegaso.

— ¿Por qué hace esto?—pregunto Twilight—usted no era así Doctor.

— ¿Tú que sabes cómo soy?—irrumpió el pegaso en voz altanera—realmente puedes confiar en alguien que ha vivido mucho tiempo, te diré que no, pero para que te digo esto, si tu eres un claro ejemplo de ello, solo mírate.

— ¿Yo? —pregunto Twilight.

—Mira como dejaste a la ciudad y lo que les hiciste a unos ponis inocentes.

—Pero yo…

—Tú lo hiciste Twilight, a veces vivir demasiado te deja como un ser decadente, degenerado y podrido hasta la médula, eso es lo que se necesita para ser realmente corrupto.

— ¡Las necesito!—respondió Twilight mientras que sus ojos se humedecían— ¡Yo, las extraño mucho!

— ¡Escúchame atentamente!—replico el pegaso que parecía mirarme con sus ojos azules y ojerosos, como si me estuviese hablando a mí— ¡No puedes deshacer tu pasado, es tu propia historia, ellas ya no volverán, tu estas sola!

— ¡Yo lo siento tanto! —respondió Twilight que estallo en lágrimas.

Me harte de ver como la torturaban y estaba dispuesto a romper mi camuflaje para atacarlo pero la voz del pegaso irrumpió repentinamente.

—No es necesario que sigas oculto, sentí tu presencia desde hace instantes, pero déjame decirte que no tengo la intensión de pelear contigo, yo uso la retorica, no soy de los que pelean exactamente.

— ¡Pues demasiado tarde!—respondí desasiéndome del Kryptos—Valeyard o como quiera que se llame.

—No tengo intenciones de pelear—respondió el pegaso interrumpiéndome—lo mío nunca fue el combate, no pienso perder mi tiempo con unicornio ignorante y joven como tú.

Ignore sus palabras y le lance disparos de magia de mi cuerno, pero el pegaso las esquivaba como si los pudiera predecir.

— ¡Desiste poni estúpido! —ordeno el Valeyard que descendía en la acera.

En el suelo aproveche la oportunidad para cornearlo, cabalgué rápido y estaba seguro que mi cuerno estaba por darle, pero realizo un movimiento fugaz esquivándome ataque, posteriormente se alzo el vuelo y con sus dos patas, me dio una patada en la cabeza que me saco volando.

—No me gusta la violencia física—dijo el pegaso en forma despectiva— pero nunca mencione que no fuera bueno para defenderme.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? —pregunte en voz alta.

—Un arte marcial, de algo que nunca veras en Equestria, hace tiempo que no usaba la violencia física, como sea, no tengo tiempo que perder con una especie patética como la de ustedes.

— ¡Hablas como si no fueras poni! —le replique al pegaso.

— ¡No me compares con una forma de vida inferior!—respondió furibundo el pegaso, mientras me remataba con una patada que me dejaba rodando por la acera— ¡ solo tengo la apariencia de su inmunda especie, siento asco tener esta forma!

— ¡Deténgase! —grito Twilight.

Alce mi vista y la vi intentando sostenerse y realizar un conjuro. El pegaso se me quedo mirando y luego volteo en dirección a Twilight, aparentaba haber escuchado la orden y emprendió el vuelo, alejándose de donde me hallaba. No era adecuado intervenir, pero quizás si lo siguiera me diera un rastro de donde se hallaban los demás, intente seguirlo en los callejones, pero lo perdí en una de las esquinas de un edificio, busque con la mirada por todos lados, pero no halle nada, solo vi un kiosco abandonado y un especie de cabina azulada. Seguí mis pasos hacia otro edificio, intentando buscarlo pero después escuche el rasgueo de algo extraño, como si algo respirara, lo más cercano con lo que pude relacionar al sonido es como las cuerdas de un piano rasgándose y de repente deje de escuchar el sonido voltee mi mirada y note que el kiosco andaba solitario.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso?—pregunte en voz alta, por la sorpresa de perderlo de vista—¿Y donde se fue?

—No te molestes en seguirlo, probablemente ya no esté Manehattan—respondió sollozante Twilight haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse en patas una vez mas, pero terminando por colapsarse en instantes.

— ¡Aguante princesa! —respondí mientras me acercaba a Twilight intentando levantárla con magia.

—Se que no lo merezco, pero quiero que…

—No es conmigo con quien tiene que dar apologías. De momento, descanse—le respondí de forma incomoda, pues en mi cabeza todavía tenía una sensación de desconfianza, pero sentía más pena que temor por aquella soberana en aquel estado—Dígame ¿Quién era ese poni?

—Un ser que solo aparenta ser un poni, ni siquiera se su nombre, tenía muchos alias como Time Turner…

— ¿Dónde se fue? —le quite la palabra por impulso.

—Es inútil, se ha escapado, podría estar en cualquier sitio y lo digo literalmente.

Me pareció exagerada la respuesta de Twilight, pero era razonable que dijera incoherencias después de que la atacáramos, seguro que estaba confundida.

—Princesa, déjeme ayudarla.

—Gracias, pero lamento causar problemas, ya no quiero causar más problemas a nadie.

— ¿Tiene fuerza todavía?

—Algo, pero…

En eso decidí usar el hechizo de restauración sobre ella, pero de manera parcial, pues aun tenía cierta desconfianza de ella y note que la princesa me contemplaba extrañada, al hacer brillar mi cuerno, luego dio un tropiezo pero se incorporo nuevamente.

—Me siento cansada, pero es un hechizo interesante, estimulas las sanación del cuerpo, esta magia no parece de Equestria ha de provenir de oriente, he oído que ahí los unicornios pueden alterar su cuerpo con magia.

— ¡Vaya, me sorprende que se haya dado cuenta!—comente sorprendido.

—Siglos de estar aprisionado por libros—respondió Twilight.

La unicornio dibujo una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y me sorprendí como esta poni de hace instante pudo matarnos, pero me despertaba la duda del porque Apple Pie la detestaba tanto. Repentinamente veo como desciende una silueta de color zafiro descender del cielo, solo para impactar a unas cuadras de mi posición y entonces reconozco quien era.

— ¡Safira! —grite dejando a Sparkle a mis espaldas y acercándome al agujero que provoco el cuerpo de la dragona

— ¡Moni, tienes que ayudar a Buck!—dijo con urgencia la dragona que se hallaba sangrando del rostro— Se halla en un rascacielos en llamas…

— ¡Claro, pero antes déjame ayudarte! —le interrumpí.

Estaba haciendo brillar mi cuerno, cuando de repente una estela purpura se dibujo entre Safira y yo, era ni más ni menos que Sparkle que hizo brillar su cuerno y entonces comprendí que estaba emulando la misma técnica que le aplique hace unos instantes.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —pregunte incrédulamente.

—Décadas de practicar con magia me han permitido entender y reproducir hechizos—respondió la unicornio purpura con amargura en su labia.

Safira se incorporo, solo para dirigirle una mirada fría y draconiana a Sparkle, pero la unicornio solo se inmuto a inclinar su cabeza en pena y vergüenza.

— ¡Se acerca esa desgraciada!—grito Safira que alzaba el vuelo.

Fugazmente vi en el cielo una silueta de un ave extraña y después fui envuelto en magia purpura que me teletransporto a unos metros de donde estábamos originalmente.

— ¡Vaya, si es la unicornio de ese pueblo idiota! —comento la silueta que se fue aclarando y que tenía una terrible familiaridad a la figura de Buck.

— ¡Tu!—dijo Sparkle sorprendida— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Me liberaron de mi prisión—respondió la criatura a la cual reconocí como un grifo.

—No me refiero a eso Gilda, se que los grifos son seres longevos, pero tu apariencia es similar a la vez que te conocí en Ponyville ¿Qué rayos hiciste? ¿Un hechizo de edad?

— ¡Eso no te importa perdedora!—le respondió Gilda.

La grifona lanzo un rugido al aire, tomo impulso y se preparaba para atacarnos cuando Safira la tomo desprevenida y la arremetió con su aliento gélido dejándola congelada antes de que pudiera atacarnos.

— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunte confundido.

—Una peligrosa criminal de nombre Gilda—respondió Sparkle

—Y la madre de Buck—respondió Safira con frivolidad.

— ¡Que!

Y eso fue lo único que pudo sacar mi boca, después de la revelación, si bien para ellos no fue sorprendente, a mi me saco de guardia. De repente el hielo se empezó a quebrar, como si hubiese escuchado la respuesta de la dragona y la hibrida se libero de su prisión gélida, alzando con orgullo sus alas emplumadas.

—Así que ese accidente sigue con vida—dijo la grifona con desdén y asco.

— ¡Como te atreves a llamar así a tu propia sangre! —rugió Safira, que se abalanzo sobre la grifona.

Entre ambas criaturas comenzaron a darse de zarpazos, y plumas y escamas comenzaron a salir a todos lados, así como sangre verde y roja. Sparkle trato de interferir, pero en la mirada de Safira, le evito entrometerse, pero a mí no me intereso las emociones que sintiera Safira, pues inmediatamente comencé a cabalgar para ayudar a Safira, pero llego un momento en que estas criaturas se detuvieron un instante sujetándose mutuamente el cuello con sus afiladas garra

—Te lo pido, de favor — rugió Safira—no dejes que se encuentre con su madre.

— ¡Te doy mi palabra! —le respondí mientras la abandonaba.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir, un relámpago de colores, similar al que había visto cuando les adverti a mis compañeros que me sentía vigilado, cayo entre la dragona y la grifona, lo cual me mando de nueva cuenta por los aires sin que me diera cuenta, y cuando menos me lo esperaba, estaba rodando por el asfalto. Me levante a prisa en ese momento, pero desorientado por el impacto.

— ¡Safira! —grite con todas mis fuerzas

De entre el humo colorido que había dejado el impacto, vi que se asomaba una pegaso de traje purpura obscuro y negro, pero una melena de pelo colorido que resultaba ominosamente familiar.

—Bravo—dijo la grifona riendo—pudiste con esa imitadora de pacotilla, después de todo estaba usando un traje de Wonderbolt que no le pertenecía.

—Ese traje ya no me importa—respondió la pegaso.

Inmediatamente, entendí que se referían a Starlight.

— ¿Qué hicieron con Starlight?

Mi ira consumió mi cuerpo y estaba por cornear a la grifona cuando la pegaso me tacleo por mi costado a una velocidad tremenda.

— ¡Eres muy lento!—dijo burlándose la grifona.

— ¡Y qué tal yo! —respondió la voz de Sparkle

Sin darme cuenta se había teletransportado al lado de la grifona y le basto con un golpe de su cuerno hacerla volar por los aires, y en los cielos comenzó a lanzar disparos mágicos contra el hibrido, cayendo al cielo casi inconsciente.

— ¡Ayuda a tu amigo!—ordeno la unicornio purpura

— ¿Pero donde esta Safira? —pregunte y al momento de realizar la pregunta Sparkle hizo aparecer una burbuja purpura donde Safira estaba protegida e inconciente.

— ¡Yo me encargare de proteger a tu amiga!—respondió Sparkle—¡Me parece sensato y correcto que no creas en mí, pero si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por ella que te lo encargo!

Me quede reflexionando por un instante, pero opte por seguir las órdenes de mi amiga dragona.

— ¡De acuerdo Twilight!

Seguí cabalgando y vi como la pegaso intentaba bloquearme el paso con su velocidad, pero una estela purpura se interpuso entre la pegaso y yo, haciendo que la pegaso disfrazada retrocediera.

— ¡Estoy harto de engaños y mentiras! —grito Sparkle que se materializaba frente ami—¿Quién eres tú?

Sparkle hizo brillar su cuerno y comenzó a apuntarlo hacia la pegaso, pero Sparkle no disparo y la pegaso no se movió.

—Tienes las patas heridas, ¿crees que puedes contra mi?

— ¡No las necesito para hacerte frente! —le respondió Sparkle, cuyos ojos se pusieron blancos y cuyo cuerno respandecia.

— ¡Tu cuerno contra mi alas!—grito la pegaso— ¡que así sea!

Puse la vista en frente y sentí la impotencia de ignorar otra batalla, al igual que hice con la princesa, pero no ocurrió lo mismo esta vez pues el arcoíris y los destellos purpuras chocaban por todos lados, y cada impacto era un relámpago malva con colores dispersados en todos lados y no podía huir pues en cuestión de segundos los cuerpos de estas colisionaban ferozmente, pero no deje de cabalgar, sabía que tenía que salvar a mi amigo emplumado y algo en mi sangre me decía que tenía que enfrentarme a ese demonio con cara de equino, el monstruo de la manos.

— ¡Aguanta Buck! —pensé en voz alta.


End file.
